L'Acidité du Cassis
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Cassis est plus acidulée qu'adulée. Cassis est plus intérieurement rebelle qu'extérieurement belle. Mais Cassis est tout autant indifférente que différente…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! :)

Un avant-gout de cette fic avec son premier chapitre... Je prends tous les avis, les positifs comme les négatifs, donc n'hésitez pas ! Merci d'avance !

**Chapitre 1 : Tinte donc dans l'écho de mon indifférence…**

-Mais non, enfin, je ne sors pas du tout avec Sirius, minauda Miliana en passant une main gracieuse dans ses cheveux bruns, fins et légèrement ondulés.  
>-On cause que de ça, dans Poudlard ! Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire ! insista Mikaela.<br>-Rho…, fit-elle avec une petite moue de gamine que tout le monde trouve adorable.

Mais moi… non, moi, je la trouve hautement burlesque, cette moue. Ce visage qui se joue de mimiques d'enfants alors qu'elle est loin, ô si loin, de l'être. Toujours ces yeux coquins, ce rire cristallin et taquin, ces caprices doux et ces envies sucrées… j'y ai le droit, matin, midi et soir, depuis maintenant plus de seize ans… A vrai dire, souvent, je me fais la réflexion qu'elle a toujours été la même. Déjà à trois ans, elle menait tout le monde par la baguette –sens premier du terme-, aussi bien ses parents que les miens. Sale gamine !

-T'entends ça, Cassis ! Ils ne veulent vraiment pas en démordre ! me dit-elle, ses yeux en amande et bruns pétillant de plaisir.

Et rebelote ! Ce petit rire si agaçant…

-Hum, me contentais-je de répondre, souriant.

Quoi de plus étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui souris tout le temps. A l'instar de Miliana qui a toujours le même rire, moi je garde mon sourire, simple et banal. Un sourire passe-partout, indifférent, comme moi, à mon image. La fille passe-partout, indifférente, qui suit les exigences de son adulée de cousine parfaite. Il y va de ma santé… ce serait si fatiguant d'essayer de lui faire barrière, à ses petits envies de princesse déchue. Je n'ai ni le courage, ni la patience de tenter de tirer quelque chose de cette brunette insignifiante et exaspérante.

-En tout cas, ça ne déplairait pas à Black ! assure July, en se limant ses ongles.

A quel garçon, ça déplairait-il de sortir avec Miliana ? Même mon frère en est fou. Je regarde autour de moi, ennuyée et blasée silencieusement, en secret. J'ai envie d'aller lire.

-Oh, tu crois ? réplique Miliana, faisant mine de rougir.

Alors qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il en est de sa popularité, de son attraction féminine et de tout ce qui en suit. Alors qu'elle s'en gave jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jouant l'ingénue à la perfection. Bien sûr… je ne trouve rien d'intéressant à observer le parc où sont réunis tous les élèves, profitant de ce premier jour ensoleillé de février, la neige ayant fondu, la semaine dernière. Tous ces élèves gloussant et gigotant, si agaçants ! Souvent, je me demande comment j'arrive à sourire devant ce spectacle affligeant. J'en suis affligée.

Je retourne mon regard noir vers la petite troupe de jeunettes qui fait baver les garçons de l'école. Il leur en faut vraiment peu, pensais-je une énième fois en observant Mikaela Travis qui se laisse tripoter la poitrine par ce balourd de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Pas spécialement jolie, celle-ci n'excelle que dans la manière enchantée dont, parait-il, elle écarte les jambes… Fille facile, trainée, elle collectionne les insultes de ce genre mais, à sa décharge, elle ne fait que profiter de la vie qui est, parfois, répète-t-elle, bien plus courte qu'on ne peut s'en douter ! Sur ce point-là, je ne peux que l'approuver mais est-ce une raison pour donner des tickets d'ordre passage à ceux –plutôt nombreux et inlassables- qui veulent « se la faire » ? Je ne détiens pas la vérité absolue –Quoique…- mais, me semble-t-il, ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur des passe-temps.

La seconde charmante demoiselle est July Taylor, une véritable garce qui toise tout le monde et se croit supérieure de l'humanité entière avec ses imposants cheveux châtains et ses très longues jambes. Elle, cependant, prétend se réserver pour le mariage et attendre le bijou d'homme qui saura lui être digne –ce qu'elle doute bien trouver, un jour, tant sa personnalité est hors du commun et suffit, à elle seule, à illuminer ce Monde dénué de beauté. Diantre, que cette fille est touchante…

Mais la pire reste, certainement, en la charmante personne de ma cousine, Miliana O'Connell, parce qu'elle, elle a la présomption –tout à fait louable- de dissimuler son penchant pour le sexe et les joies de la vie –alcool, drogues et plus si affinités- derrière son masque –certifié incassable !- d'ange en bas-âge, tombé des cieux pour rendre le Monde meilleur. Amen.

Et moi, qui philosophe beaucoup, qui suis-je donc ? La cousine de Miliana et je crois bien que c'est à peu près tout… en tout cas, c'est la seule excuse qui m'arrache un semblant d'existence dans ce gigantesque château. Et je souris à tout le monde, tout le temps et n'importe où. Je dois avoir l'air bien niaise, vue de l'extérieur ! Ça ne bâtera jamais le record de certains… Merlin m'en préserve.

-Hey, les filles ! nous salue James Potter en s'asseyant entre Mikaela et Miliana.  
>-Salut, James ! réplique Sammy Jonson, le petit-ami très actuel de Mikaela. Salut, Sirius !<p>

Et en effet, le meilleur ami du premier –grand, brun, costaud, lunettes rondes, séducteur et ébouriffé… le profil parfait pour un tueur en série, à mon humble avis- vient nous rejoindre à son tour, accompagné de Peter Pettigrow.

-Il est où, Remus ? s'enquit Miliana.  
>-A l'infirmerie… il est malade, lui apprend Sirius avec agacement.<br>-Oh nooon..., ronronne-t-elle en prenant un petit air attristé mêlé à une moue boudeuse.

Le résultat est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Je suis certaine que Mikaela, derrière son immense sourire, écume de jalousie. Tout autant que July qui, derrière son manteau de grande dignité et d'implacable dédain, n'en mène pas plus large… La concurrence est ardue face à ma cousine. Elle sait trop charmer et attendrir pour leur laisser la moindre chance de l'égaler. Pauvres petites choses…

Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sirius n'apprécie que peu l'affliction de Miliana pour son ami convalescent. Il est, en effet, de notoriété publique –si on prend l'enceinte de Poudlard comme unique univers- que le beau Maraudeur en pince pour elle et que celle-ci, par contre, a porté son tout innocent dévolu sur l'énigmatique et sérieux Remus Lupin. Oh, quel splendide triangle amoureux ! Au moins, ça me divertit un peu… Ah, l'adolescente, que cette période soit sanctifiée ! Elle est tellement désopilante…

Je me retrouve alors une spectatrice éternellement souriante de cette espèce de mascarade d'adolescents pleins d'hormones –refoulés ou non-, observant avec quel méticuleux effort, ils m'ignorent, Pettigrow et moi. On est un peu de la même espèce, lui et moi. A la petite différence près que je suis prête à parier qu'il ne fait pas exprès d'être insignifiant.

Alors que moi, je déborde d'intelligence, de présence d'esprit et de sens de la réflexion, bien que je garde tous ces bijoux pour moi. Car, sur ce point-là, je m'accorde à July ; la tristement célèbre humanité ne mérite pas que je me dévoile à elle. Et c'est ça aussi qui nous oppose, July et moi, parce que pour elle, c'est un fantasme, pour moi, c'est la réalité…

**xOxOxO**

Voulez-vous connaître la plus grande farce de toute ma vie ? Je suis à Gryffondor. Avouez que c'en est d'un cocasse… Moi qui prône la raison avant l'action. Ou plutôt la raison sans l'action. L'inaction raisonnée, en d'autres termes. A quoi sert-il de se démener, de s'acharner, de s'enquiquiner pour des causes perdues d'avances ? Dans le podium des causes soutenues par mes héroïques, j'ai le grand déplaisir de vous présenter « la libération des Elfes-de-maison » sur la troisième marche, « la non-existence de la pureté du sang » sur la seconde et tout, tout, tout en haut « l'écrasement définitif et absolu des Serpentard ». Des causes perdues d'avance, l'ai-je dit ? Car, oui, en plus d'être turbulents et surexcités, les Gryffondor ont cette affreuse manie de ne jamais –jamais !- réfléchir –ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu- avant d'agir. Ce qui fait donc qu'il y a un lot gigantesque d'abrutis vivant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à un périmètre ignoblement réduit de moi. Alors, si j'en avais l'opportunité, je demanderais bien au Choixpeau de me fournir les raisons pour lesquels il a tenu tant à ce que je finisse dans cette maison...

Cependant, à tout bien y réfléchir, je n'aimerais pas non plus être parmi ces Serpentard. Ils sont adorables avec leur ruse et leur perfidie mais leur ambition et leur désir incessant de gravir les niveaux pour atteindre le sommet m'épuise rien qu'à imaginer être plongée dans cette ambiance guerrière. La guerre, c'est comme l'amour ou l'amitié, de l'énergie gaspillée à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et qui rend tout à fait impossible la jouissance inépuisable de la tranquillité. Que ne ferais-je pour préserver ce calme ronflant qui enjolive ma vie ? Ni ennemi, ni ami, ni petit-ami, ni amour enchanteur, ni sexe, ni alcool, ni jalousie, ni envie… seulement cette réflexion perpétuelle, sans quête d'aboutissement, ni de changement. Non, non, je ne serais pas à ma place à Serpentard.

Et ces Serdaigle ! Merlin, ces Serdaigle ! La survie me serait impossible parmi eux ! Eux, ce n'est certainement pas la paix dans le monde ou l'amour dans les cœurs qui les anime mais ce désir colossal de toujours tout savoir, tout analyser, tout comprendre… ce qui ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'ils aient plus de jugeote que les Gryffondor ! Je serai même tentée d'ajouter « surtout pas ! » mais ce serait surement un peu trop mesquin, malheureusement, mes pauvres camarades m'obligent à l'être ; mesquine. Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas une grande tragédie, je le vis bien… m'enfin, tout de même… toujours est-il que cette curiosité exacerbée et cette ambition farouche me tueraient à petit feu si je devais la subir chaque jour, comme je subis la fougue crétine des Gryffondor.

Mais le pire –le pire !- serait d'être à Poufsouffle. Merlin sauve mon âme mais je ne pourrais pas tenir plus d'une demi-seconde dans cette maison ! C'est tout à fait exclu… si les Gryffondor ne savent pas tenir en place, eux, ne font que se prendre les uns les autres dans les bras, se proférer d'aussi fausses déclarations d'amour et d'amitié que leur gloussement est intolérable. Pas qu'ils soient moins finauds que les autres, non… j'ai mon avis sur la question qui veut, qu'à peu de chose près, toutes les maisons ont une moyenne de Quotient intellectuel, en leur sein, ne dépassant pas les 70, ce qui équivaut à la capacité à réfléchir d'un moineau… donc, non, non, contrairement à la rumeur, les Poufsouffle sont tout aussi bêtes que les autres mais ni plus, ni moins. Ils sont juste plus expressifs, plus extravertis mais loin d'être aussi gentils –voir littéralement niais- qu'ils s'aiment à le faire paraître. Il suffit de regarder Mikaela… non, mauvais exemple… Miliana ou July, plutôt.

J'en ai donc conclu à plusieurs reprises que si j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas pour mon courage ou je-ne-sais-quelle autre blague, mais simplement pour que je parvienne à survivre sept ans d'affilée sans me droguer à l'aspirine. Grâce soit faite au Choixpeau… bien que la possibilité que je fasse partie de ses ratés ne soit pas totalement exclue, non plus…

-Milie est si… Wow ! Franchement, Groseille, j'arrive pas à l'oublier…, poursuivit Tommy, le regard scotché sur ma cousine qui piaille comme une gamine à sa table, en compagnie de July et de Mikaela.  
>- Oh, elle non plus, si ça peut te rassurer, dis-je en me resservant de la laitue, souriante.<br>-Je sais, Groseille, que je suis peut-être trop collant mais…, se remet-il à déplorer.

Navrant. Et je ne parle pas du fait qu'il m'appelle Groseille depuis la première fois où j'ai eu la mémorable aventure de faire sa rencontre. C'est-à-dire, en cours de Potion, car avant, bien qu'il se fût passé deux semaines depuis notre rentrée en Première Année, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de son existence. Il était juste derrière moi et il ne savait plus quel ingrédient mettre dans son chaudron alors il a commencé à m'appeler… seulement, tous ce qu'il avait retenu dans mon prénom c'était son appartenance à l'espèce des fruits. J'ai eu le droit aux « Citron ! Cerise ! Framboise !... Banane ? » pendant les deux heures qu'on avait d'affilée. Mais, à l'époque, j'étais déjà tenacement indifférente et je ne me suis pas retournée une seule fois pour lui demander de la fermer. Je l'ai juste royalement ignorée. Cependant, ça n'avait pas été assez clair pour cet énergumène et à la sortie du cours, il m'avait retenue en me lançant, victorieux :

-Groseille, hein, c'est ça ? C'est Groseille ?

Et comme je me suis contentée de lui sourire avec indifférence et que je m'en suis retournée –la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie…-, il s'est dit qu'il avait eu juste et depuis, il ne m'appelle qu'ainsi alors que tout le monde n'a pas cessé de lui dire que je m'appelais Cassis, moqueurs –autant pour moi que pour lui. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il est persuadé que je suis son amie… ce qui est parfaitement faux… mais ce serait une perte de temps de le lui expliquer.

-Tu sais, depuis notre rupture, je souffre en silence…

Que le silence se montre assourdissant en sa présence ! Je le vois se servir un bout de dinde et je détourne le regard, assez écœurée. Je suis la seule végétarienne de l'école mais je sais que c'est moi, le progrès… la viande, tout d'abord, c'est infect, mais en plus c'est fait pour les carnivores. Mais, surtout, c'est infect. Je lance un regard à ma cousine qui, en compagnie de ses deux copines, se sont aussi servis de la dinde… espèces de cannibales ! A ce même moment, Miliana lève ses yeux de biches vers moi et me fais un geste de la main, je reste stoïquement souriante.

-Ya pas si longtemps que ça, elle me faisait des p'tits coucous, à moi aussi…, se lamente Tommy.  
>-Six mois et trois jours, précisais-je le « pas si longtemps que ça ».<br>-Ah, quand même…

**xOxOxO**

-Samantha Ecolpia, A, c'est bien mieux que d'habitude, énonce Slughorn en déposant sa copie devant la blonde. Justin Sventell, ça ne pourrait être pire ; T. Votre camarade, Oliver Dual, tout autant… Ah et voilà donc la copie de Cassis O'Connell.

Le professeur gras et doucereux change instantanément d'expression et s'arme de ce petit air déçu et sévère qu'il me réserve tout spécialement. J'ai P.

-Toujours, ce P ! se désole-t-il. Et je ne comprends pas, vous avez toutes les bonnes réponses mais vous ne formulez qu'à peine des phrases, vous n'expliquez rien, vous ne justifiez rien… Là où des copies répondent à une question en un parchemin entier, vous le faites en deux lignes… Cassis…  
>-Oui, monsieur ? m'enquis-je, souriant mais intimement blasée.<br>-Pourquoi ne prenez-vous donc pas en compte, mes nombreux conseils et consignes ? Vous pourriez avoir bien mieux.  
>-Oui, monsieur, répondis-je sur le même ton, tout, sauf concerné.<p>

Il fait la moue, me remet ma copie à contrecœur et passe au tour de Sirius Black à qui il passe consciencieusement de la pommade pour son O. Je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil à ma copie et, geste de la baguette, je la fourre dans mon sac. Je n'ai aucune ardeur au travail et je n'ai aucun intérêt pour le savoir… qu'il soit magique ou non. Alors, les cours de Potion, je les connais seulement parce que j'ai une mémoire excellente et que je n'ai même pas besoin d'être attentive pour me souvenir de tout, que ce soit auditif ou visuel. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me rendrais même pas aux cours...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! :)_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé, ça fait énormément plaisir, et donc voici le chapitre suivant qui, je l'espère, vous confortera dans votre première impression pour ceux qui ont apprécié le précédent._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Dire « oui », c'est la paix garantie ! **

* * *

><p>Dans la salle-commune, je suis assise dans le coin le plus éloignée de la cheminée. La première raison de ce choix personnel étant que la cheminée est le pôle d'attraction de mes camarades et que je ne les supporte jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'ils ne sont pas à proximité. Ensuite, parce que la fumée du feu me donne l'impression d'avoir été invitée à la soirée barbecue d'un quartier londonien et que je déteste les saucisses et les merguez, mais surtout les londoniens. Et pour finir, parce que je ne suis pas une grande fan de la chaleur et du soleil. Je préfère la neige et le vent glacial, c'est plus… convivial. En plus, ma peau est sujette aux coups de soleil.<p>

C'est pour cela que, en toute logique, ainsi placée, je devrais être noyée en plein silence, solitude et sérénité –et dans un bon roman d'horreur. C'est à l'instant où la créature des ténèbres dégustait le cœur frétillant de sa victime blonde qui hurlait qu'elle avait mal –dans ces moments-là, je suppose qu'il faut extérioriser ses douleurs intérieures- que je sentis une présence près de moi… et je ne parle pas de Tommy qui jouait aux échecs sorciers avec un Troisième Année, juste à côté. Je m'arrache donc à ma lecture avec une irritation qui ne fit cependant pas trembler mon sourire de toute circonstance. Remus Lupin ?

Plait-il ?

Pour une surprise, ça c'est une méga grosse surprise. La seule fois qu'il m'a adressée la parole, je m'en rappelle très bien… c'avait été un grand moment, c'était par une radieuse journée d'automne, en début de cette sainte année dans laquelle s'écoule mes jours… il faisait donc très beau, les oiseaux roucoulaient et les feuilles qui se mourraient sur les branches des beaux arbres faisaient un contraste fabuleux sur le ciel… et là, Remus Lupin, le Splendide, le Magnifique, Grand et Unique Maraudeur m'a dit :

-Euh… excuse-moi, t'aurais l'heure ?  
>-Non.<p>

Un moment… magique. Il doit me parler une fois par an, à tout casser, alors je me demande bien par quelle présomption il s'autorise à occuper la place à côté de moi.

-Je n'ai toujours pas de montre, l'avertis-je.  
>-Ah, navré pour toi, répondit-il, décontenancé par ma remarque.<p>

Il ne doit pas avoir une aussi bonne mémoire que moi. J'ai pitié.

-Je peux t'aider ? proposais-je, sans aucune intention de le faire si c'est le cas, cela va de soi.  
>-A vrai dire, oui…<p>

Mauvaise réponse. Pourquoi les gens ne sont pas capables de comprendre d'eux-mêmes quand je fais preuve de rhétorique… par le biais de question de rhétoriques qui veulent dire à chaque fois quelque chose d'hautement philosophique. Ici, « Dégage ».

-Ya pas moyen de lire, là-bas, m'apprend-il en désignant le coin « cheminée populaire ». Et à part à côté de toi, ya plus de place, donc…

J'ai toujours su que la cheminée me portait malheur. Déjà que je me supporte Tommy à peu près chaque minute de chaque journée que je ne passe pas avec la bande de ma cousine, s'il faut en plus que la « cheminée » me refourgue quelques uns de ses membres blasés… Je suis une associable affirmée –pas publiquement mais, vu le public, je ne perds pas grand-chose…- et toute ma routine de vie est prévue à cet effet ; La raison pour laquelle je me force à sourire constamment pour n'irriter ni agacer personne ; la raison pour laquelle j'accepte de gaspiller mon temps en compagnie de ma cousine et de ses amies pour éviter qu'on me classe dans les pauvres-filles-fragiles-et-faibles-sans-amis-qu'on-peut-s'amuser-à-traumatiser ; la raison pour laquelle je ne rends pas des feuilles blanches aux contrôles pour qu'aucun cancre n'ait le désire de faire-ami-ami avec moi. Etre souriante, insignifiante, fade et banale aide beaucoup dans la folle entreprise de n'avoir ni ennemi, ni jaloux, ni amis.

Alors que je m'étais contentée de continuer à sourire en hochant du menton et que j'étais retournée à ma lecture –la créature des ténèbres s'étant mis à la dégustation des orteils de la blonde qui criait toujours sa souffrance-, Remus Lupin fit entendre encore une fois –on va bientôt battre le record annuel !- sa sublime voix virile et résonnant en mon cœur comme un chant de Phoenix… Qui aurait un fusil ?

-_La collection du Docteur Psychodérangé_ ? C'est vraiment un drôle de titre… le livre est mieux ? m'interroge-t-il.  
>-ça va, répondis-je, sans quitter ma lecture pour autant.<br>-ça n'a pas franchement l'air…, dit-il, peu convaincu.  
>-Je croyais que tu étais venu, ici, pour lire <em>ton<em> livre, lui rappelais-je, toujours aussi souriante –au prix d'un effort et d'une maîtrise de moi-même stupéfiants.  
>-Oh, désolé si je te gêne ! s'écrie-t-il, embarrassé.<p>

Oui, mon grand, tu me broutes à me faire la causette.

-Me gêner ? Oh, pas du tout !  
>-Bon, Lunard, tu te ramènes ? T'as gagné, on arrête de t'empêcher de bouquiner ! lui crie Potter de la cheminée.<p>

Pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé des signaux de fumée au lieu de hurler comme un macaque, ça je me le demande… ah mais oui, c'est vrai, il doit attirer l'attention de Lily Evans… cette fille sacrifie les nerfs de toutes l'école juste pour ne pas sortir avec son prétendant ébouriffé. Quelle emmerdeuse, celle-là !

-Ouais et puis, tu dois te faire chier avec… Pastèque ! souligne Black.  
>-Adorable, commentais-je.<p>

Je garde mon sourire indifférent. J'en viens quand même à me demander ce qui les perturbe autant dans le fait que mon prénom soit un fruit ? Soit ils n'ont réellement aucune connexion entre leurs neurones –ce qui revient à dire qu'ils n'en n'ont pas-, soit c'est une question de mauvaise volonté. En tout cas, venant de Black, je trouve ça assez gonflé, étant donné que son prénom à lui c'est le nom d'une étoile… et, franchement, il n'y a rien de plus inutile qu'une étoile –surtout le Soleil qui me grille comme un steak, chaque été- alors il ferait mieux de ne pas se la ramener. La prochaine fois, tiens, je l'appelle Acamar, Acrux ou Betelgeuse. Quoiqu'il serait assez inculte pour ne pas savoir qu'il s'agit de d'autres étoiles… c'est frustrant d'avoir affaire à des andouilles, tout de même.

**xOxOxOx**

-Hey, au fait, Cassis ! m'aborde ma cousine alors que je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour emprunter un autre livre.  
>-Oui, Miliana ? m'enquis-je.<p>

Etrangement, pour une fois, elle est complètement seule. Si elle n'est pas avec July et Mikaela, alors il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner puisque sa présence charmante et exquise est disputée par tout élève qui se respecte –ou pas, vu comment certaines se maquillent. Elle pose sa main gracieuse sur mon avant-bras et me colle une bise sur la joue.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'hier, tu as papoté avec Remus. C'est vrai ? me demande-t-elle.

Sacrément surprise pour le coup, je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller –chose qui ne m'arrive quasiment jamais. Depuis quand « on entend dire » à mon sujet ? Je me suis savamment arrangée pour que l'envie même de parler sur moi n'existe pas, ne faisant jamais rien d'extraordinaire, ne proférant jamais de paroles choquantes, n'ayant jamais une attitude remarquable… ceci est une situation d'un degré de gravité encore jamais égalé à ce jour ! Et tout ça à cause de quoi, une modique discussion avec l'un des Maraudeurs ? Surtout que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ; il parlait tout seul ! Parole de scout !

-Oui, il a lu le titre de mon livre et il m'a fait remarquer qu'il avait l'air nul, lui répondis-je en haussant des épaules.  
>-ça veut quand même dire qu'il t'aime bien, minaude-t-elle avec son air de gamine. Sinon, jamais il ne serait venu à côté de toi.<br>-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était venu à côté de moi, lui fis-je remarquer.  
>-On me l'a dit aussi, mais c'est pas important ! décrète-t-elle avec un geste de la main agacé.<p>

Ça se voit bien qu'elle n'a jamais lu un livre policier de toute sa vie, si tant est qu'elle ait déjà un livre, quel qu'il soit. Sinon, elle saurait que chaque détail importe et, même parfois, beaucoup plus qu'un fait qu'on ne peut manquer tant il saute aux yeux… mais je ne vais tout de même pas lui faire des cours. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, l'ai-je déjà précisé ?

-Dis, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi…, ronronna-t-elle en se dandinant sous mon nez, les mains jointes sous le menton et son regard de biche blessée papillonnant.

Je ne manque pas de soupirer. Je connais parfaitement cette technique pour amadouer. Ça fait seize ans que j'en bouffe plus que de raison ; quand on était petites et qu'elle voulait que sa poupée porte une plus belle robe que la mienne ; quand elle voulait me refourguer ses épinards ; quand elle avait casser le vase de ma tante en essayant sa nouvelle baguette et qu'elle voulait que j'en prenne la responsabilité ; quand elle voulait que je la couvre alors qu'elle découchait pour aller se glisser dans le lit de je-ne-sais-quel garçon. Bref, je l'ai eu pour tous les goûts, assaisonnements et circonstances. Et je n'ai jamais refusé quoique ce soit à cette petite peste capricieuse car dire non, c'est se la coltiner indéfiniment avec ses regards apitoyés, ses sanglots surfaits et ses larmes de crocodiles. Alors que dire oui, tout simplement, c'est la paix garantie ! Et la paix, c'est mon bien le plus précieux. Je ne laisserai pas cette espèce d'emmerdeuse me la dérober !

-Bien sûr, grommelais-je.  
>-Puisque tu as une touche avec Remus…<br>-Je n'ai des touches avec personne ! m'offusquais-je.

Je me sens insultée, là !

-… tu vas faire copine avec lui et dire pleiiins de choses gentilles sur moi ! Je le veux ! déclara-t-elle, si déterminée qu'elle en effrayerai plus d'un.

Là, c'est dérangeant. Lupin est Maraudeur et qui dit Maraudeur dit Popularité. Qui dit popularité dit emmerdes. Qui dit emmerdes dit, par la définition même, que je peux faire un trait sur ma tranquillité. Alors, je crois que je vais faire abstraction de mes anciennes habitudes et dire…

-Non.  
>-Hein ? Pourquoi non ? m'agresse-t-elle, aussitôt, offensée que j'ose lui refuser quelque chose.<br>-Tu sais très bien que je veux être tranquille et si j'accepte, c'est comme si je ruinais tous mes efforts de l'être alors, c'est non, lui expliquais-je.  
>-T'as pas l'air de comprendre ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il me parle seulement à cause de sa putain de politesse ! Je suis rien à ses yeux et je supporte pas ça ! Je le veux, tu m'entends ? Je le veux !<br>-Demande à Tonton de t'acheter un cocker, ça fera très bien l'affaire, assurais-je en la contournant et en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Je sens que Miliana n'a pas fini de me faire chier avec cette affaire… Merlin, on lui en veut, à ma tranquillité !

**xOxOxOx**

Une paire de lèvres se collent à ma joue pour y laisser résonner une bise alors que je suis en train de mener une grave enquête ; Qui a désossé le Directeur Omigan de l'institution de beauté la plus réputée du Canada pour ensuite laisser son cadavre démembré se décomposer dans une benne à ordure ?

J'ai instantanément la réponse à « Qui peut-être ce parasite ? » quand celui-ci a l'extrême décence de venir s'assoir à l'indienne devant mon lit de dortoir, par terre, juste en face de moi ; mon petit frère. Enfin, plutôt mon demi-petit-frère, car il se trouve que c'est le fils de la femme qui s'est remariée avec mon père, il y a treize ans, qu'elle avait eu avec son ex-mari. Donc je n'ai strictement aucun lien génétique ou du sang avec lui et il ne me ressemble en rien –surtout pas en le caractère. Il est infiniment gentil et ne veut, dans la vie, que profiter et s'amuser, ce qui fait que son plus gros point commun avec moi est, sans doute, son bulletin de note.

-T'as pensé à vendre ta technique pour violer la restriction masculine menant à nos dortoirs aux autres pervers de ton espèce ? lui demandais-je.  
>-Non mais c'est une bonne idée ! Je me ferais des couilles en or ! approuve-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors, frangine, tu fais quoi de beau à part lire tes trucs gores ?<br>-Ce n'est pas « gore ». C'est juste du suspense, des cris et du sang, pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne…, soupirais-je, blasée par cette niaiserie fragile et permanente qui transite autour de moi.  
>-Oui et des types décapités, des intestins déchiquetés, des yeux arrachés et des asticots dans des cadavres, à toutes les pages !<br>-Ah oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai traumatisé, pauvre petit sucre d'orge, fis-je mine de m'apitoyer sur ce souvenir.

Un sourire fleurit néanmoins sur mon visage et ce n'est pas celui habituel. Celui-ci est machiavéliquement amusé. Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour… J'avais neuf ans, Chace en avait huit et il savait tout juste lire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de lire mon cadeau d'anniversaire la nuit même, caché sous la couette. C'était l'histoire d'un nain qui possédait un cerveau en croissance incessante et qui avait été obligé de s'ouvrir le crâne pour empêcher que sa cervelle ne se ratatine dans l'espace clos ou implose. Il cachait sa protubérance cérébrale sous un bonnet magique qui l'empêchait de s'abimer ou de subir toute les sortes de conséquences néfastes que peut produire l'air libre. Seulement, son statu de nain, les injures de la société dont il se sentait exclu et son petit problème d'excroissance cérébrale l'avaient rendu un tout petit peu aigri… pour se faire les nerfs, notre héro tuait toutes les personnes de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et leur arrachait leur cerveau pour y faire des expériences. En soit, c'était un roman tout en originalité et épouvante… mais Chace au bout du troisième chapitre a été persuadé d'entendre les ricanements meurtriers du nain et s'est rué dans la chambre de sa mère et de mon père, en pleur. Depuis, il a une veilleuse magique dans sa chambre –secret bien gardé par la famille- et a beaucoup de préjugés vis-à-vis de ceux qui portent des bonnets. Triste histoire.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle, Banane ! se braque-t-il instantanément –et oui, mon frère a la rancune facile…

Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas une insulte, seulement un surnom. Oui, bon, d'accord, un surnom qu'il me réserve quand je l'énerve. Et oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est encore et toujours un autre nom de fruit… vous ai-je déjà dit que mon prénom a fruité ma vie à jamais ? Je sais, mes parents sont des sadiques. L'un tient une librairie sur le Chemin Traverse et ma mère –biologique, j'entends- a disparu de la surface de la terre, deux mois après ma naissance. Non, non, ce n'est pas une métaphore douloureuse pour signifier qu'elle est décédée, elle s'est réellement volatilisée. On peut aussi dire qu'elle s'est barrée ou qu'elle s'est tirée, ou même qu'elle s'est cassée, mais je pense que vous avez tout de même saisi l'essentiel. Et ce, sans laisser un mot ou un indice à mon père qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et qui a été dévasté. De toute manière, Mamie dit toujours que c'était une « gourgandine s'étant joué de l'idiotie bon-enfant de ton père ». A chaque fois, elle ajoute « Pauvre garçon ». Et oui, pauvre Papa…

-Oh, c'est bon, Cornichon…, répliquais-je.

Fruit vs Légume. Un combat qui dure depuis le moment où Chace a _enfin_su enchainer deux mots qui veulent dire quelque chose de sensé. Oui, dans la famille, on est très fruits et légumes, que voulez-vous ? Et après, beaucoup s'étonnent que je sois végétarienne ! Chace ne me répond rien et j'en profite pour reprendre ma lecture, allongée sur le ventre en diagonale de mon lit.

-Cassie…, m'appelle-t-il, ayant changé totalement de ton.  
>-Plaît-il ?<br>-Elle est avec Black, Lia ?

Je lève une nouvelle fois mes yeux des pages cornées de mon livre et sens ma bouche se crisper dans une moue d'extrême irritation. J'ai peut-être eu l'esprit ô combien lumineux de décider de ne pas m'aventurer du côté de l'amour mais lui, par contre, il a décidé de s'y plonger jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait la tête immergée et qu'il en meurt, étouffé. Il ne peut pas se contenter de faire comme nos abrutis d'ados contemporains, non, non… lui, il a décidé de viser en ce que la société ne tolère pas ; amoureux indécrottable de son insupportable de cousine capricieuse et qui ne le considère pas mieux qu'un jouet qui peut, sur un malentendu, la distraire de temps en temps. En soit, il n'y a rien d'incestueux là-dedans puisque Chace et Miliana ne sont parents que par strict union et n'ont pas l'ombre d'une hémoglobine semblable mais ils restent cousins par alliance et donc… c'est Chace qui va en pâtir, bien sûr.

-Chace, il y a pleins d'autres filles, lui répétais-je, grave.  
>-Je sais ! Tu m'le dis tout le temps ! s'emporte-t-il. Mais pour moi, ya qu'elle !<br>-C'est malsain, dis-je.

Il sait parfaitement que je ne parle pas de leur filiation mais de la façon dont Miliana le considère. Jamais, il ne verra ses sentiments retournés et il va en souffrir. D'ailleurs, il en souffre déjà. Chace est trop sentimental, trop fragile et trop gentil. Ce n'est pas du tout comme Tommy qui fait du chichi avec ses mélodrames larmoyants alors qu'il a eu une dizaines d'ex-copines. Lui, il aime juste se plaindre et faire semblant de se morfondre, faire le jeu du romantique qui apitoie et touche les autres filles… et puis, il est bête comme ses pieds. Alors que Chace, il est sincère, rêveur et crédule, et ça, ça ne jouera jamais en en sa faveur. La vie s'accommode mal aux bons sentiments.

-Je m'en fous, Cassie ! m'assure-t-il. Je l'aime.  
>-Oui mais pas elle et tu le sais. Ce matin, elle a essayé de m'embrigader pour que j'accepte d'arranger la vision que Remus Lupin a d'elle. Tu ne fais pas partie de ses caprices, Chace, et Miliana ne voit que ses caprices. Tu n'as strictement aucune chance, pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ?<br>-T'es blessante, commente-t-il en se levant, la mâchoire crispée.  
>-Je sais.<p>

Il s'en va en claquant la porte et je n'ai plus le cœur à me replonger dans mon livre. Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'amis… je n'imagine même pas les migraines s'il faut que je protège quelqu'un d'autre que mon petit frère. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que lui, je le protègerai qu'il soit d'accord ou non ! Il veut de l'amour ? Je vais lui en trouver, moi ! Et il va voir qu'il y a d'autres merveilles dans le monde que les yeux de biche de Miliana ! Bien que ça ne sente pas bon, pour ma tranquillité…


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou__ !__ :)_

_Merci à **Millie** et **Nyssia** pour leurs avis sur le dernier chap ;) Une petite et _douce_ surprise attend l'_adorable_ Cassis, dans ce chapitre... *baisse les yeux imperceptiblement vers le titre* alors, là, le suspens est à son **comble** !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Vous avez dit coming out ?**

* * *

><p>C'est très inaccoutumé, à en être même déplacé. C'en est au point d'en friser la totale ineptie. Qu'arrivent-ils à tous ces guignols pour qu'ils me suivent du regard en gloussant, moqueurs ? Ils se sont donné le mot, il ne peut en être autrement ! Sinon pourquoi est-ce que James Potter lui-même aurait trouvé le temps, dans son immense agenda surbooké, partagé entre les conneries, les mauvais-coups pour les Serpentard, le Quidditch et Lily Evans –ya pas à dire, quelle vie de merde !-, pour ricaner comme un abruti en me fixant de son regard moqueur, sitôt que j'aie mis un pied dans la Salle Commune ? Lui qui croit que mon prénom est une région du Venezuela. Non, non… il y a présence d'un gros pot aux roses. Je dirais même qu'il y a anguille sous roche. En gros, il y a une testicule d'Hippogriffe dans mon potage à la citrouille !<p>

Normalement –et que Merlin en soit loué !-, on ne me regarde pas, on ne fait pas attention à ma présence et je suis l'une des plus insignifiantes personnes demeurant à Poudlard. Et que ma tranquillité en ait tous les hommages ! Et là, d'un coup, tout le monde se met à mijoter quelque chose de pas très net sur ma ô combien pacifique personne…

Une grande blonde de Septième Année, Santana Picter, me bouscule alors entre deux déhanchés et me susurre :

-Alors, pour quand ton coming out, chérie ?  
>-Plaît-il ?<p>

Mais elle se contente de rire tandis que, ne cessant de sourire de ma façon inutile, j'essaye de déchiffrer l'énigme. Comment ça, coming out ? Je n'ai ni touché d'arrière-train féminin, ni peloter de poitrine, ces derniers temps, à ce que je sache. A part si, bien sûr, l'on m'a ensorcelée et que j'ai kidnappé Lily Evans ou July Taylor dans une salle glauque… mais, dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas de ma faute. Et je serai bien autant victime qu'elles… rien qu'à l'imaginer, j'en ai des frissons ! Non pas que la possibilité d'être lesbien m'écœure mais… Evans et Taylor ! Sérieusement, je vaux mieux que ça… Les deux sont préfètes et portent bien souvent atteintes à mes pauvres nerfs –sans compter que l'une des deux, je dois me la coltiner avec ma cousine et l'autre, dans mon dortoir !-, pour être tout à fait franche. Toujours est-il que je ne vois vraiment pas d'où elle sort tout ça, cette blondasse de Picter !

Je continue mon chemin en ne cessant de sourire mais les ricanements et les remarques acides m'accompagnent tout le long de la route me menant à la Grande Salle. Et lorsque j'ouvre les grandes portes et que, dans la minute qui suit, je me reçois une tartine au pâté d'elfes de montagnes, je commence à voir littéralement ma tranquillité me dire adieu, mouchoir blanc à la main et larmes aux yeux, en s'en allant très loin. Oh, si loin…

-Hey, O'Connell ! Tu la trouves comment McGo ? Sexy quand elle miaule, hein ? hurle une voix à travers le grabuge que mon entrée à susciter.

Heureusement que la personne ayant fait cette remarque ne peut être discernable à travers toutes les autres voix, sinon, il aurait surement eu le droit à astiquer les trophées de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité de la part de McGonagall. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs debout, furieuse, faisant se calmer et se rassoir chacun et distribuant les retenues à la volée. Et moi, je continue de sourire alors que je me dirige vers ma table et que je m'essuie le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un me veut tout sauf du bien. Ce qui me laisse assez perplexe, étant donné que j'ai pris soin de n'offenser personne et de les laisser jouer au plus con, entre eux, sans même le faire don d'un brin d'intelligence et de leur conseiller d'arrêter ce concours interminable.

-Alors, cachottière ! me salue Tommy, hilare. Tu pouvais me le dire, tu sais, que t'étais lesbien, je t'aurais conseillé ! Moi, les nanas, tu sais comme ça m'connait !  
>-Tu comptes aussi Miliana ? répliquais-je, piquante mais gardant mon sourire.<br>-En parlant d'elle, figure-toi qu'elle m'a souri, ce matin ! C'était si… oh, elle est si belle… est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que… ? commence-t-il son hommage matinale à ma cousine.

Mais j'ai déjà décroché. Pour une fois, Tommy m'a éclairée. En parlant d'elle, hein ? Je tourne mon regard vers la toute mignonne Miliana O'Connell. Celle-ci me regardait aussi visiblement parce qu'instantanément, je croise son regard malicieux et elle m'offre un petit geste de la main doucereux. Salope. Tout ça parce que j'ai osé lui refuser un de ces caprices ! J'aurais peut-être dû être plus sur mes gardes… Je ne cesse tout de même pas de sourire mais je dois avoir tout de même l'air un petit peu crispée. Ma cousine est la pire des garces.

C'est alors qu'une magnifique rousse aux yeux incroyablement verts –je vous ferai remarquer que la nature est loin de préserver l'équité- prend place devant moi avec un sourire radieux mais un brin compatissant. Et j'ai l'infinis bonheur et fierté de vous présenter la ô combien célèbre Lily Evans, préfète super agaçante qui rêve de devenir préfète-en-chef, l'année prochaine, et qui est la dulcinée de Potter. Merlin veut vraiment que ma journée soit pourrie, visiblement.

-Salut, Cassis ! me fait celle-ci.

Elle a tout de même l'énorme mérite d'être l'une des seules à ne pas écorcher, ni se moquer, ni oublier, ni inter-changer mon prénom. Oui, oui, c'est d'un émouvant… où ai-je mis mon mouchoir plein de pâté d'elfe montagneux que je sèche mes larmes de joie ?

-Je ne veux absolument pas savoir si les rumeurs sont fondées mais je veux que tu saches que je suis de tout cœur avec toi et que tu es toujours la même pour moi, m'assure-t-elle, armée de sa plus poignante sincérité. Et s'il y a un problème ou que tu veuilles en parler, ou que tu es la victime d'une autre de ces atrocités, fais-moi signe.

Comme ça, j'aurais l'air encore plus pathétique à aller pleurer dans les jupes de Tata Lily.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant.  
>-Oh mais, je t'en pris, après tout, c'est normal. Je suis préfète, réplique-t-elle.<p>

On ne risque pas de l'oublier. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à peine qu'elle se soit tatouée « préfète » sur une partie dissimulée de son corps, juste à côté de « A mort James Potter et son vif d'or ». Chacun ses petits fétichismes.

-Bon appétit, me souhaite-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je repose ma cuillère que j'avais tout juste attrapé avant qu'elle ne débarque. Ça va peut-être sembler suspect mais, à présent, je n'ai plus du tout faim…

xOxOxO

_Crève, Sale Lesbien !_

Adorable, notais-je en m'observant dans le miroir customisé –juste devant moi et à l'instant- au rouge-à-lèvre des toilettes tandis que Santana Picter et ses deux copines partent, en riant à gorge déployée, avant de laisser se refermer la porte par un courant d'air. Miliana n'est vraiment pas aussi stupide qu'elle voudrait bien le faire croire avec ses petites réflexions de gamines. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en lançant la rumeur que j'avais des tendances homosexuelles, elle déclencherait un ouragan dans Poudlard. La tolérance, bien qu'elle soit une valeur sponsorisée par Dumbledore, est à peu près aussi portée dans les cœurs de mes camarades qu'ils sont habillés en grosse citrouille ambulante. Etant donné que je crois que l'orange carotte est passé de mode, je pense bien être apte à confirmer que je suis dans une merde phénoménale.

Je n'ai tout de même pas à me forcer énormément pour sourire à mon reflet qui a un horrible air niais collé au visage. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir l'air cruche ! Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… Avec mes longs et lisses cheveux châtains qui pourraient ressembler à ceux de ma cousine s'ils étaient ondulés, mes yeux d'un brun très foncé, presque noirs, et mon très fade visage ovale, pâle comme un fantôme et orné d'un minuscule nez en trompette, je me demande bien comment je peux abriter autant d'intelligence. J'ai vraiment tous les attributs physiques d'une quiche lorraine. Ce à quoi, le sourire n'arrange rien, c'est un fait.

Juste pour l'attrait expérimental, je change mon sourire banal et inintéressé, condescendant et de circonstance, en un beaucoup plus séducteur et malicieusement diabolique. J'hausse un sourcil et je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un peu de volume… ah bah non, c'est pire, j'ai encore d'avantage l'air de la reine des andouilles. Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être pire.

-Tu es une très mignonne Lesbien, Cassie, je te rassure ! commente une voix en sortant de l'une des cabines, dans mon dos.

Je regarde l'apparition dans le reflet des toilettes et je quitte sans regret mon air de pétasse par excellence que je m'étais dessinée sur le visage. Miliana. A vrai dire, elle me ressemble d'une façon impressionnante. Mais en une réplique dans laquelle tout est plus beau en allant de ses cheveux châtains soyeux et ondulés, d'une façon que beaucoup de filles essayaient d'imiter sans jamais égaler, à son beau et adorable visage clair, en passant par ses yeux marrons comme du chocolat. Des yeux en amande avec de grands cils sombres et ourlés à la perfection.

En fait, pour vous visualiser le phénomène, imaginez une pub pour je-ne-sais-quelle produit de beauté –bidon-, je serais l' « avant » et elle, l' « après ». C'est lassant parce qu'il n'est pas question d'échanger les rôles une fois ou deux… Dame Nature n'est qu'un tyran sans morale. Si, si.

-Merci pour la pub, Miliana. J'aime vraiment ton sens de la famille, répondis-je en me retournant vers elle.  
>-Je sais, c'est mesquin, approuve-t-elle. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissée le choix.<br>-Oh, milles excuses de vous avoir refusé un de vos précieux désires, Vénérable Altesse.  
>-Tu sais que je t'adore, ma Cassie, j'ai vraiment fait ça à contrecœur, m'assure-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.<p>

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis sûre qu'elle est sincère. Je soupire. Je n'arrive pas trop à lui en vouloir, à cette maudite gamine pourrie gâtée par tout le monde, mais tout de même… ma tranquillité, bon sang de bon soir !

-Tu te rends compte que je vais être emmerdée jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard ?  
>-Pas si tu m'aides ! J'aurais qu'un mot à dire et tout sera oublié ! me promet-elle vivement en s'avançant vers moi pour poser une main sur mon bras.<br>-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, exactement ? m'intéressais-je, curieuse.  
>-Que je t'avais surprise avec l'une de nos voisines en train de vous peloter, à Noël, me révèle-t-elle.<br>-Brillant, grinçais-je.  
>-Allez, tu n'as qu'à me dire oui, Cassie !<br>-Oui ! Ça te va ? lâchais-je avec colère.  
>-Génial !<p>

Tu parles…

xOxOxO

Je regarde du coin de l'œil Lupin qui essaye de recadrer Potter et Black qui tentent de glisser un tubercule orange dans la potion de Severus Rogue. Comment vais-je pouvoir sympathiser avec cette espèce d'intello donneur de leçon et qui porte presque une pancarte « Laissez vivre nos Bisounours ! Paix et Amour dans le monde, et des bisous pour tout le monde ! » ? Et ensuite, comment vais-je l'amener à apprécier ma diablesse de cousine ? Je suis vraiment mal barrée, je le sens…

En plus, j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que Sirius Black ne va pas m'y aider. Bien au contraire. Déjà, il ne m'a jamais aimée. Entre le mépris et l'agacement, sans raison apparente, il m'a toujours servi des piques et des regards mauvais depuis bientôt six ans et je dois bien admettre que c'est le garçon que j'aime le moins dans cette école. Mais, outre tout ceci, cet emmerdeur de service est également obnubilé par ma cousine. En bref, Miliana s'arrange véritablement pour me rendre la tâche impossible. ' Merlin faites qu'elle tombe dans un coma très, très profond, que je sois enfin débarrassée !

Remuant vaguement le liquide dans mon chaudron alors que je suis en retard par rapport à la durée prévue des étapes de ma potion, je capte le regard énamouré et maussade de Potter. Il vient de se prendre une brimade sévère de la part de sa dulcinée, Lily Evans, qui a repéré son mauvais coup pour Rogue. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille… l'année dernière, elle s'est faite traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe devant la moitié de l'école par le Serpentard alors qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider mais elle continue quand même à empêcher les Maraudeurs de lui pourrir la vie. A sa place, je ferais la sourde oreille et les laisserais gentiment faire en espérant que Rogue en chiale ou se fasse muter à Beauxbâtons.

Lupin pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Potter et lui dit je-ne-sais quoi mais une idée me vient devant ce spectacle… et si j'aidais Potter à conquérir Evans ? Non, non, je ne suis pas devenue Cupidon et je me fiche bien de leur bonheur respectif mais si jamais je parviens à les coller ensemble, tous les deux, alors… alors Potter m'en sera infiniment reconnaissant. Et du même coup, Lupin aussi puisqu'il veut que Potter soit heureux donc… il sera plus ouvert à mes paroles et… oui ! Je pourrais le refourguer à ma cousine !

Je sens mon sourire niais devenir une once plus prononcé. J'ai mon plan !

-Miss O'Connell, puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez pour verser les dix millilitres de sang de Mandragore dans votre potion ? s'enquit Slughorn.  
>-Rien, répondis-je en m'emparant de la fiole d'hémoglobine claire.<br>-Il faudrait être quelque peu plus assidue et attentive, me gronde-t-il.  
>-Faut pas lui en vouloir, Professeur ! déclare Black. Elle devait être trop occupée à mater Evans !<p>

Les rires résonnent dans la pièce, s'entremêlant à la dispute qui éclate entre Evans et Black, et Slughorn tente aussitôt de refaire venir le calme dans la salle. Je vrille mon regard sur Black, gardant mon sourire banale aux lèvres, mais, à l'intérieur, je boue. Monsieur Black fait bien de s'amuser parce que bientôt, il ne pourra que broyer de noir… j'ai le plan pour lui briser le cœur et il comprendra sa douleur bien assez tôt quand Miliana sera toute à Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, Boujour, M'sieur-dames ! ;p_

_Alors, voilà, un autre aperçu du ptit traintrain quotidien de Cassis... dure, dure, la vie à Poudlard, ahlalalala..._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 4 : Longue vie à la rumeur !**

* * *

><p><strong>-Elle est jolie, quand même, non ? <strong>insistais-je à voix basse.

**-Ouais…**

**-Elle vaut mieux qu'un « ouais », enfin ! **m'agaçais-je.

Il hausse les épaules, ne la regardant déjà plus. Je l'observe avec irritation se servir un deuxième steak. Yeurk, il est tout dégoulinant de sang de bœuf bouilli…

**-T'peux arrêter de regarder mon steak comme si c'était de la cervelle de Troll, s'te-plait, frangine ? **grommelle-t-il. **T'arrives presque à m'couper l'appétit…**

**-Et toi, t'es plus intéressé par ce bout de carne que par Janet, **lui reprochais-je. 

**-Je suis carnivore, pas cannibale, Banane ! **

Je soupire avec discrétion, prenant garde à préserver mon sourire, tout de même. Mais je suis agacée, c'est un fait. Je prends une fourchette de tomates en continuant de détailler Janet, assise à la table des Serdaigle avec sa bande d'amis de Cinquième Année. C'est une belle métisse avec un accent des îles très prononcé. Elle est, comme moi, toujours souriante mais, elle, c'est rayonnant. Ça se voit qu'elle ne se force pas. J'ai entendu peu de gens cracher dans son dos et elle est particulièrement aimée de McGonagall pour ses aptitudes plus qu'honorables en Métamorphose, d'après ce que j'en ai entendu. En gros, elle est gaie, jolie et intelligente. Que demande le peuple ?

Mais, bien entendu, Chace ne voit que notre cousine…

** -Tu lui as déjà parlé, au moins ?**

**-Elle est dans ma classe depuis presque cinq années entières, **me rappelle-t-il, blasé.

**-Elle est sympa, non ?**

**-Cassis…**

**-Plaît-il ?**

**-Lâche-moi les basques !**

Je ne m'agace même pas, ayant trop l'habitude de me faire rembarrer quand j'essaye de le détourner de Miliana. C'est frustrant, quand même… Chace est mignon avec son teint et ses cheveux très sombres de portugais et ses superbes yeux bleus incroyablement clairs. Etrange mélange qui fait son charme. Je connais quelques filles qui seraient ravies de remplacer notre cousine pour le contenter. En plus, il est sensible, romantique et rêveur, tout pour réveiller le côté nunuche et maternelle d'une belle brune, blonde ou rousse. Mais, évidemment, ce serait trop facile et Cupidon a « Pourquoi être gentil quand on peut enquiquiner le bon peuple ? » comme devise, alors, que voulez-vous ?

**-Quel bouffon de Troll…, **grommelle mon frère.

Je me retourne, mon bout de tomate pendant au bout de ma fourchette à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, et suis son regard grognon pour remarquer Tommy qui a squatté la place de droite à côté de Miliana. Elle parle avec lui, rit quelques fois mais je vois bien qu'elle n'y fait pas beaucoup attention…

**-ça devient pathétique, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? **commentais-je.

**-La ferme, Banane, je suis pas d'humeur.**

**-Donc, tu le sais, **en conclus-je placidement.

Il hausse des épaules en suivant chaque geste de Tommy et de Miliana avec une attention colérique. Comptant parmi le nombre extravagant d'ex de Miliana et s'acharnant à lui faire la cour, Tommy a l'extrême privilège d'attirer les mauvais sentiments, plutôt rares chez celui-ci, de mon frère.

**-Il ne peut pas s'en trouver une autre...**

**-Et tu parles en connaisseur, **ajoutais-je avec ironie.

**-Hey, mec ! **intervient Richard Rodford, un Serdaigle de Cinquième année et l'un des meilleurs amis de Chace, de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. **Tu te ramènes ? **

**-Ouais, **répond Chace, en enfourchant son dernier bout de viande ensanglantée.

A demi-levé de sa chaise, il me colle une bise sur la joue, me pique un bout de pain et me souhaite une bonne nuit, avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amis. Le suivant du regard, je croise celui de Santana Picter. Elle me fixe et se met à sourire de la façon même qu'elle me sert depuis la rumeur de mon soi-disant _coming out_, lancée par ma cousine. C'est-à-dire, ce regard de prédatrice sulfureuse qui a trouvé sa proie et compte bien s'amuser encore quelques temps avec elle… et il se trouve qu'il s'agit de moi. Elle glisse l'un de ses doigts manucurés entre ses lèvres pulpeuse et se complait dans de lents et vulgaires va-et-vient, et ce sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Une irritation profonde s'empare de moi mais j'agrandis mon sourire et lui fais un signe du menton, comme pour la saluer, avant de détourner le regard et de revenir à mon dîner. Surtout, ne pas la provoquer ou entrer dans son jeu… sinon, celui-ci ne sera pas prêt de prendre fin.

Miliana a eu beau de démentir ses médisances, bien que les moqueries à mon encontre se sont largement calmés, le feu a été jeté aux poudres et il n'y pas d'extincteur à proximité. Les doutes sur mon homosexualité subsistent et j'ai perdu ce voile d'indifférence et de banalité qui me protégeait de tout ce que je voulais éviter… les rapports humains, entre autre. Et pas des meilleurs.

xOxOxO

_Magiquement Sordide. _Le titre accrocheur et attirant fait son petit effet parmi les dizaines d'autres qui s'étendent le long des dos des livres, et je tends une main décidée vers celui-ci quand une autre, blafarde aux ongles rongés et aux doigts maigres, s'en empare avant moi. Indignée derrière mon sourire, je me retourne pour faire face à la personne que je n'avais pas entendu s'approcher Severus Rogue. Serpentard de mon année, Sixième, sifflant d'une voix trainante ses paroles qui sont plutôt rares et se cachant derrière son rideau de noirs cheveux graisseux. Il me jette un regard mauvais et calculateur, et relève le menton avec dignité. Le peu que les Maraudeurs ne lui ont pas volé, surement.

**-Excuse-moi mais je l'avais déjà choisi, **lui dis-je aimablement. **Je lis vite alors, je peux te le donner dans deux jours ou…**

**-Certainement pas ! **m'interrompt-il, grinçant. **Tu l'avais peut-être vu mais c'est moi qui l'ai pris le plus vite donc il est à moi.**

**-Il appartient à tout le monde, **répliquais-je.

**-Et j'ai été le plus rapide !**

Je persiste dans mon air agréable et souriant –mon air niais, quoi- mais je sens les pulsations d'une extrême irritation malmener mes nerfs. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que Potter et Black lui pourrissent la vie, à cet emmerdeur huileux !

**-Je suis sûre que l'on peut s'arranger… quand penses-tu l'avoir terminé ?**

**-Je ne marchande pas avec une homosexuelle, **me répond-il avant de tourner des talons et de disparaitre au coin du rayon.

Tordant ma mâchoire crispée dans un sourire, j'attrape un livre au hasard de rage. Je vais assassiner Miliana !

xOxOxO

Assise dans l'herbe du Parc, un livre sur mes genoux, j'observe discrètement les manœuvres de drague de Potter qui roule des mécaniques devant Evans. En compagnie d'Alice Connors et deux-trois autres filles, la préfète des Gryffondor rend honneur à sa maison, arborant le rouge de la pointe de ses cheveux à celui de son menton, dans une moue de fureur mal contenue. Apparemment, faire tomber tous les Premières Années qui osent s'approcher un peu trop près de lui dans l'eau froide du lac Noir, en ce début de février, ne fait pas fondre Evans. Quel abruti, ce Potter… c'en est désolant, quand même. Il aura bien besoin de moi, celui-là. Bon, d'accord, je le concède, c'est gratuitement méchant envers Evans de la refourguer à ce détritus humain mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Et je suis en guerre. Pour reconquérir ma précieuse tranquillité.

Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, une vague de vase m'éclabousse, moi –et Tommy, aussi, puisqu'il est juste à côté de moi-, et trempée, frigorifiée, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir trois Quatrième année, ricanant, s'enfuir à toutes jambes en direction du château. Merdeux ! Tommy se lève instantanément et, après m'avoir promis de revenir vite, il se lance à la poursuite des morveux… j'espère qu'il les ratatinera !

Je sors ma baguette et tente de lancer un sort de nettoyage à mon livre, ignorant les rires moqueurs de mes camarades, mais je remarque bien vite que même si celui-ci sèche, il en reste poisseux. Pince va être ravie de voir revenir son bouquin dans un tel état… je sens que je vais devoir le rembourser. Oh oui, j'espère que Tommy va les réduire en miette !

**-Sexy, O'Connell ! **commente Santana Picter, entourée de ses copines.

Elle s'agenouille en face de moi et passe un doigt sur mes lèvres humides de vase avec un sourire luciférien. Je me retiens de la repousser ou de me reculer, préférant garder mon indifférence comme meilleur bouclier.

**-On savait pas qu'on te faisait mouiller autant…, **claironne-t-elle, applaudie par les rires tonitruants de ses deux meilleures amies.

Des murmures choqués et amusés traversent la foule d'élèves étalés dans l'herbe du Parc, et je réprime le profond soupir qui secoue mon âme irritée. Je suis vraiment dans une merde noire. Je me rends alors compte que Santana hausse un sourcil étonné parce que je garde mon regard plongé dans le sien, sans tremblement, ni peur. J'ai seulement peur pour ma tranquillité et si elle pense que je suis en capacité de lui tenir tête, ça va être encore pire. Je quitte donc ses yeux verts pour fixer un arbre qui borde le lac. Elle pose brutalement une main sur mon menton et l'approche sans douceur de son visage qui resplendit d'une colère à peine contenue. Cette fille a un grave problème mental, quand même !

**-Lâche-la, Santana ! **ordonne la voix de ma cousine, faisant cesser les rires de mes camarades.

**-Oh, voilà donc ta cousine pour te sauver, Petite Princesse en Détresse, **me susurre-t-elle.

Je continue avec entêtement à fixer l'arbre afin d'éviter de regarder Picter et je me rends compte soudainement que j'ai encore mon sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est si excitée…

**-Vous avez surement des petites secrets pas très catholiques à nous cacher, toutes les deux…, **poursuit Vicky Vandocer, l'une des meilleures amies de Picter, une Serpentard de Sixième année.

**-Milie l'a dit et redit. C'était une blague, Cassis n'est pas lesbien, **intervient July. **Elle est trop niaise pour ça ! Il faut être au moins aussi cruche que vous, bande de poules caquetantes, pour croire à une énormité pareille ! **

**-Et si tu ne la lâches pas, Picter, je te colle en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ôte 50 points à Serdaigle ! **la menace Evans.

Avec rage, Picter arrête de m'enfoncer ses ongles aiguisés dans la peau du menton et se relève pour s'avancer vers Miliana, July et Mikaela, accompagnées des Maraudeurs et d'Evans et ses amies. Toujours poisseuse et l'humeur sacrément mutilée, je reprends mon livre et me relève, souriant toujours, me dirigeant vers le château. Je n'ai pas plus de temps et de tranquillité –le peu qu'il me reste- à perdre dans le spectacle de la scène que je connais par cœur, puisqu'elle se répète depuis notre Première année. Le « clan » de Miliana et des Maraudeurs unis contre celui des Serpentard –enfin, dont la moitié n'en fait pas partie mais bon- auquel Santana a gaiement donné son inscription, bien qu'à Serdaigle. Et Evans, avec ses amis, qui fait un peu l'arbitre et distribue les cartons rouges. Et moi, d'habitude, je suis la spectatrice placide… six ans que ça s'est passé comme ça et que ça m'allait parfaitement. Et voilà que mon abrutie de Cousine se troue obligée de me faire passer pour une lesbien et que tout s'effondre ! Et, en plus, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'une douche mais d'un karcher. Miliana me fait chier !

Et à cause d'elle, je me retrouve face à un gros dilemme soit je me laisse gentiment et sagement devenir le petit joujou humain et High-tech de Picter soit je me rebiffe et lui donne un petit aperçu du fin fond de mon côté tigresse –très bien cachée. Dans les deux cas, je peux dire au revoir à ma tranquillité… non, il faut que je trouve une autre issue mais laquelle ?

xOxOxO

**-On devrait demander une seconde salle-de-bain... et un deuxième dortoir, d'ailleurs…, **chuchote Samantha Ecolpia à une autre pimbêche, Samara Yushika, après un coup d'œil furtif en ma direction.

Je lui souris en retour comme à mon habitude, sans me lasser. Elle se force à répondre à mon sourire mais elle est loin d'être aussi douée que moi pour la comédie et on dirait qu'elle me fait une grimace de clown. Pauvre fille.

**-Je crois qu'elle te drague, **ricane Samara.

La japonaise me lance un regard moqueur de ses beaux yeux en amande, en rejetant ses longs cheveux teins en blond. Elle se croit si irrésistible qu'elle fait entendre à quiconque lui adresse la parole –ce qui révèle un goût incontestable pour les dindes- qu'elle finira mannequin pour lingerie et sera la maîtresse de tous les membres des Bizarr' Sisters.

Et en plus, elle est si idiote qu'elle pense qu'en mettant sa main devant sa bouche quand elle parle, elle empêche qu'on entende tout. Pauvre Fille Bis.

Je pourrais bien sûr m'égosiller à leur faire comprendre que la rumeur sur mon goût pour les poitrines pulpeuses n'est qu'un moyen de plus pour ma cousine d'arriver à ses fins mais je doute sérieusement que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne comprenne un strict mot de mon explication. Puisque si ma situation est tordue, ces deux-la sont aussi patates qu'une assiette de frittes.

**-Pauvre Milie…, **soupire Samantha à sa copine de niaiserie.

**-Tu parles ! Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit lesbien aussi ! Elle refuse de coucher avec Sirius, rends-toi tu comptes ? **réplique-t-elle.

C'est vrai que Sirius est un repère pour l'hétérosexualité. Quelle cruche je fais, oublier une telle chose !

Il n'en reste pas moins qu'avec cet amas d'imbécilité bruyant, elles vont réussir à m'empêcher de lire. Heureusement, voilà Super-Lily qui intervient pour faire régner le silence et leur demande d'aller parler ailleurs parce qu'il y en a qui voudraient bien dormir, dont elle-même et Alice Connors –qui dort déjà, mais bon, soit. L'insultant de « Vierge mal dépucelée » -comment dire une connerie plus grosse qu'elle à la mode Yushika-, la voici qui s'en va en roulant des hanches, trainant Pauvre-Fille-l'original avec elle. Bon vent !

**-Le silence n'a pas de prix, **me lance Evans avec un sourire, de son propre lit.

**-Certes.**

**xOxOxO**

Ça ne fait que quatre jours que je suis soi-disant lesbien mais ces quatre jours me paraissent des mois. Allez savoir pourquoi… je continue de fixer le leitmotiv qui me suit depuis la charmante _blague _de Miliana _Crève, Trainée de Lesbien. _Bon, c'est vrai que les termes en soit ne sont pas toujours exactement les mêmes mais le fond en reste intact et parfaitement explicite, par contre. Cette aventure m'aura appris trois choses, au moins quand une rumeur est lancée, les ronces peuvent bien être coupées à la racine, elles continueront à pousser j'ai bien fait depuis tout ce temps de tout céder à ma cousine et j'ai fait une énorme erreur de calcul en lui refusant quelque chose –Paix à mon âme Poudlard n'est pas un refuge des amoureux de l'homosexualité.

Donc, je fixe sans émotion particulière, plutôt lassée, en vérité, de ces démonstrations de si _grande_ ouverture d'esprit, la phrase gravée dans le bois de mon bureau d'Histoire de la magie. J'y prends quand même place et sors ma baguette pour effacer l'inscription. Je ne sais pas trop de qui il s'agit mais, comme ça, je dirais que c'est surement un ami de Picter. C'est la seule à vraiment vouloir me blesser –elle peut toujours courir, m'enfin…

Les autres se contentent de murmurer sur mon passage, de ricaner, de me faire quelques commentaires voilés ou alors de m'éviter comme la peste. Alors que cette fichue Serdaigle imprime ce genre de propos sur à peu près tout ce que je touche et me suit avec ce regard mauvais qui présage rien de très bon. Sa mère doit avoir quitté son père pour une femme et elle en est restée traumatisée, la pauvre petite… ou alors, sa nourrice avait les mains baladeuses, parce que sinon je ne vois pas ce qui la pousserait à me harceler comme ça. Encore, une pauvre fille, certainement… Merlin qu'il en grouille à Poudlard !

-**Je suis vraiment désolée, ma Cassie, **me murmure Miliana en venant s'assoir à mes côtés.

**-Tout de suite, c'est fou comme je me sens mieux, **raillais-je.

**-Je pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur, je t'assure ! **se désole-t-elle, en faisant une grimace.

**-Et que croyais-tu alors ? Tu sais comme moi que si tu la fais, c'était pour me pousser à t'obéir... et tu sais aussi combien je tiens à ma tranquillité alors arrête ta mascarade, Miliana ! **m'agaçais-je légèrement, le ton bas.

**-Oui, c'est vrai mais je pensais pas que Picter s'acharnerait sur toi comme ça… elle est cinglée, cette fille ! **

**-Homophobe, en fait, **précisais-je en sortant un roman pour occuper mon heure d'histoire.

**-Je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait, d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance, Cassie ! **

**-Ca va, Miliana, **soupirais-je. **Elle va bien se calmer. Et je te serais gré d'éviter de te mêler à ça ou tu vas trouver le moyen de tout aggraver encore d'avantage.**

**-J'crois pas que ce soit possible de faire pire ! **dit-elle en riant.

**-Avec toi, oh si !**

Cette fois-ci, elle éclate littéralement de rire. Au moins, ça amuse quelqu'un, c'est bien.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everybody !_

_Pour fêter les vacances qui se sont bien faites attendre, voici un petit chapitre de Cassis dans toute sa splendeur -ou pas... ouais plutôt pas xD. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ;)_

_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin -très en avance xD- à tout le monde, héhéhé ! Faites attention à Cupidon, parait qu'il est armé, cette année !_

**Chapitre 5 : Les Maraudeurs aiment les clichés**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, dix heures moins le quart, alors que je suis plutôt dans le style matinal, je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Normalement, je le serais déjà depuis deux bonnes heures puisqu'il devrait y avoir cours, étant donné que nous sommes un lundi mais, bien sûr, ayant Albus Perceval Dumbledore en tant que directeur, nous sommes dispensés de cette journée de classe. Pourquoi donc ? Oh, pour une raison aussi fantasque que désopilante… la fête des niais dont font partie Tommy et mon petit frère.<p>

Le 14 février.

Ce jour-ci est de très loin le pire de l'année et je damnerais mon père et ma tante –celle qui a mis au monde ma saleté de cousine- pour faire en sorte qu'il n'existe que tous les quatre ans, comme le 29 février. Cependant, Cupidon s'occupant de la paperasse, la Saint Valentin est bien le boulet à la cheville de chaque année… Qu'il soit inhumé sur l'autel de ma tranquillité ! Bien que celle-ci n'a, ces derniers temps, pas attendu ce jour pour se décider à mourir à tout petit feu… ô ma feu tranquillité, je ne t'oublierai jamais et je te ramènerai à la vie, je te le jure devant Merlin et Morgane !

Donc me voilà devant un dilemme ; rester cloitrée dans mon dortoir, en sachant que Lily Evans compte bien y demeurer aussi, très loin de Potter ; sortir et donc être libérée de la conversation de la préfète mais être noyée en plein cauchemar niaiseux. Celle-ci ne fait d'ailleurs que de parler alors qu'elle se brosse les cheveux dans la salle-de-bain… de me parler, en fait, puisqu'on n'est seulement toutes les deux, les trois autres, y compris Alice Connors, ayant décidé de profiter de cette _belle_ journée.

-… alors qu'il continue de faire tout ce que je ne supporte pas ! S'il m'aimait autant qu'il le dit, tu ne penses pas qu'il ferait des efforts pour me plaire au lieu de ne rien changer à ses habitudes ? Avec son arrogance, son goût pour les blagues douteuses et sa façon de s'en prendre aux plus faibles, c'est à croire qu'il n'a vraiment aucune qualité à part sa belle gueu…

Elle s'arrête d'un coup, consciente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Je me redresse un petit peu. Je sens que Potter n'est pas en position si désespérée auprès d'Evans, sinon ça ne la gênerait pas de dire qu'il est beau. Il ne manque plus que j'y mette mon grain de sel !

Bon, allez, ma vieille, sacrifie-toi pour ta future tranquillité !

Je me lève et me dirige, toujours en pyjama, dans la salle-de-bain. Evans est passée à présent au lavage de dents, certainement pour s'éviter le désagrément de parler et de continuer à glisser des compliments pour celui qu'elle prétend détester plus que personne. Elle tourne vers moi un regard surpris mais me sourit, la brosse à dent toujours dans la bouche.

-Et si on sortait ? J'ai envie d'un petit-déjeuner.

Elle secoue la tête en signe de négation. Visiblement, elle est aussi décidée que moi je l'étais de rester dans notre dortoir. Bon, je décide de choisir la carte de la manipulation…

-J'irais bien seule mais… j'ai peur de croiser Santana Picter, soufflais-je, contrite.

Le regard d'Evans passe de l'embarras à l'irritation pour ensuite se pencher sur le lavabo afin de se rincer la bouche. Quand elle se redresse, elle a l'air farouchement décidé et m'assure :

-Compte sur moi et si elle t'approche ou te dit un seul mot de travers, je la dénonce au directeur !

Je lui souris à nouveau. Elle est vraiment trop facile à manipuler…

xOxOxO

-Je vais te paraître peut-être un peu gonflée mais ça me tarabiscote depuis pas mal de temps…, commence Evans alors qu'on s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Je comprends instantanément où elle veut en venir et, réprimant un soupir et préservant mon sourire, je me décide à lui faciliter la tâche :

-Je suis vraiment hétérosexuelle.  
>-Oh, d'accord ! dit-elle, embarrassée et rougissant de seconde en seconde. Non pas que le contraire m'aurait gênée, je t'assure, mais c'est…<br>-Bien sûr, la coupais-je aimablement.

C'est incroyable comme cette fille peut m'ennuyer. Vivement que j'en ai fini avec elle et Potter, puis avec Lupin et Miliana, que je puisse retourner à ma routine ! Elle me lance un sourire encore désolé et se retourne pour ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. On allait donc avancer quand juste devant nous, se postent de gros bébés ailés, blonds, habillés d'une couche culotte décorée de cœur et tenant à la main un arc doré. Je remarque avec perplexité qu'ils nous menacent avec leurs armes aux cordes bandées et munies de flèches dont les extrémités sont en forme de cœur. Euh… c'est un cauchemar ?

-Cupidon ? s'écrie Evans, à mes côtés.

Je tourne vers elle un regard plus qu'éberlué. Elle nage en plein délire, je crois, la pauvre… Elle a l'air pourtant aussi atterrée que sérieuse.

-Nous sommes ses anges, nous révèle poliment l'un des deux.  
>-Oh, enchantée ! réplique-t-elle.<p>

Okay. Ça devient un peu trop insolite et barge comme situation pour moi, je crois que je vais laisser la préfète papoter avec ces deux-la tranquillement… Je me décale d'un pas discret sur la gauche, en continuant de sourire et je remarque avec stupeur que dans la salle, presque chaque élève est collé à un autre par la main. Certains couples se hurlent dessus, d'autres se giflent ou se lancent les plats du petit-déjeuner à la figure tandis que d'autres encore se contentent de se tourner le dos avec humeur. L'autres moitié des couples se regardent amoureusement, se roulent des patins indécents à en oublier qu'ils sont tout de même en public et à table. Les professeurs –mis à part celle de Divination et Dumbledore lui-même qui sourit avec tendresse- ont quitté leurs tables et essayent de séparer les élèves avec des tentatives de contre-sorts. Donc, visiblement, ce n'est pas une idée professorale, toute cette mascarade. McGonagall, quant à elle, distribue les points en moins et les retenues en essayant de calmer les disputes ou les trop grosses démonstrations d'_attachement_. En gros, c'est la cohue générale. En plus, très peu sont à leur vraie table, des Serpentard assis à Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle à Serpentard, des Poufsouffle à Gryffondor et des Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Il n'en demeure pas moins que certains élèves –plutôt rares- semblent ne pas avoir été touchés par l'apocalypse et sont encore libres de leurs deux mains, soudés à personne. Je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester dans notre dortoir. D'ailleurs, je vais y retourner de ce pas !

Souriant toujours, je me mets à reculer pas après pas mais le Deuxième Ange de Cupidon –celui qui ne jacte pas avec Evans- me fixe d'un air sévère en secouant la tête, blasé. Ça ne sent pas bon, tout ça…

Avant que je n'ai pu tourner les talons et partir en courant, il me vise avec son arc et lâche la corde bandée. La flèche part et la pointe du cœur s'enfonce dans mon épaule gauche… Diantre, ça fait rudement mal, ce truc ! Je porte ma main à la flèche mais avant que je ne l'aie arraché de ma peau, elle se change en lasso et passant de mes épaules à mes hanches, elle me sert la taille avant de me tirer violement en avant, en direction de la Grande Salle que j'avais voulu fuir. Tirée par une force invisible, j'ai beau lutter et essayer de me libérer ou de freiner avec mes talons, ça n'a pas le moindre impact sur mon avancée. Evans me regarde la dépasser avec horreur et déjà, elle est elle-même touchée par la flèche de son propre Ange de Cupidon. Ah au moins, c'est tout le monde logé à la même enseigne !

Mon Ange s'écarte de l'entrée et me fait une espèce de courbette narquoise lorsque je le dépasse. Je vais le déplumer, moi, ça va lui faire tout drôle !

Le lasso enchanté a l'air très décidé à me trainer jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Tant que je ne suis pas collée à un membre de la famille Black, moi, tout me va… et comme le petit frère est déjà avec l'une des filles les plus laides de l'école, Harmony Suersi, et que le plus grand –et le plus con- a la main liée avec ma cousine –étrange coïncidence-, je suis tranquille de ce côté-là. Il y a encore que très peu de Serpentard qui ne sont pas encore englués de quelqu'un d'autre et, dans mon année, il n'y a que Severus Rogue. Lui ou un autre, de toute manière… Celui-ci me voit approcher avec horreur et il se lève avec affolement pour se mettre à courir comme un possédé –ça ne va pas tarder, pour sa défense. Complètement indifférente, je le regarde prendre la fuite alors que mon lasso accélère. Je profite de cette promenade en lasso pour chercher des yeux, mon frère… et je le trouve à notre table, assigné à mon abrutie de camarade de dortoir, j'ai nommé Samantha Ecolpia. Le pauvre, je le plains… Tommy a eu le droit à une Cinquième Année de Serdaigle, Victoria Menard. Je porte alors mon regard sur Miliana qui lorgne Lupin du regard, ignorant Black qui enchaine les tentatives de flirt. Lupin bavarde, quant à lui, avec sympathie avec l'une des amies de Lily, Oliveira –ces parents doivent être aussi sadiques que les miens- Viper, ce qui ne plait pas à ma cousine. Les deux Mareudeurs restant semblent au Paradis ; Peter Pettigrow fixant avec intérêt la poitrine généreuse de Mikaela Travis qui a l'air de s'accommoder bon gré, mal gré à son camarade ; Potter qui s'avance, les mains dans les poches, le sourire satisfait, à la rencontre du lasso qui attire vers lui une Lily Evans gigotant dans tous les sens comme une furie pour essayer d'échapper à la fatalité. Je compatis.

Je me fais tout de même la remarque que c'est bien étrange, tout ça. Black est avec ma cousine qu'il convoite plus que clairement, Pettigrow a franchement l'air de trouver son bonheur du côté du décolleté de Mikaela, Potter se retrouve avec Evans et Lupin s'entend bien avec Viper. Sans compter le fait que tous les Serpentard se ramassent les filles les moins attirantes de l'école. Dont ce pauvre Rogue qui perd de plus en plus de distance. C'est certain, ce sont les Maraudeurs les maniganceurs de ce mauvais coup ! Et quoi de plus étonnant ?

Eux, qui parait-il, collectionnent les secrets brumeux et sont submergés d'un voile de mystère –disent leurs groupies. Eux qui se prennent pour les rois de la Mauvaise Farce, en ridiculisant tous ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas –les Serpentard et les gens sans « valeur ». J'ai toujours été protégée de tout ça par ma cousine –elle n'est pas si inutile que ça- jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance cette rumeur –hein qu'elle n'est pas si inutile que ça ? Elle continue cependant à être comme un bouclier puisqu'il n'y a que Picter, et ses acolytes, qui me pourrit vraiment la vie.

L'inévitable dut alors se produire et le pauvre Serpentard graisseux se fit quand même rattraper par mon fidèle lasso. Quelle fin tragique ! On se retrouve alors ma main gauche et sa main droite liées à jamais et jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare… ô douce ironie ! Tout de même, quel cliché ! Dans combien de livres d'amour à l'eau de rose, un sort ou une potion tourne mal et les deux héros se retrouvent collés ou incapables de se séparer jusqu'à l'estompement des effets ? C'est le cliché même de la littérature sorcière… je ne savais pas que les Maraudeurs aimaient autant les clichés.

-Nom d'un troll ! jure-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en essayant de tirer de toutes ses forces pour décoller nos mains.

On est, à cause de sa fuite, debout comme des andouilles entre la table de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Ah, bien joué, hein ! En plus, il me fait mal, cet abruti.

-Je pense que ça ne sert à rien, Severus, remarquais-je, en retenant une grimace et en me forçant à sourire.

Toujours appeler tout le monde par son prénom, ça aide à ne pas se montrer trop désagréable. Il me lance un regard méprisant mais cesse tout de même de tirer comme un malade, ce qui me soulage énormément. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il en a de la force, le maigrichon ténébreusement huileux.

-Appelle-moi Rogue, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, cingle-t-il.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Je suis sûr que c'est ces déchets de l'humanité qui sont à l'origine de ce mauvais coup ! dit-il en fixant son regard noir sur Potter et Black, qui, pas très loin l'un de l'autre, draguent leur dulcinée.

Tiens, se cacherait-il le don de déduction sous cet amas d'huile d'olive capillaire ?

-C'est injuste, je trouve, déclare Tommy qui, accompagné de Victoria Menard, m'a rejoint.

Il jette un regard vaguement écœuré à Rogue qui le toise avec froideur, avant de revenir à moi, compatissant. Il m'offre une petite moue désolée. Victoria lui souffle :

-Tu pourrais être plus sympa, il est juste à côté…  
>-Oh, je parle pas seulement de son physique ! Ah, non, non, tout ce que je dis c'est que Cupidon aurait pu être plus cool avec Groseille ! Il doit bien savoir qu'elle est lesbien…, éclaircit-il.<p>

Il me lance un énième regard qui veut clairement dire « Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tiens bon ! ». Mon sourire ne tremble même pas, c'est dire que je suis vaccinée contre la connerie humaine !

xOxOxO

-… mais allez, tu peux bien me dire pourquoi tu te laves pas les cheveux ! insiste Tommy. C'est parce que t'es allergique au savon ? Je peux comprendre, ma grande tante est allergique au dentifrice !

C'est dingue combien d'ineptie cet abruti peut enfiler à la minute ! Un vrai champion dans sa catégorie ! Rogue, qui tient un manuel sur la confection des potions de sa main libre, l'ignore complètement alors que Tommy continue son délire sympathique. Le pire c'est qu'il est sincèrement intrigué et inquiet pour le Serpentard. De mon côté, j'essaye de ne pas trop faire attention aux regards très appuyés de Victoria, que la main qui est toujours collée à celle de Tommy ne semble pas gêner. Allez, je paris que c'est en rapport avec ma célébrité d'homosexualité !

Bon, ne perdons pas espoir pour ma tranquillité, ça ne fait que deux semaines aujourd'hui que ma cousine a lancé cette rumeur, c'est normal que l'affaire ne soit pas encore classée et que l'on continue à me suivre du regard. Ça passera. Selon toute logique, ça ne peut que passer… il faut seulement que je ne perde pas mes vieilles habitudes et que je préserve mon attitude insipide. Pour l'instant, je me suis bien débrouillée, même si Miliana continue à vouloir sacrifier ma vie paisible sur l'autel de ses caprices qui commencent sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot ! Mais on lui survivra, ma tranquillité et moi ! Ou, quitte à finir à Azkaban, je la zigouille ! J'aurais déjà tout perdu, de toute façon…

-Oh mais je sais ! s'écrie Tommy, victorieux. Je vois pourquoi tu voulais pas me le dire… hey, Groseille, écoute ça, j'ai le scoop du siècle ! Je connais le secret des cheveux Severus Rogue !

Ces petites bêbêtes-là, ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'est fou… je me contrains à tourner vers lui mon regard et sourire aussi polis que désintéressés. Je sens l'immense stupidité poindre son petit nez tordu dans le cerveau handicapé de mon camarade de supplice. Ça va être gros, je le sens bien. Vas-y, Tommy, tu peux battre ton record d'imbécilité… je crois en toi, je sais que tu peux le faire !

-Pour s'éviter de dépenser tout son fric en laque, il a choisi l'huile plutôt ! C'est juste une question d'économie, en fait, tu comprends ? me demande-t-il.

J'hoche la tête avec compréhension. Je suis déçue, quand même… il n'a pas battu son record. Croyez-moi, il a déjà dit bien pire…

xOxOxO

-Sincèrement et sans vouloir heurter ton égo, Rogue, je doute que, malgré toutes tes facultés en potion, tu parviennes à en réaliser une qui fonctionne avant la fin de cette journée… et puis, ce n'est pas un drame de supporter cette blague jusqu'à minuit…, plaidais-je une nouvelle fois, blasée mais me persistant à sourire.

Mais comme les quarante-huitième tentatives de le soustraire à sa démence, Rogue m'ignore. On est dans les environs de quinze heures et nous nous trouvons dans une vieille salle de classe, déserte et poussiéreuse, au niveau des cachots de l'école. Des livres décrépis sont étalés sur les nombreuses tables et ouvertes à des pages qui ne me disent rien qui vaillent… Rogue est penché au-dessus d'un chaudron vrombissant et crachant des volutes de fumées noirâtres. Et ça non plus, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le plus effrayant c'est que le Serpentard sort, le plus naturellement du monde, des quantités d'ingrédients dégoutants et visqueux de son sac –qu'il n'est même pas allé chercher dans son dortoir. Qui se balade sans cesse avec des ingrédients morbides qui permettent la réalisation de potions morbides ? Je crois bien que, à ma connaissance, le seul qui puisse réponde à l'appel est accroché à ma main…

Il s'est mis en tête de contre-attaquer la mauvaise blague de ces abrutis de Maraudeur et donc m'a trainée à cette salle, juste après le déjeuner –que j'ai dû prendre à la table des Serpentard mais bon, toutes les tables sont les mêmes, à ce que je sache. Seulement, les Maraudeurs ont dû prendre bien plus que quelques heures pour faire leur enchantement, potion ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui a permis ce mauvais coup… tout ça a bien dû prendre plusieurs semaines, voir plus d'un mois. Et Rogue croit qu'il peut nous libérer en deux heures. Ce mec est un grand malade, quand même… en plus, il doit le faire avec une seule main… j'ai un très bon odorat pour les catastrophes et l'odeur de celle qui s'apprête à me tomber dessus –et sur Rogue mais lui, je m'en fous-, est pestilentielle.

-Rogue, tentais-je une nouvelle fois de le ramener à la raison –si une once de raison n'a jamais survécu sous cette couche de graisse. Je trouve tout ceci très admirable de ta part, réellement, mais, vois-tu…  
>-Je vais <em>réellement<em> commettre un homicide si tu ne te tais pas, O'Connell, m'interrompt-il en jetant une espèce de larve violette dans le chaudron.

Celle-ci en crevant la surface peu ragoutante de la mixture de la potion, déclenche un crachat si monstrueux que je me dis que, ça y est, on a atteint l'atmosphère de mes livres d'épouvantes. C'est mieux dans les livres…

-Ah, très bien.

Je me baisse pour m'assoir sur une chaise qui tient difficilement debout mais Rogue me tire violemment par nos mains collées.

-Debout ! ordonne-t-il. Déjà que là, tu me gênes mais si, en plus, tu t'assois !  
>-Ah, désolée…<p>

Que Merlin me préserve de sa foudre mais, si ça continue, c'est moi qui commettrais un homicide volontaire…

xOxOxO

Je savais que ça tournerait au cauchemar. Je peux dire que je ne suis pas déçue… ah ça non, pensais-je avec une extrême irritation en observant Pomfrèche poser toutes ses fioles et autres objets de tortures sur la petite table de chevet, entre mon lit et celui de Rogue.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que la potion de Rogue a fonctionné et qu'on a bien nos mains déliées avant l'heure –il est dix-sept heures. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'elle avait quelques petits vices d'utilisation… comme le fait que nos mains et la moitié de nos corps ont triplé de volume. Je pourrais quasiment devenir sumo !

-Chte doteste, dis-je, la bouche pareille à une grotte encombrée.  
>-Hein ? réplique Rogue qui n'a pas eu son visage de touché. Je te conseillerais, si nous étions proches, d'éviter de parler, car tu as l'air encore plus idiote que d'habitude mais puisque je te méprise, continue donc.<p>

J'ai une seconde mauvaise nouvelle… un de mes principes vient d'être aboli ; j'ai désormais un ennemi irrévocable. Mais, à vrai dire, je ne saurais dire qui je déteste le plus entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs… une chose est sûre, Merlin seul sait de quelle façon je vais opérer mais je vais me les faire !

* * *

><strong>Oui, oui, je sais... vous êtes jalouses... Vous auriez bien aimé être engluées à Sevy-chou... C'est pas donné à tout le monde, que voulez-vous ? T.T<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Lecteur du jour, bon jour ; Lecteur du soir, bonsoir ! :D_

_Je tiens, tout d'abord, à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent... Merciii T.T Voilà, ça c'est fait *barre sur sa liste...*. Ce chapitre laissera entr'apercevoir _the Cassis' bad side_... Mouhahahaha ! Hein que vous avez peur ? ( de retour sur sa liste *flanquer la flippe au gentil lecteur ; fait !*)_

_Bon me reste plus qu'à cloturer tout ça par l'indétrônable..._

**_Bonne Lecture _**

-sans oublier de penser à la gentille lauteure dont le sourire niais quand elle lit une review vaut le coup de se donner la peine... si, si, je vous assure !-

**Chapitre 6 : On ne mord pas une vipère**

* * *

><p><strong>-Cassie ! <strong>m'appelle ma cousine.

Je sors d'un cours de potion qui m'a fait désagréablement penser au jour de la Saint Valentin et de mon prétendu Valentin qui m'a fait gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, juste pour nous enlever cette malédiction de glue qui emprisonnaient nos mains. Heureusement, Pomfrèche n'avait eu qu'à nous garder jusqu'au lendemain matin pour nous remettre sur pieds mais grâce à tout ce charmant bordel, j'ai dû passer trois quarts d'heure à écouter Tommy et Victoria se lamenter sur la malchance qui m'était tombée dessus un jour de _fête, _puis une demi-heure à entendre mon frère se plaindre de ne pas avoir été avec Miliana, en ignorant Samantha qui restait accrochée à sa main, et insulter Black à qui mieux-mieux –ce qui était de loin la chose la moins désagréable de la journée.

C'est donc dans un état d'extrême méfiance et d'appréhension de voir ma semaine s'empirer encore que je me retourne vers Miliana. Elle est entourée de July et Mikaela qui me sourient avec hypocrisie. Je sais très bien qu'elles font semblant d'être mes amies pour faire plaisir à Miliana… ça tombe bien, je fais pareil pour faire plaisir à ma tranquillité !

Miliana s'approche de moi de sa démarche de fée taquine, des petits pas de ballerine gracieuse et posant à peine les talons sur le sol froid. Elle passe un bras autour du mien et m'entraine un peu plus loin, au bout de couloir, tandis que Mikaela et July nous emboitent le pas.

July regarde autour de nous pour s'assurer que seuls les tableaux pourront percevoir notre conversation. Je garde mon sourire qui répond à celui rayonnant et diaboliquement enfantin de ma cousine… si elle connait mon cynisme et mon besoin de tranquillité, je connais aussi sa véritable personnalité. Une espèce de petite diablesse, pas bien méchante mais capable du pire pour le moindre de ses désires de princesse pourri-gâtée par tout le monde. Un petit ange déchu qui se plait sur Terre pour avoir tout son entourage à sa botte, ordonnant de sa voix musicale et rieuse comme une gamine qui demande à ce que l'on arrache la tête de sa poupée entre deux éclats de rire. On la croit naïve et niaise mais cette sale peste sait très bien ce qu'elle veut et ne croit pas au hasard, ce pourquoi elle emploie tous les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins. Elle vole, elle trompe, elle triche, elle se complait dans l'alcool, les violations du règlement et le sexe, du haut de ses seize ans qui passe pour quatorze. Elle comme moi, on sait que les apparences ont bon dos ! C'est pour ça qu'elle sait lire mes sourires et moi, les siens… et je sais que la conversation qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

**-Tu ne comptes pas m'aider ? **me demande-t-elle, coupante.

**-Bien sûr que si, **fis-je.

Je croise le regard cinglant de July puis celui amusé de Mikaela. Alors, comme ça ces deux-la sont au courant pour la nouvelle proie de ma cousine ? Je n'aurais qu'encore moins la paix, désormais que ces deux cruches s'allient à Miliana.

**-Oh, parce que je te vois jamais avec Remus ! **me reproche-t-elle, visiblement très irritée.

**-Je ne peux pas l'approcher comme ça, Miliana, **me défendis-je. **Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je ne peux pas venir le voir d'un coup et, ce plus encore après la rumeur que tu as lancée.**

Un accent d'agacement transperce dans mon ton aimable et monocorde. Je dois dire que le ressentiment que j'ai pour elle, à cause de sa maudite rumeur, a du mal à passer ! Qui plus est à cause de la participation très motivée de Picter pour me pourrir la vie et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait l'intention de se calmer de sitôt. Ce matin, elle a essayé de me faire un croche-pied dans les escaliers. Malheureusement pour elle, je suis matinale et vigilante. Son coup tordu, je l'ai repéré à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce qui a eu le don de la frustrer tellement qu'elle s'est défoulé contre un petit de Troisième Année en l'enfermant dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde. Enfin, le gamin n'a pas voulu avouer aux professeurs qui avait été son persécuteur mais nul besoin d'avoir un Aspic de détective pour en déduire qu'il s'agit de cette sale peste de Serdaigle.

**-Elle n'a pas tort, Milie chérie, **déclare July avec un petit sourire ironique. **Toi et ta langue de vipère, vous l'avez placée dans la catégorie « Looser » de Poudlard… et ce n'est pas du tout le péché mignon des Maraudeurs.**

**-Je m'en fous ! **claque-t-elle. **Sache qu'il y a encore bien pire que ton cas à Poudlard, Cassie, et que je peux te faire remarquer encore plus ! Je pourrais par exemple sous-entendre un brin trop fort que je t'ai vu te cacher dans le vestiaire des filles, après un entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor… ça pourrait faire beaucoup de bruit ! Et toutes les deux, on sait que t'en as vraiment pas envie, hein ? **

Mon sourire se crispe légèrement. Un jour, je vais vraiment la trucider, cette sale poupée faite de soie et de coton ! La famille, c'est sacré ? Et bien, je vais changer un peu les traditions… je vais le lui servir, moi, son Remus mais dés qu'elle l'aura et qu'elle en aura profiter assez pour y être solidement accrochée, je vais le lui arracher comme un cadeau de Noël qu'on aurait tendu à un gamin pour, sitôt qu'il l'ait effleuré de ses doigts fébriles et rêveurs, le lui retirer et le jeter dans le feu de la cheminée, sous ses yeux déjà baignés de larmes. Si la vengeance est un plat, tu me l'as servie, tout juste sortie du four, cousine… la mienne sera glaciale et elle te gèlera les gencives si profondément que j'ai bon espoir qu'il te faille longtemps pour que tu goûtes à quelques chose d'autres, sans en avoir encore la froideur imprégnée dans ta salive empoisonnée.

**-Alors, il vaudra mieux pour toi que la semaine prochaine, tes résultats soient un peu plus visibles ou je ne me gênerais pas pour rendre autre chose de plus visible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! **me menace-t-elle.

La colère froide coulant dans mes veines, je préfère ne rien répondre tandis que celle-ci, après un dernier regard menaçant, s'en va avec ses deux amies. Je reste plantée dans le couloir. Je ne l'ai jamais détestée, avant ça, pour tous les mauvais coups qu'elle m'avait fait pour servir ses intérêts mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et si elle croit qu'elle est la seule à savoir ruiner les vies, dans la famille, elle va être bien déçue… je n'ai jamais encore essayé mais j'apprends vite ! Et il se trouve que j'ai une excellente professeure qui saura que, bien malheureusement pour elle, il arrive très souvent que l'élève dépasse la maitre. Cependant, moi, je ne vais pas me contenter de la dépasser, je vais la terrasser.

**xOxOxO**

Prenant sur moi pour ne pas renoncer au dernier moment, je m'assois à la gauche de Lupin à notre table alors que d'habitude, je me trouve une place à l'écart de tout élément perturbateur. C'est-à-dire, très loin des Maraudeurs et de leur fan-club. Cependant, si je ne me rapproche pas de lui, Miliana mettra sa menace à exécution et alors, je n'aurais plus qu'à changer de pays, sous peine d'être harcelée toute ma vie.

Ma venue passa tout d'abord parfaitement inaperçu. Potter se mit en face de Lupin, Black à sa gauche et Pettigrow, à la droite de Lupin. L'élément déclencheur fut une des pimbêches qui suivent les Maraudeurs à la trace et qui a l'habitude de s'assoir à côté de Lupin, si j'en crois son regard scandalisé en m'apercevant à sa place. J'échange un regard avec Miliana qui m'observe de sa table avec satisfaction.

-**T'es à ma place, Dykette* ! **m'avertit-elle, une main prétentieuse sur la hanche.

**-Ah, je…, **commençais-je, en lui offrant un mince sourire d'excuse, ignorant l'insulte.

Je ne sais pas vraiment –en vérité, je m'en fiche complètement- qui est celui –bien que je pencherais plus sur « celle »- qui a lancé ce surnom à la mode, Dykette*, mais on me le sert à toutes les sauces. Entre, bien sûr, les fruits de tous les coins du monde que les élèves préfèrent au cassis, semble-t-il.

Je me mets à réfléchir, les neurones travaillant au turbot. Qu'est-ce que, bon sang, je vais bien pouvoir raconter pour que cette pauvre tâche me laisse à _sa _place sans faire toute une histoire ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, ces derniers temps…

**-Patricia…, **intervient Lupin, avec son plus bel habit de diplomate.

**-Au risque de contrarier tes hormones de groupie névrosée, ya pas marqué ton nom alors va jouer ton hystérique ailleurs, **déclare posément une fille un peu plus loin.

On se tourne tous vers elle et, sans surprise, je reconnais Lydia Stevenson. Une grande blonde aux lunettes rectangulaires inspecte avec une petite moue de mépris son potage à la citrouille. Elle porte l'uniforme de Serpentard sans la moindre gêne alors qu'elle déjeune à la maison des Gryffondor. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas très étonnant puisque ça dure depuis le début de l'année dernière. D'après ce qu'elle a déclamé la première fois qu'elle a pris place à notre table et que mes fauves de camarades lui ont pratiquement sautés dessus, elle ne trouve pas la raison de la guéguerre entre maisons suffisante pour l'empêcher de manger auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui se trouvent être des Gryffondor de son année ; Ophelia Muse et Jerry Vaugrey. Cette fille est une vraie anarchiste, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'on entende de nouvelles rumeurs sur ses faits et gestes. Elle s'est mise à dos les trois quarts de sa maison dés sa première année, en se faisant passer pour une Sang-de-bourbe simplement pour causer un scandale. Scandale qui a eu, en effet, lieu. Ses parents ont dû assurer publiquement qu'ils étaient bel et bien d'ascendance sorcière complètement pure pour calmer les ragots qui se propageaient dans toute la société sorcière. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur fille cadette n'est pas un cadeau pour eux, raisonnables et admirables sorciers de belle lignée. En plus de ça, elle est obligée de dire ce qu'elle pense sur tous les toits et question subtilité, on repassera.

Quand Miliana parlait de « pire que mon cas », je suis certaine qu'elle a pensé à elle. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle vienne se mêler de mes affaires de place !

**-Ta gueule, Stevenson ! **

**-Regarde plutôt la tienne, t'as oublié le sort contre l'acné, aujourd'hui, non ? Parce que c'est vraiment gore ! **réplique celle-ci, sans lui montrer le moindre intérêt, toujours captivée par son repas.

Rageuse et profondément vexée, Patricia m'oublie complètement pour aller se prendre le chignon avec la Serpentard, accompagnée de sa bande d'amies caquetantes. Bon vent !

**-N'empêche qu'elle a pas tort, Pat ! **lâche Black en me lançant un regard tout sauf, avenant. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**-Moi, je trouve que c'est Lydia qui a raison, tout le monde s'assoit où il veut, **contre Lupin avant d'ajouter sur un petit ton désabusé,** bien que j'aurais choisi d'autres mots.**

**-Okay…, **fait Black.

Quelques secondes de silence entourent les Maraudeurs entre Lupin qui sourit bêtement, Black qui est impassible, Potter qui lorgne Evans en silence et Pettigrow qui louche sur le poulet frit, la bave à deux centimètres du plat.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **redemande Black en me regardant à nouveau.

**-Sirius ! **

Mon sourire toujours au rapport, je me fais la réflexion que je n'ai peut-être pas choisie la plus judicieuses des approches…

**-Bah, Groseille, pourquoi t'es là ? **s'étonne Tommy en se glissant entre une des baveuses des Maraudeurs et Sirius Black, de façon à être en face de moi.

Bien que la groupie eut un bref moment d'indignation, elle perdit bien vite toute sa rancœur en remarquant le profil tout à fait convenable du nouveau venu. Heureusement que celui-là a une belle tronche, sinon, vu la couche qu'il se paye, Tommy sortirait qu'avec des thons –ceci dit sans outrage volontaire pour les thons, j'adorais le poisson avant d'être végétarienne.

**xOxOxO**

**-Je peux m'assoir, si ça ne te dérange pas ? **demandais-je.

Janet lève son regard sombre vers moi et, me reconnaissant, celui s'empreint d'une vive surprise. Je la vois, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, épier autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne nous observe –il faut décidemment que j'attende plusieurs semaines pour qu'on m'ôte de la catégorie « Lesbienne-raclure-à-éradiquer-si-possible-dans-les-plus-brefs-délais ». Pas très courageuse et tolérante, la biche que j'ai choisi pour Chace… ô déception.

**-Bien sûr, **me répond-elle quand même, assez crispée.

**-Merci beaucoup. **

Je prends donc place juste en face d'elle et elle s'arrange ses longs cheveux crépus en une haute queue de cheval très serrée, avec des gestes vifs et quelque peu empressés. Ceci fait, elle reprend l'écriture de son devoir. Je continue de la fixer en silence, sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès de Tommy qui est dans la classe de mon frère, Gryffondor de Cinquième année. Jusqu'à la fin de notre Deuxième Année, Tommy a été dans ma classe mais il a redoublé et a atterri dans celle de Chace –à son plus grand déplaisir, d'ailleurs. En attendant, il s'est vu très bien accueilli et tout le monde l'adore, d'après ce que j'en ai aperçu, alors il connait tout et chacun. Il a donc été en mesure de me dire –à force que je le reprenais quand il s'égarait sur un autre sujet complètement débile et dépourvu de tout intérêt- que Janet et Chace ne se sont jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes, à sa connaissance. Donc le chantier n'en est même pas à ses fondations, j'ai tout à bâtir entre eux ! Un vrai calvaire.

**-Je suis hétéro ! **lâche-t-elle, alors que je ne la quittais pas des yeux, perdue dans mes pensées.

Ses joues brunes sont teintées de rose et elle n'ose pas lever son regard vers moi. Les filles sont vraiment toutes les mêmes, dés qu'elles savent qu'une autre est lesbienne, elles pensent qu'elle va leur sauter dessus pour les violer… c'est d'un pathétique…

**-Tu m'en vois ravie, **commentais-je aimablement.

En plus, c'est vrai. Autant qu'elle soit hétéro si je veux la rencarder avec mon frère.

**-Je voulais que les choses soient claires, **bafouille-t-elle.

**-Elles sont même limpides.**

**-Que veux-tu alors ? **s'enquit-elle, beaucoup moins tendue en se rendant compte de ma polie et souriante indifférence à son égard.

En parlant de ça, mon sourire s'intensifie.

**-Je crois que tu connais bien Chace O'Connell, mon petit frère ? **

**-Oui, pourquoi ? **

**-Deux questions avant ça. D'une, es-tu libre, sentimentalement parlant ? De deux, aimes-tu les beaux portugais aux yeux bleus, romantiques et sensibles ? **

**-Euh…, **hésite-t-elle. **Je dirais que oui.**

**-Oui ? Pour les deux ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors, tu peux me reposer ton « pourquoi ? ».**

* * *

><p><strong>*Dykette est le mot francisé de Dyke qui est une insulte lesbophobe, anglaise.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, hey !_

_Voilà le chap suivant, avec toutes mes salutations distinguées ;)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

****Chapitre 7 : Mi-Cerbère, mi-Cupidon… mais totalement Colgate ! ****

* * *

><p><strong>-T'as fait <em>quoi <em>? **s'étrangle-t-il alors qu'on se balade dans le parc.

**-J'ai discuté avec Janet, **répétais-je. **A ton propos. **

**-Bordel…, **gémit-il. **Putain, Banane, t'es vraiment ungrosse casse-couilles quand tu t'y mets !**

**-Et de trois ! Oui, messieurs-dames, trois, je dis bien trois ignobles vulgarités en une même phrase ! **ironisais-je en tournant une page de mon livre tranquillement. **Je te conseillerais bien d'arranger ton côté « je parle comme un troll, mal élevé par Maman troll » parce que Janet m'a tout l'air de ne pas en être friande mais comme je t'en crois purement et simplement incapable, je vais t'en dispenser le désagrément…**

**-Tu sais que personne comprends quant tu causes comme Rowena Serdaigle dans ses bons jours ? **

J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si les jeunes de nos jours ne savent que communiquer en « putain, c'est trop top ! » et « mate-moi ct'affaire de ouuuuf, mon gars ! ». Tout particulièrement, mon frère, d'ailleurs. Il continue à trainer des pieds dans la pelouse givrée, en grommelant contre tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai le temps de lire une dizaine de pages, en marchant toujours à côté de lui, quand il reprend avec un extrême agacement :

**-Et qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui raconter sur moi ? Elle me lâche plus, maintenant ! **

**-Je me suis contentée de la plus stricte vérité, Chace. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es mignon, passionné et gentil, tout de même… bon, j'ai oublié de lui dire que tu avais le Q.I d'un crapaud baveux mais je me suis dit qu'étant dans ta promotion, elle devait bien s'en être rendue compte.**

**-Ahah ! Très drôle ! **grince-t-il.

**-J'étais sérieuse.**

Il me donne un coup dans l'épaule avant de soupirer, enfonçant ses mains profondément dans ses poches.

**-T'es chiante, sœurette, quand même… c'est pas en me recollant une intello, sympa et mignonne –ok-, que tu vas me faire oublier Lia.**

**-T'as conscience que Lia, comme surnom, c'est niais ? **répliquais-je en levant mon regard des pages de mon thriller.

**-Elle l'adore, elle !**

**-Ah hum.**

**-Oh, la ferme…**

**xOxOxO**

**-Salut, O'Connie-triple-bis ! **me lance une voix forte et insolente.

Je lève mon regard du résumé du livre qui m'a attiré le regard _Comment exterminer les nuisibles_, par Vivian Suprafourbe. Par nuisibles, il entend les politiciens, les journalistes et les hiboux postales. Par nuisibles, j'entends Miliana, Picter et Sirius Black. Et Tommy quand il essaye de me faire porter l'un de ses cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire vraiment moches… du genre une robe en laine orange, une jupe en polyester ou des chaussons avec un museau de souris –qui couine à chacun de nos pas. Au bout du rayon, je découvre Lydia Stevenson et son regard provocant qui brille derrière sa paire de lunettes. En toute une scolarité, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole plus de deux fois et ces deux fois avaient été l'objet d'un ennui frôlant le record de l'école…

**_-_Dis, O'Connie-triple-bis, pourquoi t'as toujours ce sourire con collé sur la gueule ? **m'avait-elle demandée alors que j'étais en Deuxième Année et elle, en Première Année.

**-Tu savais que tu me donnes envie de te foutre des claques ? **m'avait-elle révélée, l'année dernière, alors que je lui souriais en la croisant dans un couloir.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas à me plaindre… elle me salue avant toute chose. Certes, elle a quand même réussi à coller ce surnom idiot et franchement dégradant _O'Connie-triple-bis_. Apparemment, les prénoms sont trop compliqués à retenir pour elle et elle doit juger qu'il y a trop de O'Connell à Poudlard, entre Miliana, Chace et moi. Donc, Chace est O'Connie tout court Miliana, _O'Connie-bis_ et moi, j'ai gagné le gros lot, _O'Connie-triple-bis_. C'est certainement classé dans l'ordre de ceux à qui elle adresse le plus souvent sa parole mélodieuse et charmante. Je ne vais donc pas me plaindre de ma très respectable troisième et dernière place sur son podium.

**-Avant, tu voyais, j'avais pitié de toi, **me dit-elle en s'avançant.

**-Oh.**

**-Et puis, je te méprisais aussi, **ajoute-t-elle.

**-Ah.**

**-Mais depuis quelques jours,tu m'intéresses.**

Outch. Une vague de consternation se déploie en moi. Apparemment, c'est mon année de toutes les galères, ma Sixième Année. Elle me semblera surement moins dramatique, quand j'aurais quitté Poudlard et que je n'aurais plus à subir ses réminiscences. En attendant, il va falloir que je combatte sérieusement contre mon envie de plus en plus poussée de me suicider… parce que si je dois subir une demande suspecte venant de cette peste blonde, c'est bon, j'aurais touché le fond.

**-Bon, **fis-je. **En fait, je ne suis pas lesbien. C'était juste une rumeur. **

Voilà. J'ai mis le holà. Excellente chose de faite.

**-Nan mais ça, je le sais, O'Connie-triple-bis ! **rétorque-t-elle, en ricanant, comme si elle me prenait pour une abrutie.

Rectification elle me prend pour une abrutie. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, ni vexant, en réalité… tout le monde me prend pour une abrutie et c'est très bien comme ça. Ainsi, j'ai la paix. Enfin, j'_avais _la paix. Mon sourire persistant, j'attends soit qu'elle parte –Pitié, Merlin, fais-lui peur, qu'elle déguerpisse… le hic, c'est que personne ne fait peur à cette cinglée-, soit qu'elle s'explique.

**-Arrête de sourire. Sérieusement, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de sourire comme une con ? **s'agace-t-elle.

**-Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ne pas sourire ? **éludais-je.

**-Parce que c'est débile ! **

J'ai vraiment mon lot d'empêcheurs de vivre sa vie comme je l'entends. Entre ceux qui sont obsédés par mon prénom de fruit, ceux qui en veulent à mon orientation sexuelle, ceux qui s'obstinent à me reprocher mes notes moyennes, ceux qui me harcèlent pour que je fasse ami-ami avec un Maraudeur et ceux qui sont focalisés sur mon sourire niais, je pense que je ne peux trouver pire milieu de vie. Un milieu de vie invivable, d'ailleurs. Heureusement que j'ai du plomb dans la cervelle et des nerfs en acier. Vive les métaux !

**-Passons, t'as l'air cruche mais tu fais ce que tu veux, **me concède-t-elle, en faisant preuve d'une remarquable tolérance. **Donc, je disais que moi qui croyais que t'étais pas grand-chose autre qu'une espèce de nunuche, fade et sans le moindre intérêt… bah, tu vois, tu m'as impressionnée ! **

**-Merci.**

C'est magnifique. Je vais en pleurer jour et nuit d'émotion. Remercier Merlin et Morgane pour ces paroles angéliques. Bref, ma vie est passée de l'enfer le plus complet au Paradis inatteignable mais, maintenant, peut-elle aller voir ailleurs si, par un malentendu fort miraculeux, j'y serais ?

**-Ok, t'as pas l'air très convaincue, O'Connie-triple-bis… Il s'trouve que ta jolie cousine a un p'tit problème… quand elle fait des trucs pas très nets, elle en oublie souvent de s'assurer que ya pas une fouine dans les parages. J'me présente, je suis la fouine ! **

**-Enchantée, **raillais-je, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Son histoire commence à me courir sur le haricot. Elle ne peut pas en venir aux faits, bon sang ?

**-Je suis au courant du chantage auquel elle te soumet. J'étais là, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, l'autre fois. Je t'ai entendu lui dire « non » et lui répondre, ma foi, avec une certaine classe pour une O'Connie. Et tu vois, O'Connie-bis, j'peux pas me l'encadrer ! Alors… je te propose mon aide, ma biche ! **

Merde. Je cesse de sourire. A quoi bon, maintenant, que je suis percée à jour ? A la vue de mon masque immatérielle qui se casse la figure et se brise sur le sol, une grande satisfaction s'empreint de son visage. Elle redresse ses lunettes avec un sourire machiavélique.

**-Je n'aime pas les sports d'équipe, **annonçais-je.

** -Moi, j'adore !**

Elle me prend mon livre des mains et, après avoir lu le titre, elle me lance un regard entendu avant de le balancer au-dessus de son épaule. Le bruit sourd du livre qui s'écrase contre le sol me fait hérisser le poil.

**-Laisse béton la bibli, chérie, les nuisibles, ça me connait ! **

**-Sans blague ? **raillais-je. **Tu viens de m'en allonger la liste, ceci dit… si t'es douée pour l'auto-éradication, je t'engage. **

Elle éclate de rire, en me prenant par l'épaule.

**-Tu me plais déjà, O'Connie-triple-bis !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à saisir, **déclarais-je, après près d'une demi-heure.

**-ça m'étonne pas ! **réplique Lydia.

Elle a cet air cinglant qu'elle prend quand elle charrie… donc, en gros, il ne la lâche jamais, cet air. On est assises contre le mur, au fond de la bibliothèque, cachées par plusieurs rayons. J'ai finalement accepté qu'elle contribue à mes plans. Après tout, cette fille, quand il s'agit de pourrir la vie des autres, de les manipuler ou d'arriver à ses fins, il parait qu'il n'y a personne pour la surpasser… même pas Picter ! C'est dire ! Donc, j'ai passé tout ce laps de temps, arrière-train contre terre, à lui exposer mes projets… me débarrasser de ma cousine en la refourguant à Lupin. Ce grâce à toi je ne peux y arriver qu'en me rapprochant des Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement, de Potter. Celui-ci est un peu le leader du groupe et il n'est pas spécialement super perspicace. En plus de ça, il ya une voie toute désignée qui se trouve en la personne de Lily Evans. Celle-ci m'a à la bonne donc je pourrais sans doute arriver à lui faire changer d'avis pour Potter. Ceci fait, ce sera bon, Potter aura une dette envers moi donc il voudra très certainement être amical avec moi… et bienvenue au pays des Maraudeurs ! J'y passerai un petit séjour, juste le temps d'arranger le coup à ma cousine et de briser le cœur à ce sale petit arrogant de Black. Et pour finir, la cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné au Cyanure, je mène Lupin à rompre et c'est le tour au petit cœur de Miliana d'en prendre de la graine !

Elle m'a alors tout d'abord félicité à sa manière –« si j'avais cru qu'une andouille comme toi avait autant de rancœur et de cruauté que ma grande tante et sa salope de chienne, je t'aurais déjà demandée en mariage ! »- puis, elle m'a approuvée. Et, à présent, elle me propose de rendre jalouse Lily Evans. Je doute que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que Potter clame à tout bout de champ qu'il est fou amoureux de la rousse qu'il néglige les autres midinettes de l'école… donc si Evans était susceptible d'être jalouse, ce serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps. M'enfin.

**-Alors ? **insiste-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas ?**

**-Pourquoi tu veux à ce point m'aider.**

**-J'te l'ai dit ! **s'agace-t-elle. **Ta cousine, elle me gave… il est temps que quelqu'un la fasse tomber de son piédestal.**

**-Je sais parfaitement que tu es convaincue que je suis tellement idiote que je ne verrais pas la différence entre une trompette et un balai-WC mais je vais quand même te le dire tu ne m'auras pas, **l'avertis-je calmement. **T'as réglé son compte à bien des pimbêches pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une occasion pareille pour en faire baver à ma cousine alors arrête de me prendre pour une citrouille creuse. **

Elle me regarde un instant, perplexe, avant de sourire.

**-Mais pourquoi tu fais style d'être tarte ?**

**-Pour éviter ce genre de situations vraiment pathétiques, **répondis-je. **Pourrais-je avoir la raison réelle, donc ?**

**-Mais parce que je m'emmerde ! **dit-elle. **J'ai beau faire merder mon équipe de Quidditch à chaque match, mettre le bordel à chaque cours et traumatiser le premier gosse que je croise dans les couloirs, je m'ennuis à mourir… faut bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper !**

**-Là, tu vois, je te crois.**

**xOxOxO**

**-… Sinon, on peut aller aux Trois Balais, non ? **propose Alice.

**-Bonne idée ! **répond Sana, la préfète-en-chef.

**-Oh, ça fait des jours qu'il pleut et aujourd'hui, il fait beau ! On ne va quand même pas aller s'enfermer à l'intérieur ? **reproche Evans.

**-Lil's a trop raison ! **s'exclame la seule réelle délurée du groupe.

Aux côtés des trois autres Sainte-nitouches, Billie fait vraiment tâche. D'ailleurs, avec ses deux couettes châtain de majorettes, ses bottes de cow-boy et son mascara bleu turquoise, même dans une foule d'ados londoniens en pleine période de rébellion hormonale, elle ferait tâche. Heureusement que son bulletin de notes rattrape le désastre sinon jamais cette pauvre fille aurait pu se faire une place dans ce club dont la note minimale est A. Dans leurs mauvais jours, le cœur brisé et en phase terminale d'un cancer du cerveau. Je me suis toujours fait la réflexion que je m'ennuierais ignoblement si un jour, il fallait que je les côtoie je certifie.

**-Bon, demandons à Cassis alors ! **déclare Evans.

Sachant que c'est soit l'herbe mouillée, soit la foule d'abrutis de Poudlard agglutinée dans un pub qui sent le jus de citrouille et la Bierraubeurre…

**-Les Trois Balais.**

Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices mais surtout ne pas oublier l'objectif premier coller Potter à Evans. Ce pour quoi, j'ai serré les dents dans un grand sourire niais pour demander à Evans si je pouvais passer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec elle. Elle a accepté avec joie.

**-Hiii ! **s'écrie Billie, au Septième Ciel –la bienheureuse. **Génial !**

**-Je croyais que t'étais avec moi ! **lui lance Evans, outrée.

**-Bah, en fait… j'étais pas sûre…, **dit-elle, en papillonnant ses cilles, aussi bleus qu'une tribu de Schtroumf.

**-Au Trois-Balais alors, **fait Sana avec satisfaction. **En plus, Oliveira y est avec Remus. **

Et nous voilà parties en direction du pub qui doit être pleins à craquer d'hormones et de gloussements incessants… mais il faut savoir faire des concessions pour triompher !

xOxOxO

**-Salut Evans ! **se fait alors entendre une voix grave et charmeuse.

Mon sourire de toutes les coutumes s'intensifie. On a mordu à l'hameçon, à ce que je vois… en effet, Potter vient de tirer une chaise jusqu'à notre table pour se coller à Evans qui est aussi tendue qu'une arbalète, au moment du tir. Espérons qu'elle sache viser. Ses pommettes rougissent, décorant ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur d'un halo rose pâle… en même temps, sa peau est tellement laiteuse que rougir, pour elle, devrait s'appeler rosir. Ses lèvres sont crispées dans une moue sévère et son regard ne se tourne même pas vers l'ébouriffé.

Evans, en mode statue méprisante.

Quoi de plus étonnant, à chaque fois que Potter débarque c'est soit ça, soit elle explose de fureur avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé la première de ses imbécilités. Mais, sur ce coup-là, je l'approuve. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. En plus, guérir la sombre idiotie, beaucoup s'y sont essayés, aucun n'a réussi…

**-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, **fait-elle avec hauteur, se levant déjà.

La meilleur des défenses, c'est la fuite. Je croise le regard de Lydia qui cogne sa main de son poing, avec un air de prédateur. Bon… agissons. Tandis que Potter lui tient déjà le bras pour la retenir et qu'Evans s'en voit gonfler d'indignation comme un crapaud prêt à imploser, sifflant des « ne me touche pas ! » à qui mieux-mieux, je prends ma voix la plus adorable –un vrai désastre, j'ai toujours été une brêle dans l'art et la manière de me rendre fragile et attendrissante… ça, c'est Miliana.

**-Je n'ai pas fini mon verre et il fait froid dehors, Lily…**

Elle me lance un coup d'œil tandis que Potter me regarde comme si j'étais un ange tombé du ciel. Elle semble en proie à un dilemme d'une difficulté diabolique puis finit par se rassoir, en me disant, assez sèchement, de finir mon jus de citrouille vite –quitte à m'étrangler avec, puis-je lire dans son regard furieux. Malheureusement pour elle, je compte bien en déguster chaque gorgée avec mon air le plus indifférent, souriant et simple.

La meilleure arme de son ennemi, c'est celle que l'on ne devine pas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, hey, hey, tout le monde !_

_Voici une nouvelle page parfumée à la Cassis ;) C'est pas très glamour... mais bon, on n'est pas à Hollywood, hein ?_

_Bonne lecture donc :D_

**Chapitre 8 : Imperium et autres dérivés**

* * *

><p><strong>-T'as bientôt fini de me tripoter la cuisse ? <strong>s'écrie brusquement Evans, hystérique.

**-Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire que ça te plait, Lily-Jolie…, **souffle Potter, de sa voix la plus virile possible.

Je me retiens de me taper le front contre la table de désespoir. Je lui sers Evans sur un plateau et lui, il se comporte comme un gougeât de la pire espèce. Même un gorille serait plus charismatique et charmeur, avec sa parade nuptiale ! Est-ce que l'on pelote une préfète, certainement future préfète-en-chef, reine des Sainte-Nitouches, sous la table du Trois Balais ? Non mais franchement… Potter a dû être amputée du cerveau après une vilaine chute de balai, c'est sûr qu'il manque un truc de primordiale là-haut…

Il croise mon regard et je lui décoche un coup d'œil noir, malgré le sourire qui reste scotchée sur ma figure. Il ne trouve rien de mieux que d'hausser les épaules en ma direction, avec une petite moue boudeuse. Quelle andouille ! C'est à se demander si Tommy n'est pas plus futé que lui, c'est dire ! Je jette un regard à ce dernier qui fait un concours de cracha, un peu plus loin, avec des Poufsouffle… ouais, bon, d'accord, Tommy restera le meilleur du J.O.P.A.C.E. –Jeux Olympiques Pour Abrutis Congénitales Expérimentés.

**-Et toi, Cassis, tu _bois _! **abboit Evans en se tournant vers moi, les yeux aussi ardents qu'un lance-flamme.

**-Tout de suite ! **assurais-je, après avoir sursauté.

xOxOxO

**-ça a capoté, **commente Lydia.

On s'est retrouvées à notre lieu de rendez-vous secret –si jamais notre coalition se révèle au grand jour, là, c'est certain, ma tranquillité sera encore la victime et j'en ai marre qu'on s'acharne sur ma pauvre grande copine ! Donc, nous sommes derrière tous ses rayons de la bibliothèque, le coin où personne ne se risque. Les torches n'y sont même pas allumées et les grandes vitres sont si sales qu'on dirait qu'un troll à baver dessus –ou serait-ce la bibliothécaire ?

**-Et ce, sans contestation envisageable le pire désastre de flirt auquel j'ai eu le malheur d'assister, **ajoutais-je, abattue.

Je vois encore Potter sortir à Evans que s'il devait se marier avec elle, il s'habillerait en rouge cramoisi pour aller avec ses cheveux. A l'origine, ça devait surement être un compliment mais Evans l'a si bien pris qu'elle a tenu à lui dire que si jamais elle avait l'extrême déconvenue d'être rendue à se marier avec lui, elle mettrait des baskets pour pouvoir partir en courant quand elle reprendrait ses esprits. Mais le pire ça a été quand il lui a dit qu'il avait encore plus envie d'elle quand elle s'énervait elle lui a vidé la fin de mon jus de citrouille sur son entre-jambe avant de lui demander sèchement « c'est passé, j'espère ? ». Très instructif si je voulais rédiger le Râteaux, vestes et vents pour Les Nuls. Quoique ce ne serait pas si idiot que ça, ce projet, j'en connais plus d'un qui pourrait améliorer leur situation sentimentale pathétique… au hasard, disons mon frangin, Tommy, Black et Potter ! Et Miliana aussi. Etre rendue à user du chantage et de procédés réellement pervers envers sa propre famille –moi, Merlin en soit damné- dans l'espoir d'attiser le désir d'un petit moralisateur de Maraudeur intello et qui a dû avoir une rougeole mordante –assez rare mais sait-on jamais ?- sévère quand il était enfant –vive les cicatrices qu'il se paye, ce pauvre Lupin-… ça a sont lot de pathétisme, non ?

Oui, décidemment, ce livre pourrait avoir son petit succès.

**-On n'est pas rendues…**

**-Très juste, **approuvais-je avec pessimisme.

**-Tu savais que Samara Yushika revendait des Filtres d'Amour ? **me révèle-t-elle avec ce regard jouissif.

Elle s'amuse comme une petite folle, la Stevenson.

**-Sérieusement, Lydia…**

**-Quoi ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-Un filtre d'Amour ? Ça frôle l'acte criminel.**

**-En quoi ? **

**-C'est l'Imperium liquide des sentiments, c'est formellement interdit, **analysais-je posément.

**-T'oublis que ta cousine te fait du chantage ! C'est pas un dérivé de l'Imperium, ça ? **

La remarque est très juste. Je vais potasser ça… ça y est, c'est potassé.

**-Et Samara… à combien les vend-elle ? **

**xOxOxO**

Je ne peux décemment pas me compromettre encore d'avantage en allant m'enquérir moi-même des Filtres d'amour auprès de cette peste asiatique blonde. Déjà que celle-ci ne cesse de raconter à tout le monde que j'ai des vues sur elle –elle ne doute de rien- avec hauteur. Heureusement, personne ne la croit plus. Cette fille est aussi stupide qu'elle est mythomane. Sa grande sœur, la préfète-en-chef et l'une des meilleures amies d'Evans, Sana Yushika a terriblement honte de sa cadette qu'elle colle en retenue le plus possible –pour des raisons bidons, souvent- pour éviter qu'elle passe trop de temps à déambuler dans les couloirs, dans ses bas résilles et escarpins provocants, en proférant des absurdités vulgaires qui font souvent le tour de l'école.

Donc, c'est Lydia qui est allée se procurer l'arme fatale et que je continue à considérer comme une pure folie… mais Miliana mérite bien que j'oublis mes sens de la réflexion et de la prudence pour la consumer de l'intérieur. Rien qu'à cette perspective, tout risque ne me semble pas assez dangereux s'il m'aide à ce dessein.

Il est minuit moins le quart. Dans quinze minutes, nous passeront du lundi au mardi. Créneau parfaitement ajusté. La Salle-commune de ma maison est déserte, les derniers élèves viennent de monter se coucher en gloussant –c'étaient des midinettes de Quatrième. Je lis la poursuite d'une bimbo complètement nue –je ne saurais jamais quel instinct les fait se déshabiller à l'approche de monstre… ça fait surement plus dramatique- et d'une espèce très rare de requin-canard, dans la Mer Noire. Mais ce qui est bien dans ce genre de littérature, c'est qu'on peut être sûre qu'aucun Chevalier servant ne viendra sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Je ne donne pas plus de deux paragraphes à cette pauvre femme pour se faire dévorer. Trépidant ! Je vais le faire lire à Chace, tiens…

La porte de la Salle-commune laisse alors passer Lydia. Je n'ai même pas eu à la renseigner quant au mot de passe, ses deux meilleurs amis qui sont de la maison la tiennent au courant. Elle vient s'assoir près de moi, semblant très énervée. Je crains qu'elle n'ait pas ce que l'on désirait.

**-Cette pétasse est en rupture de stock à cause du concert des Bizarr'Sisters qui est prévu en Juillet à Durham ! **

**-Je ne saisirais jamais ce que l'on peut considérer comme attirant chez Myron Wagtail…**

Il a peut-être une voix ensorcelante mais la chose que je préfère chez lui, c'est sa perruque. Lydia me lance un regard suggestif avant de ronronner qu'il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'une mine de zombi chez un homme… ça ne m'étonne même pas, venant d'elle. Le seul garçon avec qui elle a voulu sortir, ce fut Severus Rogue, il y a deux ans. Il lui a cependant rendu son attention par un énorme râteau qu'il a payé par un séjour respectable à l'infirmerie. Intoxication alimentaire, parait-il. Certainement. Lydia lui a surement glissé quelques limaces venimeuses dans son porridge du soir.

**-Donc, c'est fichu, **résumais-je platement.

**-Euh… tu m'connais très mal, O'Connie-triple-bis !**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? Réaliser ton propre filtre ? Navrée mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la complice du meurtre par empoisonnement d'Evans, **déclarais-je, très sérieusement.

Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Déjà que les produits de l'abrutie qui pollue mon dortoir ne me paraissent pas très sûrs mais si c'est cette espèce de diablesse binoclarde qui s'essaye en maître de potion, je sors véritablement du jeu ! Elle éclate de rire, me lançant quand même un regard noir.

**-Oh, c'est bon, chérie, t'angoisse pas, je vais pas me la jouer à la Servilus, je suis une brêle en Potion ! J'ai juste fait un énorme chantage à Yushika… je lui ai dit que si on n'avait pas un filtre d'ici la fin de semaine, je lui enfoncerai sa tête blonde dans les chiottes pendant que Mimi Geignarde prendrait des photos… et visiblement, ma réputation m'a bien épaulée ! Donc, on l'aura, c'est certain !**

**-On en revient toujours à un dérivé de l'Imperium, **commentais-je, un tantinet blasée.

**-J'adore ce sort !**

**xOxOxO**

**-J'peux m'assoir ? **me lance-t-on, claironnant.

Avant que je n'ai répondu par la raison du juste –« Non, dégage » en plus courtois- mais, visiblement, la question se dispensait de réponse car voici l'inopportun, assis juste à côté de moi. Un inopportun aux cheveux noir profond et qui donne l'air de s'être crêpé le chignon avec le saule Cogneur. Un inopportun bigleux et qui parait trouver super classes, les lunettes rondes. Enfin, cet inopportun est grand, plutôt mignon mais surtout assez musclé donc… je vais éviter de lui donner une raison de m'écraser le nez contre notre table. De préférence, à éviter, c'est un fait irrévocable.

**-Salut, Cerise, ça va ? **me fait-il.

Beaucoup mieux si t'astiquais ta cervelle avant de me parler et trouvais, par miracle, le bon fruit. Essaye encore ! Mais j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas devoir me refaire le nez donc je garde mon sourire et lui fais juste remarquer que c'est Cassis, et non, Framboise, Pastèque, Mangue ou Citron-Vert. Merlin, je vais aller voir le Ministre pour qu'il change mon prénom en Cassandra, ça m'évitera bien des déconvenues. Une moue dédaigneuse se peint sur son visage et je peux facilement lire sur son faciès un « Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'en ai à battre, tu te nommerais Margueritte que je t'appellerais Pissenlit ! ». Sa présence est tout à fait indispensable… je comprends Evans, d'un seul coup, là !

**-Tu me demandes pas si ça va, moi ? **dit-il, impatient.

Il devrait me filer un script, Monsieur l'Emmerdeur ! Je dis ce qui me plait, tout de même, c'est un Monde, ça ! Gardant mon agacement profondément enfoui en moi, je lui lance un petit sourire d'excuse et lui demande comment il va. Andouille.

**-Oh, et bien, super…, **répond-il, à sa propre question quand on analyse bien la situation.

Qu'est-ce que c'est instructif de parler avec un Maraudeur, dites-moi. Le prof de Divination continue son cours avec une conviction et un élan d'absurdité qui me laisse coite, à chaque fois. Comment peut-on nous prescrire une mort toujours plus originale – auto-tamponneuse avec un troupeau de Mammouths revenus de la Préhistoire, durant notre lune de miel au Pôle Nord- sans s'esclaffer à chacune de nos paroles ? Tout un art, décidemment, la divination…

** -Et sinon, côté amour, ça va aussi ? **me lance-t-il.

Oulà, je sens la clochette d'alarme résonner dans ma tête. Il y a exactement trois solutions. La première c'est qu'il veut avoir un scoop lesbien et le balancer à toute l'école. La seconde, c'est qu'il désirerait combler le néant sentimentale –et sexuel, certainement- qu'est la vie de son insipide de copain, Peter Pettigrow, et ce, en passant par moi – une vision peu ragoutante naquit en moi. La toute dernière, c'est qu'il ne réfléchit tout simplement avant de parler. Mais serait-ce si étonnant ?

**-Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, **répondis-je, évasive.

**-Ouais, ouais, **fait-il.

Il me lance un regard persistant et intense qui est tout sauf subtile. Ça y est, j'ai compris où il voulait en venir… et je me demande un instant si ce n'est pas Merlin qui me sourit, soudainement.

**-Et toi ? **

**-Oh moi… bah, tu connais Lily, non ? T'étais avec elle à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! **m'agresse-t-il à moitié, se rapprochant brusquement de moi.

Il a une moue de cinglé que je lui conseillerais d'éviter en présence d'Evans, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle raffole des échappés d'Azkaban.

**-James, tu vas tomber de ton pouf, **l'avertis-je.

Il se redresse en tentant de reprendre contenance mais je vois bien qu'il bouillonne de l'intérieur. Mon sourire ne fait que s'accentuer. Monsieur-prix-lauréat-de-l'art-de-s'ébourriffer-les-cheveux cherche un moyen de me demander de lui « arranger un coup » avec la rouquine qui partage mon dortoir –à mon plus grand dam, la plupart du temps. Alors, mon sucre d'orge, on a de sérieuses réticences à ravaler sa fierté auprès de la fille que tu as _collée _à Severus Rogue pour la Saint Valentin ? Je serais Lydia, un grand rire sardonique aurait fait vibrer mes cordes vocales. Je me délecte, souriante, du combat intérieur qui fait rage sur le front, déserté de tout neurone, qui s'étend dans la cervelle de moineau du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor.

Je tourne brièvement mon regard du côté du reste des Maraudeurs –entourés de quelques filles, dont ma cousine et Mikaela- et croise le regard moqueur de Black. Visiblement, ça l'amuse énormément que son meilleur ami soit en si mauvaise posture. Lupin est en pleine lecture de la tasse de thé d'Oliveira Viper, sous les regards mauvais de ma cousine qui les cache derrière sa moue d'enfant joviale. D'un certain côté, Miliana a bien des raisons de craindre Viper. Cette fille, la douceur et la gentillesse incarnées, est vue bien souvent aux côtés de Remus, depuis la Saint Valentin qui les a englués. Déjà, ils étaient ensemble durant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, aux Trois Balais. Lily a même dit qu'elle les trouvait adorables, tous les deux, et que ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent bientôt à se tenir la main –et faire des trucs pas très catholiques dans des recoins de Poudlard. Mais bon, Lupin peut se le permettre, il est préfet ! Il connait les petites ruses pour ne pas se faire attraper… les Maraudeurs ont vraiment tout pour eux, ça frise l'injustice. Moi, à chaque fois, que je n'ai plus de lecture et que je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque en pleine nuit, je prends toujours tellement de précautions que je ne suis pas de retour avant deux heures ! D'un autre côté, surveiller les sales mioches, ça ne me dit rien. Et par sales mioches, je pense surtout aux Maraudeurs.

**-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec Lily ? **lâche-t-il à tout vitesse, au bout d'un moment.

**-Avec le plus grand plaisir, James, **répondis-je, en lui souriant.

Il me lance un regard à peine surpris –il doit être un peu dans le genre de Miliana, à être certain que personne n'oserait l'affront de lui refuser la moindre chose- et prend un air victorieux, se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il gagne, dans cette affaire, mais certainement pas autant que moi !

xOxOxO

**-J'ai une de ces soifs, **déclare Miliana avec un soupir de petit chaton blessé.

**-Bouge pas, Milie ! J'vais de suite aux cuisines et je reviens ! **s'écrie Tommy, jetant presque sa B.D sur un garçonnet de Seconde Année, sur une autre table derrière nous.

Je retiens un soupir, étant la spectatrice d'une dévotion si pathétique. J'ai beau être certaine que Tommy ne soit pas réellement amoureux de ma cousine, il n'en demeure pas moins son petit cabot docile prêt à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Et comme celui-ci, m'ayant nommé sa meilleure amie lors de la deuxième semaine de notre Première Année, me colle plus qu'un furoncle le ferait, j'ai mon lot de spectacle pitoyable. M'enfin, je survis tant bien que mal.

Evènement rare à ce jour, je ne peux me retenir de lancer un regard mauvais à la mine capricieuse et séraphique de Miliana, en face de moi. Je sais très bien qu'elle le manipule. Elle ne désire qu'une seule chose, que l'on soit seulement toutes les deux pour qu'elle puisse me parler de Lupin et non, d'une boisson pour sa pauvre petite trachée prétendument sèche. Je l'ai su à son regard dés qu'elle est venue prendre place à ma table, avec son sourire d'angelot de Noël, il y a maintenant bien un quart d'heure. Tommy lisait déjà à mes côtés une de ces B.D pour abrutis de moins de douze ans, les aventures d'un certain nain qui veut trouver la bouse sacrée qu'a laissé un certain troll avant de mourir ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Il y a vraiment de la littérature qu'y devrait être interdite aux personnes déjà atteintes mentalement, comme Tommy…

Celui-ci s'en va donc courir aux cuisines et, selon les souhaits de Miliana, on se retrouve seules. Comme d'habitude. Tout se fait selon ses vœux d'enfant pourri-gâtée. Pourtant, je n'ai pas levé mes yeux de mon propre livre, je suis ici pour lire, pas pour écouter les délires capricieux de ma cousine.

Malheureusement…

**-J'ai vu que James est venu te voir, en Divination, tout à l'heure, **lâche ma cousine, me rejoignant à une table de la bibliothèque.

Elle ignore le fait que je sois plongée en pleine lecture d'un concours entre vampires quant auquel laissera sa proie exsangue le premier et je réprime un soupir de lassitude pour relever mon regard sur elle.

**-Joli jeu d'espionnage, **dis-je.

**-C'est super que tu te rapproches de lui !**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, **lui rappelais-je, acide.

**-Oh, Cassie, mais ça te fait du bien de te faire des amis ! **s'écrie Miliana, sortant un de ses sourires gentils déjà préparés du placard, **C'est une belle occasion !**

**-Epargne-moi ta condescendance, Miliana.**

**-Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas été très gentille l'autre fois, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur mais j'aime vraiment Remus, je peux pas me permettre d'être toute molle. Je suis sûre que tu comprends et puis, tu sais que je t'adore, hein, Cassie ? **me ronronne-t-elle avant de me déposer une bise sur la joue, par-dessus la table. **J'y vais, à plus tard !**

**-A plus tard.**

Je la regarde s'en aller, profondément fatiguée de son comportement. Elle croit que des excuses –ses excuses, en vérité- résolvent tout, qu'elle n'a qu'à lancer un « je suis désolée » suivi d'un « je t'adore » et que tout est oublié. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ses menaces ne sont rien d'autre qu'un chantage et elle le sait très bien. Elle m'a mis au pied du mur, baguette en main, _imperium_ informulé serpentant dans son esprit égocentrique, régissant ma vie comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis maintenant quinze ans –je suis une bonne âme, je ne compte pas la première année-, et tout ceci dans le seul but d'avoir le garçon qu'elle convoite, pour le moment. C'est le caprice de trop et elle pourra me jouer la poupée apitoyée autant de fois qu'elle le voudra, mon choix est fait. Je vais me venger de toutes ces années et s'il est vrai que rendre coup pour coup n'est pas l'œuvre d'une personne bien alors je ne répondrais qu'une seule chose…

Etre quelqu'un de bien n'a jamais été un véritable projet de vie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! :)_

_Donc, donc, donc... _

Voici le nouveau chapitre et je vous préviens, la victime de celui-ci ne sera pas forcément Cassis... à vous de voir xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Coaching d'Enfer<strong>

**-Donc tu vas m'aider ? **me répète Potter.

Une énième fois et cette fois-ci, je ne peux me retenir de lui lancer un regard blasé. Il ne se lasse jamais, celui-là ? Je l'ignore donc, fatiguée de lui répondre toujours de la même façon La ferme et attends. Nous sommes assis au poste de rendez-vous et Lydia n'est pas encore là. Je préfère que ce soit elle qui fasse le speech à Monsieur le Maraudeur. J'en ai assez de devoir parler aux abrutis congénitaux… déjà que je me paye le Tommy, hein…

Je jette un regard au calendrier, placardé sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Nous sommes le dimanche dix mars. Mois qui est repris par la saucée qui tombe dehors et fouette les fenêtres sales du coin sombre où nous sommes assis, à même le sol.

**-Pourquoi on est là ? **s'agace mon compagnon –que je vais jeter par la fenêtre s'il ne me lâche pas la grappe, très bientôt.

**-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais te répéter, James, pour la vingt-et-unième fois je n'ai pas envie que les groupies des Maraudeurs se mettent à me harceler. **

**-Ouais, mais fait noir, ici…**

Je réprime le profond soupir qui me vient. Il n'a pas fini de me courir sur le haricot, à ce que je vois… J'allume les chandelles murales, éteintes depuis surement plusieurs mois, et demande à l'autre emmerdeur si ainsi, cela lui convient mieux.

**-Hum…, **grommelle-t-il, boudeur.

J'en ai ma claque des sales gosses pourri-gâtés et capricieux, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Depuis quand un mec baraqué de seize ans râle parce qu'il fait un peu trop sombre ? On croit rêver, franchement…

Je n'ai cependant pas que des mauvaises nouvelles à mon actif. Je suis redevenue l'élève de Gryffondor invisible et insipide, simple cousine de la starlette de Poudlard et point à la ligne. Plus de regard de travers, de rires suivant mes pas la belle vie, quoi. Seule petite tâche à ce décor paradisiaque, Santana Picter, elle, n'en a pas fini avec moi. Elle s'est attachée à moi, visiblement… Je trouve souvent des revues pornographiques pour lesbien dans mon sac ou sous mon oreiller, et comme je ne suis pas trop poussée vers cette littérature-ci –pas assez d'hémoglobines et trop de froufrous, comprenez-moi…-, je me doute bien qu'elles ne sont pas venues se glisser à ces endroits compromettants avec leurs petites papattes. Pas besoin d'être Dumbledore pour deviner qu'on les y a aidées plutôt largement. De plus, elle me suit de son regard pervers et mauvais, elle me frôle à chaque fois qu'elle me croise et son sourire vaut toutes les menaces du monde… mais comment lui dire qu'elle m'emmerde plus que me persécute ? Si ça la remplit d'aise de me harceler alors grand bien lui fasse mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'elle cesse de foutre le bordel dans mon sac à chaque fois qu'elle y met la main, je ne m'y retrouve plus, moi après…

Voilà enfin, la Miss Stevenson qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Je déteste les retardataires mais je supporte Lydia parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas un problème avec l'heure mais avec le respect… et ça, je peux comprendre.

**-Hey, mes p'tits Poudlardiens chéris, saluez la merveilleuse Stevenson comme il se doit ! **entre-elle en matière.

Contrairement à Potter qui bondit instantanément, baguette en main et injures aux lèvres, je n'ai aucune réaction. Je commence à être habituée aux manières de la Serpentard. Elle aime soigner ses entrées. C'est vrai aussi que je n'avais pas prévenu Potter qu'elle était de mèche… aurais-je dû ?

**-Dégage ! **crache-t-il.

**-Oh, tu me brises le cœur, le-mal-tiffé ! Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il manque cruellement de galanterie, O'Connie-triple-Bis ? **me lance celle-ci avec un regard moqueur.

**-Interroge plutôt Evans, elle ne parle que de ça, **répondis-je posément.

**-C'est quoi, ce bordel, Groseille ? **

Je lorgne Potter d'un regard noir. Ah non, _pas _Groseille ! Il existe déjà un abruti qui ne m'appelle qu'ainsi alors que je le connais depuis six ans alors merci bien, je me passerais volontiers d'un second ! Il peut m'appeler Pêche, Abricot ou Pruneau si cela lui plait mais s'il ose encore une fois choisir Groseille, je fais un Maraucide !

A mon regard, Potter a l'air de comprendre qu'il a commis une bourde et bafouille une excuse. Bon, je lui pardonne mais qu'il ne récidive pas. Je reprends mon air souriant et blasé pour lui exposer la situation telle qu'elle est.

**-James, **commençais-je aimablement, **je ne doute pas de mon talent et de mon esprit ruisselant de merveilles dont tu ne connais certainement même pas le nom mais ton cas Evans est un trop gros dé-sas-tre pour que j'espère arriver à le résoudre seule. Alors, si l'aide de Lydia te gêne, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… tu es un Troll en matière de drague, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute ?**

Clignant des cilles bêtement, il me regarde, sachant que dire. En réalité, je crois que je l'ai perdue. Bon, très bien, mettons-nous à son niveau…

**-T'es tellement naze que j'ai besoin d'aide, compris ou il faut que je te le chante pour que tu piges ? **traduis-je, agacée.

**-J'suis pas naze…**

Pour toute réponse, Lydia se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un air de dragueur de square et, faisant mine de lancer un vif d'or dans sa main droite, elle s'avança vers Potter d'une démarche trop virile pour ne pas en devenir burlesque. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux au Maraudeur ahuri entre ses doigts de l'autre main et demanda, la voix vraiment trop rauque :

**-C'est une teinture ou t'as vraiment les cheveux couleur cul-de-babouin, Lily-Jolie ? Trop Canon… Et tu sais que j'ai pendu Servilus par le calebut, t'à l'heure ? Coool, hein ? Toi et moi, ça te dit ? Tu m'fais ban… euh, bran… oups, j'voulais dire tu me fais rêver !**

Et elle termina son mini-sketch avec un rire gras qui ne fit qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur du parodié.

**-Nan, t'as raison, t'es pas naze…, **le rassura Picter en lui tapotant l'épaule, faussement condescendante.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et repartit d'où elle était venue, mimant de jeter le vif d'or invisible qu'elle faisait toujours rebondir de sa main droite à travers une fenêtre encrassée. Elle disparut derrière une étagère et Potter, semblant anéanti, se tourna vers moi.

**-C'était pas moi, hein ?**

**-Non. On ne peut égaler l'inégalable. **

**xOxOxO**

**-Banane, j'te déteste ! **

Je me tourne vers Chace qui s'assoit à mes côtés, rembruni et mécontent. Je pose mon livre sur le côté, devinant instantanément que c'est à propos de Janet que j'ai conseillé d'aller demander à mon frère de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Oui, bon, d'accord, c'était un peu du _forcing _mais avec lui, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

**-Quelle réponse as-tu donné ?**

**-Bah oui, évidemment que j'ai dit oui ! Elle m'avait acheté des fleurs, ct'andouille, comment je pouvais refuser ? **bougonne-t-il, les mains plongés profondément dans les poches de son Jean's.

Oui, en fait, c'étaient les fleurs, le _forcing_. Mon idée, bien sûr. C'est même moi qui aie changé une poignée de pissenlit cueillis dans le parc, en lys roses ! Je connais trop bien mon frère pour ne pas savoir ce qui le fait flancher… et je sais parfaitement qu'il craque quand on lui témoigne de l'affection ou une simple once d'attention. Alors, une fille qui lui présente des fleurs –même s'il n'aime pas les fleurs…-, en lui demandant de sortir avec elle, comment peut-il résister ? Sa sensiblerie le perdra… ah oui, c'est vrai, elle l'a déjà perdu !

**-Assurément.**

**-T'y es pour rien, pas vrai ? Pour les fleurs ? **m'agresse-t-il, à moitié.

**-Quelle idée ! **me défendis-je avec hypocrisie.

**-D'accord, d'accord… c'est bien cette fille qu'est folle, alors…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ingrat ! **l'accusais-je.

**-Je sais mais…, **soupire-t-il, profondément ennuyé.

**-Elle est gentille, non ?**

**-Bizarre. Elle est bizarre.**

Pour quelqu'un qui est amoureux de sa cousine par adoption, il en connait un rayon, question étrangeté ! Il soupire, grognon.

**-Toutes les filles sont bizarres, avec toi, si elles ne sont pas Miliana, **remarquais-je.

**-A commencer, par toi !**

Je lui offre un gigantesque sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de pire, rayon mauvaise foi. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, retrouvant sa bonne humeur et me dit alors :

**-Si on m'avait fait choisir ma frangine, je t'aurais pas choisi… mais, maintenant, faut bien que je te supporte, hein ? **

**-Pauvre de toi, **ironisais-je.

Il éclate de rire avant de me coller une bise sur la joue et de me forcer à me lever, prétextant qu'il a envie de marcher. Horripilée d'être arrachée à ma lecture, je lui assure :

**-J'aurais eu le choix, je t'aurais choisi… et tu veux savoir ? Je n'aurais jamais eu assez de temps pour m'en repentir !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Hey, Cassie ! **me hèle Miliana, alors qu'on entrait en cours de Divination.

**-Salut, Miliana.**

**-Tonton vous fait de gros bisous à toi et Chacie ! **m'avertit-elle, alors que Mikaela babille avec son nouveau petit-ami, juste à côté.

Je lui dédis certainement l'un des sourires les moins sincères qu'il m'ait eu donné de lui lancé. Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant que ma cousine vient, toute innocente, m'apprendre que mon père m'embrasse, pense à moi ou désirerait que j'aie de meilleures notes. Des notes s'approchant un peu plus de celles de son unique nièce. Il m'en dit des choses à travers les lettres qu'il envoi, à Miliana, c'est fou ! Mais jamais, pas une seule fois, il ne m'a écrit, à moi. Ça ne m'étonne plus, Merlin en soit loué, mais ça me blesse toujours… de moins en moins, certes. La douleur est latente, à présent, se faisant ressentir légèrement mais ne surgissant jamais comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Comment en serait-il autrement, d'ailleurs ? Dés le berceau, il n'a eu d'yeux que pour Miliana alors que j'étais sa fille et elle, sa nièce, alors que pourrais-je attendre d'un père qui me préfère ma cousine ? Elle était plus belle, plus intelligente, plus joyeuse, plus adorable, plus attendrissante… plus tout. Moi, je n'étais pas turbulente, pas très pipelette, pas très câline, pas très joueuse, pas très rieuse et pas très mignonne. La seule, à ne pas avoir été à sa botte, c'est ma belle-mère, la maman de Chace et celle que je considère être la mienne, même si le sang ne tisse aucun lien entre nous. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle est l'unique membre de ma famille à ne pas être obnubilée par Miliana et à m'attribuer plus d'importance qu'à celle-ci. Mais trêve de réflexions larmoyantes ! Qu'il me fasse de « gros bisous », je n'en ai que faire, de toute manière.

**-D'accord, **me contentais-je de répondre.

Avec une extrême irritation que je ne laisse pas transparaître pour autant, Miliana prend place à mes côtés, se recoiffant d'un geste désinvolte et souriant aux alentours comme si elle était la petite princesse qui s'assoit sur son trône. Sa présence m'est de plus en plus intolérable, sa simple vue me donne de l'urticaire. Mais je garde mon sourire niais et tout le monde croit que je suis aux anges de la savoir près de moi. Il est si facile de tous les berner.

Malheureusement, Miliana est affreusement populaire. J'ai déjà goûté à ce désagrément bien des fois et je m'apprête à y croquer encore une énième. Mikaela et son copain s'assoient à sa suite. Bientôt, Black est aussi présent, accompagnés des trois autres Maraudeurs. Et ainsi, tout le beau monde de Poudlard se retrouve à moins de dix mètres de moi…

Cette fois-ci, si la prof de Divination me prédit une mort lente, humiliante et douloureuse, je la croirais de bon cœur !

xOxOxO

**-On l'utilise ou pas ? **s'impatiente Lydia.

**-Non. Pour l'instant, on essaye de faire en sorte que Potter se débrouille lui-même, avec nos conseils.**

**-T'es pas drôle, O'Connie-Triple-Bis !**

Je ne lui jette même pas un regard, sachant très bien ce à quoi je ferais face. Une étincelle de Diabolisme frustrée dans ses yeux bleus, accentuée par ses sourcils blonds froncés, et un petit rictus boudeur aux lèvres. Le masque typique du malfrat qui n'a pu commettre son délit et rumine, dans son coin, se réconfortant dans l'idée que ce n'est que partie remise.

Elle a finalement eu le filtre d'amour le lendemain même qu'elle avait fait chanter ma camarade de dortoir. Visiblement, elle a raison. Sa réputation l'aide bien dans ses méfaits. Elle aurait bien usé du filtre le jour même mais je m'y suis opposée. Je n'aime pas trop cette extrémité. On ensorcèlera Evans qu'au moment où il s'avèrera qu'il n'y a plus d'autres solutions. Et, étrangement, Lydia se tient à mes décisions. Avec mauvaise humeur, certes, mais tout de même.

On est derrière la vitre anciennement si sale qu'elle en était opaque, que j'ai lavé d'un sort et celui du grossissement ciblé. Ainsi la fenêtre encadre la bande de filles les plus studieuses de Poudlard, comme le ferait une longue-vue. On guette donc le groupe d'Evans, composé d'Alice Connors, Sana Yushika, Billie Sums et Oliveira Viper. Elles sont assises dans l'herbe, leur fiches de révisions étalées autour d'elle et potassent leur cours joyeusement –épuisantes, ces filles. La seule qui n'a pas le nez plongé dans le savoir se trouve en la personne de Billie qui sautille après un papillon. Pour bientôt se prendre une racine de l'arbre près duquel, elles sont et se rétamer dans toute sa splendeur sur Yushika qui en bondit de colère. Ce qui n'empêche pas la jadis vagabonde de se répandre en éclats de rire, étalée de tout son long sur la japonaise sans éprouver ne serait-ce que la moindre envie de se relever.

**-Bargeot, c'te fille !** commente ma complice de crime, riant aux éclats elle aussi. **Mais je l'aime bien ! Elle m'occupe avec ses conneries ! **

**-Sincèrement, Lydia, tu as des goûts réellement étranges, **lui avouais-je placidement.

Elle ricane à ma remarque mais c'est tout de même vrai. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi attirée vers les débiles, les situations loufoques et les bombes à retardement. On dirait que tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est s'enfoncer dans des marécages de problèmes et éclater de rires quand une créature sordide remonte vers elle pour lui mordiller les orteils. Je n'ai rien contre mais j'aimerais mieux qu'elle ne m'entraine pas dans ses délires de fille dérangée et rebelle.

Enfin, Potter débarque. On l'a coiffé ! Oui, oui, coiffé. Seulement légèrement pour que le résultat ne choque pas mais il a moins de mèches rebelles et on ne pense plus qu'il a fait un tour du Manège des Trolls Saouls. On lui a dit de faire la conversation à Alice, en ignorant prodigieusement Evans, et c'est précisément ce qu'on le voit faire, s'approchant de la blonde en snobant la rousse. Celle-ci a ses beaux yeux verts qui se plissent instantanément, suspicieux, attendant que Potter se tourne vers elle pour lui faire du gringue ou l'inviter à sortir. Mais rien de tout ceci ne se passe, Potter ne s'occupe que d'Alice qui rougit, embarrassée, en répondant du mieux qu'elle le peut à ses avances. Je souris. Le loup est dans le troupeau de brebis et il y a une vilaine jalouse, trop habituée à être sa proie, qui s'y cache… pas si bien qu'elle le croit. Puis, elle dit quelque chose que, bien entendu, ni moi, ni Lydia ne peut entendre et Potter se tourne vers elle, incapable de cacher son sourire jubilatoire –cet abruti, pensais-je, blasée. Il lui fournit une réponse avec son air le plus arrogant qu'il a en magasin et se passe la main dans les cheveux –pourquoi, tant de haine, Merlin ? Evans ouvre la bouche, choquée, et la répartie fuse sans qu'une seule seconde ne se soit écoulée. Une belle gifle sur la joue gauche de Potter et celle-ci s'en va, le menton haut, vers Poudlard, bientôt suivie par ses amies.

Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il lui a dit…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qui est la plus grosse victime ? x)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Règle Militaire 10 : Une défaite amène un réarmement stratégique **

Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé, laissant les arbres se vêtir de leurs feuilles et de leurs bourgeons, permettant aux élèves de réviser pour l'examen de fin d'année, donnant l'occasion au ciel de se dégager de ses lourds nuages et au vent de se faire plus tiède, et consentant à ce que l'astre solaire se lève bien plus tôt, irradiant notre grand parc de ses doux rayons –qui nous transmettent avec une immense courtoisie les coups de soleil et le cancer. Il s'est passé donc bien des choses pendant ce laps de temps qui nous a menés aux environs de la fin de l'apaisant mois de mai, vous pouvez le remarquer par vous-même… mais trois vérités n'ont pas changées.

Premièrement, Potter est toujours aussi scandaleusement nul pour draguer Evans. Deuxièmement, Evans est toujours aussi scandaleusement emmerdante à ne faire aucun effort alors que Lydia comme moi, l'on sait qu'elle en meurt d'envie –il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des abruties finies, non plus… bon Lydia, admettons mais moi ! Et troisièmement, Tommy est toujours aussi scandaleusement…

**-Epuisant, **soupirais-je, derrière mon livre.

**-ça va pas, Groseille ? **s'inquiète-t-il en cessant d'appeler le Calamar Géant par tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui vienne, via sa petite tête creuse.

D'après ce que j'ai pu déceler dans sa manière de parler incompréhensible –il parle vite mais, en plus, il parle mal… donc il parle rapidement comme un Troll-, il aurait parié avec l'un de ses Cinquième Année d'amis qu'il arriverait à attirer le Calamar à la surface et à lui sauter dessus. Donc, il y a deux solutions. Soit ses camarades le prennent pour le malade gravement atteint psychologiquement qu'il se trouve être et veulent s'amuser à tester ses limites d'imbécilités. Soit la dégénérescence des neurones est un facteur commun dans sa classe. C'est à voir. J'hésite fortement. Quoiqu'il faut bien admettre que Tommy est un cas très rare ! Une espèce surdéveloppée au niveau de la connerie humaine ! Il est le progrès, il est l'aboutissement de la race humaine, il en est même la finition la plus complète ! Il faut au moins lui concéder cela, à ce pauvre petit.

**-Oh, si, si et toi ? **répondis-je, en souriant, blasée. **Tu as évidemment conscience qu'il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Rhooo, Grosie… T'adores me taquiner, toi ! **me gronde-t-il, avec un petit sourire sévère en ma direction.

Grosie… Gro-sie… Grosie ! Là, je crois qu'on a atteint le stade de non-retour ! Comment peut-on ne serait-ce que soumettre l'éventualité de prononcer cette succession de syllabes aussi humiliantes que grotesques, devant un public ? Je me contente d'acquiescer, souriant toujours à mon habitude, et me replonge dans ma lecture sanglante de l'éventration d'un vieillard par un lutin à la dentition de Tigre-à-dent-de-sabre.

**-Il arrive, j'le sens ! Groseille, Groseille ! Il arrive ! **s'excite-t-il.

**-Ô extase céleste, **commentais-je, sans enthousiasme aucun.

**-Il vient ! **continue-t-il, en rameutant la moitié des personnes se trouvant sur la pelouse du Parc.

Que l'un d'eux ait l'extrêmecondescendance de le faire taire. Peu importe la façon mais qu'il se taise ! Mais ces niais qui me font office de camarades sont bien trop occupés à sautiller sur place ou s'échanger des paroles d'excitation entre eux, pour pouvoir sauver l'Humanité de l'existence de Tommy. Il faut dire qu'ils sont autant de tâches sur le Monde que de boutons sur la face de Harmony Suersi. Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Pauvre fille… même Pettigrow n'en voudrait pas. Alors que, franchement, côté tolérance physique, il devrait se placer là ! M'enfin, je me tais, certains seraient capables d'oser dire que je suis médisante. Ce qui est faux. J'analyse. Nuance.

On vient de me piétiner le mollet, je n'ai pas rêvé ?! Oh, l'infâme sacripant ! Le mécréant ! Le voyou ! Le vaurien ! Le gredin !

**-Oh, 'scuse, papaye ! J't'avais pas vu ! **s'exclame-t-il.

**-Ca ne fait rien.**

Papaye. On aura vraiment tout vu, aujourd'hui ! Il ne sait certainement même pas à quoi ressemble ce fruit mais j'y écope tout de même ! Que mes parents se consument en Enfer ! Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas finir en carpette de si beau matin, je me relève mais visiblement l'excitation générale a fondu comme neige au Soleil puisque chacun commence à s'éloigner, en maugréant sur les délires de Tommy.

Il se retourne vers moi, apitoyé. Je déteste quand il prend ses airs de chien battu parce que je m'en veux de le traiter de débile mental toute la sainte journée… Thomas Fletcher aura raison de moi.

**-Il a dû être effrayé, **ne pus-je m'empêcher de mentir.

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Assurément. C'est une bête des tréfonds du Lac. Il n'est pas habitué au grabuge et à la foule… il a été… intimidé. Ça ne fait aucun doute. **

Il allait gober mon bobard comme un poisson rouge tourne autour de son bocal, cherchant toujours la sortie –c'est-à-dire, avec l'absurdité qui le définit- quand des remous firent onduler la surface de l'eau. Je hausse un sourcil. Une bête absolument ignoble, verte pâle et à l'aspect aussi mou qu'une gelée infecte, émergea avec une lenteur proche de la délectation, armée d'une ribambelle de tentacules qui fouettaient l'air comme des fouets.

Plait-il ?

Surement alerté par mon regard ahuri, Tommy fit volte-face et je sus directement ce qu'il allait se passer.

**-Pour Poudlard ! **cria-t-il.

Il s'élança vers les berges boueuses et bondit sur la bête aquatique. Bon. Il ne fallait pas compter sur un autre représentant de l'espèce humaine pour nous débarrasser de Tommy, en fait… il suffisait de lui faire confiance pour se suicider.

La foule revint aussitôt, hurlante et gesticulante. Je fus la seule à ne pas bouger et à ne pas crier.

Souriante et amusée, je me fis la remarque qu'il pourrait être facilement un héros de mes romans d'horreur. La victime délurée et qui pense avec ses pieds. Je l'aime bien, ce Tommy, en fait.

Paix à son âme !

xOxOxO

**-J'ai gagné mon pari, Groseille ! **me répète-t-il.

Mon élan de sympathie à son égard n'a pas fait long feu. Dans mes romans, les héros ont la courtoisie de mourir ! Mais j'aurais dû me douter que Tommy était tout, sauf courtois… Il se trouve qu'apparemment, il a réussi à s'extirper du pauvre Calamar qui, je tiens à insister là-dessus, n'a rien demander pour être assaillie d'une façon aussi monstrueuse par mon imbécile de camarade. Bon, heureusement que McGonagall n'a pas tardé à venir à sa rescousse parce je pense pouvoir assurer que Tommy aurait trouvé le temps long, sans oxygène. A part s'il me cache des branchies sous son tee-shirt à l'effigie du batteur des Bizarr'Sisters.

Mais l'infirmière aurait surement repéré cette anomalie puisqu'elle a dû soigner toutes les meurtrissures qui sont la conséquence de son acte de pure folie.

On est donc dans le coin où se trouve le lit d'infirmerie où Pomfrèche l'a installé. Et il est loin d'être mécontent de son emplacement. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se dit. Demain, c'est lundi et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait une interro en botanique. Donc, il gagne un pari et, en prime, se gave des cochonneries que toute l'école a empilé au bout de son lit et sur sa table de chevet tandis que ses camarades essayent de dompter un être végétal aussi répugnant que terreux. Bien joué, je dois dire.

**-Et quel en était l'enjeu ? **

**-Trois places pour la Coupe Mondiale, en août ! **fait-il.

Ah, quand même. La coupe de Quidditch est un grand évènement et les places coûtent assez chers. Mais bon, c'est vrai que pour s'imaginer que Tommy arriverait à monter le Calamar et à en ressortir vivant, il faut être lui-même.

**-Donc on ira avec Billie ? **

Je le regarde un moment, sans comprendre. Il veut m'emmener à une coupe de Quidditch ? Je _déteste _le Quidditch ! Déjà, j'ai le vertige et j'ai très mal vécu les cours de vol en Première Année. On est des bipèdes prédisposés à garder nos deux pieds sur Terre, je ne suis pas folle ? Donc, en étant sensé, peut-on m'expliquer quelle satisfaction puise-t-on à se prendre pour une chauve-souris ? Moi, je n'ai goûté qu'à celle de régurgiter mon petit-déjeuner en revenant sur notre bonne vielle Terre...

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne…, **commençais-je.

**-Mais j'veux que tu viennes, moi ! **s'exclame-t-il aussitôt, en reprenant son air de petit marcassin abandonné.

Un philosophe se laisse-t-il attendrir ? Avec un froncement de nez, je devine que non. Normalement, le pragmatisme et la réflexion protègent quiconque, en usant savamment, de se sauvegarder du désagrément d'émotionnellement capituler.

**-Je viendrai.**

**-Cool ! Billie t'adore, en plus ! **m'avertit-il, surexcité.

**-Vraiment ? **marmonnais-je platement.

Cette fille doit adorer tout le monde, vu le numéro. Ça risque d'être mémorable. Bon, le destin s'acharne contre moi, ainsi soit-il. J'amènerai le livre le plus sordide, psychologiquement immorale et répandant une quantité tout simplement atroce d'hémoglobine, de ma collection. Histoire de contrer le choc d'être entourée de deux adolescents tout ce qu'il y a de plus cruche.

C'est alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sans douceur et que des pas faisant penser à un soldat partant en guerre retentissent sur le sol froid blanc. Je remarque avec irritation qu'ils se rapprochent de nous. Encore une des visites pathétiques que reçoit Tommy depuis les deux heures qu'il est là… c'est assommant d'être aussi populaire. Merlin m'en préserve.

**-Triplie, mon amouuuuur ! **s'écrie une voix avant que les rideaux entourant le lit de Tommy soit théâtralement écartées. **Me tromperais-tu ?!**

Cette fille est exténuante. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de tout tourner à l'insupportable. Elle ne prend même plus la peine de cacher notre coalition. A chaque fois que je la croise dans les couloirs, il faut toujours qu'elle me saute dans les bras ou fasse toute autre chose de déplacé. Une fois, elle m'a même embrassée en ronronnant « te bécoter est ma passion ! ». Pour faire simple, je suis son nouveau joujou. Que ceci me remplit d'aise ! Heureusement, Poudlard a l'habitude des délires de Lydia et on me laisse tranquille, compatissant, un peu moqueusement, à mon nouveau rôle de poupée vivante offerte à la Serpentard en offrande. Et comme j'ai une réputation de niaise à sauvegarder, je me laisse faire, tout en engueulant Lydia à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve seules. Mais elle s'amuse tellement que c'est peine perdue. De fait, mon surnom de jadis, O'Connie-triple-bis s'est avéré trop long à caser dans une de ses trop nombreuses démonstrations tragiques… menant à un petit raccourci tout à fait charmant qui se trouve être Triplie. L'orgasme est proche, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. En vérité, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour supporter tant de cruauté envers ma nature profonde. Je vais finir meurtrière et on ne pourra pas dire que l'on ne m'y a pas ardemment incitée !

**-On ne peut rien te cacher, **ironisais-je.

**-Ahah ! Non, non, Lydia, on me l'a fait pas, à moi ! **déclare Tommy avec l'arrogance des idiots. **Groseille m'a dit que vous sortiez pas ensemble !**

**-Elle a dit **_**ça **_**?! **fait-elle mine de s'indigner avec tragédie.

**-Oui, oui !**

-**Tu n'auras donc jamais assez de me briser le cœur, Triplie !**

Une corde et un tabouret. Maintenant. Quoique je peux aussi bien sauter par la fenêtre. Mais j'ai le vertige. Il ne me reste donc que la solution de me laisser assassiner à petit feu par la stupidité environnante. Dure destinée que voilà.

Je lance un regard vaguement menaçant à Lydia et elle soupire en me faisant remarquer que je ne suis pas drôle. Ça va être dur mais je pense survivre à cette révélation. Elle s'assoir alors sur le bord du lit de Tommy…

**-AIIIE ! **hurle-t-il. **MA JAMBE !**

Certes. Peut-être pas si au bord que ça. Lydia se décale un peu en ricanant, tapotant avec une condescendance ironiquement affectée le haut du crâne de l'accidenté, en chantonnant un « brave petit bouffondor ! ». Tandis que Tommy se masse la jambe, grimaçant, Lydia tourne la tête vers moi qui suis toujours assise sur l'une des chaises qui sont près de la fenêtre.

**-Faut qu'on utilise le filtre, Triplie ! **m'annonce-t-elle.

**-C'est trop prématurée. **

**-Potty patauge dans la soupe à la mélasse, là ! Il fait même pas du surplace, il recule joyeusement ! Evans en est presque à porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ! **m'expose-t-elle, sans faire attention à la présence de Tommy.

Il faut bien lui concéder que, même en pleine forme, Tommy n'est pas équipé pour comprendre quoique ce soit alors après un voyage avec le Calamar, ça ne peut être que pire. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire.

**-On n'est même pas certaines que le filtre est de bonne qualité, **fis-je remarquer.

**-On s'en fout ! C'est qu'Evans ! **

J'arque un sourcil. Bon, je ne suis pas folle de la préfète mais à ce point… on ne va quand même pas l'empoisonner pour qu'elle accepte l'ébouriffé ! Et je n'ai pas encore envie de finir à Azkaban, moi !

**-Ya pas de raison pour que ça lui fasse bien du mal ! Yushika en a vendu plein et personne est mort ! J'veux bien qu'Evans soit chochotte mais bon…**

**-Pas le filtre, **déclarais-je, catégorique.

**-On a attiré Evans dans les vestiaires pour qu'elle voie les pecs de Potty, elle l'a giflé ! On a fait en sorte qu'elle soit dans son équipe en potion et en DCFM, elle l'a baffé ! On l'a fait sortir avec Billie, elle lui a envoyé une baigne ! On lui a fait lui offrir tout un tas de beaux cadeaux, il s'est payé la plus grande série de tartes de toute l'Histoire de la trempe ! Et on a beau l'ensevelir de conseils et de cours de flirt, il finit toujours avec la trace de la main droite de sa chérie sur la joue ! Si on continue comme ça, va finir par être défiguré par cette teigne ! **

**-Certes, **concédais-je bien malgré moi.

Mais tout le discours de Lydia ne reflète que la plus pure vérité. On n'est pas du tout sur le chemin de la victoire, on la fuit plutôt à toutes jambes et, pourtant, Potter fait tout ce qu'on lui dit. Il ne rechigne jamais et nous obéit à la lettre. Ça doit être dans ses veines, il est génétiquement constitué pour être le punching-ball de sa rouquine de dulcinée. Lui aussi n'est pas gâté par la vie mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le cherchait pas… Comment peut-on persister dans son délire quand on en écope que des retours tout sauf engageants ? Il est surement masochiste.

En tout cas, la conséquence directe de tout ça c'est que Miliana s'impatiente gravement et me harcèle de menaces et de chantages toujours plus mordants. Elle ne comprend pas que je m'active ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui réduire son petit cœur en charpie ! Et ça viendra, qu'elle me fasse confiance… ça viendra.

**-Une défaite amène un réarmement stratégique, **finis-je par déclarer.

**-J'prépare le filtre pour demain ! **s'écrie-t-elle, bondissant du lit pour se ruer vers la sortie, après m'avoir déposée une bise provocatrice sur les lèvres.

**-Elle est cool ! **commente Tommy.

**-Penses-tu…**

**xOxOxO**

Je descendais en direction des cachots pour le double cours de Potion, durant lequel Slughorn va encore trouver d'innombrables occasions pour me faire entendre raison sur mon manque d'assiduité au travail, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule sans crier gare.

Je me retourne aussitôt et tombe à moins de dix centimètres du visage de Picter. Cette fille est inlassable. Elle n'a toujours pas cessé ces espèces de persécutions de petite garce homophobe. Avant-hier encore, je me suis réveillée habillée en infirmière sexy et très souvent le mot « Lesbien » apparait comme par enchantement sur la jupe plissée de mon uniforme, sur mes fesses bien sûr. Je ne sais pas où elle va chercher ses idées mais ce n'est pas bien original, ni très blessant. Moi-même, je pourrais lui faire bien plus mal si l'envie m'en prenait. Elle croit certainement que mon image et ma réputation valent tout autre chose mais elle est à côté de la réalité. Ce que pensent les autres de moi, je m'en fiche éperdument pour la bonne et simple raison que chacun d'entre eux, je les méprise. Tout ce que je projette, c'est qu'ils me laissent vivre ma vie en paix et pour l'instant, certains ont l'air acharné à s'y opposer avec une volonté presque insultante.

Elle a toujours sa mine arrogante et je me demande vaguement ce qu'elle compte encore me faire. Qu'elle se dépêche, mon cours commence dans dix minutes et Slughorn commentera ce retard de bon nombre de façons qui vont m'ennuyer, je le sens.

Elle pose une main sur ma taille et me pousse contre un mur pour me forcer à m'y adosser. J'évite de la regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas la provoquer. Les filles de son espèce aiment la résistance, ça les excite. Je me laisse donc faire, intérieurement blasée.

Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, entre brutalité et douceur, et un mauvais pressentiment nait en moi. Je le sens de moins en moins bien, là…

**-Je sais que je te plais, Cassis, **me souffle-t-elle.

**-Plait-il ? **m'enquis-je, ahurie.

Pourquoi faut-il que la seule fois que l'on se rappelle de mon prénom, ce soit exactement à un moment aussi désopilant que celui-ci. J'en suis affligée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Venez vite, Ya tout un tas de Sorcières en Détresse par là !**

_Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, entre brutalité et douceur, et un mauvais pressentiment nait en moi. Je le sens de moins en moins bien, là… _

**_-Je sais que je te plais, Cassis, _**_me souffle-t-elle._

**_-Plait-il ? _**_m'enquis-je, ahurie._

_Pourquoi faut-il que la seule fois que l'on se rappelle de mon prénom, ce soit exactement à un moment aussi désopilant que celui-ci. J'en suis affligée. _

Bon, gardons notre calme. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne suis pas en situation de pure mélodrame, assaillie par les hormones en ébullition d'une lesbienne refoulée, reconvertie en homophobe pour me gâcher la vie, mais qui, finalement, a craqué et menace de me violer en plein couloir. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Voilà, c'est un délire passager qui va très bientôt se dissiper. J'ai bon espoir.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, inspire tranquillement puis expire et je les ouvre à nouveau… et surprise ! Elle est toujours là. Ce que je sens parfaitement puisqu'elle est collée contre moi et commence à me peloter les fesses.

Je préférais très largement quand elle me harcelait ! Quoique, maintenant, c'est une autre forme d'harcèlement… Merlin, je demande miséricorde ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? C'est vrai, quoi. Je suis une très sage Sorcière, toujours vierge et qui ne cherche pas les ennuis. Je ne me drogue pas, je ne m'enivre pas, je suis végétarienne, je ne m'expose pas au Soleil, je ne tente pas la cruauté divine supposée existante en me perchant sur un balais. J'ai scolairement la moyenne. Certes, pas plus mais pas moins, non plus ! Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas d'une sympathie extrême avec mes camarades, que je leur mens constamment, que je rêve souvent d'arracher la langue à Tommy, que je m'apprête à faire boire un filtre à la préfète de Gryffondor parce que je projette de briser le cœur de ma cousine mais la punition est un peu grosse, là, non ? Un peu de pitié, par Merlin !

Aussitôt, les mains de Picter remontent subitement à ma poitrine. D'accord, Merlin, promis, je ne blasphèmerai plus jamais !

J'attrape ses poignés avec un sourire forcé et les maintiens loin de mes seins. C'est bien mieux, ainsi !

**-Tu me plonges dans un profond embarras, **commençais-je, essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. **Mais tu ne me plais pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je te dois une confession je ne suis pas homosexuelle, Santana. **

**-Je l'ai toujours su ! **fait-elle avec un petit rire. **Mais, fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer !**

Elle libère ses poignés avec une aisance proche du scandaleux. Il va falloir que je me muscle les mains, ça ne va pas du tout, ça ! Elle glisse une main sur ma nuque et, bien que je recule le plus possible mon visage –me cognant le crane au passage contre le mur qui est toujours là, malheureusement-, elle plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand je disais que j'allais me faire violer, je suis persuadée que ça vous a fait bien rire mais regardez un peu où j'en suis, maintenant ! Ah non, là, je vous le dis, je suis sur une pente plus que savonneuse…

Elle avait déjà réussi à percer la barrière de mes lèvres et a glissé sa langue pointue, chaude comme une barre en fer chauffée à blanc. C'est la première fois que l'on m'embrasse et je sens, outrée, des espèces de pop-corn qui pétaradent dans mon bas-ventre. Oui, bon, ça a assez duré, il faut que ça cesse, maintenant !

Je la repousse brutalement, à présent énervée, quasiment écœurée. La sensation de son corps contre le mien me révulse, le goût de sa salive me donne un haut-le-cœur et la chaleur de sa respiration fait s'accélérer la mienne. Il y a des limites à ma tolérance ! Elle a l'air surprise de la violence de mon rejet et de l'étincelle tout sauf avenante qui brûle dans mon regard. Je la sens moi-même irradier dans mes prunelles.

**-Ne me touche plus ! Je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Je t'interdis de me toucher! Trouve-toi une autre fille parce que moi, tu me dégoûtes ! **

Elle me regarde sans rien dire pendant bien trente secondes puis fait un pas en arrière, tandis que je ne me radoucis pas. Que croyait-elle, exactement ? Que parce qu'elle m'avait pourri la vie, j'allais tomber sous son charme, comme la victime qui s'accroche à son bourreau ? C'est un peu trop cliché pour moi, je le crains.

Je la détaille un instant, ne remarquant que trop sa beauté. Elle est grande, élancée, des jambes infinies et galbées. Le grain de sa peau est parfait, ses longs cheveux qu'elle a attachés en une queue de cheval très haute semblent briller même si l'on se trouve dans la pénombre qui mène aux cachots. Et ne parlons surtout pas de sa poitrine qui n'a rien à envier à aucune de ses camarades ou de sa paire d'yeux verts. C'est presque ridicule qu'elle s'acharne sur moi qui suis d'un commun à toute épreuve. Cette fille est ridicule.

Elle tourne enfin les talons et ne perd pas un instant pour disparaître au coin du couloir. Et je sens la tempête en moi s'amenuiser peu à peu, mon pouls ralentit et mon visage se détend. Je rajuste ma chemise et reboutonne le bouton qui avait sauté. Je ramasse le sac que j'avais laissé choir au sol, sans même m'en apercevoir et rebrousse chemin pour me rendre aux toilettes. Il faut que je boive, que je me rince la bouche et la gorge. Parce que l'arôme et son parfum… sa chaleur est toujours là et que ça me perturbe.

xOxOxOxO

Soumis aux lois de la gravité, le liquide empoisonné glisse contre la surface intérieure du verre jusqu'à se répandre dans la bouche d'Evans et couler le long de sa trachée. Quand elle repose son verre, il est déjà trop tard et elle ne s'aperçoit ni de mon regard attentif, ni de celui de Lydia, et ignore celui de Potter auquel, de toute manière, elle est largement habituée. Elle reprend sa conversation avec Sana Yushika, concernant leur emploi du temps pour organiser leurs heures de révision dans chacune des matières examinées en fin d'année. C'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'une quinzaine de jours, pour les premiers examens. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas même pas relis mes cours. Je ne compte, de toute façon, pas avoir un métier très difficile, qui demande un bon dossier ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me dégotterai un petit poste au Ministère, sans responsabilité et sans salaire conséquent. Et ça m'ira parfaitement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, ni besoin d'être sollicitée par tous les côtés. Cette vérité plonge mon père dans une profonde déception muette qui ne fait que transparaître dans son regard, se passant de tout discours. Alors que Miliana, à mon contraire, a de grandes ambitions. Elle compte être médicomage, spécialisée dans la recherche des remèdes magiques des maladies rares et infectieuses. Elle sait déjà dans quelle école supérieure elle va se rendre et j'ai l'immense soulagement de la savoir au Canada. Autant dire que j'espère qu'elle va être reçue et qu'elle va s'y sentir si bien qu'elle va y rester !

Quelques minutes doit s'écouler avant qu'Evans semble se désintéresser de sa discussion avec la japonaise qui, remarquant la lassitude de son amie, l'achève en reprenant une bouchée de son dîner. A son contraire, la rouquine ne touche pas à son assiette et a le regard légèrement dilaté, les paupières lourdes. Elle bat des cilles avec lenteur et ses lèvres sont entr'ouvertes tandis qu'elle regarde fixement sa fourchette. Ses joues sont rosées. Ça lui donne un petit air de drogué qui ne colle pas très bien à sa réputation. Paraissant avoir soudain plus chaud, elle enlève son gilet avec toujours cette même lenteur qui rend ses gestes incertains, elle le laisse glisser à terre, sous la table, et ne le ramasse pas. Puis, elle se détache sa longue et épaisse chevelure rousse, qui était retenue par une broche.

Personne ne remarque son comportement quelque peu étrange mais lorsqu'elle fait dévier son regard émeraude vers Potter qui ne l'a pas quittée des yeux et qu'elle se met à le fixer avec cet air d'hébétement oisif, Lydia et moi savons à l'instant que le filtre fait parfaitement effet.

Elle sursaute alors comme si ses pensées lui avaient fait un choc et elle remplit son verre d'eau pour le boire cul-sec, les joues cramoisies.

Le filtre que l'on a choisi n'est pas très puissant. Il ne fait pas délirer sa victime au sujet de l'être « aimé », ne la pousse pas à lui faire de longues et enivrées déclarations d'amour, ne l'incite pas à lui sauter dessus ou à lui arracher ses vêtements. En fait, il ne fait que l'émoustiller, qu'aiguiser son désir ou rendre plus violents des sentiments qui, cependant, doivent déjà exister. Donc, nous avions bien raison Potter ne rend pas indifférente sa précieuse Sainte-Nitouche.

Mon sourire s'accentue et je sais d'avance que les rêves de la préfète de Gryffondor ne seront pas innocents cette nuit…

xOxOxOxO

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent, ils tombent instantanément sur le rayon de lune qui forme une tâche de lumière sur mes draps pourpres. Je porte ma main à mon front et écarte les mèches de cheveux qui me le barraient désagréablement. Je m'étire légèrement en me demandant quelle heure il peut bien être. C'est très rare que je me réveille pendant la nuit, je dors souvent du couché au levé sans pause… oui, j'ai un excellent sommeil ! Mon métabolisme est une petite merveille ! En même temps, il faut bien qu'il tienne la concurrence que lui fait endurer mon athlète d'esprit…

Après quelques secondes qui suivent l'émergence, je me rends compte que ce qui a sans doute provoqué mon réveil sans cérémonie sont les vagues de lumières qui proviennent de la porte de la salle-de-bain, restée grande ouverte.

Je suis profondément agacée mais l'habitude veut que je continue quand même à sourire comme une idiote. Qui, des quatre nunuches qui partagent mon dortoir, est allée allumer la lumière sans prendre la peine de fermer cette fichue porte ? Alice Connors ? Elle est le profile type de la cruche qui a fait un cauchemar et qui est allée se rafraichir, en pleur… Quoique elle est loin derrière Samantha Ecolpia qui pleurerait parce qu'une araignée s'est promenée sur son bras. Mais elle aurait sans doute hurlé si fort que, à côté, la lumière d'une tribu de lucioles géantes apparaitrait comme une douce consolation à mon sommeil. Ça peut aussi être Evans qui aurait rêvé qu'elle allait avoir un P au contrôle d'hier, en Métamorphose, et qui est allée priée Merlin, sous la _douce_ lumière de la Salle-de-bain, pour que Merlin ait pitié d'elle. Ou alors, elle a cru qu'un garnement était caché dans l'évier et elle a décidé que, en tant que Préfète, elle se devait d'aller lui coller une belle petite retenue. Perdure toujours l'option que cette trainée de Yushika soit somnambule et ait pris la pomme de douche pour un soupirant… idée qui ne va pas m'aider à retrouver le sommeil.

Il faut décidemment que je règle cette affaire au clair ou alors je serais hantée par des images pas très orthodoxes toute la nuit.

J'écarte mes couvertures et manque de pousser un cri au contact du sol contre mes orteils. Merlin, il est gelé ! Il parait qu'on tombe malade par les pieds… quoique c'est Tommy qui me l'a dit… je ne suis pas assez endormie pour prendre en compte ses délires… C'est fou, quand même, on a beau être pratiquement en juin, les pierres d'un château ne perdent jamais leur air de iceberg.

Je me dirige vers la salle-de-bain qui me force à battre des cilles par sa lumière aveuglante. En plus, je déteste me balader avec mon pyjama. C'est le plus ridicules de ceux que j'aie et rendez-vous compte… le moins ridicule est un petit ensemble avec une grosse fleur qui sourit sur le haut. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse sa belle-mère faire son shopping à sa place parce que d'une, on est très radine et que de deux, on ne supporte pas faire la course aux boutiques de mode. Et non, cette personne insupportable et détestable n'est pas moi… bon, d'accord mais je ne mange pas de pauvres petits agneaux, moi, donc ça compense ! Une végétarienne a le droit d'être une peste, ça fait partie du contrat, vous ne le saviez pas ? Quoique je tiens à dire qu'il y a largement plus peste que moi.

Je me place enfin devant la porte de la salle-de-bain et je vois enfin la criminelle. Et j'ai l'immense honneur, mesdames-messieurs, de pouvoir vous annoncer que _the winner is…_

Lily Evans !

En même temps, c'est une championne du je-brise-les-citrouilles-à-tous-mes-camarades-mais-sans-m'en-rendre-compte. Dans son esprit, je suis sûre qu'elle est persuadée d'accomplir une sorte de destinée qui lui a été postée par l'hibou de Merlin en même temps que sa lettre pour Poudlard « tu remettras tes compatriotes baveux et bavant dans le droit chemin, rouquine, et tu renonceras à tous les vices de la jeunesse ! Sois forte, mon enfant, Merlin est avec toi, Amen ! ». Le pire c'est qu'en plus, chacun de ses actes est dépourvu de jubilation ou de sadisme… ça ferait presque peur.

Elle est appuyée sur le lavabo, le visage ruisselant d'eau et les yeux grands ouverts face au miroir. Ses bras tremblent et ses cheveux broussailleux sont attachés en une queue de cheval très lâchée, quelques mèches rousses trempées autour de son visage pâle. M'aventurais-je à penser que Mademoiselle la Préfère-Coincée a rêvé de l'abruti décoiffé qui lui colle aux basques ? Oui, oui.

Mon sourire s'accentue. Elle va surement prendre enfin conscience de son attirance aberrante mais plus que réelle –bien que renforcée par notre filtre- pour Potter et l'affaire sera dans la poche ! On est enfin parvenus à lui ouvrir ces magnifiques yeux émeraude ! Je vois déjà ma cousine pleurer et Black pleurer ! Ô joie extrême… Bien sûr que non, je ne puise pas ma jouissance dans le malheur des autres… je le puise dans le malheur des nuisibles ! Et j'épargne le nuisible qu'est Tommy parce que c'est un pauvre nuisible innocent qui n'a rien demandé à Merlin pour qu'il le rende plus beau qu'intelligent… et il me divertit, ce brave petit, donc je le garde quand même.

La rousse se retourne alors vers moi, en sursautant.

**-Cassis ! Je t'ai réveillée ?**

**-ça ne fait rien, **mentis-je. **Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

Je jubile, je jubile ! Hihi !

**-J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar ! Le pire de tous !**

**-Un cauchemar ? **répétais-je, en regardant avec déception le regard empli d'horreur de ma camarade.

Dites-moi plutôt que c'est moi qui fais un cauchemar… je ne me suis pas levée en pleine nuit pour accueillir les gémissements pudiques d'une petite sainte-nitouche névrosée qui n'est pas du tout disposée à ouvrir ses foutus de saletés de yeux couleur choux de Bruxelles ! Non… elle n'oserait pas…

-**Je cédais aux avances de Potter et il… il… il me…**

**-Caressait avec douceur ? Embrassait avec passion ? **proposais-je, affable, dans l'espoir de lui faire voir la situation sous un meilleur jour.

**-Pelotais comme un goujat ! **s'écrie-t-elle avant de porter une main à ses lèvres alors qu'elle a un haut le cœur. **J'vais vomir !**

Merlin. Elle a osé ! Cette andouille persiste à se voiler la face ! Mais que vais-je devenir, entourée de tant d'incapables ? Personne n'y met du sien ! C'est lassant.

Je la regarde se ruer vers les toilettes et émettre des sons tout sauf mélodieux. D'un pas bougon, je vais me recoucher. Moi qui croyais que le filtre serait trop fatal ! C'est d'un lavage de cerveau dont elle a besoin, cette fille !

xOxOxO

Presque deux semaines se sont écoulés, d'une façon plus ou moins laborieuse pour la ô combien charmante populations de Poudlard, entre les révisions du matin, les révisions du soir, les révisions de nuit et les révisions tâchés de jus de citrouille –sans compter de celles du petit coin. C'est bien simple, tous les élèves n'ont vécu ces derniers jours que derrière un livre ou le nez ronflant collé sur des recettes de potion, dans les environs de minuit. Enfin, pour la plupart, bien sûr. Pour ma part, les seuls livres que j'ai ouvert traitaient du désossement de quelques pauvres sorciers s'étant aventurer trop loin dans la forêt ou de l'œuvre d'un Mage Noir qui s'était pris de tendresse pour une espèce de monstre avec des ailes et des pieds de canard. Quelques irréductibles m'ont imitée… j'entends par là, les cancres je-m'en-foutistes rebelles et fainéants qui ont profité du temps de révision des autres pour aller à Pré-au-Lard illégalement ou courir après les fantômes.

Mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas eu que les révisions dans les petites vies de mes camarades… Non, non…

Il y a heureusement eu les quelques examens, histoire de nous détendre. Bah, quand même ! Ehoh ! Les professeurs ne sont pas des monstres, enfin !

Donc, voici toute l'effervescence de Poudlard, particulièrement pour les Cinquième et les Septième années qui connaissent la grande angoisse des BUSEs et des ASPICs. J'ai eu l'excellent exemple de Tommy sous le nez. Celui-ci, à la place de raconter ses blagues idiotes ou de jouer au frisbee à dents avec d'autres abrutis de son acabits, ne cessait de se réciter des formules ou de métamorphoser tout ce qui lui venait sous la main, dans l'espoir de répondre aux exigences de MacGonagall. Ayant déjà redoublé sa Deuxième Année –les redoublements étant rarissimes à Poudlard-, il a une peur bleue de rater des examens et devoir encore refaire une année. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se vautrer tout autant mais, au moins, il s'applique et il s'accroche, ce que, bien que ce soit dur de me l'avouer, j'admire assez. A son opposé, mon frère a une toute autre approche des BUSE's… chaque matin, depuis deux semaines, il m'annonce qu'il va réviser et chaque soir, il m'annonce qu'il n'a pas révisé. En fait, mon frère fait partie des « les cancres je-m'en-foutistes rebelles et fainéants qui ont profité du temps de révision des autres pour aller à Pré-au-Lard illégalement ou courir après les fantômes ». Mon père va encore avoir toute l'occasion de jalouser notre tante pour les résultats scolaires brillants de Miliana, alors que Chace et moi ne ramenons à la maison que le même tas de P, au mieux A, dont il doit se satisfaire, bien à regret. Ce qui le décourage encore plus, ce sont nos réactions à ses critiques et conseils Chace lui assure solennellement qu'il va se reprendre en main, qu'il va bosser comme un dingue et, au final, c'est toujours la même rengaine… il passe sa vie à s'amuser et moi, j'acquiesce, armée de mon traditionnelle sourire d'abrutie et lui offre des « oui, Papa » hypocrite à souhait, pour qu'il me lâche la grappe. Comme dit ma grand-mère, à si juste titre… _Pauvre garçon…_

Un soupir m'étreint alors quand je fais le décompte mental des jours qu'il me reste avant de rentrer à la maison. Cinq. Seulement cinq et retour au bercail. Bonjour, Papa, Tata, Tonton et bienvenue le Paradis de l'ennui et de l'agacement.

Quelqu'un vient s'assoir en face de moi, à la table de Gryffondor où je me suis installée. La Grande Salle a été mise au profit des élèves pour que ceux-ci aient tout l'espace de travailler leurs matières. Elle est bondée. Juste à ma droite se trouve Evans et sa bande de premières de classe. Je n'aurais pu mieux rêver meilleure place, elles ne font aucun bruit outre celui de la plume grattant sur le papier. Heureusement, néanmoins que Billie n'est pas parmi elle mais je-ne-sais autre part ailleurs parce que sinon, c'est certain que j'en aurais pas eu un moment de pays entre ses moments de délires à la Tommy et ses perpétuelles gesticulations. J'observe quand même Evans du coin de l'œil et j'ai eu de quoi me réjouir… notre plan n'a pas été si vain que ça. Elle ne cesse de lancer des œillades à Potter qui se marre à l'autre bout de la table, avec le reste de Maraudeurs –sauf Remus qui est, à la table des Serdaigle, avec Oliveira Viper, s'accordant les regards acérés de Miliana-, Tommy, d'autres garçons et Miliana, entourée de July et de Mikaela. C'est d'ailleurs grandement à cause de groupe-là que la Salle n'est pas silencieuse…

Pour ma part, je suis venue ici pour écrire une lettre à ma mère, en réponse de celle qu'elle nous a écrite à moi et Chace pour s'enquérir de notre humeur, de nos examens et de nos petites vies d'étudiants. Chace n'aime pas écrire, sait à peine écrire se présenter sans faire une dizaine de fautes d'orthographe donc c'est moi qui m'y colle, bien sûr. Ce qui ne me gêne pas, j'adore écrire à notre mère. Je relève donc le regard, souriant pardessus mon agacement. Je découvre alors Janet, ma ravissante complice involontaire à mon projet de décoller mon frère de notre cousine. Une complice qui s'y donne à cœur joie. Elle me sourit avec gentillesse.

**-Salut, Cassis !**

**-ça va, Janet ?**

**-Plus ou moins, **m'informe-t-elle avec un petit sourire penaud.

Dans son dos, passe Santana, avec sa bande de vipère de Serpentard. Elle ne semble pas réviser beaucoup plus que moi alors qu'elle passe ses ASPIC's et ça ne m'enchante pas de reconnaitre que nous avons un point commun. Bien heureusement, elle a pris la décision de m'ignorer et de m'épargner toute attention depuis que je l'ai repoussée. Initiative dont je lui en suis grée.

Je reporte mon attention à Janet à qui je demande des éclaircissements. Ça doit concerner Chace, sinon elle ne serait pas là, en face de moi.

**-Il… Chace, il me supporte plus qu'autre chose. Je vois bien qu'il se passerait bien de moi… il ne m'aimera jamais, je le sens, **se morfond celle-ci tristement.

Je lui lance un sourire compatissant tandis que je me sens légèrement coupable de la situation dans laquelle je l'ai mise, assez égoïstement. Bon, ce n'est pas là le moindre de mes méfaits mais Janet doit être parmi les personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse… et si je ne l'avais pas menée à s'intéresser à mon frère, jamais elle n'en serait tombée amoureuse, comme elle me l'a avouée il y a peu de temps. Et elle ne souffrirait pas du manque d'attention qu'il lui offre, toujours aussi obnubilé par Miliana. Mon plan semble un véritable échec et Janet, seule, en pâtit alors qu'elle n'était, au départ, nullement concernée.

Bon, puisque c'est moi qui l'y ai mise, dans ce pétrin, c'est à moi qui dois l'en dépêtrer ! Réfléchissons… Oh, j'ai peut-être une idée !

**-Que dirais-tu de venir à la maison, pendant les vacances ? **proposais-je.

**-Chez toi ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-Non, chez nous, **rectifiais-je. **Chez les O'Connell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Les O'Connell en vacances**

Je fixe mon regard vaseux dans le miroir avant de suivre les gouttes d'eau glacée qui dévalent mes joues. Un monstre cramoisi sur railles. Un Dragon d'acier. Ou le cerbère des Enfers. Ça ne peut être que ça… pourquoi appeler une chose aussi infernale, un « train » ? Il faut appeler les choses par le titre qui lui revient…

Et cette espèce d'immondice a bien mérité celui d'ignominie du Monde Moderne !

**-ça va, Groseille ? **s'inquiète Tommy en me tenant par les épaules.

**-Aussi bien qu'une mourante, pourquoi ? **cinglais-je.

**-On est bientôt arrivés, **me rassure-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je déteste, déteste, déteste… la vitesse. C'est une chose qui m'est insupportable ! Juste insupportable. Tout transport est donc pour moi un Enfer… ce pourquoi, je suis réellement impatiente d'avoir mon permis de Transplaner. Je n'aurais plus à devoir prendre le train ou le magicobus, toutes ces aberrations qui me donnent la nausée. Sans parler du balais… il m'est strictement impossible de monter sur un balai… en plus, j'ai le vertige donc ça règle la question…

Du coup, chaque voyage dans le Poudlard Express est un peu un… trajet en Enfer. Youpi. Dans ces moments-là, je n'arrive même plus à garder mon sourire niais… c'est une horreur…

**-J'ai une bonne blague, si tu veux ! **s'excite-t-il alors.

**-Epargne-moi, je t'en supplie ! **gémis-je alors que je sens le haut-le-cœur poindre.

**-Mais elle est vraiment tordante, hein !**

**-C'est moi qui vais te tordre le…, **commençais-je en me retournant vers lui, les nerfs ayant craqué.

Mais la porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrent et je me retiens de commettre l'impardonnable devant une témoin greluche qui n'aurait aucun remord de me balancer, moi, la pauvre victime de l'imbécilité harcelante de Tommy… la vie est injuste. Quoique je pourrais la tuer aussi. Mon bagage littéraire peut me fournir la marche à suivre. C'est ma tranquillité qui en prendrait un certain coup… bien qu'on doit être bien plus tranquille à Azkaban qu'à Poudlard ! C'est à envisager.

C'est Samara Yushika et Samantha Ecolpia, les deux nunuches de mon dortoir, qui débarquent alors. Samantha rougit en remarquant la présence de Tommy et détourne le regard avant de foncer s'enfermer dans une cabine. Sa copine a, par contre, une tout autre réaction. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage et elle me lance un clin d'œil entendu. Les adolescents ont vraiment toujours l'esprit mal tourné. Elle vient se placer à côté de moi et sort son tube de gloss.

**-Au fait, je devrais pas te le dire mais bon… tu sais ce qu'on dit, entre Gryffondor, faut se serrer les doigts, **commence-t-elle.

**-On dit se serrer les coudes, Samara, **lui révélais-je.

**-Et alors ? **fait-elle, en me lançant un regard plein de mépris. **Pour quelqu'un qui a un nom de fruit, j'te trouve gonflée de jouer avec les mots !**

Ok. Je ne préfère même pas répliquer. Je lance un regard à Tommy qui pouffe comme un idiot. Azkaban, j'arrive…

**-Bref ! Je disais ! **se reprend-elle, toute excitée. **J'ai entendu un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser, O'Connell ! **

**-Ah, qui est ? **

**-A propos de Millie !**

Aussitôt, la méfiance surpasse la nausée. Ou la renforce, je ne saurais le dire. Qu'est-ce que Miliana a encore fait ? En entendant le diminutif de celle-ci, Tommy s'avance vers la japonaise et la presse de cracher le morceau.

**-Il parait qu'elle aurait couché avec Sirius ! **

Tommy fait une grimace triste et lui demande si elle en est sûre. Elle affirme que oui, qu'elle a des preuves –qu'elle refuse de nous donner ou de nous énoncer- et que c'était à prévoir. Mais moi, j'ai des doutes. Ça ne ressemble pas à Miliana. Elle sait toujours ce qu'elle veut et si elle avait voulu partager quoique ce soit avec le Maraudeur qui lui courre après, elle aurait depuis longtemps accédé à ses désirs. Non, non… Samara est bien connue pour être mythomane mais c'est étrange. Il faut que je tire tout ça au clair. Non pas que les activités extrascolaires de ces deux starlettes de Poudlard ne m'intéressent réellement mais… il se trouve que j'ai un Remus à caser avec ma cousine et que tout ce qui approche de loin ou de près à ce projet-ci doit être connu.

Je me demande quand même en quoi Samara a pu penser que ça m'aiderait d'être au courant d'un tel évènement. Cette fille sortirait vraiment la première excuse idiote venue pour pouvoir étaler la vie privée des autres à qui veut bien l'entendre.

**-Elle a pas pu faire ça ! Tu dois te tromper ! Ces derniers temps, on s'entendait vachement bien… y'avait un truc entre nous, je le sentais bien ! **assure Tommy, aux aboies.

-**Puisque je te dis que si, Tommy ! Et faut arrêter avec elle, elle s'en fout de toi ! **déclare-t-elle, avec hauteur. **Je me demande bien pourquoi vous êtes autant à battre de la queue avec cette mijaurée…**

Ayant fait son petit communiqué et sorti les répliques cuisantes qu'elle avait en réserve, elle rebouche son gloss et s'en va, tandis que Samantha sortait tout juste du cabinet.

**-Elle se trompe, **répète-t-il, cette fois-ci confiant, avant de se tourner vers moi, **hein, Grosie ?**

**-Je pense aussi.**

**xOxOxO**

Sur un bout du Quai, j'attends Chace qui ne devrait tarder à me rejoindre et Miliana qui souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout Poudlard. Nos parents sont surement quelque part dans la gare à batailler dans la foule de Londoniens moldus pour accéder au Quai 9 ¾. Le problème quand on ne sait pas transplaner, c'est qu'il est obligatoire que des adultes viennent nous chercher ou on est bons pour mourir dans le magicobus –ça nous est arrivé une fois, en Quatrième année… j'en ai encore des sueurs froides…

**-Hey, Cassie ! Le trajet a été à ton goût ? **ricane Chace en me rejoignant.

Je me retourne vers lui en simulant un rire gras. Il pose ses valises à côtés des miennes avant de s'y assoir… sur la mienne, bien sûr.

**-Très spirituel, **commentais-je avec aigreur.

-**T'as dégobillé ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Je regrette mais tu peux toujours aller te faire voir, Chacie, je ne te donnerais pas davantage matière à te payer ma tête.**

Il éclate de rire et je me fais la remarque, en voyant Janet embrasser ses parents, un peu plus loin, qu'il rira beaucoup moins en voyant arriver sa soupirante chez nous, dans quelques jours. En principe, je le fais pour lui mais comme il ne voit pas où est son avantage… il le prendra très certainement comme une provocation ou un outrage.

Deux bras se referment alors sur mon cou et un corps se perche contre mon dos sans douceur. Sans que je m'y attende non plus, je dois dire. Des lèvres se plaquent sur ma joue tandis que la criminelle glousse joyeusement. Je tourne comme je peux la tête pour reconnaître la tête de psychopathe de Lydia.

**-Triplie, ma biche ! Tu vas me manquer ! **

J'aurais bien voulu répondre mais elle m'étrangle à moitié et je n'arrive qu'à émettre une succession de sons déraillés. Je vois tout juste mon frère, figé sur ma valise, les yeux exorbités. Elle me lâche enfin et je tousse en portant la main à ma trachée… cette fille est vraiment cinglée ! Elle lance une bise imaginaire à mon frère et ajoute :

**-Toi aussi, O'Connie chéri ! Amusez-vous bien, les enfants ! **

Sur ce, elle s'en va en riant comme une petite folle. Elle ferait presque peur, quand même. Chace et moi la regardons disparaître toute seule dans le poteau qui mène à la gare moldue.

**-J'y crois pas que tu sois pote avec ça… cette fille, en plus d'être une peste de Serpentard, est dérangée comme c'est pas possible ! En première année, elle m'a limite traumatisée…, **m'avoue-t-il, en déglutissant. **Elle arrêtait pas de me piquer mes calebutes pour dessiner des p'tits pénis dessus… **

**-Elle dessinait bien, au moins ? **demandais-je, en riant.

Mais, visiblement, lui ne trouve absolument pas drôle ce souvenir. Chace est vraiment une petite nature…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que nos parents n'arrivent enfin. Une arrivée que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment louper, en vérité.

**-Coucouuu, mes amouuurs ! **roucoule une voix à l'accent du Sud.

Chace se lève de ma valise tandis que, moi, je me retourne vers Maman. Puisqu'elle n'est, pour parler biologiquement, pas ma mère, elle ne me ressemble absolument pas –quoique, pour dire franchement, mon père ne me ressemble pas, non plus… pas des masses, en tout cas. Bien contrairement à elle et Chace. Ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus, qu'on ne risque pas de louper sur leur peau mate de portugais et leurs cheveux tout aussi noirs… seulement, ceux de Maman sont bouclés magiquement, ce qui lui va très bien, je dois dire. C'est bien simple, elle est magnifique alors qu'elle n'est quand même pas une jeunette. Ses bottines à talons claquent sur le sol en cadence de ses déhanchés avant qu'elle nous prenne tous les deux dans les bras, nous collant des bises sur les joues et le front.

**-Alors, les jeunes, en vacances ? **s'enquit notre tante, un peu derrière.

**-Salut, Tata ! **dit-on en chœur, se détachant de Maman pour l'embrasser à son tour.

**-Vous en avez de la chance, pour moi, c'est deux mois de rapports financiers ! **

**-Fallait pas être comptable ! **se marre Chace.

**-Trouve déjà ce que tu veux faire, toi, et après on en reparlera, **rétorque-t-elle avec un clin d'œil joueur.

**-Bien envoyé, Stacy ! **commente Maman. **Pas vrai, Cassie ?**

**-Tout à fait, **approuvais-je.

**-C'est dur d'être entouré de filles… j'suis cerné ! **geint Chace.

**-Et attends un peu que la mienne arrive ! D'ailleurs, où est, Liana ? **nous interroge Tata.

**-Oh, elle doit prêter ses joues à tout le Quai, **supposais-je placidement.

A ma remarque, ma famille s'esclaffe alors que c'était tout, sauf une blague.

xOxOxO

Nos pieds touchent enfin la pelouse du jardin de Tata et Miliana, à l'abri des regards moldus, derrière leur maison. Je retrouve les tulipes en masses, dispersés un peu partout et de toutes les couleurs, passant du mauve au blanc et du blanc au noir. Ma Tante est une psychotique –ou passionnée- des tulipes… c'est pour ça qu'elle a un si grand jardin… parce qu'il ya des tonnes de Tulipes différentes, c'est effrayant !

Je suis la petite allée en pierre grise des yeux jusqu'à arriver à la terrasse, baignée du Soleil de début juillet, où sont installés Papa et Tonton, sur la table ronde. Ils boivent une bière en riant joyeusement, tous les deux. Ces deux frères se sont toujours entendus à merveille et strictement inséparables. Là où va l'un, l'autre le suit. Leur projet de vie, c'est de tout vivre ensemble. Tout ce qui est au premier et aussi au deuxième. Et ça a toujours été comme ça, d'après ce que m'en a dit Grand-mère « Tu sais, ces deux-là… ce qu'ils ont pu m'enquiquiner ! Ils se couvraient pour toutes leurs conneries, impossible de le faire cracher le moindre indice, même quand Augustin essayait de les acheter avec du blé ! De vrais emmerdeurs ! Et, ma p'tite fille, t'aurais dû les voir à ton âge… ils se prêtaient jusqu'à leurs copines, ces goujats… ». La plupart du temps, je l'arrête là parce que je ne préfère pas réentendre la petite anecdote charmante de Grand-mère entrant à l'improviste dans la chambre de Papa et Tonton pour tomber sur un lit à la couverture gigotant. Alors, quoi de plus étonnant qu'ils se soient acheté deux maisons voisines dans une petite banlieue londonienne ?

Ca peut paraître très sympa tout ça mais, en fait, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. La famille, c'est chouette mais non-stop à moins de cinquante mètres, c'est épuisant. Surtout quand il s'agit de Miliana.

**-Oh mais voilà, nos femmes ! **s'exclame Tonton.

**-Ohé, là ! **s'indigne Chace, alors qu'il fonce piquer la bière de notre père.

**-Outch, pauvre et jeune virilité malmenée, **plaisante Maman en embrassant Papa.

**-Fils ! Rends-moi cette bière, c'est moins Dix-huit ans ! **le sermonne-t-il, faussement amusé.

Car il est parfaitement sérieux. Pas d'alcool pour les O'Connell juniors ou ça barde… enfin, ça barde… c'est vite dit puisque notre père est physiologiquement incapable d'être autoritaire. Du coup, mon frère a parfaitement compris la technique à chaque sermon, il fait son _mea-culpa_ et son « c'est la dernière fois, Papa, juré-craché ! », histoire d'avoir la paix avant de recommencer. Entre Papa qui n'a aucune autorité, Maman qui prône le libertinage des mœurs, Tata qui ne voit rien et Tonton qui s'en fiche comme d'une guigne, Chace vit vraiment sa vie comme il en a envie. Les seules fois où Chace se tient à carreaux, c'est quand Grand-mère est là… parce qu'on peut tout lui reprocher, à cette vieille branche, mais elle sait comment se faire respecter !

Miliana laisse sa mère aller déposer ses valises dans le salon, par la baie-vitrée coulissante s'ouvrant sur la terrasse, et va embrasser mon père, avant de s'assoir sur les genoux de son père.

**-Ah, celui-là, direct rentré de Poudlard, il est déjà sur l'alcool ! **rit Tonton.

Puis il se focalise sur sa fille pour lui demander comment elle va et d'autres précisions, lui caressant ses cheveux châtains avec affection. Elle lui raconte qu'elle a réussi à merveille ses examens, qu'elle a acheté des tas de cadeaux pour eux-tous à sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard et que July, Mikaela et d'autres filles et garçons les embrassent. Tonton sourit avec plaisir, très heureux de remarquer une énième fois combien Miliana est populaire… le pire, c'est qu'elle n'exagère même pas pour se faire mousser, elle se contente de la stricte vérité. Cette fille est quand même impressionnante, même si c'est une immonde garce !

**-Oh, une p'tite bière, ça a jamais tué quelqu'un..., **fait Chace avec désinvolture, louchant un peu sur notre cousine.

**-Penses-tu ! **ironisais-je.

**-Bon, viens, frangine, on a nos affaires à jeter dans un coin de nos chambres.**

**-Et moi, personne m'embrasse alors ? **fait Papa, mimant une blessure au cœur. **A part Lia, bien sûr.**

Miliana lui offre un gigantesque sourire qu'il lui renvoi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacée, et réajustant la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule, je m'avance vers lui et me penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Satisfait, il se détourne de moi et fait un mouvement de menton en directions de Chace qui bougonne qu'il n'a plus l'âge d'embrasser son père et que « ça craint, putain ! ». Après des remontrances sur son vocabulaire pour la forme de la part de mon père, les rires de mon oncle en bruit de fond, mon frère finit par se diriger vers lui. Mais je n'attends pas que ce soit chose faite et j'attrape ma valise, m'éloignant de la table où ma tante revient s'assoir, en direction de la petite ouverture dans la barrière en bois qui sépare nos deux maisons. Ça m'agace. Toutes ces jérémiades m'agacent. Cette ambiance de fête, cette chaleur…

Ce n'est pas mon truc. Je les aime tous, bien sûr. C'est ma famille, bien sûr. Exception faite de Miliana à qui je prépare une petite vengeance de derrière les fagots, dont elle me dira des nouvelles ! Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec tout… _ça. _Ces câlineries, ces gazouillis et ces démonstrations d'affection. Ça n'a jamais été pour moi.

Je passe le petit portillon quand une main prend ma valise. Je me retourne sur Maman, grand sourire.

**-J'ai pleins de surprises magnifiques pour toi, mon amour !**

**-Oh, pas des habits, hein ? **l'implorais-je.

**-Pas que ça mais yen a ! Yen a ! **rit-elle, joyeusement, en passant un bras dans mon dos, très excitée. **Six mois d'absence, ça m'a laissé le temps de te gâter ! Papa désapprouve mais on s'en fout !**

**-Bah, tiens ! Et que moi, je désapprouve, tu n'en as cure aussi ?**

**-Aaaah…, **gémit-elle d'aise. **Ma p'tite Shakespeare en tenue d'écolière m'avait manquée…  
><strong>

Je devrais peut-être apprendre à parler comme tout anglais normal –débile-, on m'irriterait moins…

Il faudrait aussi que l'été dure moins longtemps et que le Soleil brille moins, que l'eau mouille moins et que le vent arrête de gifler tout ce qui passe. Que les Sorciers se mettent à réfléchir un tant soit peu, au lieu d'utiliser leur magie à tort et à travers, allant jusqu'à oublier qu'il existe aussi les mains pour sortir une plume de leur sac. Que les filles cessent de rire aux blagues jamais bien drôles des garçons. Que les jupes de l'uniforme soient moins plissées et les chaussettes moins hautes. Que les professeurs cessent d'être si élitistes et qu'on accepte enfin la Flemme et la Tranquillité comme vertus incontestables. Que les Humains cessent de manger de pauvres petits poulets avec des seaux de ketchup et d'être si curieux, comiques et bruyants. Que la musique soit moins forte et le ciel, moins haut. Que les chiens ne bavent plus et que les vaches fassent une pause dans leurs flatulences. Que les jeunes sortent _enfin _couverts, n'aggravons pas notre cas il y a déjà beaucoup trop de milliards d'abrutis sur Terre. Et ce ne serait pas de trop si les oiseaux arrêtaient de venir gassouiller si près de ma fenêtre, le matin, et que l'on bannisse les romans à l'eau de rose, les _Comics _et le Chicaneur de la circulation. Et pitié, pitié… Plus de moyens de transport avec des roues ou des railles !

Ça a assez duré, il est temps que tout cela cesse ! On nous a trop longtemps pris pour des cons ! _Viva la Revolución !_

Si, par je-ne-sais quel fantasque hasard, je me retrouvais dotée du pouvoir de rendre le Monde tel que je le désire, je le ferais certainement sans toutes ces imperfections qui m'agacent tant. Même si je sais parfaitement que je ne tarderai pas à le regretter… il n'est rien de plus parfait qu'un Monde imparfait.

Même si je préférerai encore manger un steak de bœuf grillé plutôt que de l'avouer !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Quand la crise d'Adolescence aime se faire attendre…**

Assise dans mon lit, le dos contre la tête de lit, je regarde ma chambre qui m'avait manquée pendant tous ces mois à vivre dans ce château de sorciers stupides. A la base, c'était le grenier mais j'ai voulu y mettre mon lit, mon armoire et tous mes livres, et me voici, depuis bientôt neuf ans, à peine sous les tuiles de notre toit. Son sol et ses murs qui se confondent au plafond sont en bois clair, mais la seule lumière vient d'une petite fenêtre ronde.

Ici, je me sens bien. Je me sens tranquille et je ne souris plus. Je ne souris plus parce que je n'en ai plus besoin tout est à moi tout est pour moi. Il n'y a plus Poudlard et je suis plus près du ciel que de mon quartier. Et quand ma famille y monte, elle sait que c'est mon antre, mon territoire et qu'ici, je suis moi et qu'il faut respecter ça. C'est surement le seul endroit qui peut me correspondre autant. Il fait toute la dimension de la maison et la nuit, j'entends les oiseaux nocturnes se poser sur la toiture, je vois la lune s'aligner à la petite fenêtre ronde. Je lis mes livres d'horreur et d'angoisse, j'écoute du Jazz et je m'allonge sur le plancher doux et rêche à la fois, et je pense sans réfléchir des heures de suite. Je me coupe de la rumeur de la maison et je regarde ma vie dans le blanc des yeux. Pendant des heures, je la fixe. Dans son insipidité, dans son inutilité et je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir.

Ma chambre doit avoir comme un pouvoir sur moi. Elle doit m'ensorceler, ou m'empoisonner avec son atmosphère de grenier à peine requinqué. Elle peut me faire oublier tout cynisme, toute ironie d'esprit et me plaquer avec force contre le mur froid de ma réalité. Qui suis-je, au fond ?

Et quel rêve puis-je atteindre ?

Ma chambre me donne envie d'avoir des rêves à pourchasser, à abolir ma soif de tranquillité pour toucher mes étoiles. Mais je n'en ai aucun. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucun rêve. Et ça me rend si triste, parfois. Je réentends Slughorn me dire que je pourrais faire bien mieux, Milie que je pourrais faire des rencontres superbes et m'amuser, profiter de la vie, mon frère que l'amour est tout ce qui importe et Tommy qu'il veut faire le tour de la Terre. La plupart du temps, je me moque ouvertement d'eux tous, avec leur attitude de professeur moralisateur ou d'adolescent pleins d'illusions, seulement bons à briser. Mais… et si j'avais tort ?

Ma chambre me fait rêver d'avoir des rêves et ça me fait peur, bien plus peur que toutes les ignominies que je pourrais lire dans toute ma vie. Ça me fait peur de ne pas me suffire, de vouloir plus et de perdre mon assurance que je suis très bien comme je suis.

Et j'en ai marre ! Marre de n'avoir aucune réponse ! De nager en pleine indécision, en pleine eau trouble ! Je veux savoir ce que je vaux, ce que je peux accomplir ! Je veux savoir ce que je veux vraiment ! Et, même si ça ne me ressemble pas, en théorie, de me chercher… même si je ne me reconnais pas dans tout ça, je sais que c'est la seule chose à faire. Je n'ai pas avancé de toute ma vie, toujours collée à ma tranquillité.

Je regarde le calendrier collé à l'un des murs et je souris. Je me lève et m'arme d'une plume pour y marquer en grosse lettres de capitale, en travers des jours qui s'alignent :

« JE SUIS… »

J'ai deux mois. Deux mois pour trouver la fin de cette phrase.

xOxOxO

**-Tu vas où, Cass' ? **s'exclame Milie, en bondissant du canapé du salon.

Les rires des filles du quartier cessent. Elles se sont surement jetées sur Miliana en apprenant qu'elle était rentrée de notre lycée privé où nos parents prétendent qu'on étudie, avec Chace, aux Etats-Unis, près de Washington. Ces filles sont à peu près du même niveau intellectuel que Mikaela… c'est dire ! Je me dis souvent que ma cousine a des goûts bien étranges, question amitié. J'en viens même à admettre que July remonte le niveau c'est une garce égocentrique mais, au moins, elle a un tant soit peu de plomb dans la cervelle !

Je remonte mon sac à main sur mon épaule, je laisse en suspens ma main au-dessus de la poignée de la porte d'entrée et enfonce un peu plus profondément ma baguette, dans ma poche. Comme nos parents sont des sorciers adultes, Chace, Milie et moi pouvons user de la magie, à la maison comme on le souhaite puisque les autorités n'y font pas attention. C'est assez pratique, je dois dire, bien qu'on n'ait quand même pas le permis de transplaner… mais, au moins, ça nous permet d'aiguiser notre flemmardise, à coup de _Accio. _

**-Oh, salut, Cassandra ! **fait Michelle, la plus grande du groupe.

**-Ah ouais, salut, Cassandra ! **reprennent en chœur les deux autres.

Je sais, c'est épuisant. A Poudlard, je suis une salade de fruit, ici, je suis Cassandra. Je devrais peut-être envisager de me tatouer « Cassis » sur le front, ça m'éviterait de m'entendre apostropher au grès des envies de cette masse d'idiots. Ou, alors, je me fais rebaptiser… Elisabeth, Catherine ou Victoria, histoire de simplifier les choses et d'avoir la paix. Mais ma tante me tuerait, elle qui voue un culte à mon prénom, bien qu'elle a fait la gueule à mon père pendant des semaines après ma naissance parce qu'il lui avait promis de m'appeler Tulipe. Quand on me rappelle cette histoire, je me dis que, toute Cassis que je suis, j'ai tout de même échappé belle… j'aurais vécu un véritable enfer et on m'aurait servi des « Pissenlits », « Coquelicot » et « Margueritte » à qui mieux-mieux ! Alors que, franchement, Tata a une fille aussi, à ce que je sache, et elle ne l'a pas appelée Tulipe ! Ma famille a vraiment une dent contre moi, c'est de l'ordre de la certitude !

**-Alors, Cassandra, tu t'es trouvée un beau ricain ? **minaude Ellie.

**-Et non ! Toujours pas ! **répond ma cousine, avant que je n'ai pu le faire moi-même.

**-Oh… c'est bête, **commente Michelle, en faisant virevolter ses cheveux. **Moi, je suis avec Robert, depuis un mois ! **

**-Toutes mes félicitations, **dis-je, hypocrite à souhait.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de son Rob. C'est un macho, vedette de l'équipe de baseball du coin et qui ne passe pas une semaine en cours, sans se faire coller. Bref, un cas social de la pire espèce mais il se trouve que c'est _le _beau-gosse du quartier. Un petit Sirius Black, du côté moldu, et avec quelques cases en moins… rien de bien original, en fait.

**-Merci ! **ronronne-t-elle. **On fait une fête, d'ailleurs, demain soir ! Tu viendras ? **

**-Arrête ! **ricane Kelly, avec mépris. **Elle sort jamais ! **

**-Kell' ! Tu crois toujours connaitre les gens par cœur…, **lui reproche Miliana, suavement, avec un sourire d'ange. **Mais tu vois, tu ne connais absolument pas Cassie alors la juge pas.**

Kelly ravale sa rancœur, ne me jette aucun regard mais foudroie Milie dés qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour me sourire. Ellie rit de bon cœur à la gifle verbale que vient de se prendre son amie et Michelle se contente de sourire, assez gênée. Je reste, quant à moi, tout à fait impassible bien que ce besoin répété qu'a ma cousine de me défendre face à tout le monde m'a toujours étonnée. Elle n'a aucun scrupule pour me manipuler ou m'humilier en m'asservissant dans le but que je réponde au moindre de ses désirs mais elle ne supporte pas qu'autrui l'imite. Elle a sans doute trop besoin de moi pour me prêter. Je suis sa poupée, son jouet, son esclave et Madame ma Maîtresse est trop possessive. Cette pensée me fait crisser des dents.

**-Je viendrai, **répondis-je à Michelle. **Merci pour l'invitation.**

**-Génial ! Et vous verrez, les filles, Papa a fait creuser une immense piscine donc apportez vos bikinis… **

**-Quoiqu'on pourra s'en passer…, **plaisante Ellie, tandis que Kelly rumine ses pensées noires, juste à côté.

**-Rho, Ellie ! **fait Milie, en riant.

Bon, au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas une mijaurée écervelée, c'est déjà un point d'éclairci. Lassée de ces futilités, je prends l'initiative de prendre congés.

**-Tu vas où ? **répète ma cousine.

**-Juste me promener, **mentis-je. **A tout à l'heure.**

**-Oh, je viens avec toi !**

**-Je ne préfère pas, Miliana, **dis-je, le plus gentiment dont je me sens capable. **Ce sera ennuyant, reste avec les filles. A tout à l'heure.**

J'ouvre la porte, ignorant la lueur de déception qui brille dans les yeux chocolat de Miliana et m'agace profondément. Je vis assez mal qu'elle soit ma voisine et que chaque miette de ma vie soit empoisonnée par sa présence, pour ne pas supporter qu'elle m'accompagne où que j'aille. Je ne peux pas m'y soustraire, impossible d'y échapper. Elle a toujours été là. Ma vie est collée à la sienne et plus ça dure, plus je la déteste. Je ne la supporte plus. J'ai besoin qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse de mon existence, qu'elle me laisse respirer… qu'elle me lâche ! Elle m'asphyxie.

Je passe la porte et me retiens à temps pour ne pas la claquer de toutes mes forces. Un jour, tu me payeras ton jeu pervers, Miliana O'Connel ! Je t'ai assez longtemps fait crédit.

xOxOxO

**-Tout d'abord, bonjour, chers et chères artistes qui ne s'ignorent pas ! Ça me fait à chaque fois si chaud au cœur de voir combien de jeunes et de moins jeunes se connaissent un talent pour le dessin… merci à tous ! **déclare le professeur.

Je fixe la grande rousse, au fond de teint vulgaire et aussi épaisse qu'un cure-dent. Son sourire béat en dit long sur sa sincérité… elle est donc véritablement émue qu'il y ait une quinzaine de personnes, diverses et variées, à sa démonstration gratuite de cours de dessin. Remarquable.

Je pose mon sac sur l'une des tables rondes, où sont déjà assises deux adultes et je les salue le plus simplement possible. Histoire de ne pas écoper de regards noirs qui veulent dire « encore une sale peste mal-élevée qui ne sait pas dire bonjour aux grandes personnes… » alors que, soyons objectifs, leur âge ne les dispense pas de saluer en premiers. Satisfaites, les deux mères de famille me congratulent d'un « bonjour, mademoiselle ». Youpi, j'ai passé le test ! J'ai le droit à une petite mention ?

Je prends donc place sur une chaise et regarde autour de moi. La salle de dessin est dans les tons blancs et très lumineuse, des tableaux et des simples feuilles de dessin agrémentent chaque mur, et des traces de peinture rouge sur un coin du sol en parquet. Un vrai antre d'artiste, je suppose. Pour ce que je connais de l'art… mis à part l'art littéraire qui parle de foi perforé et d'intestincts répandus un peu partout. Alors, que fais-je là, me direz-vous ?

Et bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais j'ai eu la génialissime idée d'écrire une phrase inachevée sur un calendrier, suite à un délire passager… et comme je suis la seule personne à respecter Cassis O'Connel comme elle le mérite –oui, oui, parler de soi à la troisième personne est le propre des génies-, je dois me tenir aux décisions que j'ai prise et qui sont ô combien sensées, sinon quoi je sens que l'image que j'ai de moi-même va être entachée à jamais. Donc, je me suis conçue un petit agenda avec diverses activités pour ma sympathique quête d'identité… la moitié d'entre elles ne me donnant pas du tout mais pas du tout envie… mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. On pourrait croire que je l'aie mais c'est un leurre ! Si je ne réalise pas ce que je me suis mise en tête d'accomplir alors rien ne sera plus pareil… Etant, je le répète, la seule consciente de mon véritable potentiel, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'auto-décevoir. C'est logique et tout à fait sensé. Ça n'a rien de schizophrène ou de psychodérangé. Oui, je sais, ça en a l'air… mais pas la chanson !

Mouais, non, gardons les jeux de mots musicaux pour le cours de tambour africain.

Si je parle à quelqu'un de mon projet, on va me croire complètement folle, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser en remarquant une fille avec une crête bleue dressée sur sa tête. J'imagine leurs têtes, à tous, si je reviens avec la même coupe…

Je me retiens de rire, n'écoutant pas un seul mot de la présentation futile du professeur d'Arts plastiques jusqu'à ce qu'elle rétablisse plus ou moins le silence qui faisait défaut dans la salle, avec les discussions bruyantes de ses prétendus élèves.

**-Je vais vous présenter un thème d'inspiration et vous me ferez le grand honneur de dessiner sur celui-ci ! Vous êtes prêts ? **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Une flopée de réponse fit écho à sa question. Elle se retourna vers le tableau et y inscrivit avec une craie blanche les mots « La peur qui vous réveille la nuit ».

Réfléchissons. Quelle est la frayeur qui me réveille la nuit ? Les ronflements de Samantha ? Les crises de nerfs nocturnes d'Evans ? Les aventures pathétiques de Samara Yushika ? Ou, peut-être, le Soleil ? Et comment suis-je sensée dessiner ça, moi ? Surtout qu'à mon humble avis, je pense que la rouquine anorexique, qui attend nos créations avec une jubilation un peu trop révélée, voudrait du morbide, du ténébreux, de l'inexplicable, du sanguinolent…

Bon, jouons le jeu. De quoi ai-je peur ? Quel cauchemar viendrait-il hanter mes nuits ? Je ne me rappelle que très rarement de mes rêves, bons comme mauvais. Au réveil, il y a juste cette sensation d'insécurité qui subsiste et me laisse, figée, les yeux pointés fixement sur le tissu pourpre de mon lit à baldaquin. Les seuls cauchemars dont je me suis souvenues, j'étais soit une sorcière du Moyen-âge attachée au bucher pour un petit barbecue de village, soit j'étais seulement la cousine de Miliana quand elle me lançait ses sourires faux, quand elle sautait dans les bras de Papa, quand elle ouvrait mes cadeaux de Noël, quand elle montrait à la famille son bulletin trimestriel. Et le bucher me semblait presque accueillant à côté d'elle. Miliana est mon cauchemar. Un cauchemar vrai, vivant, avec de beaux cheveux châtain et des yeux de biche, et un rire de chérubin.

Je me lève sèchement de ma chaise, faisant lever les yeux des deux femmes de famille. La gorge serrée, je me sens tout bonnement incapable de les saluer. Je renfile ma veste, reprends mon sac et prends la direction de la sortie.

C'était idiot. Je ne sais même pas dessiner.

xOxOxO

Assise dans le magicobus, je me tiens fermement au dossier du siège de devant, me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me viennent à l'esprit. J'ai fui ! J'ai littéralement pris les jambes à mon cou, c'était d'un pathétique… J'allais tellement vite pour sortir de la pièce que j'ai failli me prendre la porte dans le nez, en l'ouvrant, quand le professeur de dessin m'appelait derrière mon dos pour me retenir.

J'ai toujours cru que j'étais bien trop intelligente et terre-à-terre pour avoir une phobie, pour devenir hystérique devant une quelconque chose, sans me rendre compte que j'ai eu peur toute ma vie. Les araignées me font ni chaud, ni froid, et j'aime le noir. Les zombis me font rire à gorge déployée et je rêve de rencontrer des lycanthropes. Je préfère la nuit au jour, les feuilles mortes aux fleurs, les fantômes aux vivants, les cimetières aux manèges, le gris au rose, les crucifix aux ours en peluche… mais j'ai une peur bleue de ma cousine. Elle excelle là où j'échoue, elle est adorée par les gens qui m'ignorent ou ne connaissent même pas mon existence, elle a une place de choix là où je rêve inconsciemment d'en avoir une. Elle a mes cheveux en plus éclatants, mon nez en plus adorable et mes yeux en plus profonds. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de me venger de tout ce qu'elle me prend, de tout ce qu'elle garde pour elle égoïstement… des toutes petites choses insignifiantes comme une poupée quand on était petites une friandise mes crises d'adolescence qu'elle étouffait dans l'œuf car les siennes étaient bien trop exubérantes pour que les miennes, bien plus fragiles, soient comprises… mais bien plus importants, elle s'est accaparée mon père et mon frère. Et je n'ai jamais été capable de lui faire face. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas d'un caractère très belliqueux et expressif mais je me cachais derrière mon bien trop exagéré amour pour la tranquillité pour ne pas prendre conscience de ma faiblesse. Toutes les choses que je lui ai concédées avec allégeance, tout. Tout !

Mes phalanges deviennent blanches sur le dossier. Il a fallu que j'aille à un maudit cours d'Art pour que j'arrête de fermer les yeux, apeurée sans le savoir ! C'est scandaleusement pitoyable ! Quand je pense que mon subconscient me faisait oublier mes cauchemars… Je suis vraiment tordue dans mes excès d'amour-propre. C'est évident que ça fiche un sacré coup à mon égo…

Avoir une peur phobique d'une petite capricieuse expansive, ça… craint. Je peux chercher tous les termes littéraires que je veux, conjuguer le verbe « craindre » convient parfaitement à la situation.

Je crains.

Mais ça ne va pas se passer, comme ça ! Oh non, il est hors de question que je persiste dans mes faiblesses. J'ai dû supporter ses crises d'adolescences, ses caprices puérils et toutes les répercussions qui les accompagnaient pendant tout ce temps… elle va devoir subir les miennes. Et, évidemment, les crises d'adolescence d'une philosophe tordue de seize ans, qui se trouve être très rancunière et acide comme le Cassis dont elle porte le nom, risquent d'être une expérience quelque peu…

Amère.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et désolée pour ce bien trop long délai, et merci à Cerise-Grignote pour m'avoir rappelé l'ordre !

J'en profite également pour répondre à l'anonyme, _Wow,_ qui m'a laissée deux reviews qui ne m'ont particulièrement pas plu et j'espère bien qu'elle repassera pour lire cette réponse. Très franchement, j'accepte la critique, quand elle est fondée, motivée et développée, ce qui était loin d'être le cas dans ces reviews qui, en gros, n'ont servi qu'à démonter le personnage de Cassis. Or, il est tout à fait respectable de ne pas aimer un personnage principal, qui plus est un personnage tel que Cassis mais ça ne sert à rien de lister ses défauts, comme s'ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Plusieurs autres de mes lecteurs me l'ont dit mais ils aimaient quand même l'histoire. Oui, Cassis est hautaine, hypocrite et lâche. Oui, elle parle plus qu'elle n'agit, oui elle n'est pas quelqu'un d'estimable et oui, elle a tendance à se victimiser. C'est le BUT de l'histoire ! S'il t'a fallu 16 chapitres pour t'en rendre compte, alors que c'était déjà écrit dans le résumé, écoute, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Et si tu estimes que le temps que tu as passé à lire ma fiction est un temps de perdu, j'aimerais presque dire tant mieux parce que tu l'as lu, tu l'as voulu. Tes reviews étaient offensantes et j'ai trouvé ton attitude aussi lâche, puisque review anonyme, et arrogante, à l'image de Cassis. Et ne viens pas me dire comment mon personnage principal devrait être, si elle n'est pas spécialement admirable et parfaite, c'est que j'ai accompli le dessein que je m'étais fixée. Pour moi, les défauts sont le fondement de l'être humain et c'est sur l'être humain que j'écris, par sur une Super-Héroïne qui sauve la planète Terre et distribue des fraises tagada. Si c'est ce que tu recherches, ne clique plus jamais sur mon pseudo et écris ta propre histoire. Et une dernière chose, si Cassis était creuse, tu ne trouverais pas assez de contenu pour remplir tes reviews haineuses sur elle donc, revois ton vocabulaire.

Et pour les autres, et bien bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : D'où l'on vient**

Je sors de la douche, mes longs cheveux dégoulinant dans mon dos et attrape mon peignoir gris pour l'enfiler. Je m'empare de ma baguette que j'ai laissée à côté du lavabo et, me regardant dans le miroir, je la pointe sur ma chevelure, récitant un sort informulé dans ma tête. Aussitôt, mes cheveux s'essorent et quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, ils sont tout à fait secs… mais pleins de nœuds. Ce sortilège est pratique mais c'est une horreur pour me coiffer ma tignasse, après… tant pis, je déteste vraiment avoir les cheveux mouillés !

Je mets la baguette dans une des poches de mon peignoir et je sors de la salle de bain. Je traverse le couloir et dévale les escaliers, puis zigzague entre le canapé et les fauteuils du salon pour, enfin, pénétrer dans la cuisine, baignée par les rayons du Soleil matinal. Papa est déjà là, assis à la petite table, à remuer rêveusement son café du bout de la baguette, lisant le numéro du _Chicaneur_, par pure curiosité.

**-Bonjour, Papa, **dis-je, en me dirigeant vers la corbeille à fruits.

Il écarte son regard de son journal ô combien burlesque et me sourit, tandis que je choisis la pomme la plus verte.

**-Toujours aussi matinale, à ce que je vois, ma puce, **me fait-il remarquer. **Tu sais que tu es en vacances depuis hier ?**

**-Et toi, en week-end ? **

**-Tu marques un point, **me concède-t-il, en revenant à sa lecture.

Je jette un sort de nettoyage à ma pomme –petite précaution d'hygiène… quand on vit avec Chace, on n'est jamais assez prudent- et m'assois en face de Papa.

**-La magie est interdite avant tes dix-sept ans, je te rappelle.**

**-Je le sais depuis mes onze ans.**

**-Mais tu le fais depuis tes onze ans.**

**-Exact. Tu comptes appeler le Ministère ? **ironisais-je.

**-Ce serait plutôt pour ton bulletin, **rétorque-t-il, en me lançant un regard pas très avenant.

Le hibou est passé… youpi ! Je pousse un soupir, tandis qu'il me glisse vers moi l'enveloppe ouverte qui contient mon bulletin. J'imagine sans peine mes notes tout juste passables qui font la déception de Papa depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Plus pour la forme que par réelle curiosité, je m'en empare et en tire la lettre avant de la déplier. Mes notes se partagent entre les Piètre et les Acceptable, si ce n'est un Effort exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie et un Désolant en Botanique.

Je replie la lettre et la replace dans l'enveloppe, avant de croquer dans ma pomme.

**-Un commentaire ? **me propose-t-il.

**-Aucun.**

Il pousse un profond soupir et pose son journal sur la table, avant de plonger son regard noir corbeau dans le mien.

**-Pourquoi ne fais-tu aucun effort, Cassis ? **me demande-t-il, sincèrement déçu.

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Tu ne sais pas ? **répète-t-il, lasse. **Très bien, tu le montreras à ta mère quand elle se lèvera. Celui de ton frère n'est guère mieux.**

Sur ces belles paroles, il se lève, pose sa tasse dans l'évier et sort de la cuisine. Je regarde le _Chicaneur, _délaissé sur la table, et, tout d'un coup, je lui trouve un air de famille… tous deux indignes de Fitzgerald O'Connell, sorcier de bas étage et écrivain raté.

xOxOxO

**- Ne rentrez pas trop tard, c'est entendu ? **nous répète Papa pour la centième fois, du salon.

**-Mais nan…, **ricane Chace, sachant très bien que c'est fort possible qu'il ne rentre pas du tout.

**-C'est promis ! **ronronne Miliana.

Les quatre adultes nous lancent un sourire Tonton, très heureux que l'on aille s'amuser Tata, ravie d'avoir la paix pour une soirée Papa, assez inquiet qu'on se rende à un lieu qui concentrent plusieurs fléaux de l'adolescence moderne –tapage nocturne, alcool à flot, drogue en tout genre et des préservatifs pas toujours très fiables Maman, un peu jalouse de ne pas pouvoir venir passer du bon temps avec des jeunes. Ils offrent un tableau de contraste parental assez amusant, je dois dire, là, tous assis dans le long canapé de notre salon, des bougies éclairant les quatre verres de vin rouge posés sur la table basse.

**-Vous nous surveillez notre p'tit Chacie, hein, les filles ? **plaisante Tata.

-**Autant que possible, **ironisais-je avec un regard en biais vers mon frère qui fait la moue.

**-Ecoute bien ta grande sœur, **ajoute Papa.

**-J'ai plus treize ans ! **s'indigne-t-il.

**-T'en as pas non plus dix-sept, **remarque notre paternel. **Donc pas d'alcool, de drogue et…**

… de partouze dans la nouvelle piscine de Michelle.

**-… d'écart de conduite, **préfère-t-il achever, mal à l'aise.

C'est sûr, ça sonne mieux dit comme ça.

**-Ouais, ouais, **assure-t-il, avec désinvolture. **Je serai sage, c'est promis !**

Tonton et Tata explosent de rire en une parfaite symbiose. Un peu et je les suivrais dans leur hilarité… faut dire que voir Chace faire profession de bonne conduite, c'est assez comique, lui qui est un parfait petit délinquant du haut de ses quinze ans. Enfin… pas plus que Miliana, sauf qu'elle, ses _écarts de conduite _sont bien dissimulés. Et je sais bien que Chace ne boirait pas, ne fumerait pas et ne se laisserait pas embarquer dans toutes ces conneries d'ado s'il ne voulait pas impressionner notre fichue cousine. Et, bien sûr, ce n'est pas elle qui arrange la situation après. Ainsi, j'ai beau ne pas vouloir être présente à ces fêtes stupides, j'y vais presque à chaque fois, vers les trois heures du matin pour récupérer mon frère que Miliana a laissé là-bas pour ne pas partager les ennuis que Chace collectionne. Dans ces moments-là, je regrette Poudlard car là-bas, c'est bien plus dur de trouver de quoi se shooter, se défoncer, se déchirer, se retourner ou je-ne-sais quel autre verbe qui permet de définir ces occupations tout-à-fait saines pour le corps et l'esprit. A Poudlard, il faut être Sirius Black, Samara Yushika ou Miliana O'Connell… ou bien, Lydia Stevenson, je suppose. Heureusement, ça n'a commencé que l'an dernier, lors des dernières vacances d'été… et j'espère bien qu'il ne va pas me faire endurer le même cirque, cette année. Le Chace-bourré amuse tout le quartier mais moi, absolument pas. Et ça n'amusera plus personne quand il sera plongé dans un coma élitique, à seulement quinze ans, mais il sera trop tard. C'est Papa qui a raison, bien sûr, mais à quoi ça sert de le disputer gentiment ? Chace a besoin d'une bonne claque, qu'il revienne sur Terre une bonne fois pour toutes, et s'il faut que ce soit moi qui passe pour le patriarche rigide et méchant alors… tant pis ! Puisque notre bonne vieille Grand-mère n'est pas là… Ah, Mamie, si tu savais…

-**A tout à l'heure ! **claironne Miliana avant de passer un bras sous le mien et l'autre sous celui de Chace.

Ses escarpins pourpres claquent alors en direction de la sortie, le bord de sa courte robe noire voletant autour de ses cuisses claires. Ses assez courts cheveux ondulés sont attachées avec une pince mauve en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches chatouiller sa nuque. Malgré son maquillage, ses jambes nues et ses hauts talons, elle réussit à paraitre bien plus ingénue et adorable que vulgaire… Miliana est vraiment maîtresse en l'art de soigner son apparence et de provoquer la réaction souhaitée l'aspect intouchable et pourtant si proche. C'est très bien joué, je l'admets.

Quant à moi, je n'ai ni talon, ni maquillage. Je n'ai aucune envie que l'on me remarque ou que l'on s'attarde sur moi. Je veux que les regards glissent sur moi, sans même y prêter attention. Mon amour pour la tranquillité a peut-être été exagéré par mon horreur de Miliana, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aime pas pour autant avoir la paix ! Je me suis donc contentée d'une paire de vieilles ballerines blanches, d'une jupe en Jean assez courte et d'un débardeur lâche et beige. Ne pas prendre les atours d'une bimbo, sans pour autant passer pour une Sainte-Nitouche est un talent qui vaut bien celui de Miliana… il suffit ensuite de boire un ou deux verres de bière, de danser quelques fois et de saluer avec le sourire tout ceux qui passent. Un jeu d'enfant. Et je pourrai m'occuper de mon abruti de frère.

On prend donc la direction de la maison de Michelle, dans la douce fraicheur de la nuit de Juillet. Les étoiles sont partout dans le ciel alors que l'église la plus proche sonne vingt-trois heures. Je fixe la lune tandis que Miliana sert toujours mon bras contre elle.

**-T'es vraiment canon, Lia, **lui dit Chace.

**-Merci, Chacie ! T'es adorable, **répond-elle, en lui collant une bise sur la joue. **On va s'éclater à cette soirée !**

**-Grave !**

Miliana tourne son regard vers moi, attendant mon assentiment. Je me force à sourire, m'étant permise de laisser transparaitre mon air boudeur, protégée par le manteau de la nuit.

**-Ce sera super, **mentis-je.

**-T'as fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? **me demande-t-elle alors.

J'étais allée me promener dans la forêt la plus proche alors que j'étais persuadée de ne pas aimer la marche… et j'ai eu la bonne surprise de m'apercevoir que c'était faux ! J'adore me balader entre les arbres, en dehors des sentiers battus. Quelques écureuils et lapins m'ont tenue compagnie et, mise à part des corbeaux qui ont fait entendre leurs voix criardes, je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçue de la faune et la flore des bois Qui sait peut-être ai-je l'âme d'une aventurière ? J'ai même acheté le Guide du Troll des bois, et j'ai essayé de différencier des champignons ou de faire un feu avec des pierres… et je me suis prise une déculottée digne d'une Maman Troll ! J'ai eu mon cœur d'aventurière tout brisé, incapable de reconnaitre les oiseaux à leur cui-cui… au moins, j'ai vu des écureuils ! Bon, je sais quand même que j'aime bien jouer au Petit-Chaperon Rouge dans la forêt… un soir, j'irai y camper, ça pourrait être drôle… j'attirerais peut-être, avec un peu de chance, un Grand Méchant Loup si j'enfile mon plus beau chaperon rouge… mouhahahaha….

**-Je me suis promenée.**

**-Encore ? **s'étonne-t-elle. **Où ça ?**

**-N'importe où.**

Elle me jette un drôle de regard mais n'insiste pas. On continue de marcher, suivant le rythme des pas de Miliana qui nous guide dans la rue. Elle parle avec mon frère qui la fait rire tant qu'il peut, qui prend toute l'attention qu'il peut, profitant de ce trajet où elle n'est qu'à lui. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'hocher la tête quand Miliana demande mon avis sur tel ou tel autre sujet. J'observe mon frère se vautrer dans cette situation qui ne le mènera nulle part. Chace a ce don pour faire tous les mauvais choix qui se présentent à lui. Il faut croire qu'il opte pour l'autodestruction à chaque fois. Encore une chance qu'il est bêtement gentil car il détruirait tout le monde autour de lui, par la même occasion… il se contente d'être la seule victime de ce jeu pervers.

On arrive enfin devant l'immense maison de Michelle, vide de parents puisque ceux-ci laissent leurs deux filles de dix-sept et dix-neuf ans, seules chaque week-end. Et comme ils ont un gigantesque jardin, les voisins –qui sont souvent parmi les invités- ne sont pas dérangés par le vacarme et n'appellent donc pas la police… enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien sûr. Un jour, c'est sûr, ça tournera mal. Ce ne sera surement pas ce soir, peut-être pas le suivant, ni l'encore suivant mais ça arrivera… ça arrive toujours. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à être consciente de ce compte-à-rebours, comme si j'étais la seule à lire dans les journaux moldus qu'un groupe de jeunes se sont pris un arbre, un vendredi matin, à bord d'une voiture dont apparemment le chauffeur n'avait pas bu que de l'eau. Mais je ne suis pas Morgane, ni Merlin, je ne peux rien faire à part m'assurer que Chace ne soit pas dans cette voiture.

Aussitôt qu'on a pénétré dans le jardin bondé, la grande sœur de Michelle, verre à la main, et son fiancé viennent nous saluer, attrapant Miliana par le bras, la séparant de Chace.

**-On attendait plus que vous ! **s'excite-t-elle.

**-Et on est là ! **déclare Miliana, en riant, me lâchant du bras et suivant la sœur de Michelle à travers la foule d'invités.

Chace allait la suivre quand je le retiens. Il se retourne vers moi, étonné.

**-N'abuse pas, d'accord, Chace ?**

**-T'inquiète, frangine ! Tu t'en fais toujours trop… tu vas finir comme Papa ! **me chambre-t-il.

**-Et toi, comme Nick-quasi-sans-tête, **rétorquais-je.

Il comprend le rapprochement et secoue, désabusé, de la tête.

**-Arrête ton mélo, Banane ! **s'agace-t-il. **On est jeunes, ok ? Amuse-toi un peu ! En plus, t'es jolie, ce soir !**

Sur ce, il fait volte-face et se dirige vers la maison, dans le but certain d'y retrouver Miliana. Je le regarde s'éloigner, profondément irritée. Que Miliana brûle en Enfer !

xOxOxO

**-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, peut-être ? **me propose Michelle, chaleureuse.

**-Une bière, **répondis-je.

**-Et une bière !**

Elle la décapsule sur le dossier d'une chaise et me la tend. Je la remercie avec un sourire et elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle me dit que, cette année, il y a eu pleins de nouveaux dans le quartier et que c'est donc normal que beaucoup de têtes me semblent étrangères. Elle me fait le décompte tandis que je me fais la remarque inverse je connais un monde impressionnant autour de nous. En même temps, j'ai passé toute ma vie dans cette rue. Toute ma vie au-dehors de Poudlard, bien sûr. Beaucoup me saluent, viennent me demander de mes nouvelles et la question incessante « Et Washington ? C'est comment ? ». Ici, j'ai exactement la même réputation qu'à Poudlard. Je suis la bien niaise mais sympathique cousine de Miliana O'Connell. Et, éventuellement, la demi-sœur, ainée d'un an, de Chace O'Connell.

Mon regard tombe alors sur un assez grand brun que je reconnais immédiatement, alors que je ne le vois que de profil et d'assez loin. Je sais d'avance que ses yeux sont bleus, virant sur le vert, et qu'il a un grain de beauté près de l'oreille gauche. J'ai passé plus de dix ans de ma vie avec lui… mon ancien meilleur ami, datant de l'époque où je n'étais pas encore à Poudlard jusqu'à mes douze ans ; Steven. Après une assez violente dispute –enfin, de son côté… moi, je suis restée parfaitement stoïque-, quand j'étais rentrée, en Deuxième Année, pour Noël, on ne s'est plus jamais reparlé, à part pour se dire vaguement bonjour. Très vaguement. Disons qu'il ne me répondait même pas, encore l'année dernière, quand je le croisais par hasard dans la rue. Le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu, en fait… mis à part Tommy qui me manque, en réalité. Et ça fait bien longtemps que Steven, lui, ne me manque plus. C'est un idiot, un sale petit arrogant parce qu'il sait jouer de la guitare et que les filles aiment les musiciens.

Mais le revoir ne me laisse malheureusement pas indifférente. Je serre la mâchoire et bois une longue gorgée de bière.

**-Elle, c'est Sacha ! Elle est cool mais elle se vante tout le temps… c'est chiant, à force, **m'apprend Michelle.

**-C'est compréhensible, **fis-je. **Tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes… c'est bien à l'étage, troisième porte à gauche ?**

**-Quelle mémoire ! Oui, c'est ça !**

Elle me sourit puis se dirige vers d'autres invités, tandis que je lance un regard à Steven qui fait la discussion à plusieurs filles… ce quartier est vraiment trop petit.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment à ceux qui me suivent !

**Chapitre 15 : L'étincelle, toute petite étincelle qui enflamme le brasier**

Ignorant la bande de greluches avec qui j'ai passé mes années de primaire, dans une école moldue, et qui ont bien –ou plutôt mal…- grandi, j'observe de loin Chace rire un peu trop fort, Miliana sur ses genoux, entourés de plusieurs autres garçons de deux ou trois ans plus âgés.

**-C'est comment Washington, Cassie ? **me demande Barbara.

Surement pollué, surpeuplé et bruyant comme Londres, avec autant de Fastfood et de cinéma, de boîtes de nuit et de club de striptease.

**-Vraiment génial, **répondis-je pour la millième fois.

On m'a posée cette question, toute la soirée, et je dois dire que c'est très vite lassant. Je lance un grand sourire à Barbara qui s'excite sur la vie que je dois mener, avec Chace et Miliana, à seulement quelques kilomètres de cette splendide ville, capitale de ce pays Star. J'acquiesce à toute démonstration de son enthousiasme, avec une patience qui m'étonnera toujours. Je caresse du doigt mon verre de limonade et lance un regard à un jeune homme qui fait un salto-arrière dans la piscine… avec un gros plat sur le dos qui a dû lui faire monstrueusement mal… il y aurait donc une justice dans ce monde ? Les applaudissements l'accueillent quand il refait surface, levant les bras vers le ciel, en criant « Je vous baise tous, les gars ! ». Les rires se répandent aussitôt et d'autres garçons viennent le rejoindre, poussant des filles au passage. Quelques uns, bien entamés par toutes les substances illicites qui circulent, se prennent les bords de la piscine… mais ça ne les dégrise pas, pour autant. J'ai même l'impression que ça les excite encore plus.

La musique, au volume poussé à fond, est crachée par les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur la terrasse qui entoure la piscine, comme des vagues jetées par rafales contre une plage bondée.

Il se révéla alors que je n'avais pas choisi la judicieuse place sur la plage quand Barbara hurla, juste à mes côtés, soudainement, toute contente :

**-Vous m'aurez pas !**

Ce qui veut clairement dire : « venez me chercher, je veux qu'on me jette dans la piscine ! ». Cette Barbara ne m'a manquée. Déjà quand on avait sept ans, elle provoquait des catastrophes à force de proférer des énormités. Elle ne se rappelle sans doute pas du jour où elle avait parié qu'elle était capable de monter sur le toit de l'école mais qu'elle devait être accompagnée… moi, par contre, je m'en souviens parfaitement car, bien sûr, tous les gamins de la cour de récréation mourraient d'envie de la voir sur les tuiles mais ne désiraient pas plus que ça y aller eux-mêmes. Et comme j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, il a fallu que Miliana se mette dans l'idée que ça devait être moi, la cruche qui lui servait de cousine, qui se porterait « volontaire » à ce massacre… je vous rappelle quand même que j'ai le vertige et que je l'avais déjà, à sept ans. Bref, comme d'habitude, j'ai accepté et, quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de hurler de peur, en chœur avec Barbara qui me poussait vers le trou pour s'empêcher de tomber elle-même… La maîtresse a dû appeler les pompiers pour nous faire descendre et, depuis ce jour, je déteste les toits, les paris mais plus encore, Barbara !

C'est pourquoi je me lève aussitôt, dans l'idée de m'éclipser avant que Barbara ne me mette une nouvelle fois dans la bouse de Troll. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de réflexe et trois des garçons n'ont, quant à eux, pas perdu leur temps pour se poster devant nous, et donc devant moi. Je reconnus avec dépit Steven, mon ancien meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas vrai… Merlin est dans le coup, c'est évident…

**-Oh si, je t'aurais Barbara ! **assure Benjamin, un abruti qui n'arrêtait pas de vider ses tubes de glue dans ma trousse.

**-Allez, à l'eau, les filles ! **déclara le seul blond de la bande, que je ne connais pas.

Le rire tout excité de Barbara fit écho à ces paroles et je me compose un sourire aimable, levant les deux mains en signe de paix. Soyons raisonnable, est-il franchement indispensable de jeter sauvagement la pauvre fille tout à fait innocente que je suis, dans la piscine ? Ça ne rime à rien… Cependant, je vois très clairement dans le regard de Steven qu'il ne compte absolument pas m'épargner, cette espèce de petit couillon !

**-Hésitez pas, les mecs ! Foutez ma frangine à l'eau, faut la décoincer ! **hurle Chace, derrière lui.

Oh, le sale…

**-Ne l'écoutez pas, il divague, je ne suis…, **commençais-je à essayer de prévenir les dégâts, en reculant.

Mais c'est trop tard, Steven s'est déjà jeté sur moi alors que, c'est franchement injuste, je suis la seule à ne pas vouloir me baigner et surtout à ne pas vouloir me retrouver dans les bras de la Rock-starlette du quartier. Je vais porter plainte ! Et assassiner Steven, et Barbara, et Chace, et Miliana ! Je rumine mes sombres pensées pendant les dix secondes que dura mon trajet, perchée fermement dans les bras de Steven, tandis que les deux autres avaient agrippé Barbara qui riait comme une petite folle et une autre fille.

Il s'arrête juste devant le bord de la piscine, semblant jubiler à me sentir me débattre pour essayer d'échapper à la baignade forcée. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Au bout d'une minute de lutte vaine, je finis par me faire à l'idée que je n'avais clairement pas le choix, voyant Barbara et sa copine déjà à l'eau.

**-Bon, ça va, **soupirais-je, en cessant toute lutte. **Jette-moi puisque t'en as tellement envie, qu'on en finisse.**

**-La petite Cassis, toujours bonne qu'à être la pauvre paumée qui se fait jeter, à ce que j'vois ? **crache-t-il, à mon oreille.

Ma gorge se bloque et je me rappelle de notre dispute par flash. On était dans le petit parc enneigé et il me répétait que je n'étais rien, rien sans Miliana, rien avec Miliana. Qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise fille O'Connell, qu'il préférait Miliana parce qu'elle, elle avait besoin d'aucune autre pour exister et que, moi, je n'étais que son cabot. Liana, Liana et encore Liana. Son surnom répété encore et encore.

_Tu sers à rien, Cassie ! Regarde-toi ! T'es elle en plus moche, en plus nulle, en tellement plus naze ! Je suis pas ton meilleur ami, en fait, je suis le sien, à elle, Liana ! Mais comme elle a trop d'amis, y'avait plus que toi ! Je m'en rends compte parce que quand vous partez aux Etats Unis, c'est pas toi qui me manques ! Regarde-toi ! T'es elle en moins bien !_

J'étais restée, là, devant lui, sans larme, sans sanglot. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Je le regardais me crier ces horreurs, en silence, immobile. C'était mon meilleur ami, mon seul vrai ami, dans notre banlieue de Londres ou à Poudlard. Mes autres amis étaient ceux de Miliana mais lui, c'était _le mien_. Et là, il me disait le contraire. Quand il en a eu fini, il m'a demandé si je comprenais et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est sourire et dire que oui, je comprenais. On m'a toujours préféré Miliana donc je comprenais. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami. Il avait une certaine responsabilité, au moins celle d'être gentil. Je ne suis peut-être pas la gentillesse incarnée mais je n'ai jamais brisé quelqu'un comme il l'a fait, ce jour-là.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, quitte à m'en tordre le cou et je plonge mon regard dans le sien, toujours aussi bleu. Au fond, il n'a pas changé.

**-Et si j'avais changé ? **demandais-je.

**-Ah ouais ? **ricane-t-il.

**-Regarde par toi-même, **fis-je.

Ses rires redoublent et la colère gronde en moi parce que, au fond, j'ai toujours le cœur brisé. Ce genre de déception, ça reste en soi, profondément, même si vous n'y pensez plus, même si vous croyez être passé à autre chose, avoir tourné la page. Cette déception fait partie de vous, elle vous souffle de faire attention dés que vous réemprunté ce chemin le long duquel vous vous êtes égaré…

« Rappelle-toi », vous glisse-t-elle, « rappelle-toi comment tu m'as connue… tu veux réellement refaire ma rencontre ? Je peux te faire encore plus de mal que la dernière fois, rappelle-toi, oui, rappelle-toi comme ça fait mal d'être confrontée à une déception telle que moi. Je suis plus forte que toi, je te connais par cœur. Par cœur, tu m'entends, Cassis ? Je te connais par cœur et je vais t'écraser parce que je suis Miliana, je suis Steven, je suis ton père et tu le sais, tu le sais que je peux devenir qui je veux… je te traque et je t'aurai, tu le sais ». La déception, la trahison est partout parce que l'être humain ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et on la voit partout, c'est à vous rendre paranoïaque. Je suis devenue paranoïaque.

Mais je ne suis plus la fillette de douze ans qui écoutait sans broncher, qui obéissait à Miliana, même si elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Cette fillette qui ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis que sa cousine ne le faisait déjà. Cette fillette qui avait laissé son seul ami l'insulter et la trainer plus bas que terre.

Plongé dans sa moquerie, il relâche un peu son emprise autour de ma taille et je pivote légèrement dans ses bras, de sorte à pouvoir passer l'un des miens autour de sa nuque. Puis, avec un sourire moqueur, je fais un bond en arrière et l'entraine avec moi dans la piscine où je lui plonge la tête sans douceur. Ses deux amis rigolent, très amusés par la situation. Il ne tarde pas à revenir à la surface et crache l'eau, aussi trempé que moi.

**-La dernière fois, j'ai été la seule à tomber mais tu vois, Steven, les choses changent et, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui bois la tasse, **déclarais-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Plus personne ne fait attention à nous. D'autres se sont jetés dans la piscine, certains en sorte. Les rires et la musique résonnent, la fête bat son plein. Moi, je fixe Steven, très calmement.

**-Peut-être, **répond-il, étrangement sérieux. **C'est bien Washington ?**

**-Aucune idée.**

Sur cette première réponse sincère de la soirée, je me perche sur le bord de la piscine et en sors, m'éloignant pieds nus et imaginant vaguement mes ballerines quelque part près de Steven, ayant coulées au fond de l'eau… comme cette rancœur qui était là, depuis quatre ans. Une de moins.

xOxOxO

**-Doooonc… tu bouffes de la truite ? **répète Ellie.

**-Toujours pas, **répondis-je.

**-Et du saumoooon ? **

**-Non.**

**-De l'espacon, aloouuuurs ?**

Je lance un regard à la brune. Le disque doit être rayé. L'alcool est vraiment une plaie de l'humanité, il rend encore plus insupportables des personnes déjà recordmen dans le sport d'enquiquiner les autres. Heureusement que Tommy ne boit pas – aux dernières nouvelles-, je n'imagine même pas le résultat.

**-Et d'la sardine ? T'peux QUE manger d'la sardine ! **insiste-t-elle, très convaincue.

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que j'étais végétarienne… je pianote avec agacement des doigts sur ma jupe qui, après une heure, est déjà sèche. Il faut dire aussi qu'il fait une chaleur proche de l'insoutenable dans le salon de Michelle.

Bon, abrégeons mes souffrances.

**-Oui, je mange de la sardine.**

**-HIIIIIII ! T'es la meilleure ! **hurle-t-elle en me prenant dans les bras, m'écrasant dans le fauteuil.

**-Tu me flattes…**

Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et se met à sauter dessus comme une gamine de deux ans, me rentrant son coccyx dans la cuisse, à un rythme régulier. J'aurais dû me taire…

Quatre heures ?!

J'agrippe son poigné, lors d'un de ses tressautements surexcités, et rapproche mes yeux du cadran de sa montre… j'avais bien lu, il est bien quatre heures vingt du matin ! On s'est assez _amusé, _je pense que mon calvaire a assez duré et qu'on peut se permettre de rentrer… les meilleures blagues ont une fin.

**-Dis, Ellie, pourrais-tu te pousser ?**

**-Naaaan ! A dada sur mon bidet, quand il avance il fait des pets ! **se met-elle à chanter avec sa voix suraiguë et en me perforant la cuisse de son coccyx avec une énergie renouvelée.

**-Ellie… je vais te pousser, **la prévins-je.

**-Hihihihi ! Au galop, au galop !**

Entre deux sauts, je la pousse de mes genoux et elle s'écroule au sol, avec un cri strident avant d'imiter l'hennissement douloureux d'un cheval qui souffre. Cette fille est gentille… elle a toujours été gentille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est idiote… Je me lève du fauteuil et la force à se relever tandis qu'elle continue à jouer au cheval. Je la pousse dans le fauteuil que je viens de quitter et, la regardant se frotter le nez –ou les naseaux…- contre l'accoudoir, j'hésite à la laisser seule. On pourrait lui faire faire ce que l'on veut, dans l'état où elle est. Et je connais bon nombres de personnes pas très recommandables, dans les environs…

Soupirant, je l'arrache à son _écurie _et lui prends la main pour la trainer à ma suite. Elle n'habite pas bien loin, on pourra bien faire un petit détour pour la déposer chez elle. Enfin si je retrouve Chace, dans ce monde… Et Papa qui voulait qu'on ne rentre pas trop tard… quoique, tant qu'il y a Miliana avec nous, il ne trouvera rien à redire.

Ellie, trébuchant à chaque pas, je finis par la soutenir par la taille, tandis qu'elle récite l'alphabet à l'envers… en principe, tout du moins, parce que le R, avant le L, c'est une nouveauté !

**-Si tu vois mon frère, dis-le moi, c'est d'accord, Ellie ? **lui demandais-je.

**-Il est beeeeaaau, ton frangin ! **

On traverse le salon assez difficilement. Ellie ne m'aide vraiment pas et ma force physique n'est pas exponentielle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit… je savais que cette soirée allait être un gâchis de temps, je le savais. Et si seulement Chace pouvait éviter de m'en faire perdre encore d'avantage… oh, Merlin, on me pousse dans mes retranchements…

Je vois alors Miliana sortir de la cuisine et je l'appelle, en secouant mon bras de libre. Elle chancelle légèrement, les joues cramoisies et le sourire extatique. Un râle de fureur m'échappe. Je suis à bout ! J'en ai ma claque des jeunes ! Ils ne peuvent pas boire de l'eau et arrêter de s'enfariner le nez ? Au moins, dans ma famille ?

**-Miliana, viens là ! **m'énervais-je. **On rentre !**

**-Cassiiiiiie ! Je t'aimeee ! **ronronne-t-elle, en se ruant sur moi et en nous faisant quasiment tomber à la renverse, Ellie et moi.

J'arrive néanmoins à garder l'équilibre en resserrant ma main sur la hanche d'Ellie qui apprend à ma cousine qu'elle veut l'embrasser. Miliana éclate de rire.

**-Où est Chace, Miliana ? **claquais-je.

**-Chace ?**

**-Miliana ! Où est-il ?**

Elle papillonne des paupières, ouvre la bouche lentement, humecte ses lèvres et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, tandis que la musique me parait encore plus forte qu'avant. Je me retiens avec difficulté de la gifler pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

**-Réveille-toi ! **m'impatientais-je. **Il est quatre heures du matin, il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite alors où est Chace ? **

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et parait un peu moins dans les vapes.

**-Dans la… dans la cuisine.**

**-Dans la cuisine ? Très bien, allons le chercher, **dis-je.

Je replace mieux le bras d'Ellie qui avait glissé de mes épaules et pousse Miliana vers la cuisine dont elle venait de sortir. Quelques garçons essayèrent d'attirer ma cousine vers eux mais je la retins, à chaque fois, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir aller la chercher, plus tard. On aurait dû quitter cette fête bien plus tôt, on ne sera jamais rentrés avant cinq heures…

Je passe la porte de la cuisine, en biais, pour qu'Ellie puisse me suivre puis, cherchant déjà du regard mon petit frère, je me fige brusquement.

Penché sur le meuble rectangulaire qui est au centre de la cuisine, Chace attend qu'une fille ait fini de renifler sa ligne de poudre immaculée, sur la planche à découper en bois. Choquée, j'en relâche la prise autour de la taille d'Ellie qui s'effondre sur moi et je me retiens au réfrigérateur pour ne pas m'écrouler à mon tour. Chace se penche à son tour et colle sa narine dans la poudre, bloquant l'autre de son doigt, et il glisse contre le bois d'un mouvement qui me parut ignoble, immonde. Malgré la lumière ultra-blanche qui éclaire toute la pièce, je vis soudain rouge.

**-CHACE ! **hurlais-je.

Il sursaute violement et lève son regard hagard vers moi, de la drogue collé au nez. Miliana, à mes côtés, éclate rire. Tout est de sa faute ! Je lâche alors Ellie qui se laisse glisser contre le réfrigérateur et me jette sur Miliana que je plaque violemment contre le mur de la cuisine. Son rire meurt aussitôt dans sa gorge et elle écarquille ses yeux.

**-Comment t'as pu ?! **explosais-je. **Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ! Tu vois ce que tu fais ?! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Regarde-le ! C'est mon frère ! C'est mon petit frère ! **

La rage me submerge, en la voyant me fixer comme si elle ne me voyait qu'à peine et je la gifle avec une violence qui lui projette le crane contre le mur. Elle titube contre la paroi et essaye de s'accrocher à moi mais je fais un pas en arrière et la regarde se retenir de justesse à la poignée d'un tiroir.

La colère se dégonfla subitement et la lassitude lui succéda.

-**Tu vas beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin, Miliana, **soupirais-je.

Je me retourne et vois Chace qui, hébété, est spectateur d'une scène qu'il ne comprend pas. Je secoue la tête, affligée. Je contourne le meuble rectangulaire, pousse la fille et prends la planche à découper que je jette dans l'évier, ouvrant à fond le robinet pour que l'eau vienne balayer la drogue qui s'engouffre dans la plomberie. Je me rapproche ensuite de Chace qui me sourit et je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter du regard, une seule seconde… c'est mon petit frère… je porte ma main à son nez et essaye d'effacer la drogue mais elle s'étale, et j'ai une subite envie d'enfoncer la tête de Chace dans l'évier pour tout nettoyer.

**-On va rentrer, d'accord ?**

Je prends son bras et l'emporte avec moi. Je relève Ellie et passe à nouveau mon bras autour de sa taille. Avant de quitter la cuisine, je me tourne une dernière fois vers Miliana et lui dis :

**-Débrouille-toi pour rentrer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, Bonjour !

Je sais que je suis un peu en retard mais voilà le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il saura répondre à vos attentes et un ENORME merci à mes revieweurs que j'aimeee !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Rien n'est rien**

* * *

><p>Quelle timbrée, cette fille… comme quoi, la première impression est souvent la bonne. Dés que je l'ai vue, au banquet du début de ma Deuxième année, exploser d'un grand rire moqueur quand le choixpeau a crié qu'elle serait à Serpentard, j'ai su qu'il lui manquait une sacrée case sous les combles.<p>

Je replie la lettre que je viens de lire, riant, désabusée. Lydia a trouvé très intéressant de m'écrire tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait endurer à sa famille de Sorcier de sang-plus-pur-qu'un-sachet-d'hémoglobine-test, en un seul week-end et je dois dire qu'elle bat des records. J'en viens à plaindre sincèrement les Stevenson. Elle a réussi à faire fuir leur elfe-de-maison, à enfermer sa petite cousine de huit ans dans le garde-manger et à faire exploser leur cheminée… soit c'est pour fêter le début de vacances, soit c'est toujours comme ça mais, dans tous les cas, je n'accepterais jamais une invitation chez les Stevenson si Lydia y est, c'est certain !

Je ne sais pas si elle fait ça pour se créer une place, pour s'occuper parce que la vie l'ennuie ou parce qu'elle déteste purement et simplement sa famille, je dois dire qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlée mais il doit y avoir forcément une raison. Une raison plus sérieuse qu'elle veut le faire paraître à tout le monde. Ça ne peut pas être qu'un jeu. C'est tellement plus facile de faire mine que la vie est juste une longue partie de carte.

Je pose la lettre sur ma table de chevet et me rallonge dans mon lit, passant un bras sous ma nuque. Je lance un regard aux trois aiguilles qui tournent, flottant en frôlant le plafond penché de ma chambre, autour d'un axe. Il est dans les environs de dix heures et quart du matin. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je me sens crevée, profondément lasse.

On frappe alors à ma porte et, réprimant un soupir, j'autorise l'entrée. La porte s'ouvre lentement, presque indécise et je me redresse sur les coudes.

-Qui est là ?  
>-C'est moi, répond la voix de Miliana, en dépassant enfin de l'ombre de la porte.<p>

Le soupir, que j'avais retenu, s'extirpe d'entre mes lèvres et je me relaisse tomber sur mon matelas. Je l'entends s'approcher de mon lit puis je sens le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de Miliana qui vient de s'y assoir.

-J'ai dormi chez Michelle, m'apprend-elle.  
>-Je m'en fiche.<br>-Cassie ! s'écrie-t-elle, en se penchant sur moi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je t'assure, je m'en veux horriblement ! J'aurais jamais dû proposer cette drogue à Chacie mais… mais c'est lui qui l'a accepté, je l'ai pas forcé !  
>-Oh, je t'en pris…, m'irritais-je.<p>

Je me redresse pour me mettre en position assise en face d'elle. Elle m'offre cette même expression repentante depuis qu'on est en mesure de sourire ! A chaque fois qu'elle m'attire des ennuis ou me pourrit la vie, elle vient s'excuser, toujours de cette même façon qui a l'air si sincère et si craquante… au début, je m'en voulais même de lui en vouloir ! Cette fille se fout vraiment du monde !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut rien te refuser, comme moi. Ça fait quinze ans que t'en joue, Miliana ! Quinze ans ! Tous tes caprices doivent être comblés, tu fais le nécessaire pour, non ? Remus, d'autres garçons... et maintenant, c'est ton plaisir que Chace se drogue avec toi… c'est tout, tout pour que tu sois une bienheureuse sale gamine pourrie-gâtée, finis-je, ma fatigue me pesant.

Miliana me regarde sans rien dire, semblant aussi estomaquée que perdue, semblant ne rien comprendre à ce que je lui dis, comme si j'inventais une histoire où je la forçais à prendre part. J'ai eu la soudaine impression, mon regard plongé dans le sien, que c'était moi qui ne tournais pas rond… J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

-Ecoute, Miliana, oublie, poursuivais-je, plus aimablement. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas impliquer Chace… il est influençable et plus fragile que tu ne le crois, d'accord ? Alors, drogue-toi, bois et fume autant que tu veux, ça m'importe peu et tu n'es pas stupide, tu connais les conséquences mais ne l'entraîne pas avec toi… c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Après tout, je lui ai prévu une petite vengeance, non ? Ce n'est pas le moment de lancer les hostilités. Elle comprendra bien assez tôt qu'elle n'a pas le droit de posséder tout ce qu'elle veut et de détruire ce qui vient se poster sur son chemin.

-Je te promets, Cassie, que ça se reproduira pas ! assure-t-elle vivement avant de minauder, en jouant de ses yeux de chien battu, Tu me pardonnes ?  
>-Oui, répondis-je, en esquissant l'un des plus faux sourires qu'il m'ait été donnée de lancer, Bien sûr, tu es pardonnée.<br>-Génial ! Je t'adore, Cassie ! fait-elle, en me bondissant dans les bras pour me poser une bise sur la joue.

Puis, elle descend de mon lit, me dit qu'elle me prépare mon petit-déjeuner et quitte la chambre. Quand le silence revient dans la pièce, je baisse le regard sur la lettre de Lydia… elle n'est peut-être pas si folle que ça, finalement. On sait toutes les deux combien la famille n'est pas toujours aussi chère à nos cœurs que le veut la coutume. J'aime mon frère et ma mère plus que tout au monde, j'aime aussi mon père bien qu'il me paraisse si loin… mon oncle et ma tante sont des personnes que j'adore littéralement. Mais il n'existe personne que j'exècre plus que ma cousine et, un jour, je sais, j'en ai la conviction, j'écrirai à mon tour une lettre à Lydia pour lui dire la façon dont je l'ai détruite.

xOxOxO

J'ai triomphé contre Steven, dans la piscine de Michelle, donc j'ai été inspirée. Je me suis dit que c'était un signe du destin, un appel de Merlin, me faisant comprendre que ma réussite se trouvait dans la natation. Tout d'un coup, je me suis dit « je suis faite pour devenir la Championne de la nage Papillon ! ». Et, en fait… pas du tout ! Je serais néanmoins une championne de la fritte. Je n'ai pas tout perdu.

Les jambes courbaturées, je descends du magicobus chez qui j'ai pris un abonnement pour les deux mois à venir – ça fait une réduction de vingt pourcent !- et je me dirige vers la maison, imitant à la perfection la marche des canards. Merlin, que j'ai mal aux cuisses… deux heures et demie de cours de natation avec une fille nourrie à la testostérone et qui ne voulait manifestement qu'une chose ; me noyer !

-Tiens, chérie ! m'accueille Tata qui boit le thé, sur la terrasse, avec Maman. Tu marches bizarrement !  
>-C'est la natation…<br>-Outch ! commente Maman. Depuis quand tu fais de la natation ?  
>-Aujourd'hui et… cette époque de ma vie se finit aujourd'hui, également, déclarais-je, en venant m'assoir avec elle.<p>

Tata fait un _Accio_ pour qu'une tasse vole de la cuisine à la petite table ronde du jardin. Un autre sort plus tard et celle-ci est devant moi, rempli d'un thé vert fumant.

-Chace est toujours dans son lit, m'apprend Maman, en riant. Il l'a pas quitté de la journée, on a dû lui apporter le déjeuner au lit ! Ca a été une sacrée hier soir, j'imagine ?  
>-Un peu trop, même, maugréais-je.<br>-Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'être jeune… ça me manque…, soupire Maman.  
>-A qui le dis-tu, Ema ! l'approuve Tata, en phase à la même mélancolie. Tu nous aurais vues, ma puce, ta mère et moi, il y a quinze ans…<br>-Treize ans, rectifiais-je.

Il y a quinze ans, c'était avec ma mère biologique que Tata faisait la fête. Celle-ci balaye ma correction d'une main désinvolte.

-C'était le bon vieux temps…  
>-Il fallait traîner ton père de force, rit Maman. Mais quand il était sur la piste de danse, plus rien ne l'arrêtait !<br>-Je le plains, fis-je remarquer, amusée. Etre face à vous deux et Tonton, ça devait être atroce !

Elles rient à ma remarque et je souris. C'est peut-être moi qui complique tout. A les entendre, rien ne semble vraiment important, ni grave. Tout est si facile, il suffit de rire et de vivre. Il suffit d'être heureux, sans inquiétude, ni préoccupation. Prendre la vie comme elle vient et s'en contenter. Elles devraient être plus responsables, moins immatures… elles font beaucoup d'erreurs mais c'est comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Je ne pourrais jamais être comme elles, je le sais, et parfois ça m'arrive de le regretter. Quand je les vois si heureuses, je le regrette mais il faut bien quelqu'un de terre-à-terre à la maison, et de moins mou que Papa, sinon qui s'occuperait de Chace ? Et puis, je n'ai jamais su m'amuser, c'est comme ça, alors autant laisser faire ceux qui sont doués pour ça.

-Je vais aller tirer notre fêtard du lit, nous prévient Maman. Il est quand même seize heures ! Papa est désespéré de le voir encore en train de dormir… je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se plaindre à son frère !  
>-ça, c'est sûr ! Je finis ton thé, Ema, sinon il va refroidir !<br>-Bien sûr, se moque Maman en quittant la table.

Tata se tourne vers moi et me lance un clin d'œil malicieux, en portant la tasse de Maman à ses lèvres.

-Ta mère a toujours été meilleure que moi pour les thés…  
>-Je sais ! dis-je, en riant.<br>-Rhoo ! Comme tu es ingrate avec ta tante préférée, ma nièce ! se plaint-elle. Alors, ma puce, raconte-moi un peu comment se passe ta vie à Poudlard…  
>-Papa a dû te parler de mes notes, je suppose, donc rien ne sert de s'étendre sur le sujet, déclarais-je, en préférant me reporter à mon thé.<p>

Elle m'offre un sourire désolé et pose sa main sur la mienne qui sert l'anse de ma tasse. Je lui souris en retour.

-Ton père parle toujours trop de ce qui ne va pas et pas assez de ce qui va, tu le sais bien… ça a toujours été un gros grognon… et puis, les notes sont pas le principal ! Parle-moi du reste ! insiste-t-elle. Ma petite Cassie est si mystérieuse avec sa Tata et ça, ça ne va pas du tout !

Je me force à rire à sa plaisanterie et lui dis la pure vérité ; il n'y a rien d'autre. Pas de meilleure amie qui vivrait de grandes aventures, pas de pire ennemi qui m'en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, pas de petit-ami qui me ferait vivre un conte de fée ou qui serait un pur salaud en me trompant avec qui tout ce qui porte une jupe, pas d'animal de compagnie gaffeur, pas de soupirant fou-amoureux de moi, pas de garçon dont je serais folle amoureuse, pas de professeur haineux qui voudrait ma mort, pas de savant fou à ma poursuite. La tranquillité a un prix, celui du grand rien du tout et, en ce moment, je ne sais trop si je dois en être heureuse ou m'en désoler. Et puis, je ne vais pas raconter à ma tante que sa fille a fait courir la rumeur selon laquelle je serais lesbienne et que suite à cela, je compte bien me venger avec une cinglée de Serpentard. Il y a bien Tommy qui n'en loupe pas une mais ça, ce n'est pas ma vie, c'est la sienne...

-Et si ce « rien » m'intéressait, quand même ? propose-t-elle, taquine.

Cet intérêt têtu envers ma vie ennuyante me touche et je souris à Tata, sans contrefaçon. Et bien, dans ce cas, si l'insipide ne l'est pas tant pour elle alors, soit…

-D'accord !

xOxOxO

-Miliana, j'ai entendu une certaine chose te concernant, dans le Poudlard Express, commençais-je alors.  
>-Oh ? fait-elle, en se tournant vers moi, curieuse.<p>

La rumeur concernant une certaine relation sexuelle qu'aurait partagée Black et ma cousine, selon Samara Yushika, n'était pas dans mes priorités, ces derniers temps, mais il se trouve que mon besoin de vengeance s'est accentué… ça devient urgent. Et comme Miliana est en bonne disposition puisqu'elle semble vraiment classer l'affaire Junky-Chace, en se comportant en véritable petit ange avec moi. Ainsi, elle m'aide à faire la vaisselle que m'a assignée Papa, Chace ayant refusé tout net de quitter sa chambre.

Elle essuie donc tandis que je frotte, à la moldue. Papa dit que la vaisselle n'est jamais aussi bien faite à la main… mais surtout avec les miennes, ai-je remarqué.

-Il parait que tu aurais couché avec Sirius Black, révélais-je, sans plus de subtilité.

Elle tourne vers moi un sourire malicieux et je cesse d'astiquer la casserole.

-Les nouvelles vont vite ! fait-elle mine de s'étonner.  
>-On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux, répliquais-je.<br>-C'est pas nous deux qui importent, Cassie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
>-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as lancée toi-même cette rumeur, hésitais-je, abasourdie.<br>-Très bien, je ne dirais rien, rit-elle joyeusement.  
>-Pour Remus Lupin ? Crois-tu sérieusement que ça va le rendre jaloux ?<p>

C'est d'un ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait tomber si bas. Lupin est bien plus intéressé par Oliveira Viper, qui est tout sauf une garce, que par elle, ces derniers temps, et ce n'est pas en se faisant passer pour une trainée qu'elle aura la moindre chance d'attirer son attention, et encore moins de le rendre jaloux.

Elle semble vexée par ma réaction et prend son air le plus arrogant pour m'assurer :

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je connais les garçons.  
>-Tu connais ceux qui sont fous de toi, pas ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire de toi !<br>-Et Remus n'en aurait rien à faire de moi, selon toi ? s'offusque-t-elle.  
>-Enfin, Miliana, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, la première fois que tu m'as harcelée pour que je t'aide !<p>

Elle bat vraiment tous les records d'absurdité, je n'en reviens pas. La bouche ouverte, elle ne parait rien trouver à répondre à ça puis elle se tourne vers un des verres trempés, le prend sèchement et cingle :

-Et tu m'aides vachement ! Tu n'as qu'à finir la vaisselle, je dois aller à mon cours de transplanage dans une heure. Je vais me préparer.

Elle me désespère. Elle est vraiment… invivable ! Je préfère ne pas faire durer plus longtemps la conversation et retourne à la vaisselle, tandis qu'elle sort avec dignité de la cuisine. Maintenant, il va falloir que je répare ses erreurs, en plus de ça !

xOxOxO

-Il va détester, répète Tata, en pouffant.  
>-Rho, il est onze heures et demie ! objecte Tonton. La marmotte peut bien faire une pause dans son hibernation !<br>-Et puis, la marmotte est devenue une grande marmotte ! Seize ans, quand même ! s'excite Maman.  
>-Ca se fête ! ajoute Miliana.<br>-Et je suis contre qu'il dorme aussi tard, s'agace Papa.

Je souris. Tata a raison, Chace va détester. Miliana tient le gâteau aux seize bougies embrasées. On attendait depuis trois quarts d'heure que le roi de cette journée du douze juillet descende enfin mais je savais depuis le début qu'on rêvait debout… Chace est encore moins matinal que Maman, c'est dire ! Le sang portugais, certainement. Il n'est jamais debout avant midi, pendant les vacances, que ce soit son anniversaire ou non. Donc, bien sûr, si le souffleur de bougies ne vient pas au gâteau, le gâteau doit venir à lui…

On est donc tous les six, dans le couloir du premier étage, juste devant la porte de la chambre de mon frère qui ne doit pas du tout imaginer ce qui l'attend, emmêlé dans ses deux couettes et enseveli sous sa tonne d'oreillers, à rêver aux lèvres de Miliana. Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens !

-A trois, on fonce, les enfants, décide Tonton avec un air de guerrier.  
>-Un, commence Miliana.<br>-Deux, continue-t-on d'une même voix. Et… TROIS !

Maman tourne la poignée sans douceur et bondit dans la chambre en criant « Joyeuuuux anniversaire, mon poussin ! ». On la suit tous, en chantant la célèbre chanson d'anniversaire, tandis que Chace se retourne dans son lit en grommelant. Papa va à la fenêtre pour tirer les épais rideaux et révéler le capharnaüm de la chambre ; une bâte de Quidditch défoncée qui dépasse du lit ; des paquets de Choco-grenouille répandus au sol ; des caleçons et des chaussettes sur la chaise de son bureau ; la veilleuse magique sur sa table de chevet qui me fait sourire à chaque fois que je la vois et me rappelle le traumatisme littéraire du nain tueur au bonnet. Et des photos mouvantes de la famille –et surtout de Maman et Miliana-, de ses copains, de quelques copines de Poudlard, et des photos moldus des gens du quartier. Il y a aussi un téléviseur moldu en noir-et-blanc, qui marche moyennement. C'est ça de vivre plongé dans un quartier moldu –Tata et Tonton ont une télévision en couleur, dans leur salon-, surtout que mon frère a beaucoup d'amis ici. Il doit toujours préparer sa chambre avant de les y inviter, en ôtant les photos magiques du mur et la veilleuse, et d'autres indices suspects. Je devais aussi le faire quand j'étais encore amie avec Steven… je dois dire que notre dispute m'a au moins dispensée de bien des efforts.

-Allez, on émerge, le dormeur ! insiste Tonton, en se mettant à secouer Chace.  
>-Dégage…, marmonne-t-il.<br>-Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ? minaude Miliana.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont vraiment les cadeaux qui firent cet effet-là à Chace mais il sortit néanmoins des couettes, ses cheveux noirs ressemblant désagréablement à ceux de Potter…

-Moi, je t'ai cueilli des fleurs, fis-je, en lui montrant mon bouquet de marguerites et de bleuets. Et je plaide la pauvreté comme circonstance atténuante.  
>-Elle voulait même cueillir mes pauvres tulipes, cette ogresse ! s'indigne ma tante.<br>-Ah bon ? s'étonne Chace, goguenard. Elle sait pourtant que j'ai jamais aimé tes tulipes.

Tata se tourne alors vers Papa, tandis que mon oncle est plié de rire, et lui propose :

-Et si on allait paumer tes gosses, dans les bois ? Il parait que ça se fait, dans les familles smartes…

xOxOxO

-Dis, pour mon anniv, tu veux bien me faire un autre cadeau que tes pauvres fleurs merdiques ? lâche le doux frère de mon cœur, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé du salon, à mes côtés.

Les pieds sur un pouffe en cuir, avachie dans les coussins, j'étais plongée dans un livre relatant les mémorables aventures d'un gamin orphelin qui tente de retracer son arbre géologique, s'empêtrant dans bon nombre de situations plus qu'atroces –genre entre les griffes d'un lycanthrope ou entre les crocs d'un sorcier fou et cannibale. Et vue la tournure que prennent ses investigations, je me dis que ses parents sont, au mieux, des psychopathes, désirant tout sauf, la paix dans le Monde. Je le plains sincèrement… quoiqu'il ne l'aura pas volé ! Quelle idée d'aller remuer le passé. Si ces parents l'ont abandonné, ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'il enquiquine tout le monde à vouloir leur remettre le grappin dessus… m'enfin, les héros de la littérature, ils ne tournent jamais bien rond…

Bref, avant la venue ô combien appréciée de Chace, je jouissais d'une merveilleuse paix environnante ; pas de Miliana. Mais, bien sûr, on n'est jamais très longtemps tranquille, chez les O'Connell.

-Allons donc…, soupirais-je. Depuis quand quémande-t-on soi-même ses présents ? Et puis, je suis pauvre, je te l'ai dit.  
>-Dis plutôt que t'es une sale radine ! rit-il. Mais ce que j'veux, c'est gratuit.<br>-Je ne sais pas cuisiner et il est tout bonnement hors de question que je range ta chambre…  
>-BON ! Tu m'écoutes, au lieu de râler pour rien ?<br>-Admettons… plait-il ?

Il sourit, malicieux, et fait cette vague avec ses sourcils qui ne me dit jamais qui vaille. Je plisse les paupières, méfiante. Que me veut-il ?

-Disons une p'tite partie d'action et vérité, sauf que t'as pas le droit de choisir « action » et que c'est moi qui pose les questions !  
>-En gros, tu veux me soumettre à un interrogatoire, traduisis-je.<br>-T'as capté !  
>-Hum. Non.<br>-Quoi, non ?! s'écrie-t-il.  
>-Je refuse.<br>-Banaaaane ! se plaint-il avec colère.

J'hausse les épaules avec indifférence et reviens à ma lecture. Du moins, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Il me prend le livre des mains et le balance derrière lui. Charmant. Je roule des yeux, agacée.

-Bon, très bien, me résignais-je. Que veux-tu savoir, espèce d'enquiquineur de grand talent ?  
>-Traite-moi de chieur, c'est plus court !<br>-Je suis peut-être radine mais je n'en suis pas encore rendue à pratiquer l'économie des mots, lui fis-je remarquer, en levant les yeux au plafond.  
>-Ouais… bon, bref ! Où tu vas, tous les jours ? me demande-t-il, alors, suspicieux. T'as un copain ? Parce que si t'as un copain, pourquoi tu m'le caches ? C'est un abruti du quartier ? Un vieux ? Un vampire ? Bob ? Ou alors… l'avocat des Smith ? Ouais, nan, quand même pas…<p>

Je le regarde, assez blasée je dois dire, poursuivre son énumération ridicule. Je croise les bras, en attendant qu'il ait fini mais il semble absorbé par son discours.

-Non parce que j'ai le droit de savoir ! Les vieux, j'peux comprendre que tu leur dis pas mais moi, Moi ?! Et si c'est un trou duc, bah…

Il fait une grimace et je lève une énième fois les yeux au plafond, effondrée.

-… j'essayerais de m'y faire… mais je veux savoir !  
>-As-tu fini ? m'hasardais-je.<br>-Ouais.  
>-Merveilleux, commentais-je, soulagée. Je ne vois personne, en cachette. Et surtout pas l'avocat des Smith !<br>-Mais alors, quoi ? s'écrie-t-il. Tu disparais où ?  
>-J'ai ouvert une phase d'expérimentation personnelle, avouais-je posément.<p>

Il me regarde, incrédule, puis à nouveau méfiant. Il se gratte le menton, en plissant les yeux, me vrillant de ses coups d'œil suspicieux à répétition. Il fait un drôle de bruit avec sa langue avant de répéter :

-Expérimentation personnelle, hein ? Une phase, tu dis…  
>-C'est cela.<br>-Hum, hum…  
>-Quoi ? m'impatientais-je.<br>-C'est en rapport avec cette rumeur, là ? Comme quoi t'étais lesbienne ?  
>-Non, répondis-je, exaspérée. Je teste mes limites et mes goûts, c'est aussi simple que ça, enfin ! Nul besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures !<br>-Et comment tu fais ça ? fait-il, dubitatif.  
>-Je prends certains cours, je me rends à divers endroits, je fais telle et telle chose… rien d'ahurissant. Arrête de faire cette tête de déséquilibré mental, Chace !<br>-J'fais aucune tête ! se défend-il. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
>-Et toi, pourquoi ressens-tu ce besoin frénétique de t'enivrer et de te droguer ? ripostais-je, piquante.<br>-Okay, j'me la boucle, ronchonne-t-il.  
>-Judicieuse décision.<br>-Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, m'avoue-t-il.  
>-Moi, je sais et ça tient en un mot ; Miliana.<br>-Non ! C'est pas à cause d'elle !

Je lui lance un regard épineux qu'il tient quelques secondes avant de soupirer, en détournant les yeux. J'acquiesce, sévère mais satisfaite. Voilà ! Il ne faut pas me bercer de bobards plus gros que lui. Je suis sa sœur. Peut-être pas de sang, mais la sœur de sa vie. Je le connais par cœur alors, qu'il veille à ne pas me prendre pour la dernière des idiotes. C'est la moindre des choses.

-C'est pour elle mais c'est pas _à cause_ d'elle, corrige-t-il.  
>-Pour ou à cause, peu importe, Chace. C'est elle, point final.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde !

Je voudrais encore une fois remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review et qui me poussent donc à continuer de publier :) Car, en plus, vos reviews sont **adorables** !

RAR à **Dess** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Chacun de tes mots était parfaitement nocifs pour la taille de mes chevilles mais, à part ça, MERCIII ! Ca m'a beaucoup touchée ! D'autant plus que tu apprécies l'imperfection de Cassis, donc, voilà :)

Et maintenant, ACTION !

**Chapitre 17 : A merveille !**

* * *

><p>J'étais tranquillement en train de plier le linge tout juste lavés –magiquement, bien sûr- quand Miliana apparu, devant moi, dans le salon. Et, évidemment, pour moi, c'est pire qu'une araignée ou qu'une vache zombi… Miliana est ma vision d'horreur, donc…<p>

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlais-je, en faisant un bond de deux mètres, envoyant le Jean's que je tenais entre les mains, se pendre à la lampe du plafond.  
>-JE L'AI ! m'annonce-t-elle, folle de joie.<p>

Reprenant un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normales, la main sur le cœur, je la regarde, accusatrice. Je jette un bref regard au pantalon pendant à la lampe, au-dessus de nous, avant de revenir à ma cousine qui semble s'en soucier comme d'une guigne.

-Ca ne va pas bien, Miliana. Sincèrement, là. T'es complètement folle, lui dis-je. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !  
>-Rho, arrête un peu ! fait-elle. J'ai mon permis de transplaner ! Je l'ai réussi, les mains dans les poches !<br>-Toutes mes félicitations, bougonnais-je. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour apparaître comme ça, devant moi, sans prévenir.  
>-Tu voulais que je t'envois un hibou, peut-être ? se moque-t-elle, hilare. Allez, je sors le vin des elfes pétillant de Papa ! On va fêter ça dignement !<br>-C'est tout sauf une bonne idée…

Mais, bien sûr, elle fit comme à l'accoutumée ; elle ne m'écouta absolument pas.

En soupirant, je la vois enjamber mon panier à linge et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de chez moi pour aller chez elle, cambrioler la réserve d'alcool de mon oncle. Mais elle s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, en riant.

-Ah bah oui, je vais transplaner puisque je peux !  
>-Fais donc ça, soupirais-je. Au point où nous en sommes…<br>-Oh, ne sois pas si jalouse, ma Cassie chérie ! me lance-t-elle, en riant toujours. Toi aussi, tu pourras transplaner dans quelques mois… mais bon, c'est ça d'être née en décembre…

C'est ça, nargue-moi, sale petite peste ! Tout ça parce qu'elle pourra échapper à l'infernale magicobus… le monde est vraiment injuste jusqu'au bout ! Il a fallu que cette diablesse naisse le cinq du mois d'aout tandis que moi, je dois poireauter jusqu'en décembre…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Miliana transplane et son rire d'angelot, enfin, disparait. Mais, visiblement, je n'aurais jamais bien longtemps la paix car, à peine dix secondes plus tard, on frappe à la porte. Dix secondes pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin, c'est quand même court ! Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre un peu plus son temps, ma parole ?! Je n'en peux plus ! Ce n'est plus vivable ! Et, en plus, depuis quand prend-elle la peine de frapper avant d'entrer ? Je vais réellement commettre un meurtre !

Mais, calmons-nous. Inspire, expire. Voilà, tu n'arracheras pas la splendide et toute mignonne tête de ta cousine ô combien honnie. Inspire longuement… tu ne pécheras pas. Expire longuement… tu resteras maitresse de tes actes.

Ah, ça va mieux.

Avec le sourire, je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, en susurrant, la mâchoire tout de même un peu crispée :

-Où est donc passé ton don pour le transpla… ?  
>-Bonjour, Cassie ! me salue alors une belle métisse avec son accent des îles.<p>

Il me fallut un petit temps de réaction pour me rendre compte que j'avais oublié le jour d'arrivée de Janet et qu'il se trouvait que c'était… ce matin. Un sourire sincère me vient aux lèvres, en réponse au sien.

-Janet !

Un plop retentit derrière moi et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Miliana se fit entendre à son tour, juste dans mon dos :

-C'est qui, elle ?!

**xOxOxO**

-Tu l'as invitée ?! J'y crois pas que t'aies fait ça ! me fait-il, en faisant les grands pas dans la cuisine.

Appuyée contre l'évier, je le regarde faire des allés-et-retours entre la petite table et la grande armoire. Il a les cheveux dans tous les sens –sa coupe matinale- et sa chemise est à peine boutonnée, ses yeux sont encore un peu gonflés par le sommeil mais, Merlin soit loué, il est tout de même grandement capable de mitrailler tout ce qui entre dans son champ de vision – dont moi. Voici, le charmant et exceptionnel Chace Umberto O'Connell, à midi moins le quart, venant de sortir du lit et ayant vu, assise dans une chaise longue, sur la terrasse, l'une de ses prétendantes. Autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas fait œuvre d'une grande politesse et n'a pas agi comme un hôte se doit d'agir… à vrai dire, il est resté planté devant Janet, comme s'il croyait être encore plongé dans un rêve, puis il a lâché un assez bruyant :

-WHAT THE FUCK ?!

Avant de me prendre par le bras et de me trainer dans la cuisine, sous le regard satisfait de Miliana qui ne semble pas porter notre invitée dans son cœur.

-C'est une amie, Chace, minaudais-je, avec innocence.  
>-Laisse-moi te dire, frangine, que t'as vraiment de drôles d'amis ! T'en as pas beaucoup mais, à chaque fois, c'est toujours des gens que je peux pas voir ou que je veux pas voir ! Entre l'autre Tommy-là, Stevenson et, maintenant, ce pot de colle de Janet ! Tu le fais exprès ?<br>-Elle est très gentille, intelligente et jolie ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui reproches, tout de même…, m'irritais-je.  
>¬-J'ai rien contre elle mais… elle me laisse pas respirer ! La preuve, elle est sur ma terrasse !<br>-Je l'ai invitée, Chace !  
>-Pourquoi ?!<br>-Pour la quarante-et-unième fois, crème d'andouille, c'est une amie ! m'exaspérais-je. Et elle entend tout ce que tu beugles, espèce de mufle !

Cette dernière remarque a le don de le calmer un peu et il lance un regard par la fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. Il se gratte la nuque, en faisant une grimace, embarrassé.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, me reproche-t-il, en baissant d'un ton.  
>-Si j'avais su quelle esclandre tu ferais, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait, raillais-je, accusatrice. Ce n'est pas trop te demander d'être aimable, désormais ?<br>-Okay…, marmonne-t-il, bougon.  
>-Et si tu commençais par aller la saluer ?<br>-Quoi ? Maintenant ?! s'étouffe-t-il, à voix basse, les yeux exorbités. Surement pas ! Dis-lui que j'suis somnambule, je vais me recoucher !

Effondrée par tant de couardise et de culot, je le regarde quitter la pièce et l'écoute remonter les escaliers. Il m'aura vraiment tout fait.

**xOxOxO**

-Là, c'est sûr¸ on ne peut plus le nier, il me déteste ! dit-elle avec désespoir tandis que j'épluche les carottes.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil désolé et elle esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire, assise mollement sur une chaise et accoudée sur la table de la cuisine.

Chace ne la déteste pas, c'est simplement qu'il n'aime pas qu'il y ait du monde, à la maison, pendant les vacances, il aimerait bien être tranquille avec sa Miliana. D'ailleurs, il ne déteste pas grand monde, ce bougre, mis à part tous les exs et prétendants de Cassie… ce qui met de côté déjà la moitié de la gent masculine de Poudlard. M'enfin, pas de pessimisme, il reste tout de même la deuxième moitié qui reste solidement debout face au charme incontrôlable de ma cousine Luciférienne ! Donc, franchement, la moitié de Poudlard, c'est respectable comme cercle d'amis, non ?

Je jette un regard à la pendule ; il est huit heures dix du soir. Les parents ne devraient pas trop tarder. Tonton est déjà rentré et est en train de faire un jeu de société avec Miliana et Chace, dans le salon. Il a proposé à Janet de jouer avec eux mais celle-ci l'a poliment éconduit, ne désirant pas imposer encore davantage sa présence aux deux abrutis d'adolescents qui font partie de ma famille. J'ai beau ne pas aimer beaucoup de monde, je ne suis jamais aussi désagréable et insultante avec une personne ! Ils ne savent vraiment pas se tenir – surtout Miliana ! Elle pourrait être un peu hypocrite, quand même, ça ne demande pas tant d'effort… j'ai honte.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir, se lamente-t-elle.  
>-Bien sûr que si ! C'est seulement le premier jour… il faut juste qu'il s'y fasse… mon frère est un idiot mais il est gentil.<br>-C'est moi, l'idiote…  
>-Bon, épluche-moi ces carottes, ça t'occupera, lui dis-je en lui filant les légumes et l'éplucheur dans les mains. Je reviens.<p>

Je me lève tandis que Janet m'obéit sans conviction, en poussant soupir sur soupir. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je refuse d'avoir un gougeât sans manière comme petit-frère ! Je quitte la cuisine et me rends au salon où Chace accuse notre oncle d'avoir échangé discrètement son troll avec le sien –un jeu de société sorcier terriblement crétin. Je m'avance jusqu'à la table et je pose une main sur l'épaule de Chace, secoué par ses protestations, sous les rires bruyants de Tonton qui raffole de la mauvaise foi de son neveu.

-Chace, j'en ai plus que marre de devoir tout le temps préparer les repas pendant que tu te tournes les pouces, l'accusais-je.  
>-Oh, plus tard, Banane ! rouspète-t-il.<br>-Non, c'est vrai, elle a raison ! me défend Tonton. Laisse-donc ta place à ta frangine ! Elle est moins mauvaise joueuse, en plus !  
>-Je suis pas mauvais joueur, c'est toi, le tricheur !<br>-Chace, lève ton arrière-train de cette chaise et va cuisiner la dinde, ordonnais-je, implacable.

Voyant que mon ton n'appelle à aucune discussion, il me laisse en ronchonnant sa place à laquelle je m'assois, à contrecœur. Je préfère très largement faire la cuisine pour toute la famille plutôt que participer à ces jeux débiles et c'est exactement pour ça que je me mets à la casserole, d'habitude. Seulement voilà, j'ai une invitée éplorée et délaissée qui a besoin d'un peu plus de considération de la part de mon imbécile de frère alors… je me dévoue. Quand je disais qu'avoir des amis, c'étaient les ennuis assurés… bon, après Tommy et Janet, je dis stop, c'est fini ! Qu'on arrête de me prendre pour une abrutie de sociale, hein !

Il a alors un doute et se penche à mon oreille pour me glisser :

-Elle est où, Janet ?  
>-Tiens, tiens, tiens… t'en soucierais-tu, mon frère ? ironisais-je. C'est un peu tard, dommage. Et tâche d'être gentil, entendu ?<br>-Non, non, non ! s'affole-t-il. J'veux pas y aller !  
>-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Chace ? se moque Tonton.<br>-Euh… rien, prétend-il, en me jetant un regard bourré de reproche.

Il me donne un coup vengeur sur le crane et traine des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Miliana me lance elle-aussi un regard accusateur et je lève les yeux au plafond. Non mais, franchement… Janet n'a rien fait de mal. Il y a des dizaines d'abrutis, d'enquiquineurs, de mauvais esprits, d'aliénés et d'arrogants qui gravitent autour de nous, et c'est Janet qu'on dénigre. Le Monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

**xOxOxOx**

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton troll est tombé dans le chaudron de la sorcière, me défendis-je en déplaçant ma figurine d'une case.  
>-C'est le tien qui l'y a poussé ! s'exclame Tata, outrée.<br>-C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas ma faute, insistais-je.  
>-Quel culot !<p>

Je lui lance un gigantesque sourire hypocrite et elle fulmine plus encore. J'aime bien ce jeu, finalement. Je gagne avec brio ! C'est bien simple, j'écrase tout le monde, sauf Tonton qui a une sacrée expérience, je l'admets… mais je suis sûre que je peux l'écraser aussi. Héhé !

Maman, Papa et Tata sont rentrés depuis vingt minutes. Ma tante et ma mère nous ont rejoints sur la table tandis que Papa avait quelques travaux pour sa librairie à terminer, et est allée les finir dans son bureau, à l'étage.

A présent, Maman regarde Miliana droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de l'intimider pour qu'elle révèle ses plans mais ma cousine semble complètement insensible à ce petit jeu de regards. Quand je disais que c'était une sale petite peste…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais très fière de toi pour ton permis de Transplaner, Liana ? susurre Maman, doucereuse.  
>-Hum, hum… à chaque fois que mon Troll donne une raclée au tien, donc… une bonne dizaine de fois, déjà ! lui répond ma cousine, souriant largement.<br>-T'es vraiment intraitable !  
>-C'est ça, les affaires…, minaude Tonton.<br>-Oh, toi, la ferme ! lui sort sa femme avec humeur.

Mon oncle me lance un regard éloquent avant d'exploser de rire. Il prend un malin plaisir à prendre le troll de Tata pour cible à chaque fois qu'il pioche une carte « Coup du sort ». Et, comme il a une chance monstre… ma pauvre tante trinque très souvent, ce qui fait qu'elle perd tout le temps… et elle est aussi mauvaise perdante que son neveu !

-Euuh…, se fait alors entendre une voix.

On se retourne tous vers Chace et Janet qui sont dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Ils ont les joues cramoisies et ont l'air mortifié.

-Ca va, mon sucre ? s'inquiète Maman.  
>-C'est-à-dire que…, commence Chace avant de lancer un regard à Janet qui rougit encore plus. On a cramé la dinde…<p>

De toute manière, je suis végétarienne.

**xOxOxO**

-Chouette ! commente Janet en regardant ma chambre.

Je ferme la porte et lui souris. Je vais m'assoir sur mon lit, lançant un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre ronde qui s'ouvre sur le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Il est dans les environs de vingt-trois heures. Chace est allé voir un film au cinéma avec Miliana et Maman. Cette dernière voulait qu'on les accompagne mais Janet semblait épuisée alors j'ai préféré décliné l'invitation, sachant que la métisse se serait forcée à accepter.

-Tu veux dormir dans mon lit ou tu préfères que je change mon sofa en lit ? lui demandais-je.  
>-Ton lit est très bien, me répond-elle. Je… je suis désolée d'avoir cru à ces rumeurs de… enfin, tu sais…<br>-Tout le monde y a cru, la rassurais-je. Et peu m'importe que certains continuent à le croire… après tout, il est dans mon juste droit d'avoir l'orientation sexuelle qui me plait, plaisantais-je.  
>-C'est… vrai. Mais la différence m'a toujours effrayée, m'avoue-t-elle, assez honteuse. J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses.<p>

J'hausse les épaules. Je suis ni psychiatre, ni juge. Je suppose que l'on a tous droit d'avoir nos peurs, certaines pensées intolérantes… c'est humain. Ce sont les actes qui font la différence. Cette peste de Santana Picter me vient à l'esprit. J'aurais au moins la satisfaction d'avoir la paix, à la rentrée… elle aura quitté Poudlard, je n'aurais plus à supporter ses réminiscences d'homosexualité refoulée.

-« Je suis… » ? lit Janet, devant mon calendrier, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.  
>-Un devoir extrascolaire, répondis-je, évasive.<br>-Je vois. Miliana ne m'aime pas beaucoup…  
>-Non, l'approuvais-je alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de moi. Ce doit être un autre de ses caprices.<br>-Je l'aime bien, pourtant…  
>-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une erreur un peu trop populaire.<br>-De quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
>-D'apprécier Miliana O'Connell.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux qui apprécient Janet, j'espère que son arrivée vous a plu ! <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Désolée d'avoir ENCORE une fois joué la « Disparue de la surface de la Terre » mais bon, j'écris maintenant activement avec une très bonne amie, ce qui fait que je ne pense plus à publier mes histoires personnelles –et en plus, je suis une grosse feignasse !_

_Mais il se trouve que j'ai reçu une adorable review de la part de __Claroushka et comme je suis une grande sentimentale, je n'ai pas pu ne PAS poster ! Donc voilà le chapitre suivant de Cassis pour ceux que ça intéresse encore _

**Chapitre 18 : Les secrets se sentent bien souvent à l'étroit**

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! saluais-je Janet, Papa et Tata qui poursuivent l'ingurgitation de leur petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Je prends une chaise, entre Papa et Janet, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Les oiseaux chantent dans le grand érable de Virginie qui fait profiter tout le jardin de ses feuilles d'un magnifique rouge, ce matin. Et ces innombrables tulipes que je vois à travers les barrières en bois, séparant nos deux maisons… Et ce splendide ciel bleu, avec cet affreux et énorme Soleil qui me brûle déjà la peau, à neuf heures et demie du matin, qui me parait un peu moins monstrueux que d'habitude… la vie est belle, le Monde est magique ! Oh, Merlin, je te vénère ! Je t'adule ! Je me prosterne à tes pieds ô combien divins ! J'aime la Terre entière –sauf Miliana et Sirius Black… il ne faut pas abuser, quand même ! Même Lily Evans me semble moins insupportable, ce matin !

Je pousse un énorme soupir d'aise, en me resservant du jus de citrouille.

-Tu nous as déjà dit bonjour, je te rappelle…, intervient Tata, plus qu'interloquée. Enfin, c'est sûr ça manquait d'un peu d'enthousiasme, la première fois...  
>-Et bien, bonjour ! répétais-je gaiement.<p>

Les deux adultes se lancent un regard surpris. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude à tant de joie de vivre de ma part. Certes, je suis toujours souriante, toujours aimable… mais ça s'arrête là. C'est Miliana, le nuage gonflé à l'euphorie de la famille. Mais ils auraient lu la lettre que je viens de recevoir… quoique non, ils n'auraient pas saisi l'importance du contenu !

Tommy n'est plus amoureux de Miliana ! Enfin, amoureux… il ne l'a jamais vraiment été mais ce bienheureux en a toujours été persuadé, au point de devenir, avec Black, son prétendant le plus audacieux et le plus fidèle de ses cabots énamourés. Il balayait presque le sol qu'elle foulait, il lui cirait gracieusement ses petites ballerines de Sainte-Nitouche… il aurait fait son lit et éventé son mignon visage, pendant les jours de chaleur, si seulement elle le lui avait permis ! Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est fini ! Je n'aurais plus à supporter ses discours élogieux qui n'en finissaient pas, du matin jusqu'au soir… je n'aurais plus à faire celle qui compatit quand il me disait qu'elle l'avait à peine regardé ! Merlin que le soulagement est grand ! J'entonnerais presque une ode à la joie !

Je dois dire que je suis fière de mon cher Thomas Fletcher ! Je ne le croyais plus capable de se défaire d'un de ses délires quand il en tenait un ! L'espoir renait. Bon, son orthographe laissait à désirer mais j'ai tout de même bien lu ce qu'il m'a écrit, dans sa lettre… il s'est réveillé, hier matin, sans penser à ma douce et tendre cousine. Selon ses dires, ça a été comme un flash, une révélation. « LA révélation », a-t-il même écrit, avec une succession affolante de points d'exclamation. Je l'imagine sans mal se réveiller dans son lit et avoir la tête illuminée d'Archimède dans son bain ; Eurêka ! Chacun son degré de génie, bien sûr, mais il faut bien lui concéder que c'est une avancée.

Une avancée qui mérite bien ses festivités, non ?

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met autant de bonne humeur, Cassie ?  
>-Oh, du courrier !<p>

**xOxOxO**

-Où est la potiche ? cingle Miliana en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

Chace, qui la suivait en riant, vient s'assoir à son tour dans le canapé, à côté de notre cousine. Ils ont passé la journée dans la piscine de Michelle, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'ai été moi aussi invitée –Michelle est plutôt gentille, dans son genre, elle inviterait le facteur- mais Janet n'était, par contre, pas sur la liste et il était strictement hors de question que je la laisse seule à la maison. En plus, je suis certaine que c'est Miliana qui a demandé à Michelle de boycotter Janet.

-Appelle-la Janie, si tu veux tant que ça lui donner un petit surnom, m'agaçais-je.  
>-T'es amoureuse ou quoi ?<p>

Je lui lance un regard éloquent, pardessus mon livre.

-Une inspiration soudaine pour ta prochaine rumeur ? raillais-je. Elle est dans la douche.  
>-Quelle rumeur ? s'étonne Chace.<p>

J'échange un second regard avec Miliana qui me fixe calmement. Je comprends aussitôt qu'elle attend ma réponse bien plus que Chace. Mais elle reste calme, tout à fait détendue. Tout passe par l'intensité du regard. Et je le connais très bien, ce regard.

L'heure de la vengeance n'a pas encore sonné, qu'elle se rassure.

-Qu'importe ? répliquais-je. Miliana est la reine des colportages.

Chace éclate de rire et Miliana le suit, en continuant de me fixer. Elle est ravie. J'ai passé le teste de loyauté avec brio. Je rebaisse les yeux sur mon livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard et quelques pages de mon roman tournées, Chace et Miliana se sont lancés dans une bataille de chatouille. Enfin, vous devez connaître le principe. Des mains baladeuses, des doigts qui s'aventurent… quand c'est avec votre père, c'est poignant ; quand c'est avec un garçon, c'est déjà moins innocent. Et, normalement, avec votre cousin, il ne doit pas y avoir d'ambiguïté mais voilà, certains cousins ont une approche très différente de la chose. Ça peut devenir très vite un peu trop charnel et moi, c'est la cousine qui pose problème !

- Ai-ai-aide-moi, Cassiiiiie ! m'implore Miliana, la voix chevrotante à cause des éclats de rire.  
>-Elle peut rien faire pour toi ! déclare Chace, faussement machiavélique.<p>

Je dois avoir un superbe air ennuyé. Il existe des situations où il est physiquement impossible de continuer de sourire… Je m'écarte de la turbulence, préférant éviter de me prendre un pied dans la figure, mais, évidemment, ceux-ci ne perdent pas un instant pour combler l'écart que j'ai créé et je me retrouve bien vite collée contre l'accoudoir, résignée à poursuivre ma lecture, écrasée et bousculée. Et je vous épargne les jérémiades de Miliana, les menaces sur-jouées de Chace et les grands éclats de rire qui vous scient les tympans. Alors que, moi, je n'ai rien demandé à personne… notez-le bien !

Les marches grincent alors. Les deux comiques d'à côté n'entendirent rien, bien sûr. Je me tourne vers les escaliers où Janet, tout juste lavée et habillée, ses cheveux noirs dégouttant sur son débardeur, regarde la scène. Elle a ses yeux figés sur le spectacle qui se joue devant elle et je vois immédiatement qu'elle n'y attache pas le peu d'importance d'un jeu entre cousins. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car quand je jette un bref regard aux deux protagonistes, ils ont les lèvres se frôlant presque, dans leurs badinages.

Janet fait un pas en arrière mais, elle avait sans doute oublié qu'elle se trouvait sur un escalier, elle se prend les pieds dans la marche derrière elle et se rattrape de justesse avec la rambarde. Ca a le don d'alerter Chace et Miliana qui se tournent vers elle. La voyant à moitié par terre, Miliana pouffe de rire et lui demande si ça va mais elle ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre et Janet fait volte-face. Elle remonte l'escalier au pas de course.

-Cette fille tourne pas rond !

Je pose le livre sur la table basse et me lève du canapé. Ca ne sent pas bon.

**xOxOxO**

N'ayant pas trouvé Janet dans ma chambre, je redescends au premier étage. L'une après l'autre, j'ouvre toutes les portes du couloir dont les murs sont cachés par de longs meubles de bibliothèque recouverts de livres. Elle n'est pas dans la chambre des parents et celle de Chace, ni dans le cagibi. Il ne reste plus que le bureau de Papa, la salle-de-bain et les toilettes. Et la bonne se trouva être la salle-de-bain…

En ouvrant la porte, je vois Janet, impeccablement droite devant le miroir, se brossant les dents. Bon… chacun ses façons d'évacuer le stress, je suppose. Elle me lance un regard à travers le miroir et je lui souris, allant m'assoir contre la baignoire, derrière elle.

-Ca ne va pas ? demandais-je.

Elle se rince la bouche et se retourne vers moi, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-J'avais oublié de me laver les dents.

Elle se les a pourtant déjà astiqués après le déjeuner et entre-temps, il y a bien eu le thé de Maman pour les salir… mais je ne pense pas que c'était si urgent qu'elle devait remonter les escaliers en courant, comme si un Centaure enragé l'avait pris en grippe, quitte à frôler la chute. Néanmoins, je fais mine de comprendre la gravité de cet oubli.

-Je vois.

Le silence prend alors possession de la pièce et je prends la peine de sourire pour deux, celui de Janet ayant rendu les armes presque aussitôt. Elle fixe le tapis de bain à nos pieds, pensive et grave. Patiemment, j'attends qu'elle me fasse enfin part du problème. Brusquer les âmes songeuses et blessées, ce n'est jamais une bonne décision… Janet est peut-être une douce et gentille Serdaigle mais si je l'énerve, elle risque de se défouler sur moi et qui sait, elle pourrait en venir à me forcer à me laver les dents jusqu'à ce que mes gencives supplient qu'on abrège leur souffrance !

-Chace est vraiment très proche de Miliana, finit-elle par déclarer.  
>-Notre cousine, oui, rétorquais-je.<br>-Votre cousine…

Je l'observe, prenant bien soin à ce que mon sourire ne tremble pas. Elle a des doutes. En même temps, je me suis toujours fait la réflexion que les gens étaient bien stupides pour ne pas se rendre compte que mon frère en pinçait dangereusement pour Miliana… ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait dans la demi-mesure. Question discrétion, on repassera. Et il se trouve que, en plus d'être intéressée, Janet est plutôt intelligente… et ce n'est pas du tout une bonne chose.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et décrète :

-Si elle ne m'aime pas, Chace ne m'aimera jamais. Et elle n'a pas l'air très partageuse.  
>-Non… non, en effet, elle ne l'est pas du tout.<p>

**xOxOxO**

Dés que j'eus passé la porte du salon donnant sur la terrasse, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois spectatrice d'une situation qui ne cesse de se répéter, ces derniers jours. Depuis que Janet a commencé à être suspicieuse, en vérité. Il fallait s'y attendre, bien sûr, qu'elle serait bien plus observatrice, qu'elle porterait d'avantage d'attention sur ce couple ô combien gênant et d'un goût… discutable. Seulement, voilà, la façon dont s'agencent les évènements ne me dit rien qui vaille et je sens la catastrophe se profiler.

Ainsi, Chace et Miliana, lisant une revue people moldue, se répandent en éclats de rire, collé l'un contre l'autre, et Janet les observe, attentive et triste.

-Tiens, Cass' ! fait Miliana.  
>-Salut, frangine !<br>-Bonjour, vous trois, répondis-je, sourire aux lèvres, en regardant surtout Janet.

Je me dirige vers elle et m'assois sur la chaise longue qui est proche de la sienne. Chace et Miliana sont allongés dans le hamac, tendu entre deux sapins. Ma cousine parait s'être quelque peu désintéressée de sa lecture et n'écoute que d'une oreille les commentaires sarcastiques de Chace.

-Tu vas faire quoi, cet aprèm ? me demande-t-elle.  
>-Je n'en sais rien encore, répondis-je. Mais ça fait quatre jours que Janet est à la maison et qu'elle n'en a pas bougé, déclarais-je avant de me tourner vers l'intéressée qui rougit d'être désignée dans la réponse, Tu veux aller quelque part, Janet ?<br>-Oh…

Celle-ci baisse le regard sur les dalles de la terrasse, embarrassée, évitant de voir ainsi l'expression dédaigneuse de Miliana. Cette dernière me foudroie même du regard. Elle n'apprécie sans doute pas que je demande son avis à Janet… comme c'est bête… franchement, ça m'ennuie beaucoup, croyez-le bien…

-Où tu veux. On peut même rester ici, ça ne m'embête pas…  
>-Non, non, Janet, refusais-je posément. C'est à toi de choisir.<br>-Mais…  
>-Bon, arrête de faire ta mijaurée ! T'es pas un mollusque sans opinion, quand même ? s'agace Miliana.<p>

Janet pique un fard et murmure je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa barbe inexistante. Chace a enfin levé les yeux de sa revue et regarde la scène, sans intervenir pour autant. L'élan d'irritation de Miliana m'aurait révoltée s'il n'était pas exactement ce dont il me fallait pour faire réagir mon invitée… car, après un court temps, elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi pour me répondre :

-J'aimerais beaucoup aller à un aquarium.  
>-Fantastique, commentais-je. Donc, pour répondre à ta première question, Miliana, je vais visiter un Aquarium londonien, cet après-midi, en la compagnie de Janet.<br>-On vous accompagne !

Je souris, en regardant Chace qui fait la moue. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les pieuvres et les oursins, ou les requins marteaux… mais il n'en demeure pas moins avoir une nette préférence pour les cochons d'Inde, les chatons et les petits lapins. Chacun ses goûts. En fait, il a une sainte horreur du monde aquatique ! Donc, c'est tout à fait logique que se savoir trainer par son enchanteresse de cousine dans l'antre des orques et des anguilles ne le fait pas sauter au plafond. Mais il n'a qu'à refuser. Rien ne l'empêche de repousser l'invitation pour rester dans son hamac, à siroter quelques petits cocktails des meilleurs goûts, en écoutant les matchs de Quidditch à la radio, sous un beau soleil de mi-juillet. Il n'a aucune obligation. Les sorciers naissent libres de droits et l'assujettissement n'est plus de rigueur. Et, pourtant…

Et, pourtant, il y a quand même des sorciers franchement couillons !

**xOxOxO**

-Il arrive encore que les familles de Sang-pur se marient entre cousins, déclare Janet.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ses remarques douteuses ! Je lui lance un regard comateux et crispé, respirant lentement par la bouche, adossée contre l'un des murs crasseux de la petite ruelle londonienne où le magicobus vient de nous déposer. Le Grand Aquarium n'est pas loin, à cinq minutes de marche. Miliana –cette sale favorite de Merlin !- a préféré transplaner directement, pendant que nous, on risquait notre vie et nos intestincts dans cet autobus de Belzebuth ! Elle devait, en plus, passer chez July pour je-ne-sais-plus-quelle raison mais elle est surement déjà devant l'aquarium à nous attendre –bien qu'elle a dû transplaner dans une zone en dehors des regards moldus.

Chace est en train de papoter avec le vieux Jerry, le tickettier de l'engin Satanique. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il ne va pas tarder de partir en retraite… il faut dire qu'un tel métier, c'est dévoué sa vie aux Enfers !

-Notre famille est plus considérée comme Traître-à-son-sang que pure, contrais-je, avec un haut-le-cœur.

On est installé en plein quartier moldu, on est allé à l'école primaire moldue, on a l'électricité et mon oncle regarde les matchs de foot à la télévision en envahissant son salon du même lot d'injures que les Moldus. Bon, on n'en est pas à prendre la voiture –Merlin en soit loué !-, à faire le ménage à la moldue ou à prier par Dieu et Jésus-Christ. Nous ne sommes pas les plus intoxiqués. Mais ça suffit amplement pour déplaire à la société puritaine sorcière. Ce pourquoi, ce Lord Voldemort, à ne surtout pas prononcer le nom en publique, n'est pas de très bonne augure dans la famille… certes, il l'est pour assez peu de famille, si l'on écarte les familles qui vouent un culte ahurissant à leur hémoglobine de consanguins si chics.

-Je ne parlais pas de ta famille, Cassie.

Oups. J'ai fait une bourde. Elle me regarde comme si elle venait de m'arracher les vers du nez, à la façon du détective Pattes-de-Mouche, mythe de la littérature policière sorcière. Celui qui n'a jamais lu Pattes-de-Mouche mener ses enquêtes, avec sa baguette en peuplier qui se tord comme une paille –plie mais ne cède pas !-, a lou-pé sa vie ! IL A LOUPE SA VIE ! Sans blague, Pattes-de-Mouche, quand même… bref.

Je le concède, je n'ai pas été très subtile sur ce coups-là. Mais, aussi, c'est ignoblement perfide de m'attaquer verbalement alors que je suis mentalement incapable de réfléchir convenablement après un trajet dans le Magicobus ! Elle devrait en avoir honte ! C'est un scandale ! Hérétique ! Sorcière ! Sycophante ! Diablesse !

-Certes, commentais-je le plus simplement du Monde.

Je prends l'intime résolution de communiquer uniquement par monosyllabe, dés à présent. J'enfile mes plus beaux atours de niaise professionnelle, accessoirisé du petit sourire abruti qui ne fait jamais trop et elle lâche l'affaire, détournant le regard vers le bout de la ruelle.

-A plus, Jer' ! le salue Chace, en descendant enfin du transport en commun sorcier.

Après sa réponse à la salutation de mon frère, Jerry disparait derrière les portes du Magicobus qui se referment et l'engin repart à sa vitesse infernale. Je le suis de mon regard écœuré, un frisson me parcourant, plaquant les paumes de mes mains contre le mur derrière moi. Au retour, je m'en fiche, je me paye un taxi bien moldu ! Ce sera toujours mieux que le magicobus… bon, okay, nettement plus cher, m'enfin… c'est une question de vie ou de mort, à ce niveau-là !

-Bon, en avant pour la poiscaille, les filles ! décrète mon frère, en faisant sa moue des mauvais jours.  
>-Peut-on attendre encore un peu ? Cinq petites minutes, tout du moins ? demandais-je.<p>

Je ne me sens pas physiologiquement prête à faire face à l'odeur d'écailles et d'algues. Mon estomac est en pleine escalade de ma trachée et j'ai l'intime conviction que mon déjeuner s'y trouve affreusement mal.

-Ah non, on y va de suite, Banane ! J'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée ! refuse-t-il aussitôt.  
>-Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, Chace…, me soutient Janet en m'étudiant.<br>-Vraiment ? C'est con, ça ! Allez, frangine,

Il m'agrippe le poigné pour me tirer de mon mur et je n'essaye même pas de résister, un peu trop chancelante pour ça, il m'attire contre lui et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'entraine en direction de l'aquarium. Celui-ci est gigantesque et je le connais parfaitement. Papa nous emmenait assez souvent –autant de fois que de mauvais souvenirs pour Chace. Il est situé juste en face de Big Ben et sur les bords de la Tamise.

On retrouve Miliana qui est accompagnée de July –tiens, tiens !-, devant les grandes portes de l'Aquarium. Elles sont en train de babiller de je-ne-sais quel sujet et Chace s'empresse de me lâcher les épaules pour aller les rejoindre. Je le suis, en prenant mon temps, voyant July saluer mon frère avec la suffisance qui la caractérise.

-Wow ! fait Janet, à mes côtés, en apercevant la célébrissime horloge londonienne.

Je me retourne vers elle, surprise. Elle semble fascinée et désirer plus que tout s'approcher du petit muret qui borde le fleuve. Je m'avance vers elle.

-C'est la première fois ?  
>-Oui. J'ai jamais été à Londres… enfin, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'y avaient emmenée quand j'avais trois ans mais…<br>-Je comprends, il y a plus clair comme souvenir, approuvais-je avec un sourire.  
>-Je vis en Irlande, dans un petit village… très petit village, m'explique-t-elle.<p>

Je ne sais que répondre. Ca fait plusieurs mois que l'on se parle, que l'on se voit… des années qu'on vit dans le même château ! Et, pas une seule fois, je ne lui ai posée la moindre question sur sa vie. Je ne sais ni si elle a un frère ou une sœur, ni comment s'appelle son hibou… je ne savais même pas quel pays elle habite, en dehors de Poudlard ! Cette révélation me choque. Je me fiche éperdument des gens avec qui je vis. Leur existence m'indiffère au plus haut point. Même les rares que j'apprécie.

-En fait, c'est plutôt un hameau, corrige-t-elle. On est seulement une dizaine de familles à y vivre… tous sorciers.  
>-Oh…, ne pus-je que répondre.<br>-Oui. C'est assez… triste. C'est pour ça que le monde moldu me terrifie… il est si loin et différent.  
>-Pourtant, aujourd'hui, t'en es immergée, observais-je.<br>-Et c'est différent de la bonne façon.

J'opine du menton et regarde moi-même l'autre rive de la Tamise. Il a surement moi aussi des paysages qu'il faudrait que je découvre, des horizons qui méritent plus qu'un coup d'œil. Je n'y avais jamais réellement songé. J'étais bien où j'étais. J'étais bien comme j'étais. Et peu importait le reste.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Londres, m'avoue-t-elle.  
>-C'est l'occasion de la visiter alors, répliquais-je. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais regardée de la bonne manière alors que j'étais juste à côté.<p>

On échange un regard et elle me sourit. Elle baisse un moment le regard sur nos chaussures et me lance :

-Tu sais, pour ton frère et ta cousine, je ne dirai rien. Je veux pas vous faire souffrir, ce serait égoïste.  
>-Merci, Janet. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas ton geste qui va l'empêcher d'en souffrir, déclarais-je, perdant mon sourire.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

J'hausse les épaules. On ne peut rien faire. Il faudrait l'hypnotiser ou lui arracher ses sentiments du cœur. Il faudrait lui faire un lavage de cerveau, souffler sur la flamme qui l'anime. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. J'aime mon frère plus que tout mais je ne peux qu'espérer et attendre, en faisant de mon mieux pour le protéger de ce que je suis capable d'empêcher.

-Je…, commence-t-elle.  
>-Youhou ! Hey, Cassie et machine ! nous appelle Miliana. Chace a payé nos tickets, venez !<p>

**xOxOxO**

-Comment tu peux toucher une chose si… répugnante ? s'enquit July à un gamin qui doit avoir dans les cinq ans. C'est visqueux et puant ! Yeurk !

L'enfant parait hésiter un instant avant de retirer sa main du bassin et de retourner dans les jupes de sa mère qui lance un regard venimeux à July. Qui s'en préoccupe comme d'une guigne ! Elle ne fait que redresser plus encore le menton et de décocher un sourire moqueur aux autres enfants qui s'émerveillent des queues et des nageoires des résidents du bassin, tentant de frôler leurs douces écailles luisantes. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais ce bassin. Chace, par contre, piquait des crises de larme à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à effleurer un poisson… ce qui est tout à fait logique, vous remarquerez. S'évertuer à toucher quelques créatures aquatiques et hurler, en pleurs, dés qu'on a eu le malheur de triompher.

-Je déteste les Aquarium, dit-elle pour la millième fois.  
>-Moi aussi, l'appui Chace, deux bons mètres derrière nous, tenant à rester éloigné du bassin.<p>

Je me retiens de justesse de lâcher un soupir. On se serait bien passé de leur compagnie, de notre côté ! Janet est accoudée au bassin et elle se garde bien de crever la surface de l'eau de ses doigts mais elle ne quitte pas du regard les poissons qui y évolue. Quant à moi, j'aime bien les poissons et j'en caresse quelques uns, juste à côté d'elle. Je dois dire que, pour une fois, Miliana est la plus supportable. De toute manière, quand il s'agit de faire une quelconque activité, elle est la personne parfaite, il faut bien lui admettre ça. Elle est partante pour tout et enthousiasme à la moindre idée. En plus, elle n'a peur de rien et rit très facilement… sans compter que sa bonne humeur est assez communicatrice.

-Rho, lâchez-nous un peu ! Vous êtes que des rabat-joies ! leur réplique-t-elle. Ca faisait un bail qu'on avait pas été ici et c'est super d'y retourner. Si ça vous emmerde autant que ça, vous pouvez partir !

Elle n'est même pas agressive. Son large sourire n'a pas quitté son visage. Elle les regarde tour à tour dans le blanc des yeux, comme si ce qu'ils pouvaient penser lui était parfaitement égal et qu'elle se passerait, en effet, très bien de leur présence. Comme s'ils ne lui manqueraient absolument pas et que, au contraire, si c'était pour continuer à râler, elle préférait qu'ils s'en aillent.

Face à cette réaction, July crispe la mâchoire, visiblement affreusement vexée, et Chace perd son air sombre, détournant le regard. Miliana a toujours eu ce don de contrôle. Toucher ceux qui l'entourent avec seulement une expression de visage, un rire ou une remarque, c'est une chose qui ne lui a jamais posée le moindre problème.

Je me rappelle d'une époque où j'admirais ce talent. Je me rappelle de cette époque où je l'admirais, elle.

A présent, je me demande bien ce que j'admire encore.


	19. Chapter 19

_Encore désolée d'avoir tant tarder mais je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris, me suivent, me lisent ou les plus adorables encore qui me laissent des reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez découvrir un peu l'habitat de notre Tommy Nationale ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

**Chapitre 19 : Dites bonjour aux Fletcher !**

* * *

><p>-Tu dois bien connaître Tommy.<p>

-Tommy ? Bien sûr ! Il est dans ma classe, me répond-elle. Et je l'adore ! Il est super sympa et drôle ! Un peu bête parfois mais…

-Oui, oui, je sais…

-C'est ton ami, non ? Je crois bien que je le vois très souvent avec toi, à Poudlard, me dit-elle.

-Oui, oui. C'est même mon seul ami ! affirmais-je, en riant.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-elle.

J'hésite un instant. C'est vrai que beaucoup pensent que la plupart des amis de Miliana sont les miens aussi. Après tout, je me vois assez souvent noyée dans son groupe. Qu'importe. Ca m'évite bien des ennuis. C'est pour ça que je ne suis considérée comme asociale que par ceux qui me connaissent vraiment… ma famille, en fait. Tommy est un peu trop dans son monde pour se rendre compte de la moindre chose.

-Mon seul vrai ami, avoué-je.

-On a rarement beaucoup de vrais amis, remarque-t-elle.

-Ils n'auraient aucune valeur, sinon.

-C'est vrai ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans mes deux meilleures amies !

-T'en aurais deux moins bien.

-Surement ! fait-elle, hilare.

Je la regarde vérifier qu'elle a bien tout dans son sac. Tommy m'a invitée à venir chez lui pour deux jours. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant. A chaque vacances, j'ai le droit à ce genre d'invitations. Les deux premières années, je les ai toutes déclinées. J'en avais déjà bien assez de devoir le supporter à Poudlard, alors, pendant les vacances, Merci bien ! Puis, il a commencé à avoir des doutes quant à mes motivations et, un jour, il s'est pointé chez moi. Je me demande encore comment il a pu sortir de sa mini-fugue vivant ! Lui, dans le monde extérieur, à treize ans, faisant le trajet Manchester-Londres sur la mobylette de son grand-frère… sa famille moldue –il est Sang-de-bourbe- a à peine remarqué son absence car ses parents étaient chez des amis, en France, son grand-frère ne quitte quasiment pas sa chambre et sa petite sœur est un peu dans le même genre que lui, complètement à l'ouest. Mais, moi, quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que je suis tombée sur lui, j'ai failli m'évanouir ! Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, si j'avais des problèmes chez moi que je lui cachais ou si je lui en voulais pour il-ne-savait quelle chose qu'il avait faite, et si c'était pour ça que je refusais à chaque fois de venir chez lui. Si j'avais été parfaitement franche avec moi-même, j'aurais compris que ça m'avait touchée et que je le considérais depuis longtemps déjà comme un ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je me suis revue soudainement moi, un an auparavant, en face de Steven qui me crachait ses horreurs à la figure et je n'ai pas pu me contraindre à lui fermer la porte au nez. Il est resté dormir à la maison et, depuis ce jour, j'accepte toujours ses invitations. Même si, plus d'une fois, j'ai eu cette envie de les rejeter. Mais c'est comme ça… je suis asociale et j'ai un véritable problème avec les relations humaines. La preuve ; il a bien fallu cinq ans pour que je m'avoue que Tommy n'était pas seulement un pot-de-colle agaçant mais mon meilleur ami ! Bon, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas pendant la première année ! Ca, c'est une réalité, par contre !

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas y aller, en laissant Janet ici. Donc, je me suis arrangée avec Tommy pour qu'elle puisse venir aussi. Et il se trouve que j'ai eu la ô combien mauvaise idée de parler de ça à ma mère alors que Miliana était dans les parages. Ce qui fait qu'elle a pris part à la conversation et a montré un ardent désir de nous accompagner ! J'ai essayé d'assurer que la famille de Tommy ne voulait pas que toute une bande d'adolescentes en chaleur –Miliana compte pour plusieurs- débarque chez eux mais Merlin est contre moi, encore et toujours. Il se trouve que Miliana est l'ex de Tommy et qu'elle connait assez bien sa famille… les sachant très, très ouverts et souples. Ce qui peut expliquer pas mal de choses chez Tommy, soit dit en passant. C'est ainsi que Miliana s'est invité chez lui, en lui envoyant une petite lettre. Je m'attendais presque à ce que Chace veuille faire partie de la troupe mais, bien heureusement, il ne peut pas s'encadrer Tommy !

-J'aurais pu rester ici, tu sais, me dit-elle, en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu aurais pu mais je ne veux pas.

-C'est vraiment très gentil.

Je me contente d'accentuer mon sourire.

xOxOxO

-Groseille ! Ca f'sait longtemps !

-Bonjour, Gregory, répondé-je à l'interphone.

Le surnom personnel de Tommy a eu tôt fait de contaminer toute sa famille. Donc, pour les Fletcher, je suis Groseille O'Connell… Que Tommy soit sanctifié !

-Salut, Greg ! lance Miliana, en se pressant contre moi.

-J'savais bien que l'ex sexy de mon frangin était aussi de la partie !

Janet nous observe nous adresser à l'interphone, comme si on était folle. Je souris au souvenir de la fois où elle a hésité au moins vingt minutes avant de prendre place dans le canapé de ma tante et de mon oncle pour regarder un film, à la télévision. Elle a visiblement quelques petites réticences et lacunes au sujet de l'univers moldu. En soit, ça n'a rien de très original. Une très grande majorité des sorciers sont totalement ignorants de ce monde.

Le grand frère de Tommy, qui m'étonne à être au-delà des limites de sa chambre, nous autorise l'accès et un déclic retentit permettant à Miliana de pousser les assez lourdes portes du grand immeuble, aux abords du centre de Manchester. Janet et ma cousine entrent. Je me retourne pour faire un dernier petit geste de la main à Papa, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la route, qui nous a fait transplaner ici. Il me sourit avant de faire demi-tour afin de trouver un endroit plus discret pour repartir.

-Tu viens, Cass ?

-Oui.

J'entre à mon tour, mon moyennement volumineux sac à la main. Miliana a déjà appelé l'ascenseur et Janet regarde, fascinée, les étages défiler sur le cadran. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin.

-Dites, ne peut-on pas prendre les escaliers, plutôt ? demandé-je, la voix tressautante.

-C'est comme au Ministère ? s'émerveille Janet en faisant un pas en avant.

-Oui, sauf que celui-ci monte et descend, lui répond Miliana, avec un regard méprisant.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne m'écoute et Miliana passe un bras autour du mien. On y pénètre, toutes les trois, posant nos valises sur le sol de l'ascenseur et j'enfonce le numéro d'étage quatre. Une douce musique enveloppe l'atmosphère agrémentée d'une lumière vive et de miroir impeccable. Je lance un regard au panneau qui indique que l'ascenseur est en surcharge à partir de six individus. Un sentiment d'angoisse me prend quand je sens la machine prendre son envol… et pour les valises ? Parce que Miliana a pris une quantité effroyable de tenues, de magazines et de crèmes ! Il est hors de question que je me fasse écrabouiller, dans une boite de conserve volante à la moldue, pour le grain de peau et le sens de la mode de ma saleté de cousine ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris ces bons dieux d'escaliers ?! On va tous périr dans d'ignobles souffrances !

-Ooooh ! fait Janet en se touchant le cœur. Ca fait bizarre !

-Qu'elle est adorable, glousse moqueusement Miliana.

Je n'y fais même pas attention, trop occupée à me concentrer pour ne pas paniquer. Je fixe mon regard brun foncé, frisant le noir, dans le miroir qui me fait face. Je vais survivre. Je ne vais pas trépasser d'une façon aussi pathétique que ridicule. Je vaux mieux que ça. Je vais sortir vivante de cet engin du Diable.  
>Les portes s'ouvrent presque aussitôt et je remercie Merlin d'avoir eu pitié de mon honneur. Je suis libre et VIVANTE ! J'attrape fermement mes affaires et bondis hors de l'ascenseur, me retenant tout juste d'embrasser le sol du quatrième étage.<p>

-GROSEILLE !

Une seconde plus tard, j'embrasse en effet le sol mais d'une façon assez peu conventionnelle, une espèce très rare de dérangé mental m'écrasant de tout son poids. L'imbécilité est de plus en plus lourde, de nos jours… et vous pouvez toujours demander à Tommy de faire un régime !

xOxOxOxO

-Mes parents sont au Maroc, pour des p'tites vacances… c'est leur dixième anniv de mariage ! nous raconte Tommy, en zigzaguant entre les squelettes de cannettes de soda qui jonchent le sol de leur living room.

Leur appartement moldu vaut son paquet d'argent. Déjà sa localisation est plus que bonne mais il y a largement de quoi faire, question espace. Il y a trois chambres – Tommy partage la sienne avec sa sœur-, une assez grande cuisine, une salle de bain avec toilettes séparées et il reste même une autre salle pour le billard de son père. La décoration est très soignée, des tableaux recouvrent chaque mur, les meubles sont de grande qualité. La famille Fletcher ne fait pas dans l'économie. Rien qu'à voir le placard de chaussure de Mrs Fletcher et la voiture de M. Fletcher, on comprend immédiatement quelle est leur épargne d'avenir. Le père de Tommy est dans la recherche médicale et sa femme travaille dans la publicité… mais je doute fort que leur compte en banque ne pâtisse pas de leurs dépenses extravagantes. Surtout qu'ils n'hésitent pas à gâter leur progéniture qui, ayant la main, demande le bras. C'est bien connu qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir beaucoup pour en avoir assez, même quand il s'avère qu'on en a déjà bien trop.

-C'est trop romantique ! commente Miliana.

-C'est super joli, chez toi, Tommy.

-Merci, Jane ! Ya d'la place pour tout le monde !

-Et ben… c'est le défilé, ici, p'tit frère ? Tu sors avec laquelle ? nous accueille Gregory, en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de sa chambre, dans le couloir.

Il ressemble assez à Tommy, en bien plus mature aussi bien à travers les traits de son visage que ceux de son caractère. Il a les mêmes cheveux brun clair, même s'ils sont coupés moins courts et qu'il ne les dresse pas magiquement vers le ciel comme Tommy –on dirait qu'il s'est pris un coup de jus sévère mais sa coupe a presque lancé une mode dans Poudlard ! Ses yeux sont moins verts que ceux noisette de Tommy qui danse entre le vert pistache et la couleur doré du miel. Il se rase aussi beaucoup moins souvent la barbe que son petit frère qui refuse catégoriquement de se la laisser pousser, même pour deux ou trois jours. Il est encore un peu plus grand que Tommy mais ses épaules sont moins larges… il se trouve que le cadet est un sportif –il est le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor- tandis que l'aîné ne tolère que le sport de chambre et ça ne bâtit pas les pectoraux. Il a aussi un nez plus long et le menton plus carré, plus dur. Mais leur air de famille saute aux yeux !

-Euh, bah là, aucune, frangin ! lui répond Tommy.

-La blague ! Trois meufs pieutent ici et y'en a pas une pour te réchauffer les draps ? Tu crains ! Surtout que… ya du lourd !

Je reste complètement stoïque face au baragouinage macho et puant l'obsession sexuelle à plein nez. J'ai l'habitude. Pour vous donner une idée de la gravité, Gregory en est au point qu'il ne loupe pas une occasion de me faire du gringue… à moi ! MOI ! Déjà d'un point de vue purement physique, je suis moyennement attirante, même carrément sans intérêt. Ni moche, ni belle. Fade, normale. Et je passe vite au stade « plus morue que sirène » quand Miliana se pointe pour laisser admirer le contraste entre nous. Bonjour, bonjour, je me présente, Miss Faire-valoir-officiel-de-Miliana-O'Connell ! Mais, en plus, je reste complètement froide à ses avances et ce, sans exception. Il aurait donc toutes les raisons imaginables pour ne pas m'attacher la moindre attention mais voilà, c'est un satyriasis de la pire espèce !

Miliana sourit à la remarque de sa façon la plus angélique. A son contraire, Janet est rouge pivoine et regarde la pointe de ses ballerines, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Surtout qu'elle est au moins aussi jolie que ma cousine donc le commentaire vaut aussi pour elle. Moi, à côté, je peux pleinement apprécier mon rôle de simple figurante ! J'aurai peut-être enfin la paix ! C'est dur de se retrouver seule représentante du beau sexe dans l'antre de l'obsédé sexuel attitré de la famille Fletcher !

-Toujours célibataire, j'imagine ? s'enquit ma cousine, doucereuse.

-Seulement parce que j'le veux bien, chérie, seulement parce que j'le veux bien…

Cela va sans dire.

xOxOxO

Janet est dans la cuisine avec Tommy, l'aidant à dénicher le moindre petit aliment qui subsisterait encore dans le réfrigérateur et les nombreux placards, et qui serait encore mangeable… ce que je considère personnellement comme une mission follement fantasque. Il se trouve que la progéniture Fletcher est, au choix, très tête-en-l'air ou je-m'en-foutiste ; Tommy a oublié de faire les courses et il est près de vingt-et-une heures, désormais, il va sans dire que les commerces sont fermés ; sa sœur doit ignorer jusqu'à l'inéluctable rôle de la nourriture ; Gregory ne compte pas faire de course – à part clope, alcool, préservatifs et autres petits trésors – de toute sa vie. Du coup, je pense qu'on est bon pour commander une pizza. J'impose la végétarienne !

On est devant la télévision du salon à regarder les publicités, toujours plus… spirituelles. La tête de Miliana est posée sur mes genoux, tandis qu'elle est affalée sur le canapé. Elle adore se la jouer pacha, sans me demander si mon corps est d'accord pour être un parfait oreiller.

Or, tout à fait entre nous, il n'est pas d'accord.

Alors qu'une femme littéralement magnifique, à faire jalouser Morgane, vante les mérites d'un savon, Miliana lève la tête vers moi et je vois à son expression qu'elle s'apprête à prendre la parole.

-L'autre nouille est à fond sur Chacie, pas vrai ? me lance-t-elle.

Le qualificatif de « l'autre nouille » m'apparait aussitôt désigner Janet. Je retiens un soupir. En plus d'être une peste, une petite fouine, très belle, intelligente, rusée, Miliana doit être aussi d'une perspicacité scandaleuse. Allez, hourra pour l'équité entre les individus ! Dame nature est une dévote de Satan !

-Aucune idée, dis-je en jouant la sombre idiote.

-Bien sûr…, ironise-t-elle. Je sais que tu le sais ! Comme si quelque chose concernant Chacie pouvait t'échapper !

Je reste muette face à une telle remarque. D'une parce que c'est la plus stricte vérité. De deux parce que je n'ai strictement aucune envie de lui parler. Seulement…

-Cassie !

-Plait-il ?

-Réponds-moi !

-Oui et bien, quoi donc ? m'agacé-je. C'est vrai, je fais attention à mon frère, ce qui n'est rien d'étonnant.

-Manquerait plus que tu nies ! Pour toi, ya que lui qui compte.

J'essaye de déchiffrer son regard, le ton qu'elle a pris me surprenant d'une façon étrange. La lueur qui y brille est accusatrice. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me tient un discours de cet acabit et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Alors que l'on reste silencieux, à se jauger mutuellement du regard, j'entends la rumeur de la conversation entre Janet et Tommy dans la cuisine, la musique dans la chambre de Gregory et le brouhaha du téléviseur.

-Que veux-tu dire ? me risqué-je à demander.

-Oh, arrête, tu m'as très bien comprise ! Le seul sort qui t'intéresse, c'est celui de Chacie ! C'est toujours pour lui que tu t'inquiètes, son absence que tu remarques et c'est à lui que tu te confies… moi, tu t'en fiches !

-Il faut toujours que tu sois au centre de tous les intérêts, n'est-ce pas ? répliqué-je, outrée par ce qu'elle ose me dire. Dés qu'autrui passe avant ta petite personne alors plus rien ne va !

-C'est faux ! Je veux juste que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi, quand même ! T'es comme ma sœur !

-Et Chace est vraiment mon frère !

-C'est pas ton frère, j'te rappelle ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Choquée, je ne trouve rien à dire alors qu'elle quitte mes genoux, se redressant pour me toiser en face. Comment ose-t-elle… ? C'est trop facile d'utiliser cet argument. Bien sûr que Chace et moi n'avons aucun lien du sang mais quelle importance ceci peut-il avoir ? Je sens ma carapace se craqueler… je sais que ça doit attendre ma vengeance, en théorie, mais c'est de plus en plus dur de se contenir… presque intolérable.

-Tu t'acharnes réellement à me donner davantage de raisons de te détester, déclaré-je en la fusillant du regard froidement.

Elle détourne le regard vers le poste de télévision qu'elle fixe avec volonté, une expression froissée et colérique plaquée au visage, tandis que je peste intérieurement sur Merlin qui m'en a fait une cousine.

-Et si on commandait une pizza ? nous crie Tommy de la cuisine. C'est cool, les pizzas, hein, v's en dites quoi ?


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous les aventuriers, apprentis sorciers, qui se sont risqués à cliquer sur cette histoire ! ;)_

_Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'excuse pour le délai de publication mais je m'accroche ! Je vais FINIR la publication de cette fic, promiiiis ! Donc voici, le chapitre 20 que je dédie à la Plume d'Elena qui m'a rappelée mon devoir en me reviewant et me followant ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ;)_

**Chapitre 20 : Oui, ça compte**

* * *

><p>Je lance un regard de dégoût à l'espèce de pizza qui trône dans mon assiette. Suis-je réellement censée avaler une telle atrocité ? Ca ne ressemble à rien. Je ne sais même pas si on peut encore affubler ce morceau de pâte et de sauce tomate, mélangée à quelques fromages fondus bouillis, du qualificatif de pizza. En même temps, quand Tommy passe par là…<p>

Evidemment, j'ai eu beau répéter trente-six –milles- fois à Tommy de prendre une pizza végétarienne, pour moi, alors qu'il se munissait vaillamment du téléphone, ce qui est arrivé à l'appartement étaient une Pizza Mexicaine –avec une réserve de sauve pimentée si, sait-on jamais, le client se révèle avoir des talents de cracheur-de-feu…-, une Hawaïenne –avec du jambon et de l'ananas…-, deux pizzas au Pudding à la vanille –oui, je sais, ça fait froid dans le dos- et une autre au crabe et aux crevettes. Aucune ne va à une végétarienne, nous sommes d'accord, mais je crois bien qu'aucune ne va à personne ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est encore passé dans la tête de Tommy pour qu'il arrive à prononcer, au téléphone, « oh et une au pudding à la vanille, tiens ! » sans se rendre compte que ce serait, selon toute logique, purement immangeable. Faut croire qu'une pizza au pudding ne le choque pas plus que ça… sans compter qu'il en a pris deux ! L'idée lui a vraiment plu, c'est dire ! Bon, celui qui a eu l'idée de cette recette est tout aussi atteint mentalement, c'est vrai. Ca fait peur.

Du coup, j'ai pris celle qui me paraissait la moins dangereuse ; la Mexicaine. Mais j'ai dû faire le tri. J'ai refourgué l'immonde masse de viande de bœuf haché à Gregory qui se tape celle aux crustacés, faisant la grimace. Dominica, la petite sœur de Tommy –aux mèches de cheveux multicolores-, a déjà commencé à entamer avec appétit la pizza au pudding qu'elle partage avec lui. Janet, quant à elle, semble se préparer psychologiquement à goûter la seconde au pudding dont elle a écopé à cause de la cruauté incontestable de ma cousine. Miliana le lui a proposé avec un tel entrain sur-joué qu'elle n'a pas su comment refuser, du coup, elle est bonne pour se faire pizza-puddinguer. Triste affaire. Quoique l'Hawaïenne, qu'a adoptée Miliana, ne m'attire pas plus que ça avec ses bouts d'ananas un peu trop jaunes…

Je croise alors le regard de Miliana qui se durcit au contact du mien. Elle le détourne aussitôt. Depuis notre ébauche de dispute de tout à l'heure, nos échanges sont plutôt… conflictuels.

-Pouah ! C'est dégueu ! s'écrie Greg. J'crois qu'ya aussi d'la pieuvre !  
>-Euh…, fait Tommy.<p>

Il regarde le menu qui l'avait mené à faire sa commande –d'un goût discutable.

-T'y es presque, c'est du poulpe, Grego !  
>-Putain ! jure-t-il. J'te jure, si j'dois gerber, c'est sur toi ! Tu pouvais pas commander une Margarita, bon sang ? Fallait vraiment que tu prennes ces trucs !<br>-Je trouve la mienne excellente ! le défend Miliana, avec un sourire moqueur pour Gregory.  
>-Tu veux un peu de la notre ? lui propose sa petite sœur, avec un large sourire.<br>-Oh, plutôt de la mienne ! s'exclame Janet avec précipitation.  
>-Oh, non, hein, chacun sa merde, chérie ! lui réplique Gregory.<br>-T'imagines, Groseille, si on faisait du Calamar Géant une pizza ? me lance Tommy, rêveur. Ce serait trop bon…

Je visualise l'innommable masse gélatineuse aux lourds tentacules, sur un lit de tomate, me souriant dans mon assiette. Je fusille Tommy du regard. A présent, c'est un fait irrévocable, je n'ai plus faim !

-Vomis-lui dessus, Gregory, lui demandé-je comme un service.

Janet, la main plaquée contre sa bouche pleine de la pizza, se lève alors soudainement. Elle a un violent haut-le-cœur et elle se rue le long du couloir. Elle ouvre une porte au hasard et y entre. Gregory retrouve sa bonne humeur, en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivi par Miliana.

-Les toilettes étaient à la porte suivante, fait remarquer Dominica, très posément. Tu lui avais pas dit, Tommy ?  
>-Bah si, pourtant… j'sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, ahlalala…<p>

xOxOxO

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe immédiatement sur le peignoir, imitation vache, de la mère à Tommy, pendu à un petit crochet sur la porte de la chambre. Il est toujours accroché là. Depuis toutes ces années, où je viens passer quelques jours pendant les vacances et que je dors dans le lit des parents de Tommy qui sont, à chaque fois, absents –c'est bien simple, je ne les ai vus que quatre fois et c'était au Quai 9 ¾ !- je me réveille à la vue de ce peignoir bovin.

Je m'étire en me redressant, baillant largement. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il n'est même pas huit heures. Miliana dort à mes côtés. Un fait que je n'ai pas oublié de toute la nuit puisqu'elle m'a piquée toute la couverture et m'a pratiquement fichue par terre. Même dans son sommeil, cette fille est une plaie, c'est consternant ! Quoique rien ne me dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Hier soir, Tommy nous a dispatchés dans les lits et canapé disponibles. Comme Miliana et moi sommes cousines, il lui a semblé tout naturel de nous coller dans le lit double de ses parents. Ainsi, j'ai dormi… deux heures. Merci l'hommage à la famille, ah oui, merci bien !

J'aurais largement préféré dormir dans le canapé du salon que Tommy a changé en lit, pour la nuit, et dans lequel s'est installée Janet ! Enfin… il l'a changé en lit… après l'avoir changé en tortue, en bicyclette et en tapis rose ! La Métamorphose et Tommy, ça fait au moins un nombre à trois chiffres ! Il est trop rêveur et artiste, je pense. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse les choses à l'opposé du rationnel… comme commander une pizza au pudding-vanille, par exemple ! Enfin, bref, c'est le seul sorcier majeur qu'on avait sous la main… et oui, Monsieur est le plus âgé de nous quatre ! Je sais, ça frise le délire… il est né le deux janvier !

Je me lève, jetant un regard au miroir qui me renvoi mon pyjama ringard. Chemise de nuit et pantalon bleus, assortis. Bref, le comble du glamour ! Sans compter sur mes longs cheveux emmêlés qui font penser à une vieille serpillère marron clair. Mes yeux bruns sont injectés de sang et bouffis… c'est bien simple, chaque seconde à les tenir grand ouverts est un exploit olympique ! On dirait que je sors d'un de mes livres d'horreur et que j'ai passé la nuit à être poursuivie par une bande de zombis qui, au final, ont réussi à me mordre pour me faire devenir une des leurs. Je devrais écrire un livre, tiens, je me sens bien inspirée, tout à coup !

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige d'un pas bougon vers la cuisine. Pour ce faire, je traverse le salon où je vois Janet dormir sur le lit, en forme de barque –Tommy n'a pas dû pouvoir s'en empêcher…-, puis j'entre dans la cuisine qui est, bien entendu, vide. On s'est couché à une heure du matin, il est à présent huit heures, ce serait réellement étrange qu'une bande d'ados soit debout !

Je lance un regard à la rue de Manchester, par la fenêtre, et remarque qu'il y a déjà bien des voitures qui se collent au train et des passants qui se croisent, sur les trottoirs. Le Soleil de mi- juillet est déjà assez haut dans le ciel et éclaire la ville. Je me retourne vers la cuisine, pensive.

Thé ou café ?

xOxOxOxO

Je traine des pieds, irrévocablement de mauvaise humeur. Des envies de meurtre pulsionnelles me prennent dés qu'un piéton me jette un regard de travers ou me frôle. Quand l'un d'eux me bouscule franchement –comme ça arrive constamment dans les rues de Manchester-, je frise la crise d'hystérie ! Les klaxons des voitures me titillent les tympans, les rayons du Soleil rebondissant contre les vitrines me brûlent les yeux… et ne parlons même pas des coups de Soleil qui marquent déjà mes épaules d'un rouge vif ! On dirait que je suis un steak au poivre, bon sang !

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux pieds… et je suis crevée ! Deux heures de sommeil, ce n'est véritablement pas suffisant pour le bon fonctionnement de mon métabolisme, pour la résistance de mes nerfs et pour la pertinence de mes pensées. Tout ce dont à quoi j'arrive à songer c'est au combien je hais ma cousine ! Je vais omettre gracieusement le fait qu'elle soit invivable quand elle dort et qu'elle m'a ôtée les trois quart de mon sommeil. Après tout, soyons objectif, il est strictement impossible de se contrôler lorsque l'on dort. Donc, soit. Je mets donc de côté l'hypothèse qu'elle ait pourri ma nuit sciemment.

Mais, par Merlin, elle a tellement d'attributs pour me rendre la vie insupportable ! Elle a profité de l'incompétence pathétique des moldus pour m'ébouillanter, en tirant la chasse d'eau, pendant que je prenais ma douche ! Ensuite, elle a convaincu tout le monde qu'une journée shopping dans le centre de Manchester serait idyllique ! Tu parles d'une idylle ! J'ai maintenant des ampoules sur tous les orteils de mes deux pauvres pieds qui se font généreusement écrabouiller par tous ces abrutis d'urbains ambulants ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir m'inscrire au concours de la plus belle écrevisse et économiser pour mes frais d'hospitalisation pour cause de cancer de la peau ! Je porte présentement des lunettes de soleil _immondes_ de la petite sœur de Tommy, rouge sang avec des coccinelles sur les branches, tout ça pour éviter de finir aveugle ! Et je me retrouve à suivre une bande de dépensiers compulsifs –oui, oui, Janet voue aussi un culte satanique à sa garde-robe - qui vagabondent de boutique en boutique, me refusant le moindre répit. Alors que je déteste le shopping !

En fait, je déteste dépenser mon argent que j'épargne dans mon compte Gringotts avec une patience et une attention toute particulière ! J'aime mes gallions, je les chérie, je les adore ! Ils sont là, m'attendant gentiment, dans un coffre, se reproduisant avec amour, me rendant chaque jour plus heureuse… je ne compte absolument pas les vendre, les échanger, les abandonner pour une paire de Jean's trouée et des escarpins cloutés ! Maman garnit bien assez mon placard de détritus tendances, pour que j'en fasse de même ! Je me fiche strictement vers quoi la mode tend ! Je veux garder mes gallions ! Et mes pieds, aussi ! Et, bon sang, je veux_ dormir_ !

Je les vois, une dizaine de mètres devant moi, entrer dans la boutique spécialisée dans les chaussures. Miliana est entre la sœur et Gregory –qui ne semble plus être le monstre cloîtré dans sa grotte de chambre, une musique rock-métal poussée à fond. Janet rit avec Tommy qui me fait un signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte vitrée du magasin. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc qui –au miracle !- était là, les bras ouverts, m'invitant à venir me vautrer.

J'aurais dû apporter un livre. Voici quatre heures que je me répète cette pensée, telle une litanie. J'aurais vraiment dû emmener un livre.

Qu'est-ce que cette journée peut-être ennuyante…

J'observe le sol dallé, pensivement, le Soleil me tapant contre le crâne. Je devrais peut-être m'acheter un chapeau… j'en ai amené trois, dans mon sac, ainsi que je-ne-sais-combien de paires de lunettes de soleil, pour pallier à mon aversion du Soleil, mais, évidemment, vu l'état zombiesque dans lequel j'étais, ce matin, toutes ces précautions ne m'ont même pas traversée l'esprit ! Heureusement que la sœur, malgré son absence totale de goût, était là pour me prêter ses lunettes-coccinelles.

J'accepterais tout, au point où j'en suis ! Une casquette à l'effigie d'un fast-food, un chapeau en paille… même en plume avec des paillettes, s'il le faut ! Mais l'idée de dépenser mon argent pour acheter un couvre-tête alors que j'en ai pleins dans mon sac m'écœure. Ce serait comme jeter copieusement mon argent par les fenêtres ! Dilemme, affreux dilemme. Commettre un gaspillage pécuniaire ou finir avec un seau de pop-corn à la place de la cervelle ?

-Groseille ! Mate un peu ça !

Je lâche un soupir, relevant mon regard et mon attention du sol pour les porter sur Tommy qui a déjà déballé ses chaussures de ville –en cuir sombre- pour me les foutre sous le nez. Il les brandit avec excitation puis les enfile, en rejetant ses baskets _Adidas_, totalement défoncées qu'il ne lace jamais, d'un coup de talons.

-J'en ai TOUJOURS voulu des comme ça ! C'est classe, nan ? On dirait un mec du ministère ! s'excite-t-il.

Comme ça, on pourrait croire que Miliana est la personne la plus dévastatrice si on la lâche dans une zone de shopping ? Et bien, à la vue de la quantité ahurissante que Tommy envoi magiquement –en se cachant entre deux boutiques- dans sa chambre, à l'appartement, pour éviter de porter tous les sacs, je crois bien que c'est de loin le pire… en même temps, ses parents sont plus aisés que les nôtres.

-Oh et de quel membre du ministère parles-tu ? Du beau-parleur manipulateur, qui ne songe qu'à sa promotion ou le sous-fifre ignoré et ignorant ? répliqué-je, acide.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Grosie ? s'alarme-t-il, en laissant de côté sa nouvelle acquisition.<p>

En ce moment, rien ne se déroule comme il faudrait ! Je n'arrive même plus à faire mine d'être gentiment contente, de maintenir mon sourire continuellement à sa place… ces faux-semblants omniprésents… c'est trop dur de laisser cette colère et cette rancune, tout au creux de mon être, et de continuer comme avant. J'en ai marre. Mon agacement monte lentement en moi et, malheureusement, je n'arrive plus à empêcher que ça transparaisse. Du moins, plus tout le temps.

Je prends sur moi pour rétablir un semblant de sourire banal sur mon visage et assure :

-Oh, juste fatiguée.  
>-Je te crois pas, dit-il alors.<br>-Pardon ? répondis-je avec surprise.

Il n'a plus aucune trace d'amusement ou de joie sur le visage. Il est grave, me fixant tout bonnement. Il a aussi l'air un peu… triste. J'en reste ébahie ! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'expression !

-Je te crois pas, Groseille, répète-t-il. Tu sais, je sais que les gens pensent qu'on est des drôles d'amis, tous les deux, mais je te connais… d'ailleurs, je sais très bien que tu t'appelles Cassis. Tout le monde me le répète depuis six ans ! Je suis pas débile, je connais ton prénom, tu le sais, hein ?

Je ne sais trop quoi répondre parce qu'à vrai dire, non, je ne le savais pas.

-J'réponds pas grand-chose parce que je m'en fous, en fait, j'ai pas à m'expliquer. Je suis sûr que t'es d'accord avec moi ! affirme-t-il avec un sourire. J'aime pas le cassis, je te l'ai jamais dit, Groseille, mais j'aime pas ce fruit… ça m'plaisait pas de t'appeler comme un fruit qui m'donne envie de gerber, alors que la groseille… c'est mon fruit préféré ! Et toi, t'es ma meilleure amie !  
>-C'est…, commencé-je, troublée, cherchant mes mots,... gentil.<p>

Et c'est aussi un mythe qui s'effondre ! J'en reste figée, sur le banc, incapable de dire la moindre chose. Jamais, au grand jamais, j'aurais pu deviner une telle chose… je me considérais comme supérieure au commun des mortels et je me découvre aussi aveugle que lui. J'ai toujours considéré Tommy comme un parfait idiot alors qu'au final, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait le cas… il est juste en dehors du temps et… bien plus doué avec les sentiments que moi parce que je suis parfaitement incapable de lui répondre qu'il est lui aussi mon meilleur ami et que ça me touche d'apprendre la vérité.

Il me lance un grand sourire.

-Donc, je te connais et je te comprends même quand tu m'dis rien, poursuit-il. Là, je sais, je sais très bien que ça va pas. Mais je sais pas pourquoi… et j'veux t'aider, tu vois ? Alors, dis-moi ce qui cloche !  
>-Comment peux-tu détester le cassis et adorer la groseille ? Le goût n'est pas si différent, déclaré-je, histoire de dévier du sujet.<p>

J'ai le droit alors à un regard peiné mais j'essaye de l'ignorer. J'essaye très fort. Mais, à chaque coup d'œil que je lui lance, je sens ma détermination flancher. Et je craque.

-Bon, très bien ! lâché-je. C'est Miliana !  
>-Milie ? s'étonne-t-il.<br>-Bien sûr, _Milie _! explosé-je, furieuse.

Je me tourne complètement vers lui, cette fois. Il a vraiment l'air plus que surpris.

-Qui d'autre pour me gâcher la vie ?! Pour me traiter comme un pantin, m'écraser dans son ombre ? Qui d'autre pour faire ça à tout le monde ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui soit capable de m'asservir, comme ça, et de me rendre tellement… inutile ! J'en ai assez de son rire, de ses mimiques, de ses caprices, de… oh, bon sang, mais d'elle ! J'en ai assez d'elle ! J'en ai assez qu'elle soit partout où je vais, connaisse tout ce que je connais et qu'elle soit adorée par tout ceux que j'aime ! C'est usant et c'est si… frustrant !

Ma voix qui était partie dans les aigus et les exclamations tonitruantes se brisent alors. Mes mains tremblent de rage et d'émotions trop longtemps contenues. C'est si tuant de devoir exposer cette situation pathétique à voix haute. C'est comme si toute l'étendue du problème apparaissait alors réellement et se plaquait contre moi, intransigeante. Comme si j'avais fait le pas de trop qui m'empêchait toute retraite… et c'est pitoyable à admettre mais ça fait trop mal.

-J'ai l'impression de jamais avoir eu de vie, Tommy, achevé-je dans un murmure.

Je baisse mon regard que je sens s'humidifier sur ses genoux. Je manque vraiment de sommeil… ou alors, je me suis prise un méchant coup de Soleil sur le crane.

Il m'attire alors contre lui et m'enserre les épaules, m'obligeant à poser ma joue sur son torse. Mais je m'interdis de pleurer.

-Moi, je t'adore bien plus qu'elle, l'entendis-je me dire. Ça compte ça, Groseille, hein ?


	21. Chapter 21

Bien le bonjour à vous tous !

Alors, je vais commencer par remercier tous les adorables lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, Naussicaa, Claroushka et Mégane, mais aussi l'anonyme qui m'a laissé un magnifique « Screw you ! », et je salue donc le parfait anglais de ce message tout aussi touchant que constructif ! Il y a donc aussi des trolls sur , c'est fascinant.

Je m'excuse encore pour ce délai lamentable de publication, il faut toujours me rappeler à l'ordre –'. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : Mauvais plan**

-Peut-on monter…, commençais-je en voyant les cages d'ascenseurs ouvrir leurs gueules d'épouvante, juste devant nous,… par les escaliers ?  
>-Avec les courses ?! s'exclame Janet, l'énorme sac pesant au bout de ses bras.<p>

Puisqu'il n'y a pas grand monde de responsable dans l'appartement, quatre étages au-dessus de nous, Janet et moi avons décidé de prendre les choses en mains et d'aller faire les courses pour la fin de semaine que nous devons encore passer chez les Fletcher. Après tout, ça fait quand même plusieurs repas qu'on mange pizza et chinois ! Ca commence à bien faire !

Je la regarde, pensive, et je pose mon sac qui est tout aussi lourd, histoire de reposer mes muscles. Je lance un regard aux ascenseurs de l'immeuble… j'en fais pratiquement des cauchemars !

-Oui, tu as raison, répondis-je. Prends l'ascenseur, je préfère quand même les escaliers.

Elle se met à réfléchir, un instant, elle aussi, me jetant un regard avant d'observer les deux issues possibles ; ascenseur ou escaliers. Et ce, de façon très intense. On aurait pu croire la situation tragique, avec un choix absolument définitif à faire qui bouleverserait nos vies. Allons-nous faire travailler nos jambes –et nos bras !- dans de longs, très longs –trop longs- escaliers ou alors, serons-nous confinés dans un espace si ridicule que le premier chien sensé y hurlerait à la mort ? De toute façon, moi, ma décision est prise ; je vais faire mon sport de la semaine, en quatre étages !

Un bref instant, je me suis tout de même demandé à quoi on jouait.

-Bon, allez ! Montons ces satanés escaliers, je t'accompagne ! décide-t-elle, en se dirigeant avec détermination vers les escaliers.

On monte donc les quatre étages, en soufflant comme un couple de buffles trop âgés et bons pour l'abattoir. Si seulement on avait déjà notre majorité, on aurait pu envoyer toutes ces courses illico presto dans l'appartement de Tommy, en un coup désinvolte de baguette magique. Je me demande bien qui a instauré cette règle stupide vouant les enfants à un supplice de dix-sept ans à la mode moldu ! Dans ces moments-là, je les plains de tout mon cœur, ces pauvres moldus… et, en plus, un fou furieux veut les tuer ! Ce Lord Voldemort est bien vache quand même ! Avec tout ce qu'ils doivent subir, déjà, entre les escaliers et les recherches de télécommande – qui est, bien souvent, sous le canapé…

Pauvres, pauvres moldus.

Janet allait ouvrir la porte quand on entendit clairement la voix de Miliana s'écrier :

-Pourquoi je devrais dormir avec Janet ?!  
>-Dormir seule, dans le salon, lui fait faire des cauchemars, répond une voix qui ressemble manifestement à celle de Tommy. Mais, si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans le canapé… Groseille m'a dit, ce matin, que ça la gênait pas d'y dormir mais si tu préfères que…<br>-Non, non ! Okay, je dors avec l'autre andouille ! capitule ma cousine avec humeur.

On perçoit très aisément les pas rageurs de Miliana qui s'éloigne et je tourne un regard incrédule vers Janet qui fait elle aussi une drôle de tête.

-J'ai jamais dit que je faisais des cauchemars…, me souffle-t-elle avec embarras.  
>-Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je.<p>

Sachant que Miliana n'est plus dans la pièce, on se décide à ouvrir la porte et on découvre, au beau milieu du salon, un Tommy en pleine jubilation. Il tourne un regard malicieux, accompagné d'un large sourire, en notre direction et nous remercie pour les courses puis il vient vers moi et me glisse :

-C'est bon, t'auras plus à dormir avec Milie, j'en ai fait mon affaire !

Surprise à l'extrême, j'ouvre la bouche mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il me fait un petit haussement de sourcils montrant à quel point il est fier de lui. Finalement, je souris.

-J'espère que ça t'embête pas de dormir dans le salon, par contre, Grosie…

Je dois dire que là, Tommy m'a scotchée !

xOxOxO

On est, tous les cinq, sur le perron de l'immeuble de Tommy. Il est bientôt onze heures du matin et Papa ne devrait pas tarder –il est toujours pile à l'heure. La ponctualité est une valeur, l'une des seules, que l'on partage, lui et moi. Nos valises sont posées à nos pieds. On a préféré ne pas tenter le diable, en acceptant que Tommy les envoie chez moi par un sortilège. On aurait eu toutes les chances de devoir, par la suite, aller les rechercher sur une dune du Sahara ou sur le mont Fuji. Et, encore, sachant que la Terre est la planète Bleue et qu'elle est très grandement recouverte d'eau, on aurait certainement dû sortir les scaphandres et les combinaisons de plongée. A ce compte-là, on était surtout bon pour faire une croix sur mes livres d'horreur, les ensembles de sous-vêtements de Miliana et le cadeau pour le chat de Janet –apparemment, elle est folle amoureuse de son chaton. Une perte considérable.

La sœur de Tommy est encore en train de dormir. Elle nous a écrit, néanmoins, une petite lettre pour nous narrer ô combien elle était heureuse de nous revoir, moi et ma cousine, et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre avec l'adorable personne qu'est Janet. Celle-ci en a pleuré d'émotion, ne saisissant visiblement pas que la cadette des Fletcher est légèrement dérangée mentalement, du haut de ses quatorze ans. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si elle le dissimulait à tout le monde ; elle arbore tout de même une masse de cheveux multicolores sur le haut de son crane et harcèle ses parents pour qu'ils l'autorisent à se faire tatouer des papillons sur tout le cou. Je dois dire que les Fletcher señor ont tout de même la qualité de ne pas la laisser suivre toutes ses lubies.

Janet rit avec gêne aux élans dragueurs de Gregory qui veut absolument s'arranger une petite entrevue amicale, plus tard, dans ces vacances d'été. Celle-ci a apparemment du mal à trouver des excuses crédibles pour éluder chaque proposition auxquelles elle a droit. J'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va finir par être à court de mensonges… je la plains.

Miliana est plongée dans la lecture –apparemment hilarante- d'une des lettres de July. Elle éclate une énième fois de son rire résonnant comme celui d'un bébé fée, un mélange de gazouillement et de chant de flute, qui attirent aussitôt les regards masculins d'une bande de jeunes qui passaient, près de nous, sur le trottoir. L'un continue si longtemps de la fixer qu'il frôle, sans même s'en rendre compte, un réverbère. Quinze centimètres plus à gauche et il se l'encastrait dans son crane, dont le potentiel intellectuel a été brutalement mis sur pause par ses pulsions de libido que ma cousine a déclenché. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été quinze centimètres plus à gauche, j'aurais enfin eu l'occasion de rire un peu.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je tourne la tête vers Tommy qui me regarde, en souriant.

-Et si tu demandais à ton père de rester encore un peu ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel bleu qui s'étend sur tout Manchester, en entendant cette proposition pour la quinzième fois depuis ce matin. Tommy a toujours cette manie de ne pas entendre les « non » et de rabâcher telle ou telle chose jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être fatiguant ! Surtout qu'il fait mine de ne pas se rappeler de mes divers refus mais je suis à présent certaine, depuis que je suis au parfum quant à l'origine de son obsession pour mon surnom, qu'il le fait exprès ! Qu'on se le dise, je ne me laisserai pas embobiner une nouvelle fois !

-Pour la milles-et-unième fois, Thomas Fletcher, je t'assure que mon père ne voudra jamais, répondis-je, blasée.  
>-Mais pourquoi ?!<br>-Et bien, que puis-je répondre ? m'agaçais-je. Parce que, un point c'est tout.  
>-Mais t'es restée qu'une semaine ! se plaint-il.<p>

Je penche la tête avec un regard sévère, soupirant, pour lui signifier que la conversation est close et que ça ne sert à rien de débattre du sujet jusqu'à la saint Glinglin. Il me présente son regard de chiot abandonné et réussit une énième fois à me faire culpabiliser. Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable comment il peut manipuler mon humeur, ce scélérat ! Je me sens alors obligée de lui promettre que je lui écrirai tous les jours, sans faute, et il me prend sans crier gare dans ses bras. Les bras ballants et la joue écrasée contre son torse trop dur –ne pourrait-il pas arrêter de faire tant d'activité physique ?-, je croise le regard noir de Miliana qui s'est arrachée de sa lecture épistolaire. Je fronce les sourcils avec agacement devant ce coup d'œil chargé d'animosité.

-Bonjour, les enfants, entendis-je alors la voix de mon oncle.  
>-Ooooh, Papa ! ronronne Miliana avant de se ruer vers lui et de disparaitre de mon champ de vision –très restreint par l'étreinte serrée de Tommy.<br>-Vos parents ne sont toujours pas là ? s'enquit-il.

Je finis par arriver à échapper aux bras de Tommy qui ne perd pas un instant pour serrer joyeusement la main de Tonton. Celui-ci semble aussi d'excellente humeur. Il a dû passer des heures à se dorer la pilule sur la terrasse parce qu'il a au moins autant bronzé, pendant cette semaine, que, moi, j'ai collectionné les coups de soleil !

-Nope ! répond Gregory avec un ricanement. Et j'veux même pas savoir où ils sont vraiment !

Tommy et Miliana, lovée dans les bras de son père, éclatent de rire tandis que Janet rougit, gênée de la remarque de l'aîné des Fletcher. Tonton sourit avec amusement, bien que je l'aie entendu plus d'une fois critiquer l'éducation des parents de Tommy, Gregory et leur sœur. Je songe, avec un regard pour ma cousine, qu'il ferait certainement mieux de remettre en question la leur avant de jeter la pierre sur celle des autres.

-Vous les remercierez chaleureusement d'avoir accueilli nos magnifiques filles, Janet incluse, quand ils reviendront, entendu, les mecs ? leur dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Tommy et une bourrade amicale à Gregory, censée être, sans conteste, cool et dans le vent.  
>-T'inquiète, mec ! ironise Greg. Tout le plaisir était pour nous !<br>-En fait, Papa et M'man savent pas vraiment que je les ai invitées, fait remarquer Tommy.  
>-Oh, fait Tonton.<br>-Ouaip.

Considérant que cet échange pleins de civilité et plus qu'agréable avait bien assez duré, je décide d'y mettre un terme. Je lance un sourire d'au-revoir à Tommy, me rendant compte, avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il va me manquer affreusement.

-Dites, M'sieur O'Connell, Groseille pourrait pas rester un peu chez moi ? demande-t-il.

Non mais ! Il est vraiment têtu, celui-là ! Je me retourne vers lui, secouant la tête, désabusée. Ses parents n'ont pas dû lui inculquer le sens du mot, pourtant bref, « Non ! ». C'est bien simple, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je lui dis « non », il a un blocage ou un délire auditif, ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

Mon oncle a un sourire amusé à l'entente de mon surnom. Celui-ci est un grand sujet de conversation, dans la famille, d'ailleurs ! Du genre de ces conversations qui vous ne plaisent pas du tout mais que vos parents adorent étaler, autour d'un bon repas. A chaque fois, je leur fais remarquer que tout est de leur faute avec leur attrait pour les fruits ! Evidemment, ça les fait doucement rire. Ce n'est pas eux qui hésitent tout le temps à répondre à la question –qui arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit ; Comment tu t'appelles ? Au final, je préfère m'en tenir à mon nom de famille. Je n'ai pas ainsi à faire face à une paire de sourcils qui se haussent et qui me demandent de répéter… « hein, Cassis ? Cassie, tu veux dire ? ». Non, non… mais oui, oui, je sais, j'ai un prénom à coucher dehors, merci de me le rappeler.

-Et bien…, répond Tonton, en étudiant la question. Désolé, mon grand, mais la Maman m'a donné l'ordre de lui ramener sa fille et j'tiens à ma vie ! Mais tu pourras venir à la maison, à l'occasion, okay ?

Tommy nous fait une énième fois sa mine contrite, affichant avec exagération sa déception. Et oui, la vie est si injuste…

xOxOxO

Je passe la barrière du jardin, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de chez moi, plus perplexe et dubitative que jamais. Je rentre d'une exposition d'art contemporaine dont j'avais vu l'affiche promotionnelle, en allant voir un film avec Maman, hier. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot « contemporain » ou le mot « art » qui me pose un problème mais c'est certain que je n'ai pas l'esprit adéquat pour saisir toute l'étendue émotionnelle et psychologique recherchée. Je suis restée plantée devant une espèce de statue, faite en déchets recyclables, qui avait quelques aspects hominoïdes mais semblait tout de même plus proche de la physionomie d'un zombi, rendue à sa plus avancée phase de putréfaction. D'autres visiteurs se répandaient d'admiration, autour de moi, alors que moi, j'essayais de deviner où était son deuxième bras. J'en suis finalement venue à la certitude qu'il n'avait, en réalité, aucun bras du tout.

Ou alors, c'est l'art moldu qui est un véritable mystère pour moi ! En tout cas, je ne suis définitivement pas une artiste contemporaine… mais, à bien analyser les faits, ce n'est pas une très grande surprise ; mon esprit est tout, sauf abstrait.

Janet est rentrée chez elle, hier matin, et elle avait l'air particulièrement ravie des quelques jours passés ici. Après notre retour de Manchester, mon frère s'est montré bien plus gentil avec elle et cessait enfin de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, pour le plus grand plaisir de Janet. Il m'a avoué qu'il s'en voulait de son comportement mais qu'il avait pris son invitation ici comme une ixième tentative de ma part pour les coller ensemble et lui faire oublier Miliana. Et je me suis bien gardée de lui confirmer le bien fondé de cette accusation ! Il m'aurait éviscérée sur place, cet ingrat !

Je sors de mes pensées en m'apercevant que la porte est fermée à clé. C'est quoi ce binz ? En plus, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon double personnel des clés ! En même temps, comment étais-je censée prédire le fait que ma famille de traîtres me flanquerait à la rue ?

Je frappe à la porte, me trouvant particulièrement idiote. C'est encore chez moi, aux dernières nouvelles ! Bon, Papa est à son travail. Maman doit être allée chez une de ses copines… quant à Chace…

Evidemment, personne ne m'ouvre. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et la vois complètement vide. Je regarde ma montre ; quatorze heures quarante-six. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas que Chace est retourné au lit, cette espèce de marmotte !

-Cas' ! m'interpelle la voix de ma tante.

Je me tourne pour la voir, allongée dans un transat, au soleil, dans son jardin. Elle n'est pas censée travailler, le mercredi ?

-Ils sont où ? demandais-je.  
>-Oh bah, ils sont tous partis faire les courses pour la fête d'anniversaire de Milie ! m'apprend-elle.<br>-Quelle fête ? m'étonnais-je.

Je n'en ai absolument pas entendue parler ! Je la rejoins, en passant le petit portique qui relie nos deux jardins et vais m'assoir sur le transat près du sien. En me voyant porter ma main à mes yeux pour me protéger du Soleil, elle me tend en riant son large chapeau en toile rose que j'ai toujours trouvé atroce. Je l'enfonce néanmoins sur ma tête.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle est majeure dans cinq jours !  
>-Bien sûr mais…, commençais-je.<br>-Elle nous a demandé notre autorisation pour cette fête, juste après que tu sois partie, en fait, me dit-elle, en souriant. Et on a tous trouvé cette idée géniale ! Après tout, il faut marquer le coup ! La majorité, les dix-sept ans… c'est une grande étape pour tout sorcier ! D'ailleurs, il faudra aussi qu'on t'organise une fête !  
>-Sincèrement, je m'en passerai avec joie, lui assurais-je, cette idée me flanquant la chaire de poule.<br>-Oh non, non, ma chérie, tu n'y couperas pas ! Surement pas en m'ayant comme tante !  
>-C'est en novembre, Tata, je serai à Poudlard, lui rappelais-je, avec un petit sourire victorieux.<p>

Elle fait la moue. Héhé ! Il y a des forces pour lesquelles on ne peut aller contre, même quand on est une Tata-super-sadique ! Elle hausse les épaules et marmonne, boudeuse :

-On s'arrangera bien…  
>-Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu pour cette <em>birthday-party<em> ? demandais-je, un brin moqueuse.  
>-Elle a demandé à Mamie de lui prêter la maison du Yorkshire pour l'occasion.<p>

Là, ce fut presque spasmodique. J'éclate de rire aux larmes. Miliana ne doute vraiment de rien ! Grand-mère déteste la musique, l'agitation… mais encore plus les adolescents en pleine crise existentielle ! Elle nous supporte, tous les trois, seulement parce qu'on est ses petits-enfants et qu'elle doit, quelque part, s'en sentir obligée… en plus, elle y tient à sa maison du Yorkshire ! C'est une énorme et vieille bicoque qui tient debout par on-ne-sait-quel miracle –ou incantation-, depuis des siècles… elle est au beau milieu de rien, entourée de collines et de petits bois. Elle y passe la moitié de l'année, pour éviter de recevoir de la compagnie. Dans la famille, on a comme tradition d'y mettre le pied le moins possible ! J'y suis allée deux fois, dans ma vie. Cette baraque est la représentation la plus clichée de la maison hantée et pour cause, elle l'est ! Par le fantôme de mon grand-père, entre autre ! Ça peut paraître morbide comme ça mais Grand-mère nous répète que leur mariage n'est jamais allé aussi bien que depuis que Grand-père est mort, surtout parce qu'elle n'a plus à lui préparer les repas !

Alors, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est encore passé par la tête à Miliana pour penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à cette éventualité.

-Et elle a accepté ! me révèle Tata.  
>-Grand-mère ? <em>Notre<em> Grand-mère ?! Dans le Yorkshire ? m'écriais-je, en ouvrant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
>-Oui, oui ! J'en reviens pas non plus ! Elle a juste mis la condition qu'elle devait aussi être là… Bizarrement, elle a eu l'air ravi de réunir toute la famille dans sa maison chérie ! Elle qui rouspète et ronchonne à chaque fois qu'on l'invite pour Noël !<br>-Ca va être une catastrophe.

Elle éclate de rire devant mon air tragique. Miliana est complètement folle !

-Une chose est sûre, on risque pas d'oublier cette fête ! On part tous dans trois jours, histoire de pouvoir tout organiser pour le 5 ! Milie a déjà envoyé les invitations !

Je me laisse tomber dans le transat, effondrée dans tous les sens du terme. Je déteste ce genre de plans parce que je suis toujours la seule à voir que ça va tourner à l'apocalypse. Surtout que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour deviner qu'elle a surement invité tout Poudlard…

Et qui dit Poudlard, dit les Maraudeurs. Entre autre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Amityville vous ouvre ses portes**

* * *

><p>-Tu as invité… Severus Rogue ? constatais-je.<p>

Je tiens dans les mains la liste incroyablement longue des convives pour l'anniversaire de ma cousine. Elle est venue me trouver spécialement pour me montrer, avec orgueil, quels étaient ceux à qui elle avait adressé une invitation, alors que, depuis que l'on est rentré de notre petit séjour chez Tommy, elle ne m'avait même pas prononcée un mot – ce dont je ne me plaignais pas du tout, je ne vais pas vous le cacher !

Nos parents s'activent, dans nos maisons, pour faire tous leurs bagages, sans rien n'oublier. Et quand je dis rien, c'est vraiment rien. Il n'y a certainement aucune destination qui ne demanderait autant de bagages que la maison de Grand-mère dans le Yorkshire. C'est comme si on allait dans le Groenland ; une dizaine de tubes de dentifrices, en réserve ; des boîtes de conserves moldues ; des tonnes de pulls ; Papa a même prévu des sacs de couchage et une boussole à fantômes. Je crois bien que Tata a une tente magique dans son sac à main et que Tonton y a glissé son téléviseur. Bref, la maison semblera bien vide, une fois qu'on sera parti pour le Yorkshire… c'est quasiment comme s'il on déménageait… pour une demi-semaine. Je sais, on aime le mélodrame, chez les O'Connel !

J'ai cru que Chace allait s'évanouir quand je lui ai rappelé que le fantôme de Grand-père allait surement nous faire la conversation pendant qu'on se brosserait les dents ou nous rendre une petite visite, sous la douche. Papa n'est pas beaucoup plus ravi à cette idée, en fait. Quant à moi, j'ai prévu le maillot de bain –Comment dire… ? J'aime beaucoup Papy mais bon, je tiens à l'intimité la plus complète pour mon anatomie…- les paquets de somnifères et mes pires livres d'épouvante.

Je suis donc, à côté de ma valise, en train d'attendre que nos parents et Chace aient fini de vider la maison, parcourant des yeux la liste d'invité de ma cousine qui semble être tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle ouvre les portes d'une maison hantée par son Grand-père paternel à tout Poudlard. Parce qu'on, soyons bien d'accord, elle a invité tout Poudlard. Même des anciens élèves ! A partir de la Quatrième Année, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont présents sur la liste, Serpentard y compris, pestes y compris… je suis même surprise de ne pas y trouver Slughorn et Rusard, et sa peste de chate !

-C'était ton valentin, après tout ! me rappelle-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
>-Ah mais oui… diantre, où avais-je l'esprit ? ironisais-je, en repliant la liste pour la lui rendre. Et tu as invité Santana Picter parce qu'elle a m'a harcelé pendant des mois, suite à ta petite rumeur, je suppose ?<br>-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Cass' ! a-t-elle le toupet de me répliquer.

Je ne sais pas où elle trouve toute cette audace insultante mais Miliana est vraiment la fille la plus gonflée que je n'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de connaître. Elle, me faire remarquer, à moi, que tout ne tourne pas autour de moi… Merlin. C'est plus fort que moi. J'éclate littéralement de rire. Elle a vraiment un de ces humours ! C'est désarmant !

Elle ne semble pourtant pas partager mon fou-rire. Elle fronce les sourcils. Je pose alors ma main sur son épaule avec condescendance.

-Merci de me ramener sur Terre, Milie, répliquais-je avec un sourire suffisant.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée et calculatrice. Elle me fixe, semblant essayer de me cerner, d'élucider une énigme spécialement ardue. Mon sourire ne tremble pas et je ne perds pas la face. J'ai même l'impression que mon sourire s'agrandit, devient de plus en plus méprisant.

-Cassie, fait-elle alors. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te reconnais plus.  
>-C'est tout à fait compréhensif, approuvais-je calmement. Puisque… bon, qu'on se le dise, Milie, tu me rends folle.<p>

Elle semble désarmée par ma révélation on-ne-peut-plus-sincère. Elle essaye de me fixer dans les yeux mais ce qu'elle y trouve ne parait pas lui plaire puisqu'elle a tôt fait de détourner les siens.

Et à cet instant, tout le poids de toutes ces années, toutes ces frustrations, tous ses efforts pour me contrôler me semble bien trop lourd et contraignant. Ridicule. Pourquoi attendre encore ? Pourquoi planifier toute une vengeance, comme dans ces stupides romans sans queue, ni tête ? Pourquoi vouloir être si romanesque ? Ce n'est que ma cousine ! Qu'une pimbêche adolescente et capricieuse, et moi, une ombre, une pâle copie qui veut se rebeller… ce n'est pas déjà assez cliché comme ça pour, en plus, devoir conclure cette triste affaire par une vengeance stupide ? Est-ce vraiment moi, ça ? Est-ce que je me suis cherchée pendant plus d'un mois pour découvrir que je n'étais qu'un personnage stéréotypé, d'un roman de hall de gare ? Je peux tout faire s'arrêter, maintenant. Il suffit de le vouloir. Sans drame, sans tragédie, sans saleté.

-Miliana, commençais-je, le plus sérieusement du monde. J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire quelque chose.  
>-Ah oui et quoi donc ? s'énerve-t-elle aussitôt. Encore un truc blessant, bien sûr !<br>-Oui.

Vu l'étonnement qui se peint sur son beau visage, elle ne devait certainement pas le croire en suggérant que ce que j'avais à lui dire pourrait la blesser. Je fais un pas vers elle, me place parfaitement devant elle et la fixe dans les yeux. J'entends quelqu'un fermer les volets, dans mon dos, et Chace crier qu'il ne retrouve pas ses BD de poche.

Tout va se finir, maintenant.

-Je te déteste, avouais-je alors.

Pour le coup, Miliana se fige, devant moi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle pâlit, sa bouche s'ouvre sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle fait un pas en arrière mais je ne compte pas la laisser s'échapper. Je poursuis :

-Et c'est vrai, lui assurais-je. Vraiment. Je te déteste. Tu fais de ma vie, un Enfer. Tous les moments passés avec toi sont mes pires souvenirs et les autres… les autres, c'est toi qui les as provoqués. Depuis des mois, je planifie une vengeance très complexe, à la hauteur de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, pour te faire souffrir, pour te blesser… je n'ai jamais autant réfléchi, je ne me suis jamais autant impliquée dans toute ma vie que pour te détruire, Miliana.  
>-Tu… oh, je…, balbutie-t-elle, en secouant la tête.<br>-Mais je suis si lasse ! soupirais-je. J'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus me venger, j'annule tout. Tout ce que je veux, Miliana, c'est que tu me laisses en paix, tu comprends ? Ces derniers jours, pendant lesquels tu faisais comme si je n'avais jamais existé, ont été les meilleurs jours de ma vie, dis-je en espaçant les derniers mots, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Elle a, à présent, les yeux dirigés vers le sol et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle retient ses larmes. Je savais que ça la blesserait parce que, au fond, j'ai toujours su que c'était vrai. Qu'elle m'aimait comme une sœur. Mais, à ce prix-là, je n'ai aucune envie d'être sa sœur. Ca n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Elle ne se rend peut-être pas compte qu'avec son égoïsme et ses caprices, elle fait du mal à ceux qu'elle aime mais ça ne change pas qu'elle le fait bel et bien. C'est trop facile de tout pardonner pour cause d'aveuglement.

-Je… j'ai toujours été là, murmure-t-elle, sans me regarder. Tu ne peux pas penser que je suis si… tu peux pas me détester comme ça.  
>-Et pourtant, si.<p>

Le vent se met légèrement à souffler, assez agréable. Tiède et doux. Si peu à l'image de la situation.

-Bon, très bien ! Je crois qu'on a tout ! s'enthousiasme Tata. Fitzgy, le port-o-loin !  
>-Je l'ai ! répond mon père.<p>

Je me retourne pour les voir, regrouper devant la porte de ma maison ; Papa ferme à clé ; Tata discute avec Maman ; Tonton nous lance un sourire ; Chace vérifie qu'il a tout dans son sac. Quand je me retourne vers Miliana, elle a perdu son air dévasté et, malgré ses yeux encore humide, elle arbore un grand sourire. Notre plus beau point commun, à toutes les deux, est surement notre capacité à voiler nos véritables sentiments.

-Tu voulais te venger, hein ? me dit-elle alors.

Son grand sourire chaleureux si chaleureux est tellement en décalage avec ce que je sais qu'elle s'apprête à dire que ça prêterait à sourire si la situation n'était pas aussi déplaisante.

-Crois-moi, Cass, tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait. Parce que tu sembles bien me connaître, hein, cousine ? Tu sais que moi je n'hésiterai pas, achève-t-elle.  
>-Alors, c'est la guerre, c'est ça ? Est-ce vraiment utile ? Ne peut-on pas juste se contenter de s'ignorer ?<p>

Pour toute réponse, elle éclate de rire et nos parents, accompagnés de Chace, nous rejoignent. Elle ne perd pas un instant pour glisser sa main dans celle de Chace et me lance un regard aiguisé.

Donc, elle le prend comme ça ? Et merde.

On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas tout essayé pour ne pas virer personnage stéréotypé…

xOxOxO

-Mes enfants ! Mes tout petits enfants ! nous accueille mère-grand. Ah, vous en avez pris du temps pour venir rendre une visite à votre pauvre ancêtre…

Car, en cet instant, elle a vraiment le style et l'accoutrement de la grand-mère du Petit Chaperon Rouge –une histoire d'horreur pour les petits moldus, avec un loup sournois, une espèce de gamine niaise qui court après les papillons dans la forêt pendant que sa Mamie se fait dévorer toute crue… le pire c'est que le loup a l'idée, carrément délirante, de se déguiser en la mère-grand pour bouffer la gosse ! Ah non, je vous dis, pour le coup, ça, c'est un livre qui fout les jetons !

-T'exagères ! On t'invitait tout le temps, Maman, mais tu voulais jamais venir ! lui reproche Tonton avec une fausse sévérité.  
>-Pour me coltiner les londoniens ? Pire encore, les londoniens moldus ? Je veux bien que je n'ai plus toute ma tête mais pas à ce point, mon petit sacripant !<br>-Toujours aussi adorable, constate Tata, mielleuse.  
>-Ah, ma bru, toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Alors, j'ai pas le droit à un bouquet de tes ravissantes tulipes, hum ? Je suis déçue ! déclare-t-elle avant de se tourner vers notre mère qui lui offre un gigantesque sourire. Oh, Ema, ma bru préférée… Et Morgane sait que j'en ai eues, grâce à mes deux crétins de fils !<p>

Papa arbore un sourire crispé, songeant surement à ma mère biologique, Tata ronge son frein en silence bien que son regard reflète très clairement combien elle meurt d'envie de bondir sur sa belle-mère, Maman est apparemment tout à fait ravie et Tonton rit aux éclats.

Sans se soucier outre mesure des réactions environnantes, elle prend Chace dans ses bras rondouillets, en lui faisant la remarque qu'il devrait se couper les cheveux et ça menace de virer à l'indécence. Et celui-ci, lui rendant son étreinte, lui jure sur Merlin qu'il le fera… s'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qui peut faire transformer mon frère en un soldat bien docile et respectueux, c'est bien Grand-mère ! Merlin qu'elle m'avait manquée !

Elle se tourne alors vers moi, me détaillant de son regard quasiment translucide. Souriante, je l'observe me jauger. C'est un peu une sorte de rituel. Elle considère ma décision d'être végétarienne comme une maladie psychosomatique qui va, soit me transformer peu à peu en vache ou en zombi, soit me faire perdre la boule et m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, du côté des séniles et des fous.

-T'es pas bien grassouillette, ma chérie ! note-t-elle sévèrement, en me tâtant le bras.

Elle vient d'un coup de passer de la Mère-grand du Petit Chaperon Rouge à celle qui a inscrit Hansel et Gretel dans son menu. Merlin, la littérature moldue me monte à la tête !

Après quelques remarques sur mon teint de « postérieur d'elfe » -je préfère le qualificatif diaphane -, elle finit par me prendre dans ses bras. Elle passe ensuite au tour de Miliana qu'elle félicite de l'idée fantastique qu'elle a eu de choisir sa bicoque-à-fantômes-familiaux pour sa fête d'anniversaire et celle-ci éclate d'un rire fluté, en lui assurant que les jours prochains resteront à jamais gravés dans les mémoires…

Et c'est bien ce dont j'ai peur !

Toute la famille, les ô combien nombreux bagages en mains, se dirigent d'un bon pas vers l'immense maison à l'allure cauchemardesque pour nous installer, en suivant la propriétaire qui les guide d'une main de fer. Je préfère rester dehors, personnellement, ça me semble moins… comme qui dirait… aventureux ?

Autant la maison fait outrancièrement penser à un refuge pour tueur psychopathe en fuite, autant la vue est superbe. Les collines qui se succèdent sont d'un vert éclatant, le vent souffle paisiblement dans les épais feuillages des arbres. Cette vision me fait sourire ironiquement devant l'idée préconçue que les fantômes hantent seulement les cimetières et les forêts aux arbres nus, aux hiboux aux yeux brillants et à la brume mordant les chevilles.

-Cass' ! m'appelle Chace, de l'entrée. Tu viens ?!

Je perçois sans peine l'angoisse dans son ton. Il n'a aucune envie de se balader dans la charmante demeure de Grand-mère, tout seul. Brave Chacie ! Je me décide à lui faire cette fleur et m'en vais le rejoindre. Je me sens gagnée par la déception dés que je pénètre dans le hall. Un immense miroir nous accueille, fissuré et sale. Le parquet craque à chacun de nos pas et des toiles d'araignées monstrueuses recouvrent le plafond. Evidemment, il fallait encore que l'on tombe dans le cliché !

M'arrachant à cette constatation, un porte manteau sacrément sinistre se penche pour nous saluer et manque de me coller une beigne avec l'une de ses tentacules en bois, faisant hurler Chace comme une fillette effarouchée. Il se tourne vers moi, le souffle court et la main sur le cœur. Je lève les yeux d'exaspération tandis qu'il se met à rire d'une façon très peu naturelle, en prétextant :

-M'a pris par surprise !  
>-MES CHERIS ! s'écrie Grand-mère en surgissant d'une des portes, derrière Chace. On vous…<br>-HIIIIII ! braille Chace en faisant un bond d'un demi-mètre, blanc de terreur.

Au passage, il m'attrape le bras comme un possédé, me faisant rudement mal. Je lui fais lâcher prise, en pestant dans ma barbe, alors qu'il fixe Grand-mère avec des yeux exorbités. Je lâche un long soupir. Le séjour va être très long.

-Bah, mon biquet, qu'était donc que ça ? s'étonne Grand-mère. Je t'ai quand même pas fait peur ?  
>-A moi ?! Pff, quelle idée ! Sérieux…<br>-C'est dingue ce que tu ressembles à ton paternel ! Lui aussi est une sacrée chiffe-molle ! Si tu savais combien de fois il a fini dans mon lit, à cause d'un bruit soi-disant suspect dans son placard ou une ombre derrière les rideaux…, narre-t-elle alors avec une sorte de mélancolie. Pauvre petit…  
>-Hé ! s'indigne Chace. J'suis pas une chiffe-molle, okay ? C'est juste que t'es arrivée comme ça, en criant comme… enfin, tu…<br>-Mais oui, mais oui, gamin, je sais, tu tiens à ta virilité, le coupe-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu. Ce manque flagrant de testostérone restera entre Grand-mère, Cassis et toi… bon, je vous montre vos chambres ?  
>-Ce serait magnifique, Mamie, répondis-je en souriant.<br>-Vos ? Comment ça vos ? couine Chace en pâlissant une énième fois. Ah non, non ! PAS QUESTION ! Je dors pas tout seul dans une baraque où on s'fait agresser par des portes-manteaux !

J'échange un regard avec Grand-mère, aussi amusée l'une que l'autre. Celle-ci en conclut alors :

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Faut leur laisser de la place dans nos draps, à nos poltrons d'hommes, dans la famille !

xOxOxO

A table, alors que le dîner est servi, malgré l'ambiance assez dans le genre « manoir –décrépi- Dracula », les conversations vont bon train, les rires résonnent et j'en apprends de belles avec Grand-mère qui ne rate pas une occasion pour raconter le plus embarrassant dans le passé de Tonton et Papa. …trangement, ça ne semble gêner ni l'un, ni l'autre… au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi gai et décontracté alors qu'il trouvait l'idée de l'anniversaire cauchemardesque, encore ce matin. Ce doit être le retour dans cette maison où il est né, où il a grandi et où il a surement passé des moments fabuleux. Des vrais moments de pur bonheur, d'amour. Ce genre de moments banals, qui se répètent chaque jour, sans jamais cesser de signifier quelque chose ; des balades dans les bois avec Tonton ; des déjeuners faits de rires et de cris ; des parties de cartes sans fin. Hantée ou pas hantée, ça reste leur maison, leur cocon. Et la dernière fois que Papa y est allé, c'était il y a au moins sept ans. Mais, tout de même, ça me fait bizarre de le voir aussi joyeux. D'habitude, il est si froid, si calme, toujours réservé. Cette attitude si… distante… une attitude plutôt proche de la mienne, en vérité. Si je devais pointer du doigt un trait de caractère que l'on partage, lui et moi, ce serait surement cette incapacité presque maladive d'exprimer nos sentiments. Cependant, lui comme moi, on aime à la folie nos frères.

-Ca fait d'ailleurs des décennies et des décennies que je n'ai pas assisté à un bon vieux mariage ! déclare alors Grand-mère, assise juste à ma gauche.

Je suis en bout de table – ce que j'apprécie particulièrement, je ne suis pas agressée par des coudes gigotant de tout côté ! En face de moi, Maman rit à gorge déployée avec Tata qui se trouve à sa droite. J'entends vaguement la discussion de Papa avec son frère, Chace et Miliana. Tout le monde dirige son attention en direction de la maîtresse des lieux.

-On a pas soixante ans, Maman ! s'insurge Tonton. Ca fait à peine quinze ans qu'on s'est marié, Stacy et moi !  
>-Dix-neuf ans, Ludo ! Mais, bien sûr, je suis sûre que t'as complètement oublié quelle année c'était… et je ne parle même pas de la date exacte ! l'accuse Tata, sans perdre un instant.<br>-C'est…, commence-t-il.

Mais, alors que mon oncle et ma tante se lancent dans une crise matrimoniale, Maman vient appuyer les propos de Grand-mère :

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Le mien remonte déjà à douze ans… le plus beau jour de ma vie, ceci dit, après celui de la naissance de Chace ! Et, bien sûr, celui de la naissance de Cassie bien que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être là…

En disant ces mots, elle me lance un large sourire que je lui rends en riant.

-Notre prochain mariage dans la famille, ce sera surement le sien, d'ailleurs ! rebondit Grand-mère avec une souplesse vraiment remarquable pour son âge. Alors, Cassis ?

Merlin, bien sûr. Il fallait s'y attendre. Parmi tous les sujets, il fallait que ça tombe sur celui-ci ; le sujet tabou par excellence ! Déjà, personnellement, la simple entente des mots « amour », « idylle » et « prince charmant » m'hérissent le poil, quelque chose de bien ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que quelques demandes désespérées ou des déclarations enflammées m'auraient spécialement déplu… bien sûr, je les aurais tous envoyés, poliment, aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis mais ça aurait fait un bien fou à mon charmant petit égo. Mais, bien au contraire, jamais aucun représentant du sexe opposé ne s'est plaint de mon manque d'entrain… Et je ne compte pas le grand frère de Tommy qui drague tout ce qui bouge et Santana Picter à qui il manque clairement une case ou deux ! Non, non, mon palmarès de prétendant est assez décevant. Le seul garçon à m'avoir demandée –dans toute ma vie !- d'avoir la délicatesse de bien vouloir sortir avec lui, c'était un prénommé Yoann. Quand j'avais sept ans. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai accepté et qu'il m'a trompée, une heure plus tard, avec Julia Siller, qu'il a embrassée sous le toboggan du parc ! Et, pourtant, Miliana n'a pas cessé d'essayer de me caser avec tous ses copains… Je me rappelle encore de la fois où elle m'avait collé l'un de ses exs, pour l'une des sorties à Pré-au-Lard… il va sans dire qu'il avait accepté seulement pour faire plaisir à ma cousine avec qui il espérait, sans doute possible, remettre le couvert.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aurais vraiment apprécié pouvoir répondre que, malgré ma démotivation au sujet des relations amoureuses, des espoirs inassouvis multiples et variés, de la part de la gent masculine, pleuvaient sur moi mais que, malheureusement, c'était un peu trop loin de la vérité à mon goût. Surtout que Miliana, ayant une dent monstrueuse contre moi, n'aurait pas perdu un instant pour me corriger devant toute la table et je préférais m'éviter une telle humiliation.

Heureusement, Miliana prit sur elle de répondre à la question, à ma place :

-Notre Cassie ? Se marier ?

Elle éclata d'un petit rire parfaitement sournois.

-Désolée, Mamie, mais si elle se marie un jour, ce sera avec l'un de ses fichus bouquins !

Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour alors que toutes les paires d'yeux de la table s'écarquillèrent. C'est rarissime que Miliana m'agresse comme ça en publique. Pour toute la famille, on est comme des sœurs jumelles, s'adorant mutuellement et ne pouvant se passer l'une de l'autre.

-Ah oui ? répliquais-je, acide. Et toi, je me demande bien quand tu te marieras parce que, à ton plus grand dam, on le sait tous, la polygamie n'est pas encore autorisée !  
>-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? grince-t-elle.<br>-Que tu pourras jamais être fidèle à un homme !  
>-C'est drôle que tu parles de fidélité, espèce de sale traitresse !<br>-Alors, ça, c'est trop fort ! m'indignais-je en me levant. Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte !  
>-Les filles, qu'est-ce… ? commence Tata.<br>-Je t'avais demandé ton aide et tu m'as envoyée chier ! Voilà, la vérité !

Miliana se lève à son tour, me fusillant du regard, pointant sur moi un doigt rageur. Je sers avec fureur le dossier de ma chaise, me retenant à grande peine de ne pas lui bondir dessus. Je n'entends même pas les tentatives infructueuses de nos parents et de Chace pour empêcher que ça tourne au pugilat.

-Oh, quel crime de lèse Majesté, j'ai eu l'outrecuidance de refuser de te servir Remus Lupin sur un plateau d'argent ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale petite peste capricieuse qui n'a jamais vu que ses petits besoins personnels !  
>-Cass…, essaye de me calmer Tonton.<br>-Et toi, tu n'es qu'une sainte-nitouche aigrie et acariâtre qui finira seule avec une tonne de chats obèses, à essayer de se tailler les veines avec une de tes pages de livres gores !  
>-Mes livres ne sont PAS gores ! hurlais-je.<br>-SI ! beugle-t-elle en réponse.

J'ouvre la bouche, indignée, mais je ne trouve plus rien à répondre. Je vais juste l'assassiner, là, maintenant ! Mais elle agit avant moi et attrape l'un de ses couverts au hasard. Une seconde plus tard, je me paye un coup de cuillère à soupe en plein dans le nez. Je reste un moment figée avant de faire les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle et de lui coller une gifle monumentale. J'entends à peine le murmure de surprise de la salle… bon sang, ça fait un bien fou ! J'ai l'impression de revivre enfin ! Comme si je venais de boire cul-sec toute une marmite de felix felicis. Un immense sourire extatique s'étire sur mon visage alors que je fixe le profil choqué de ma cousine qui arbore une jolie marque de ma main droite sur sa joue. Elle tourne lentement un air féroce vers moi.

-Ca, c'est pour ma tranquillité ! commentais-je.

Un épais silence répond à ma déclaration le long duquel je vis peu à peu les lèvres de Miliana se tordre. …videmment, la suite était à prévoir…

-SALOPE ! beugle-t-elle alors en me sautant à la gorge. T'ES MORTE !

* * *

><p><em>Oups, la bière au beurre est un peu trop montée en pression... Well...<em>


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut, salut tout le monde !**Avouez que vous n'en revenez pas, je poste presque rapidement ! Ahah, quelle merdouille je fais. Alors, j'en profite pour remercier **Sakiie-Chan, Mia Pikachu, ptit soleil **et, avec une mention spéciale, **Claroushka **qui ne m'a pas lâchée malgré ma feignasserie impardonnable... donc merci les filles (je présume), parce que ça me booste et ça me fait plaisir ! Comme si vos reviews étaient de nouvelles chaussures, vous voyez ? Pleins de bisouille à vous !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 23 : C'est ça, la famille !**

* * *

><p>-Bonne nuiiit, les enfants ! chantonne Grand-père, en passant à travers la porte.<p>

Chace retient un hurlement. Ça fait maintenant la quatrième fois en vingt minutes que notre Papy de fantôme vient nous souhaiter une bonne nuit – Pépé est mort de Alzheimer et visiblement, ce genre de pourriture survit à la mort-, je suppose qu'il commence à s'y habituer. Au premier coup, Chace est pratiquement grimpé au rideau. Moi, finalement, je l'aime bien, Pépé ! Il met un peu d'ambiance.

-Vous savez que vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon fiston ? Surtout, toi, gamin ! s'écrie-t-il en direction de Chace qui hésite à bouger un muscle. Le même nez, c'est fou !  
>-C'est… c'est pas mon vrai père, Pépé…<br>-Ahah ! Tu m'auras pas, Junior ! J'suis pas né de la dernière pluie !

Ça, c'est le cas de le dire.

-Bonne nuit, Pépé ! me décidais-je à dire pour clore l'échange qui semblait rendre vraiment mal à l'aise mon frère.

Il fait une sorte de pirouette, dans les airs, d'une manière que je qualifierai de véritablement ridicule s'il n'était pas de la famille. Il sort alors de la chambre, de la même façon qu'il en est entré, et je finis de ranger mes affaires dans la commode qui se trouve près de mon lit. Chace est couché dessus, bien sûr, parce que, apparemment, son lit serait moins confortable que le mien. Je lui ai, tout de même, fait remarqué que c'était, au départ, ma chambre et que je pouvais donc légitimement m'approprier le lit que je préférais. Mais, bon, parler à Chace, c'est comme parler à Pépé ; il acquiesce puis, deux minutes passent, et il n'y a plus aucune trace de son approbation passée dans son esprit.

-C'était quoi, t'à l'heure ? me demande-t-il alors.  
>-De quoi parles-tu ?<br>-Avec Lia, à table, quand vous vous êtes sautées à la gorge !  
>-Pas tes affaires, voilà ce que c'était.<br>-Banane ! s'énerve-t-il. Arrêtez toutes les deux de me traiter comme un gamin ! Okay, j'ai un an de moins mais… putain, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Je me retourne vers lui avec agacement. Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que Tonton et Papa interviennent pour nous séparer alors que l'on s'étripait sur le carrelage. Ça a eu le don de jeter un sacré froid, pour le dessert. Ils n'ont, bien heureusement, pas osé nous poser plus d'amples explications que les horreurs que l'on s'était criés, quelques minutes avant, à la figure avec toute notre hargne. Ils avaient surement peur d'apprendre des choses qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas connaître. Comme je les comprends.

Mais, évidemment, Chace, lui, veut savoir.

-Nous avons quelques différents.  
>-Sans déc' ! ironise-t-il. Accouche, merde !<br>-A quoi cela servira-t-il, hein, Chacie ? Après, tu devras choisir quel camp rallier, c'est ça ? Quelle cause soutenir ? Vraiment idyllique, comme perspective, que tu sois déchiré entre Miliana et moi !

Choisir entre sa sœur et sa cousine dont il est fou –oh bien trop fou- amoureux, quelle chance ! Surtout que je ne sais que trop bien vers qui il se tournerait et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporterais pas, c'est que Chace me tourne le dos. Tout le monde, n'importe qui mais pas lui.

Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette façon et m'attrape le bras pour m'attirer sur le lit.

-Bon, arrête ton mélo, tu veux ? s'agace-t-il. Vous vous êtes pris la gueule ? Okay mais je vois pas pourquoi je devrais choisir entre elle et toi ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait !  
>-Comment tu sais que… ?<br>-Je suis pas complètement con, tu sais ? s'irrite-t-il. Je l'aime mais je vous connais et, de vous deux, je sais très bien qui ferait un croche-patte à l'autre en premier ! C'est pas ton style.  
>-Oh, parce que j'ai un style, maintenant ? répliquais-je, narquoise.<br>-Oh ouais ! Parler à la Shakespeare, pas faire de vague et lire des bouquins qui foutent grave les chocottes ! Vivre ta vie tranquille, ça, c'est ton style !

J'aurais voulu répliquer mais devant un tel portrait, tant de vérités soulignées, toute parole ou contestation me parait désuète. Et puis, tant que ça peut me faire endosser le rôle de la victime, je ne vais pas rechigner ! Après tout, dans l'histoire, je trouve que je suis la tolérance et le pardon mêmes ! J'ai subi bien des coups-bas avant de décider de passer moi-même à l'attaque ! Non, décidément non. J'ai été indulgente, jusqu'ici. Mais, comme dirait Tata, « faut pas pousser Mémé dans les orties ! ».

-Alors, quoi ?  
>-Par où commencer ? dis-je en riant jaune.<p>

Je me masse la nuque, cherchant mes mots. Comment résumer toutes ces années ? Ça parait tellement impossible et ridicule. Il me vrille de son regard si bleu et si clair, me faisant bien comprendre que je ne pourrais pas me défiler.

-Et si tu commençais par le début, Frangine ?

**xOxOxO**

-C'était…, commence-t-il, le regard baissé sur les draps. C'était elle. J'y crois pas.

Assis en tailleur sur mon lit –ou devrais-je dire notre lit-, il tient ses mains jointes, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, devant son visage. Je n'ai pas tout dit, bien sûr. Il m'aurait fallu de bien plus de toute la nuit et j'en aurais certainement oublié. Mais j'ai révélé l'essentiel. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne parce que, d'un certain côté, sans me l'avouer, j'en avais moi-même honte. Après tout, je lui obéissais, je m'écrasais. J'aurais pu… J'aurais dû me rebeller, lui refuser toutes ces demandes égoïstes, dés le début. Mais j'étais faible. Et je l'étais encore, cette année, alors que j'étais persuadée du contraire. Que c'était même ma force qui me poussait à ne pas m'attarder sur ses exigences et à simplement les satisfaire, pour avoir la paix.

Je le regarde tenter d'avaler la pilule. Il a visiblement du mal à digérer.

-Quand tout Poudlard se foutait de toi à cause de cette foutue rumeur, c'était à cause d'elle ? me fait-il d'une voix sourde. Oh, bon sang… Tu sais que j'ai collé une torgnole à Batton, à cause de ça ?  
>-Batton ? répétais-je.<br>-Un mec de ma classe, un… peu importe !  
>-Tu l'as frappé ?! Sérieusement, Chace, j'aimerais savoir s'il t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir, parfois ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que…<br>-Oh, passe-moi le recadrage, hein ! s'énerve-t-il, en remuant avec colère ses bras. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour tout ça ? Pour ses menaces, son chantage et ses… bordel de merde, Cassie ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?! Au lieu de monter ton stupide plan de vengeance avec cette tarée de Stevenson !  
>-Oh, bien sûr, il aurait mieux fallu que je vienne me réfugier derrière mon petit frère ! ironisais-je.<br>-Merde, à la fin ! Ton « petit frère » est plus si petit que ça ! Je peux t'aider, te protéger !  
>-Et t'aurais fait quoi ? Réfléchis trente secondes ! Tu adores littéralement Miliana !<p>

Un silence tendu tombe dans la chambre. A cet instant, j'ai ardemment envie que Pépé surgisse de nulle part dans notre chambre, pour nous souhaiter une cinquième fois une bonne nuit. Mais, bien sûr, rien n'apparaît, rien ne disparaît. Et surement pas cette tension palpable.

Il soupire alors longuement, en se massant le visage, pour essayer de se détendre. J'en profite pour me repositionner sur le matelas alors que je n'osais pas bouger, de peur qu'il n'explose à nouveau.

-Okay…, reprend-il plus calmement. On craint, tous les deux. Quoique toi, un peu plus… on cause de Stevenson, là, quand même !  
>-Elle a de bons côtés, tu sais. Bon, très bien dissimulés mais… elle en a ! assurais-je.<br>-Ahah, bien sûr ! Je te crois sur parole, t'inquiète ! se moque-t-il.

Il finit par se coucher, passant un bras sous sa nuque, et je l'observe fixer pensivement le plafond.

-Tu sais, Cassie…, commence-t-il. T'es ma sœur et… bien que je te comprenne pas tout le temps –même très rarement !- et que tu me gaves souvent, rien n'est plus fort que ça et… bon, c'est p't-être ma faute, mais ça me fout assez les boules que tu croies que j'aurais approuvé les coups-bas de Lia, seulement parce que… enfin, merde ! On s'en fout ! T'es ma sœur et voilà ! Tout est dit, quoi.  
>-Mer… merci, baffouillais-je, trop touchée pour être en capacité d'affiler deux mots.<p>

Je fais mine de tousser pour reprendre contenance et cacher que des larmes me viennent. Bon sang, je vire vraiment sentimentale, moi ! C'est affreux ! Bientôt, je vais finir avec un cœur tatoué sur la chute de mes reins, à distribuer des prospectus pour l'amour universel, incommensurable et absolu dans le monde.

-Allez, viens, andouille, dit-il en me forçant à me coucher contre lui. Demain est une grande journée, faut qu'on pionce un max !  
>-Va dans ton lit ! lui lançais-je, en essayant de m'écarter. Tu vois bien que c'est trop petit pour deux !<br>-Mais nan ! On est très bien ! Et je dormirai pas tout seul, okay ? Si Pépé revient…, se justifie-t-il avant de déglutir. Je préfère même pas y penser !  
>-Diantre, aurais-tu oublié ta veilleuse ?<br>-La ferme et dors !

**xOxOxO**

L'agitation est à son comble. Tata se charge de la nourriture ; Tonton gère les boissons, s'octroyant le droit d'y glisser un peu –beaucoup- d'alcool –ça va être joli, ce soir ; Maman décore la maison, avec un peu trop de rouge et de rose au goût de Grand-mère qui passe derrière pour rajouter du gris et du beige ; Papa jette des sorts de protection un peu partout pour éviter qu'un adolescent salisse le canapé chéri de sa mère en vomissant dessus, et d'autres petits plaisirs de ce genre ; Chace s'occupe des musiques ; Miliana se fait belle. Moi, je dois dire que je ne fais rien. Je les regarde et je ris sous cape, face à tant d'émotion pour si peu ! Encore une fête stupide pour gamins stupides ! Y'a d'la joie, bonjour, bonjour, les hirondelles !

Je suis donc confortablement installée sur le canapé, à lire les élucubrations d'un tortionnaires d'enfants trolls, sirotant un thé pèche. Ah, voilà comment la vie peut être belle ! Un bon bouquin, un bon thé et un bon petit siège…

Merlin ! Miliana a raison ! Je vais finir vieille fille avec pleins de chats et de livres ! Horrifiée par cette pensée, je ferme sèchement le livre et me lève, bien décidée à contrer le destin !

Je me dirige alors d'un pas déterminé vers Papa qui réfléchit, dans un coin de la salle.

-Alors ? Comment ça se présente ? m'enquis-je.  
>-Oh, Cassis ! fait-il. Tu tombes bien ! Ma chérie, à ton avis… est-ce que je verrouille toutes les chambres, lance un sort anti-magie, anti-alcool… et que dis-tu de les enfermer tous dans le salon ? Il est assez grand, ne crois-tu pas ? Ça suffit amplement ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de les laisser sortir de la maison…<br>-Papa, répondis-je avec compassion, à mon avis, ça peut motiver une plainte pour séquestration…  
>-Bon. Je verrouille les chambres, au moins !<p>

Et je le vois traverser le salon et monter les marches de l'escalier, quatre à quatre. Je souris avec amusement. Le paternel est un peu angoissé, me semble-t-il !

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Miliana qui descend les escaliers, telle une princesse. Elle porte une robe bien coupée que je suppose toute neuve. Son tissu est imprimé de motifs psychédéliques à la mode moldue actuelle et quand elle atteint enfin le plancher du salon, je note la hauteur vertigineuse de ses escarpins. Oh oui, j'aurais certainement le vertige, perchée là-dessus !

Elle me lance un regard, de toute sa hauteur, avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur et je la fusille du mien.

-Ne sois pas si jalouse, Cas' ! rit-elle. Ou, au moins, aie un peu plus de dignité pour essayer de le cacher…  
>-Si c'est le cas, je ne le serai pas longtemps encore, répliquais-je.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
>-Je n'insinue rien, cousine, je l'affirme. Ta fête va se conclure en un désastre, déclarais-je très sérieusement.<br>-C'est une menace ? ironise-t-elle.

Elle s'avance vers moi pour se placer juste à côté de moi et contempler le salon, déjà presque parfaitement décoré. Elle semble plus que satisfaite par cette vision et accentue son sourire. Elle tourne alors son regard vers moi et poursuit :

-Tu as fait la connerie de me dire pour ta vengeance et tu crois que je ne t'aurai pas à l'œil ? Je te laisserai pas gâcher ma fête !  
>-Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi.<br>-Ah oui ?  
>-Oh oui.<p>

Cette conviction sereine dans ma voix la fit frémir de rage. Son sourire tombe et elle se retourne franchement vers moi. Je ne flanche pas et garde mon regard plongé dans le sien, sans ciller.

-Les filles ! intervient Tata, en pénétrant dans la pièce. Arrêtez un peu de vous crêper le chignon, c'est la fête, aujourd'hui !  
>-<em>Ma<em> fête ! accentue-t-elle avec un regard menaçant vers moi.

J'en lève les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment qu'elle le prenne comme ça ! Comme si je voulais lui piquer un jouet des mains ! On n'a plus cinq ans !

-Chérie ! la réprimande sa mère. C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! Je sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez, toutes les deux, mais ça devient débile ! Tu es magnifique, mon ange, alors arrête de faire ta teigne ! Et toi, Cassie, ma puce, fais un effort, Milie fête ses dix-sept ans, quand même ! Tu devrais plutôt aller te préparer !

On acquiesce, toutes les deux, tout en se jaugeant du regard et Tata soupire d'agacement.

-Ema ! appelle-t-elle ma mère. Nos filles jouent leurs quadragénaires aigries, j'ai besoin d'aide !  
>-Oh, Meu Deus ! jure Maman en portugais, déboulant, sa baguette en main. M'obligez pas à vous ensorceler !<br>-Oh, n'hésite pas ! l'encourage Tata.  
>-C'est bon, Maman ! s'agace-t-on, Miliana et moi, d'une même voix avant de s'échanger un regard meurtrier.<br>-Okaaaay..., soupire Maman. Je me charge de la mienne, prends la tienne, Stace !  
>-Milie ! abboie Tata alors. Dans la cuisine !<p>

Miliana me lance un coup d'œil rageur et suit sa mère, bon gré, mal gré, dans la cuisine, faisant claquer ses talons. Je tourne alors mon regard vers la mienne qui m'observe, sévère, dans une posture de pure désapprobation, qu'on doit apprendre dans le monde du mannequinat ; cambrée, les grands yeux de biches plissés, les sourcils parfaitement épilés froncés, une main superbement manucurée posée sur la hanche. Je soupire et traîne les pieds pour la suivre dans les escaliers.

**xOxOxO**

-Cette robe est parfaite ! m'assure-t-elle en la lissant après l'avoir étendue sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle partage avec Papa.

Encore une robe qu'elle m'a achetée, sans même songer un seul instant à me consulter sachant que j'aurais été catégorique ; "Sans façon, merci bien !". Elle est couleur écrue et longue, m'arrivant surement juste en-dessous des genoux, parsemée de raies noires verticales, de longueurs et d'épaisseurs variées.

Maman fait un geste de sa baguette et la robe s'envole, comme si un mannequin invisible l'avait enfilée et valsait au milieu de la pièce. Je note alors qu'elle est cintrée puis qu'elle devient évasive à partir de la taille.

Je ne trouve pas grande critique à faire. Elle est simple et jolie.

-D'accord, je vais l'enfiler, approuvais-je en l'attrapant déjà.  
>-Oh, attends une seconde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Milie ?<p>

Serrant la mâchoire, je jure intérieurement. Je me doutais qu'on n'éviterait pas le sujet encore longtemps. J'aurais préféré, à vrai dire.

-Cassie ! insiste-t-elle.  
>-Je ne la supporte plus, résumais-je, de façon succincte.<p>

Bon, d'accord, de façon très succincte. Elle voit à mon expression que je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée et triste. J'ai un coup au cœur à la voir réagir ainsi à ma révélation et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

-Tu sais, aucune famille est parfaite, Cassie, ni aucune sœur, ni aucune cousine, me dit-elle. J'ai trois sœurs, tu le sais. L'une n'arrêtait pas de me voler mes petits copains quand on était jeunes et une autre balançait tout ce que je faisais à nos parents... mais, malgré tout ça, malgré toutes nos disputes et malgré tous nos coups bas, on reste des sœurs et je les aime, et elles me manquent toutes beaucoup. A chaque fois que je les revois, on est toutes trop heureuses pour ne penser qu'aux mauvais moments parce que c'est ça, une famille. Parfois, on se déchire mais si on le fait, au final, c'est parce qu'on sait que c'est les seules personnes qui sauront nous pardonner vraiment et être toujours là.

Je m'étonne de la voir parler si gravement alors qu'elle est tout le temps si légère et joyeuse. Je médite ses paroles et me demande alors si c'est ce que je fais. Si je ne me rappelle que les mauvais moment avec Miliana exprès, tout en balayant tous les bons. Cette pensée me déplaît tant que je la rejette aussitôt. Non ! Miliana a toujours été une peste !

-C'est trop facile ! rétorquais-je. Abuser du prétexte de "on est une famille" bien commun pour pouvoir tout se permettre !  
>-Oh non, bien sûr ! Tu m'as mal comprise, mon rayon de soleil ! fait-elle avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai oublié de te dire que je piquais à mon tour les copains de Luciana et que je ne me gênais pas pour tout raconter à mes parents concernant Claire ! Il s'agit pas de devenir une victime, au contraire ! C'est en étant une victime qu'on cultive la rancœur !<br>-Que veux-tu me faire comprendre, Maman ? dis-je, perplexe.  
>-Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, mon ange, c'est que Milie a pleins de défauts, comme tout le monde, qu'elle a fait surement pleins de choses mal et qu'elle continuera à en faire, qu'elle est certainement très difficile à supporter vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre mais qu'elle t'aime, malgré tout, parce qu'on sait tous que c'est pas seulement ta cousine, c'est ta sœur.<br>-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a..., commençais-je avec colère.  
>-Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes !<p>

Je referme la bouche, tremblant de tous mes membres. De frustration ou de colère. D'indignation de devoir entendre ma mère défendre à moitié Miliana.

Ou seulement peut-être juste blessée d'être forcée de se remettre en question.

* * *

><p><em>Rien ne va plus... rhalalala, quelle histoire...<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Je suis retournée dans mes vilains travers de flemmardise, désoléééée ! **Mais je tiens à remercier à nouveau tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre parce que c'est vraiment encourageant, donc merci ! :)

**Chapitre 24 : Un mauvais plan reste un mauvais plan**

* * *

><p>Quand je devrai écrire mes mémoires, j'intitulerai ce chapitre de ma vie « Comment Poudlard envahit la maison hantée de Mère-grand ». Je regarde Pettigrow et une fille de la classe inférieure à la notre de Gryffondor passer devant moi alors que je suis postée à côté de la porte d'entrée, chargée de cocher sur la bien trop longue liste les invités qui sont déjà arrivés. Oui, je sais. J'ai moi aussi l'impression d'avoir l'étiquette « l'abrutie de la famille O'Connell » collé sur le front quand je souris poliment à mes camarades. Enfin, Chace a le rôle de sillonner le salon et la salle-à-manger pour proposer des petit-fours… ce n'est pas franchement préférable.<p>

Et puis, je me considère en sureté, à distance raisonnable de l'épicentre !

-Oh, bonjour, Cerise ! me salue gaiement Billie Sums, ayant attaché ses deux fameuses couettes châtaignes avec des rubans roses pailletés pour l'occasion.  
>-Cassis, rectifie-t-on, Lily et moi d'une même voix.<p>

Je lance un sourire reconnaissant à la rousse, qui a autant de mérite à supporter Billie que moi, j'en ai à supporter mon cher Tommy. Elle a beau ne pas m'avoir manquée, Lily, je dois lui concéder le fait qu'elle n'a jamais confondu mon prénom avec Ananas ou Mangue ! Une vague de soulagement me submerge alors ; je n'ai plus à essayer de la refourguer à cet empoté de Potter ! Cette cause perdue d'avance est donc hors de ma juridiction… une emmerde de moins ! La vengeance est vraiment exhaustive ! Je me demande ce qui m'a poussée à me plonger dans cet amas de nœuds et d'ennuis !

D'humeur plus joviale, j'observe l'allure de Lily. Elle porte une robe blanche tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et féminin qui lui tombe sur les genoux, à courtes manches, avec un décolleté modéré mais qui moule à la perfection ses formes parfaites. C'est affolant ! Elle peut porter une robe ridiculement banale et être simplement splendide. Sans parler qu'elle est à peine maquillée et que ses cheveux ont juste été peignés… nul besoin de se demander ce que Potter lui trouve, malgré ses manies de préfète, d'empêcheuse de tourner en rond et de première de la classe !

¬-Oups, désolée, Cassis ! C'est que ton prénom est bizarre, quand même ! me confie Billie.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de mal, prétendis-je, alors qu'une envie de lui tirer les couettes me chatouille les nerfs.<br>-Alors, comment tu vas ? s'enquit Lily avec un large sourire tandis que je raye le prénom d'un Serpentard de mon année qui vient d'entrer. Tes vacances se passent bien ?  
>-Délicieuses, mentis-je. Et les tiennes ?<br>-Délicieuses, dit le Cassis, pouffe Billie.

Lily et moi prenons le parti d'ignorer les gloussements de Billie.

-Très bien, marmonne Lily, perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

J'hausse un sourcil, étonnée, et elle me fait signe de la main de ne pas y attacher d'importance, assez agacée. Mais Billie ne semble pas du même avis…

-Elle a pas reçu de lettres de Jamesy alors que, d'hab, pendant les vacs, elle en reçoit des tonnes !  
>-Bill ! s'offusque Lily, devenant cramoisie. C'est faux ! C'est simplement que j'ai pas eu la note que j'espérais pour mon épreuve d'Astronomie !<br>-C'est ce qu'elle dit mais… me souffle Billie à l'oreille, se cachant la bouche d'une main.  
>-Bon, on les met où, nos cadeaux ?! s'écrie Lily en tirant son amie surexcitée d'une main furieuse pour l'empêcher de me dévoiler ses déceptions épistolaires.<p>

Je retiens mes remarques sardoniques. Après tout, ça fait bien longtemps que je me doute que notre préfète préférée avait un gros faible pour notre brun à lunettes… cependant, je dois bien admettre que ce petit me surprend agréablement ! Lutter contre sa névrose et ne pas harceler sa bien-aimée-poil-de-carotte de lettres énamourées depuis le début des vacances, ça, c'est fort !

-SALUT, MES AMOURS ! claironne Lydia, avec sa discrétion habituelle, passant le seuil de la maison d'un bond et écartant théâtralement les bras.

Les quelques invités qui étaient restés dans le hall, au lieu de rentrer dans le salon, se retournent vers elle, verdissant à sa vue. Une seconde plus tard et il n'y a plus que nous dans le hall, la porte du salon se refermant précipitamment sur les autres. Aux côtés de Lydia, se trouvent ses deux meilleurs amis de Gryffondor, Ophélia et Jerry. Qui sont les seuls à avoir été invités, en fait. Miliana n'est pas assez inconsciente pour avoir sciemment invité le bulldozer satanique qu'est Lydia Stevenson. Elle porte d'ailleurs un ravissant short de plage hawaïen jaune, aux fleurs brunes, un débardeur blanc et un collier de fleurs pend à son cou. Je ne parle même pas de la bouée-canard qu'elle porte à la taille et qui semble être… vivante, notais-je alors qu'elle m'adresse un clin d'œil ponctué d'un « COIN COIN » très sonore qui fit éclater de rire Jerry.

-Bonjour, vous trois, les salue aimablement Lily, tout en désapprouvant la tenue de Lydia d'un regard. Enfin, vous quatre…  
>-S'lut, préfète-casse-citrouille !<br>-Ooooh, il est beaaaauuu… ! s'extasie Billie en prenant la tête de la bouée-canard entre ses mains.

La bouée-canard ne parait pas être ravie d'un tel élan d'affection et essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée de la Gryffondor. Ce qui fut bien pire lorsqu'elle se mit dans l'idée de le couvrir de baisers en lui ronronnant « oh mais oui, t'es beau, mon canard », sous le regard attendri de Lydia.

-Tu veux être sa marraine, Sumie ? lui propose Lydia.  
>-Oh… je… moi ?! Tu es sérieuse ?! s'excite Billie, bondissant de joie.<br>¬-Absolument ! Il s'appelle Vibro ! déclare Lydia en accueillant sans broncher les embrassades de Billie. Parce que je connais bien les joujous coquins de bain des moldus… hein, Evans ? ajoute-t-elle avec un regard lubrique pour la préfète qui lève les yeux au plafond d'exaspération.  
>-Bref ! commente Lily, se retournant vers moi, me montrant son paquet. Je peux le poser où ?<br>-Dans le salon, sur le buffet.

Elle me remercie avant d'hésiter d'embarquer avec elle Billie qui est toujours en train de tantôt câliner son neveu qui braille furieusement ses « COIN COIN » en protestation, tantôt de remercier chaleureusement Lydia pour l'avoir incluse dans sa famille. Elle finit par oublier cette idée, pensant certainement qu'il ne faut pas casser ce grand moment d'émotion et de folie aigue, et elle s'en va, tout en prévenant vaguement Billie qu'elle va souhaiter à Miliana un bon anniversaire et la féliciter pour son permis de Transplaner.

-Alooors, Triplie, je t'ai manqué comment ? Affreusement ? Terriblement ? Effroyablement ?  
>-D'une façon à peine tenable, assurais-je placidement.<br>¬-J'en doute pas ! fait-elle avec un haussement entendu des sourcils.  
>-Tu savais que ce n'était pas une fête déguisée ?<br>-Ouais mais, sérieux, j'pouvais pas laisser ta cousine faire une teuf aussi naze !  
>-Ah et tu savais aussi, je présume, que tu n'étais pas du tout invitée ?<br>-Bah c'est bien ce que j'te dis, Triplie ! J'pouvais pas laisser ta cous' faire une teuf aussi pourrie !  
>-Bien sûr.<br>-Elle s'est fait toute sexy, la Evans, t'as vu ? me fait-elle remarquer. Ca sent le Potty dans l'air, ça, c'est moi qui te le dis !  
>-Lil's est toujours sexy, de toute façon ! fait remarquer Billie.<br>-J'avoue ! Elle est casse-couilles mais canon, cette fille ! expose Jerry avant de se prendre un coup de coude énervé de la part d'Ohpélia :  
>-Hé ! J'suis là !<br>-Ah mais ouuuui ! fait Lydia. J'vous l'ai pas dit !

Elle se glisse entre ses deux meilleurs amis, les prenant tous deux par les épaules et, faisant mine de sécher une larme d'émotion, elle nous apprend à moi et Billie :

-Jer et Phiphi se sont enfin mis ensemble ! Depuis l'temps qu'ils rêvaient de se grimper dessus !  
>-Toutes mes félicitations, déclarais-je avec un sourire alors que, entre nous, je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne, ne connaissant ni l'un, ni l'autre.<br>-Oh, c'est SUPER ! s'exclame Billie avant de les prendre dans ses bras. Vous allez TROP bien ensemble !

Je raye les deux noms d'un couple de Serdaigle de Septième Année, soupirant vaguement face à ma triste destinée lorsque Stevenson me lance :

-Alors, c'est quoi, le plan, Triplie ?  
>-Il n'y a aucun plan, Lydia, répondis-je sérieusement. J'ai décidé que c'était une perte de temps et un gaspillage d'énergie de tant se démener pour se venger de Miliana…<br>-Quoi ?! s'indigne-t-elle. Donc, tu m'laisses tomber ?!

Je lui lance un regard exténué et elle hausse les épaules avec dédain, boudeuse.

-Okay mais faut au moins aider notre pote-Potter…  
>-Apparemment, il se débrouille aussi bien sans nous.<br>-Quoi, lui aussi ?! Alors, tout le monde m'abandonne ?! s'indigne-t-elle. Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! On laisse pas tomber Lydia Stevenson ! On l'entube pas !

Et voilà. La catastrophe est amorcée. Je rajoute le nom de Lydia en bas de la liste avant de le rayer à son tour tandis qu'elle se dirige d'un pas militaire vers le salon.

xOxOxO

-Tu lui as acheté quoi comme cadeau ? me demande Tommy en sirotant son jus de citrouille alcoolisé.  
>-Un chèque-cadeau chez Madame Guipure, répondis-je platement.<p>

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de me casser la tête pour lui trouver un cadeau signifiant la moindre chose. J'ai préféré agir comme une inconnue, un individu ne se risquant pas dans un présent personnel, qui marque et touche. Après tout, ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus trop si je connais vraiment ma cousine… je ne sais même pas si je me connais moi-même. Je réentends les paroles de Maman. Est-ce que je déteste réellement Miliana ?

Je pique des mains le verre de Tommy et le vide cul-sec, appréciant la brève brûlure au niveau de la gorge et le léger étourdissement provoqués par l'alcool. Ce soir, hors de question que je garde tous mes esprits, il faut que je m'euthanasie psychologiquement.

Evidemment, j'ai dû quitter la protection salutaire du Hall, une fois que j'eus rayé la dernière personne car, bien entendu, personne n'a voulu manquer cette fête. Aucun désistement. Il y eut même quatre personnes qui se sont pointés sans invitation –dont Lydia qui doit déjà comploter dans un coin, avec sa bouée-canard.

Donc, me voici plongée en plein Apocalypse. Celui dont personne n'a conscience, mis à part mon père et moi, mais qui ne va pas tarder.

Tommy me lance un regard inquiet et je lui fais signe de ne me poser aucune question. Mais bien sûr, on parle de Thomas Fletcher…

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Groseille ? s'alarme-t-il.  
>-Tommy… tout va bien, je t'assure.<br>-Tu bois !  
>-C'est du jus de citrouille !<br>-Ya pas que du jus de citrouille…  
>-Oui, bah, ça m'arrive, m'indignais-je.<p>

Okay, je ne me retourne pas, je ne me bourre pas la gueule, je ne me torche pas, je ne me beurre pas, je ne me murge pas, je ne me mets pas minable, je n'enfile pas les cuites, je ne me déchire, je ne me défonce pas… j'ai remarqué que les gens sont très créatifs quand ça concerne l'art de se saouler joyeusement. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on bénit la richesse de notre belle langue.

-C'est ton troisième verre, Grosie…  
>-Bon, très bien ! m'agaçais-je, remarquant que, en effet, mes pensées commencent un peu à s'emmêler. Je ne veux pas être un témoin pleinement conscient du désastre qui va arriver !<br>-Mais quel désastre ? me demande-t-il.  
>-Bah, celui-là, fis-je en désignant les environs d'un geste.<p>

On observe alors la fête qui bat son plein. Il n'est pas encore tard et, bien que la musique résonne pour assurer une atmosphère festive, personne ne danse réellement, la majorité se contentant de se balancer en rythme tout en discutant ici et là. Je repère sans difficulté Lydia qui se serre un verre avec ses meilleurs amis, guettant d'un œil ma cousine. Celle-ci rit à gorge déployée avec Remus et Sirius tandis qu'Oliveira, la petite amie désormais officielle du premier les fixe tristement de l'autre bout de la pièce aux côtés de Lily, Billie et Sana Yushika –qui a les lèvres dangereusement pincées. Je vois dans le regard de l'asiatique que si nous étions à Poudlard, elle ne se gènerait pas pour trouver le premier prétexte absurde pour enlever tous les points à Gryffondor et coller une dizaine de retenues à Miliana pour lui faire regretter de draguer le copain d'une de ses amies. Un peu plus loin, Potter, Pettigriow et Franck Londubat parlent avec les deux meilleures amies de Miliana, July Taylor et Mikaela Travis. Potter semblant très proche de Mikaela qui met en avant avec application sa poitrine proéminente. Fait qui ne plait ni à Lily Evans, ni à Quentin Shy, le petit copain actuel de la charmante demoiselle.

Quoi de plus compétent que des amours et des jalousies croisées pour qu'une fête parte en pugilat ? Je lance un coup d'œil à Black, qui vient s'ajouter à la liste des amants contrariés, au vu de son regard rageur face à toute l'attention que ma cousine ne porte qu'à Lupin.

-J'vois rien ! m'assure Tommy.  
>-T'es chiant !<br>-Toi, t'as pas l'alcool joyeux, note-t-il posément en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur.  
>-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'em…<br>-Salut, vous deux ! s'exclame Janet en nous rejoignant, d'excellente humeur, un verre de je-ne-sais-quoi à la main.  
>-Salut… je peux ? demandais-je en désignant son verre. Faut que je m'euthanasie psychologiquement, expliquais-je, trouvant intimement que le terme est bien trouvé –je le garde !<br>-Ah… euh, d'accord, fait-elle en me filant son verre. Mais c'est de la grenadine…

Déçue, je lui rends sa grenadine et elle me lance un sourire contrit.

-Ya d'la groseille dans la grenadine, nan ? nous demande alors Tommy, perplexe.

Je lui lance un regard fatigué tandis que Janet répond, très sérieusement, par l'affirmatif à la question de Tommy, avant de lui énumérer tous les fruits qui font la composition de sa boisson sur un ton didactique :

-Il y a aussi du sureau, du citron, de la framboise, de la fraise et… et puis, du cassis…  
>-Faut vraiment –vraiment !- que je m'euthanasie psychologiquement…<p>

xOxOxO

Le gâteau a été découpé, servi et mangé. Certaines n'ont préféré n'en prendre que des miettes, pour leur régime, tandis que d'autres s'en sont empiffrés à outrance – ce qui n'est pas plus mal… il faut bien éponger la boisson. En parlant de ça, il n'est que minuit moins le quart et il y a déjà toute une salle à l'étage dont le plancher est recouvert de matelas que Papa a fait apparaître pour allonger les cinq-six ados qui sont déjà définitivement saouls. Moi, je me suis finalement arrêté au sixième verre de jus de citrouille alcoolisé, la perspective de redécorer les toilettes –si j'ai de la chance- ne me tentant pas tant que ça, en définitive. Je réfléchis déjà moins avant de parler… non, en fait, je réfléchis moins tout court, et ça fait un bien fou.

Les lumières ont été atténués et la musique a monté de volume. Un bon tiers des invités danse, pour la majorité des filles, sous les regards plus ou moins intéressés de ceux qui continuent de boire, manger et discuter. Rita Skeeter, que Miliana a employé pour qu'elle prenne les photos de l'événement –ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée, non plus, à mon humble avis-, bombarde tout le monde sous son pire angle et prend avec ravissement les attitudes ridicules de ceux qui ont abusés de la bouteille… comme Franck Londubat qui a fait une déclaration enflammée à la bouée-canard de Stevenson. Qui, pour l'instant, n'a réussi que l'exploit de verser un peu d'alcool dans les verres d'Evans –en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle est venue me confier, très fière… « tu vas voir, la préfète-plus-que-parfaite, je vais te la retourner, moi ! ».

Je suis d'ailleurs assise aux côtés de Lydia et Tommy, et trois de ses copains. La seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée c'est que Janet et Chace dansent ensemble depuis plusieurs musiques déjà et ont l'air, tous deux, de beaucoup s'amuser. Et pour une fois, Chace n'est pas trop bourré. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a fait le premier pas mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Certes, ils sont tout de même entourés de leurs amis respectifs… mais c'est un pas, quand même ! Un pas loin de Miliana qui drague de plus en plus ouvertement Lupin qui n'a pas l'air de savoir comment se sortir de cette situation. En tout cas, Oliveira ne les lâche pas du regard. Ca va partir en citrouille, tout ça…

Mais je m'en fous, en fait !

Je suis bien, moi, là, avachie sur ma chaise, à un stade plutôt trouble entre la sobriété et l'ébriété. Je réfléchis un peu mais pas trop et ma mauvaise humeur m'a finalement quittée. Je vois tout en rose ! La vie est belle, finalement ! C'est vrai, quoi ? Je suis en bonne santé, je suis valide physiquement et mentalement parlant, j'ai une famille plus ou moins acceptable, je suis dans un pays développé à une époque pas encore trop dramatique –bien que la montée de ce Lord obscur ne me dit toujours rien qui vaille, malgré les verres…- et j'ai des amis qui ne se bousculent pas mais qui, ma foi, me suffisent…

Janet et Lydia, par exemple, sont des amies supers ! Totalement opposées mais supers ! De chics filles, quand même… à part le fait que Lydia est une grande malade, littéralement psychopathe et une sadique en puissance, elle est très bien, cette fille ! Et puis, en fait, j'aime bien Potter, même sa coupe, je l'aime bien… même sa future-copine-fiancée-femme-mère-de-ses-enfants, je l'aime bien…

-En fait, j't'aime bien, Lydia…, dis-je à ma voisine de droite.  
>-J'le sais bien, vilaine coquine !<br>-Et toi aussi, Tommy, fis-je en me tournant vers lui. Je t'aime bien… je t'adoooore même ! T'sais, faut que je te le dise… t'es mon meilleur-meilleur-meilleur-meilleur ami, même si t'es un peu con sur les bords, quand même…  
>-Ooooh, moi aussi, j't'aiiiime ! me répond-il, très ému. Fallait que j'te l'dise depuis un moment, d'ja, d'ailleurs… mais… mais…<br>-Pas que sur les bords ! corrige l'un de ses copains.  
>-… mais… mais… j'osais paaaaas ! gémit Tommy avant de fondre en larme.<p>

Et on éclate tous de rire alors que ce n'est même pas vraiment drôle, alors que Tommy continue de pleurer d'émotion –bien aidé par l'alcool aussi. Je le prends dans mes bras, tapotant son dos pour le calmer. Et c'était lui qui me disait que je n'avais pas l'alcool joyeux…

-Non mais jt'aime vraiment, Grosie, balbutie-t-il entre ses larmes.  
>-Chuuuut… chuuut…<br>-Dodo, l'enfant doooo, se met à chantonner Lydia en nous entourant, lui et moi, de ses bras, l'enfant dormira bientôôôôôôOOOOOOOt !

Les gens aux alentours se retournent vers elle dont la voix part affreusement dans les aigues. Heureusement, un slow vient vite attirer l'attention de tout ce beau monde qui ne pense alors plus qu'à trouver le meilleur des partenaires pour le danser. Je ne remarque qu'à peine celle-ci prendre la main de Lupin d'autorité bien plus captivée par Janet qui rougit devant la demande de Chace que je devine hasardeuse, trop habitué à ne s'intéresser qu'à Miliana.

Je me lève alors, attrapant l'une des mains de Tommy qui ne pleure plus mais dont les larmes ne sont pas encore sèches. Je lui lance un large sourire et le fait se lever.

-Allez, viens, on va danser !  
>-Oh…, fait-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux encore humides.<br>-P'tite chenapante…, me lance Lydia, avec un clin d'oeil –ignorant certainement que ce mot n'existe absolument pas. T'as bien raison, fais-en qu'une bouchée, Triplie !

Alors que je devrais m'offusquer de sa remarque, m'en sentir gênée ou simplement l'ignorer superbement, j'en ris plutôt gaiement. Tommy se lève finalement, un peu chancelant mais tenant, tout de même, bien sur ses deux pieds. Je dois quand même le soutenir un peu.

-Quelle tombeuse…, souffle pas du tout discrètement Lydia à l'un des copains de Tommy.  
>-J'avoue… mais notre Tommy est trop sexyyyy…, fait-il remarquer.<br>-J'avoue, répète Lydia, d'un air expert. Une vraie bombe sexuelle, ce p'tit… mais il est pas mon genre… trop mignon, trop adorable… pas assez enfoiré…  
>-J'peux être un vrai enculé d'sa mère, si ça te dit..., lui assure le pote de Tommy très sérieusement.<br>-Ah ouais ?  
>-Ah oui, oui !<br>-Intéressant…

Je choisis d'emmener Tommy sur la piste de danse plutôt qu'assister à ce qu'il va très certainement suivre… au moins, je me dis que ça va peut-être occuper Lydia… quoique maintenant, elle peut bien ruiner la fête, je m'en fiche !

On s'arrête près de Potter et Mikaela qui dansent ensemble, de façon plutôt osée.

-Hey, salut, Tommy ! Salut, Cassis ! me lance Potter avec un large sourire malicieux.  
>-Ooooh, tu te rappelles de mon prénom ? m'émerveillais-je.<br>-Ouais ! T'as vu ? J'fais des progrès… dans tous les domaines, héhé !

Il ne m'a pas l'air du tout bourré et je suis, quant à moi, encore assez sobre pour saisir le sous-entendu. Je lance un regard à Lily, assise près d'Oliveira qui est en pleine déprime, qui mitraille Mikaela du regard, à deux doigts de surgir et de lui arracher les yeux. En effet, Potter fait de sacrés progrès…

Je lui lève mon chapeau par une mimique impressionnée et il me lance un clin d'œil alors que Mikaela ne nous prête pas la moindre attention, ne comprenant pas de quoi il est question, se contentant de se serrer toujours plus à Potter. Faut dire, entre Potter et son copain, il n'y a pas photo, aussi bien question popularité que sex appeal. Potter est un peu la Star de Poudlard… il fait presque gagner Gryffondor à lui tout seul, à chaque match de Quidditch. Ceci dit, je m'en tape un peu, j'aime pas le Quidditch…

Je passe donc mes bras autour du cou de Tommy qui passe les siens dans mon dos. Et je me sens tout de suite bien. Etrangement bien, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai ni chaud, ni froid. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas peur. Je ne ressens aucune pression d'aucune sorte. Je suis bien, juste bien. Je me sens moi, sans faux-semblant, sans besoin d'être souriante ou aimable. Je me sens moi, à ma place. Et je sais que peut-être l'alcool y aide mais que ce n'est pas le principal facteur.

Je lève la tête vers les yeux noisettes de Tommy qui fait une tête de plus que moi et y plonge mon regard. Il me sourit et resserre sa prise, descendant doucement ses mains au niveau de ma taille. Sans réfléchir, je me colle contre lui, posant ma joue contre son épaule. Et je me rends compte que, toutes les fois où Tommy m'a prise dans ses bras –sans mon consentement, d'ailleurs-… qu'à chaque fois, ce sentiment de plénitude et de tranquillité s'était emparée de moi, sans même que je m'en aperçoive. J'ai toujours été bien dans ses bras.

Et alors, on n'est plus dans cette maison hantée, on n'est plus dans ce salon, on n'est plus à cette fête. On n'est même plus en Angleterre, encore moins sur Terre. On ne danse pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. Il est juste là, près de moi, et moi, dans ses bras, et on suit le rythme. Plus ou moins. Pour ce que ça importe… le seul rythme qui compte, c'est le notre.

-Tu sais, Grosie, quand j'te disais que je t'aimais… c'est que je t'aimais… vraiment, me souffle-t-il.

Je me détache juste assez de lui pour le regarder et je comprends directement à l'expression de son regard ce qu'il veut dire. Et alors, je souris parce que je suis heureuse. A ce moment-là, à choisir, je préfère de loin être Groseille que Cassis. Il est peut-être plus que mon meilleur ami… je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que je ressens, si je suis « amoureuse » ou l'une de ces autres expressions qu'on utilise à tort et à travers, que j'entends désigner tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment dire ou s'il est un peu trop éméché pour être sérieux. Je m'accroche juste à ses épaules, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres alors qu'il se baisse vers moi.

-Ca suffit ! hurle alors une voix dans notre dos.

A juste quelques centimètres des lèvres de Tommy, j'ai l'horrible réflexe de redescendre sur Terre, mes pensées se dégelant et mes talons retouchant le parquet, et je me retourne vers la source des cris tandis que Tommy ne me lâche pas. Oliveira fait face à Miliana qui est plaquée contre le torse de Lupin qui essaye tant bien que mal de garder ses distances, confus. Black est juste à la droite de d'Oliveira et foudroie d'un regard noir le couple.

Et voici donc la catastrophe.

Je repère alors le copain de Mikaela, motivé par le début de dispute, s'avancer d'un pas énergique vers elle et Potter –et donc vers nous- qui cessent de danser en le voyant approcher- alors que Lupin s'éloigne de Miliana pour aller prendre sa véritable copine dans ses bras.

-Lâche ma copine, Potter !  
>-Je t'ai d'jà dit, Rob, que je détestais les mecs possessifs ! déclare Mikaela avec hauteur. C'était qu'une danse et je suis une femme libre !<br>-Une salope, tu veux dire, ouais ! crache-t-il.  
>-Ohé, mec, intervient Potter. Tu la traites pas comme ça !<br>-Désolé, Potter, mais moi, j'appelle un chat un chat et une chienne une chienne…  
>-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chienne ?! s'indigne Mikaela en se séparant de Potter pour s'avancer vers son copain –ou plutôt celui qui sera très prochainement son ex-copain.<p>

Potter l'aurait certainement encore défendue mais il est présentement en train de pourchasser Lily qui ne se plait visiblement pas en tant que spectatrice de cette scène et s'est sauvée dans la cuisine. Je me retourne vers Miliana au moment où celle-ci se fait gifler par Oliveira après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre elle et que Lupin allait bien finir par la plaquer pour elle.

-Tu te fais des idées, Milie, je ne voulais pas te blesser, surtout pour ta fête d'anniversaire, mais tu vas trop loin, déclare Lupin sérieusement, désolé. Tu ne me plais pas du tout et je suis bien avec Oliveira. Il faut que tu nous laisses tranquilles, maintenant.

Tous les invités ont les yeux fixés sur la scène et quelqu'un a eu l'excellente idée de couper la musique pour que tout le monde puisse apprécier chaque parole. Miliana est mortifiée, humiliée et blessée, littéralement statufiée, face aux implacables regards de Lupin et Oliveira, et même de celui de Black qui semble à présent dégoûté par ma cousine.

Je croyais que je serai au comble de la jouissance si je voyais Miliana se faire écraser et humilier de la sorte, si je la voyais souffrir, au bord des larmes. Je le croyais vraiment du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais, en fait, je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Bien au contraire. Et cette révélation me cloue sur place.

Je n'ai en réalité aucune envie que Miliana ait mal.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dessaoulé d'un coup. Je savais que la fête tournerait à la catastrophe et je me rends compte combien j'ai été stupide de vouloir me venger de Miliana… quand on abuse, on finit toujours par se prendre une grande claque dans la figure. Ca peut prendre des années mais ça arrive toujours… les dés cessent de tourner, un jour ou l'autre, et alors, il faut assumer de les avoir lancés. Miliana n'a récolté que ce qu'elle a semé.

Et alors, dans ce silence oppressant, ressemblant à celui qui plane lourdement, le jour d'un procès dans un tribunal, après la déclaration de la sentence, le fantôme de Grand-père surgit de nulle part et hurla :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

* * *

><p><em>Et je vous souhaite un joyeux-noon-anniversaiiiire... <em>

_Ahahah!_


	25. Chapter 25

**JOYEUX NOEL, OHOHOHOHO !**

Comme j'ai pas les moyens de me payer un traineau volant et une équipée de rennes, option GPS, j'ai décidé que le seul cadeau que je vous offrirai c'est un nouveau chapitre... voilà, hein, je suis désolée, c'est la crise !

Allez, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! 3

* * *

><strong>Chapitre 25 : Tu sais, cousine, <em>Cousine<em> ça ne veut rien dire**

* * *

><p>Je regarde Miliana courir, bousculant la seule fille qui ne s'était pas poussée sur son passage, et quitte la salle qui se répand aussitôt en rire, brisant sans pitié le silence glacial et lourd, à la fois, qui s'était instaurée. Le fantôme de Grand-père se joint aux rires des invités, ne sachant absolument rien de la situation, seulement ravi de l'ambiance manifestement joyeuse de la salle. On ne tarde pas à rallumer la musique et, tout en dansant et continuant à rire, chacun commente la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Chacun y trouve de quoi s'amuser, de quoi se scandaliser et de quoi critiquer.<p>

Et dire que la majorité des personnes présentes faisaient des bras et des mains devant la bouille adorable de Miliana. Elle n'a eu qu'à se prendre une gifle publique pour que chacun la descende avec bonheur. Oui, Milie, joyeux anniversaire.

Je me détache un peu de Tommy avec regret. Et aussi assez mal à l'aise. J'étais en bon –très bon…- chemin de l'embrasser avant que ça parte en esclandre et alors… comme un ballon qu'on éclate, un château de carte qui s'effondre, brusquement… on ne sait plus vraiment comment réagir. C'est censé être mon meilleur ami. J'étais comme déconnectée des réalités, pour surement la première véritable fois de ma vie. Plus une seule once de lucidité. Je n'ai fait que suivre une impulsion et maintenant que tout est retombé brusquement, que le ballon a éclaté… je me sens juste affreusement mal à l'aise.

J'ai vraiment voulu l'embrasser. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ ! Je me souviens encore de la chaleur se rependant dans tout mon corps… d'une façon tout sauf innocente. Et puis, il faut bien le dire, Lydia disait vrai… Tommy est… canon !

Je toussote.

-Il faut surement que j'aille… enfin…, fis-je, la voix désagréablement rauque.

Je toussote, une nouvelle fois, dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance et d'éclaircir ma voix.

-… que j'aille la voir.  
>-Oui, approuve-t-il.<p>

Je risque un regard vers lui alors que, jusqu'à présent, je ne fixais que son torse et je regrette aussitôt quand je tombe sur ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, avec leur vert pistache et… oui, bon, passons, très mauvaise idée. Je replonge dans l'observation de son torse, me sentant rougir. Je ne rougis jamais ! Oh, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! D'ailleurs, je ne bégaye jamais ! Et je n'ai jamais peur de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux !

Tommy brise beaucoup trop d'habitude en une tentative absurde de baiser, en plein milieu d'une piste de danse et un taux d'alcoolémie appréciable dans le sang. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop !

Je quitte ses bras pour de bon alors qu'il me demande si je vais bien. Ne désirant pour rien au monde réentendre cette voix rauque et incertaine sortir de ma bouche, je préfère juste opiner du menton et je pars pratiquement en courant dans la même direction que ma cousine, quelques minutes avant.

Toute la bonne humeur liée à ma semi-sobriété s'est changée en maussaderie et je rentre dans la cuisine dans laquelle je trouve Potter faire face à une Lily boudeuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine obstinément, appuyée contre l'un des meubles. Tata fait plus ou moins d'autres toasts, en espionnant leur conversation, alors qu'elle ne connait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tata est décidemment bien curieuse…

Ils se retournent tous vers moi et je me force à leur lancer un sourire pour les encourager à revenir à leurs occupations précédentes, sans tenir compte de ma présence. Je vois alors Miliana, assise sur un banc en bois moisi, dehors, à la simple lueur des guirlandes magiques que Maman et Grand-mère ont posés autour de la grande maison. Elle est seule, plus une ombre dans le jardin qu'autre chose et, pour une fois, elle a le dos vouté.

Je prends la porte qui mène au jardin et Tata semble alors repérer sa fille dans le jardin puisqu'elle s'écrie :

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que Milie fait dehors, Cass' ?

J'hésite un instant mais je décide de cacher la vérité, sachant que Miliana ne voudrait surement pas que nos parents apprennent ce qui s'est passé. Heureusement pour elle, aucun d'eux n'était dans le salon, à ce moment-là.

-Elle doit avoir la tête qui tourne, tu sais…

Elle rit gaiement et je lui dis que je vais la voir. Elle semble ravie, pensant qu'elle et moi sommes en meilleurs termes. Ouais, bon, on ne s'est pas encore écorché vive, quoi…

Je referme donc la porte et m'enfonce dans l'obscurité tamisée du jardin, me dirigeant vers elle. C'est une belle nuit d'aout. Les étoiles brillent dans un ciel noir encre, la lune nous observe, presque totalement ronde. Il y a une légère brise et les arbres semblent danser doucement au rythme de la rumeur musicale qui s'échappe du tapage de la fête. Mes pas sur l'herbe ne font presque aucun bruit et les criquets s'enfuient sur mon passage, au son des hululements des chouettes. Oui, c'est une belle nuit.

Ses sanglots me parviennent, donnant la cadence aux soubresauts de ses épaules. Accoudées contre ses genoux tremblants, elle recouvre son visage, de ses mains, dont le maquillage doit être dévasté. Elle n'a surement pas opté pour le waterproof, ne pensant pas pleurer pour ses dix-sept ans. Mais voilà, être la reine de la soirée ne signifie pas que le trône ne peut pas s'écrouler avant l'aurore. Surtout quand on en teste trop témérairement les limites.

Je m'assois à ses côtés, en silence, attendant qu'elle se calme. Et les minutes s'égrainent ainsi, dans ce faux-silence, dans cette fausse-obscurité et dans cette fausse-ambiance de fête. Mes idées redeviennent parfaitement lucides. Je ne fais aucun geste vers elle. Je ne suis pas ici pour la consoler, ni la rassurer. Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ne changera rien à ça. Elle fêtait sa majorité, ce soir, ce n'est plus une enfant. Elle ne peut plus justifier ses actes par un « je le voulais ! », « j'en rêvais ! » ou « il me le fallait ! ». Le temps des caprices est terminé et si c'est la seule façon pour qu'elle le réalise alors, oui, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle ait mal.

Finalement, ses sanglots se calment puis, ses larmes se tarissent et elle se redresse. Elle me lance un regard, dans lequel se mêle douleur et reproche. Je l'accueille avec indifférence. Elle détourne les yeux et observe la maison éclairée devant nous.

-Tu viens apprécier le spectacle ? claque-t-elle, sans me regarder.  
>-L'acte principal m'a suffi amplement.<p>

Elle hoche la tête, en grimaçant, retenant une autre vague de larmes, je suppose. Elle renifle.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, m'accuse-t-elle. Que je souffre.  
>-Et tu t'es fait ça, toute seule, comme une grande… comme une adulte, raillais-je. Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-sept ans ? Les tant attendues dix-sept ans ?<br>-Si c'est pour m'enfoncer, vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, Cassie.  
>-Ce n'était pas pour t'enfoncer.<p>

Elle me regarde à nouveau, cherchant sans doute à voir si je mens. Je soupire.

-Je te l'ai dit, Milie, je ne voulais plus me venger et c'est toujours le cas. Ceci étant dit, tu m'as vengée par toi-même…  
>-C'est un cauchemar, gémit-elle.<br>-Lupin n'est pas à toi, on ne s'approprie pas les gens comme ça.  
>-Cette Oliveira…, gronde-t-elle avec rage, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu.<br>-Miliana, soupirais-je à nouveau.  
>¬-Je vais lui faire vivre un tel enfer que cette pétasse ne…<br>-MILIANA ! m'énervais-je en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle écarquille ses yeux rougies, étonnée que je m'emporte et la saisisse de cette façon. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Mais réveille-toi, enfin ! m'agaçais-je. Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris mais, en fait… grandis, bon sang ! Grandis un peu ! On n'est pas tes poupées ! On n'est plus dans ta chambre et on a plus dix ans !

Je marque une pause alors qu'elle a toujours cet air hébété collé au visage.  
>q95;<p>

-Encore un an et on quitte Poudlard, on rentre dans la cour des grands là où il n'y a plus de pitié ! Là où il n'est plus question de caprices ou de crises de larmes ! Tu peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux !  
>-Je… je suis désolée, dit-elle.<br>-Ca non plus, ce n'est plus suffisant, répliquais-je, en la lâchant. Tu ne peux pas blesser les gens, les manipuler et juste… juste t'excuser, après !

On s'adosse contre le banc, d'un même mouvement et le silence reprend ses droits. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle semble pensive.

-Tu me détestes vraiment, Cass' ? me demande-t-elle enfin.

Je prends quelques secondes avant de répondre en soupirant :

-Je suppose que non…  
>-Je me disais aussi, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Je suis ta cousine, quand même…<br>-Tu sais, cousine… « Cousine » ça ne veut rien dire…

On échange un regard et son sourire tombe.

-Mais je ne te déteste pas, repris-je. Ne t'attends pour autant pas à ce que tout…

Je me stoppe dans ma phrase avant de poursuivre :

-J'allais dire que « tout redevienne comme avant » mais, en fait, notre relation a toujours été fausse donc…  
>-On peut…, commence-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers moi, m'attrapant les mains. On peut prendre un nouveau départ !<p>

Je la fixe avant de jeter un coup d'œil à nos mains liées. Je pense à notre famille, à notre passé, à notre dispute explosive au dîner, à nos menaces respectives… je pense à nos quelques bons moments quand on était enfant, quand on riait vraiment mais aussi, à cette ombre qu'elle jetait constamment sur moi, toute cette place qu'elle prenait, me menant à me refugier contre un coin et essayant de me satisfaire moi-même, en m'aimant assez moi-même pour éviter de devoir attendre que les autres le fassent.

-Ca ne va pas être facile…  
>-Je sais, je sais ! fait-elle en serrant plus fort mes mains. Mais je vais faire des efforts ! Je vais m'améliorer ! Je vais… je vais changer !<p>

J'hoche de la tête, ne trouvant rien à dire qui puisse ne pas la blesser. Je lui ai dit la vérité, tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas venue ici pour l'enfoncer…

-Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Cassie…, souffle-t-elle, me suppliant de ses beaux yeux de biche.  
>-Je ne te déteste pas, répétais-je.<p>

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche, dans l'intention d'ajouter quelque chose, mais je me lève d'un bond, coupant le lien entre nos mains.

-Bon ! dis-je avec un enthousiasme feint. Faudrait mieux qu'on rentre, maintenant !  
>-Je… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de…<br>-C'est ton anniversaire, Miliana ! Tu n'as qu'à dire que… tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même, que t'étais bien éméché et tout le monde passera à autre chose !

Elle me regarde, comprenant que je veux vraiment rentrer, et elle finit par opiner.

xOxOxO

Je me sépare de Miliana qui se dirige vers la salle-de-bain pour arranger son apparence dévastée par les pleurs. Je retourne dans la grande salle qui connait exactement la même ambiance qu'avant l'accident. Si ce n'est qu'il y a un peu plus de danseur et que le style de danse est largement plus dévergondé. J'hésite entre l'amusement et la gêne lorsque j'aperçois Lydia, Billie et Tommy danser comme une bande Chimpanzés surexcités au beau milieu de la piste. Je me demande un instant où en est notre relation, à Tommy et à moi… à l'idée que l'on est toujours et encore de simples amis qui se sont juste laissés allés à cause de la fête et de l'alcool, je sens une vague de frustration me tordre l'estomac.

Tout bonnement génial. Voilà que je me mets à goûter aux petits effets charmants des hormones et des sentiments…

-Hey, frangine ! m'accoste Chace, deux verres à la main.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a un large sourire aux lèvres, a déboutonné excessivement sa chemise grise et ses cheveux noirs sont plus que décoiffés. Il me tend un verre et je reçois cette offre avec reconnaissance ; je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour mais… ma semi-ébriété me manque !

-Comment va Lia ? me demande-t-il.  
>-Mieux, répondis-je.<br>-Cool, fait-il avant de boire quelques gorgées, observant la piste de danse.

Je repère Janet qui danse toujours avec ses amis et ceux de Chace. Elle a le rythme dans la peau, c'est le cas de le dire… ça doit aller de pair avec son exotique accent des îles. Je lance un coup de coude coquin à Chace qui l'observe aussi et lui dis sur un ton suggestif :

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous être rapprochés, tous les deux…  
>-De qui tu parles ?<br>-C'est ça, joue la carte de l'innocence ! raillais-je.  
>-On est potes, c'est tout ! se défend-il. Je l'avais mal jugé… Janie est cool, en fait…<br>-Janie, heeeiiin ?  
>-La ferme, banane ! marmonne-t-il.<p>

Je ris sous cape avant de porter mon propre verre à mes lèvres avant de grimacer. Du whisky-pur-feu ! J'avais oublié que quand mon frère avait décidé de se beurrer, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins ! Mais bon, au moins, je suppose que c'est efficace… je me force donc à en boire un peu. J'en ai vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin !

-Et toi, alors, avec l'autre abruti ?

Prise par surprise, j'avale de travers et le whisky me brûle jusqu'aux narines. M'étranglant à moitié, je tousse, les larmes aux yeux. J'entends à peine Chace ricaner à côté.

-Toi, par contre, j'vois que tu piges direct de qui j'veux parler ! En même temps, « abruti »… pas très subtile…, ironise-t-il.

C'est vrai que Chace n'a jamais aimé Tommy… enfin, tout du moins, pas depuis qu'il est sorti avec notre cousine.

J'arrive finalement à respirer à nouveau et je foudroie Chace du regard alors qu'il me répond par un sourire hypocrite.

-Bon, alors ? insiste-t-il.  
>-Quoi ? m'énervais-je.<br>-Joue pas la carte de l'innocence ! se moque-t-il.

Je lui lance un énième regard noir et il éclate de rire avant d'entourer mes épaules d'un bras. Malgré ma volonté, mes yeux accrochent la silhouette musclée de Tommy qui continue de danser comme un fou… entouré de son lot de poules caquetantes. Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment prêté attention à l'effet que son physique avantageux faisait sur la gent féminine. En même temps, je n'avais encore jamais vraiment prêté attention à son physique avantageux… ah, bon sang, mais dans quoi me suis-je embourbée ?

-Petit écart de conduite, marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur, me risquant à reprendre une gorgée de ce poison alcoolisé qu'il m'a servi.

Que ça me tue rapidement. Et proprement, aussi. Que je close cette courte existence pleine de succès, de gloire et de génie avec dignité.

-Un petit écart de conduite qui t'a bien plu, pas vrai ?  
>-Laisse-moi périr en paix.<br>-Ouais, c'est ça ! piaffe-t-il. Je vais t'avouer que j'suis pas trop pour que tu finisses avec ce boulet mais bon… comme je désespérais de te voir caser, un jour, je…  
>-Enflure ! protestais-je en lui lançant un coup dans le ventre, riant à moitié.<p>

Il rit avec moi, un instant, avant de parler plus sérieusement :

-Ca te ferait surement du bien d'être avec un mec, tu sais.  
>-Peut-être, hasardais-je, peu convaincue.<p>

J'ai toujours été sûre de mes théories. Selon quoi, par exemple, se tenir à l'écart de tout semblant de relation, de sentiment et de mélodrame à l'eau de rose était très bon pour ma santé mentale et, sait-on jamais, physique. Après tout, ce n'est pas inconnu que certaines se laissent grandement allé après une déception amoureuse… boulimie, tentative de suicide, dépression… merci bien, vraiment !

-Je crois pas, en fait !  
>-Banane ! se plaint-il.<br>-Cornichon !  
>-Banane, reprend-il, imperturbable. Tu comptes rester vierge et seule, toute ta putain de vie ?<br>-Laisse ma vie tranquille !  
>-BANANE !<p>

Deux mecs qui passaient devant nous, ne tenant pas très bien debout et titubant, se tournent vers nous, ouvrant de grands yeux. L'un explose de rire tandis que l'autre crie :

-J'ai une grosse banaaaane !  
>-C'est bien, mec, lui assure en riant mon frère alors que je cache plus ou moins bien le mépris que cette exclamation m'inspire.<p>

On regarde nos deux camarades s'éloigner et Chace revient à mon cas, m'arrachant un soupir et me menant à prendre une autre gorgée de whisky.

-Il te plait ? Fletcher ? me demande-t-il, avec une légère moue de dégoût à cette pensée.  
>-Non ! m'indignais-je.<p>

Pff ! Personne ne m'a jamais plu et ne me plaira jamais ! Il me prend pour qui, celui-là ? Pour l'une de ses groupies de quatorze ans qui s'émoustille et s'amourache pour un rien ? Sérieusement…

Mes yeux tombent une nouvelle fois sur Tommy et un gémissement de frustration m'échappe lorsque la triste et accablante vérité me gicle au visage. Je bois cul-sec le verre, portant une main à ma bouche alors que ma gorge est en feu et que mes yeux me piquent.

-Okay…, se moque Chace en me tapotant amicalement le dos.  
>-Je suis dans la… merde.<br>-C'est clair que tu aurais pu choisir mieux que ce blaireau…

Je lui lance un regard venimeux.

-Okay, okay, j'arrête, me promet-il. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil, Cass' ? Vous êtes super proches tous les deux et il t'adore !  
>-C'est mon meilleur…<br>-Ouais, bah ton meilleur ami semblait pas trop contre le fait de te rouler un patin, tout à l'heure !  
>-Il était aussi beurré qu'une tartine… et il l'est surement encore. Je suis certaine qu'il tripoterait McGonagall… ou même… Severus Rogue…<br>-T'as du souci à te faire, question concurrence, ma vieille ! plaisante-t-il.  
>-Ah ouais, ya ça, aussi…, marmonnais-je.<br>-Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.  
>-Regarde-le ! Non mais, je veux dire, <em>regarde-le<em> ! m'écriais-je. Et regarde toutes ces filles autour ! Et, après, regarde-moi…

Je me tourne vers lui, écartant les bras et il lève les yeux au plafond.

-T'es très bien, frangine…  
>-Non, je suis pas <em>très bien<em>, répliquais-je avec agacement. Je suis très intelligente, très perspicace et très pragmatique mais je ne suis pas_très bien_. Miliana est _très, très bien_ mais pas moi et ça, tout le monde l'a toujours parfaitement remarqué et je suis sûre et certaine que Tommy aussi.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se passe alors la main sur le visage avant de s'approcher de moi et me toucher le bras gentiment.

-Je sais que… enfin, j'ai compris que t'avais un complexe d'infériorité avec Lia, dit-il lentement. Mais t'as tort, Cassie. Elle est pas mieux que toi, elle est juste différente… et c'est pas parce qu'elle est très belle –ce qu'elle est !- que t'es pas belle, pour autant… ya toujours mieux que soi, de toute manière.  
>-Je suppose.<br>-T'es jolie, Cassie, m'assure-t-il. Bien assez pour ce crétin, ça, c'est sûr !  
>-Arrête d'être aussi méchant avec lui, m'agaçais-je.<br>-Va l'embrasser alors !  
>-Je vois pas le rapport ! m'indignais-je.<br>-Bah alors, c'est un putain de crétin à deux neurones !

J'explose de rire.

-C'est quoi ce genre de chantage ridicule ?  
>-C'est un chantage ridicule, répond-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.<p>

Il me pousse alors vers la piste de danse.

* * *

><p><em>Donc, va falloir aller danser ! :p<em>


	26. Chapter 26

Merci pour tous vos encouragements et gentilles reviews, c'était autant de cadeaux de noël pour moi aussi :') J'espère que notre vieux Papa Noel vous a gatés, après tout c'est un peu son seul job dans l'année, ce serait quand même con !

Et maintenant, sans transition, voilà ce chapitre, et je peux vous annoncer fièrement qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci donc, comme on disait à mon époque...

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><strong>Chapitre 26 : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer la raison !<strong>

* * *

><p>Mon verre d'alcool parfaitement vide, mis à part cette goutte ambre qui semble se moquer de mon état et de ma situation, je me retourne vers Chace qui me fait de grands gestes et me gueule en silence des « Allez, bouge-toi le cul ! » autoritaires. Chace O'Connell faisant preuve d'autorité… quel humour accablant ! Un peu assommée par le whisky et lasse des mimiques sans discrétion de mon frère, j'obéis quand même et m'avance vers Tommy qui continue de danser, me traitant mentalement de tous les synonymes d'idiote. Que vais-je faire exactement ? Lui déblatérer un discours romantique ? Lui sauter au cou et lui bouffer la langue ? Le demander en mariage ?<p>

Je lève les yeux au plafond d'exaspération. C'est absurde. Je n'ai jamais connu une situation aussi absurde ! Même la fois où j'ai été coincée par Santana Picter et qu'elle s'est collée à moi comme une moule à son rocher, même cette situation-ci n'avait pas été aussi absurde ! Ah non, là, je le sens bien. Je touche le fond du gouffre de l'absurdité !

Thomas Fletcher et Cassis O'Connell. Cassis O'Connell et Thomas Fletcher. Non, décidément non. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, ça sonne toujours aussi absurde ! Et encore, je ne me suis pas aventurer à le dire à voix haute ! Il n'y a pas plus différents que nous ! Je suis intelligente quand il l'est assez peu, il faut bien l'admettre. Je suis prudente quand il fonce droit dans le mur –et joyeusement ! Je suis réservée quand il raconte toute sa vie au premier passant venu. Je ne suis pas spécialement gentille quand il a le cœur sur la main. Je suis terre-à-terre quand il vise la Lune. Je suis fausse -faux sourire, fausses paroles, fausse courtoisie- quand il n'y a pas plus authentique que lui. Je suis tolérée quand tout le monde l'adore. Et qu'on ne me sorte pas que les contraires s'attirent ! C'est seulement vrai pour la polarité des aimants ! Qu'on arrête de raconter des histoires !

Alors, oui, bon, je veux bien le concéder, car ça ne mène nulle part de se voiler la face et que nulle part n'est pas une destination de choix, je ressens bien quelque chose dépassant la simple amitié envers Tommy mais est-ce vraiment suffisant pour rechercher aussitôt plus ? Ca me semble une mauvaise idée, après réflexion. Pendant des années, j'ai suivi à la lettre un certain protocole voulant, entre autre, à ne pas s'aventurer du côté des sentiments amoureux et devinez quoi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille que pendant toutes ces années ! Pas de tragédie, pas d'apitoiements larmoyants, pas de cœur brisé ! Le pied ! Oui, d'accord, je suis célibataire et vierge mais je trouve cette situation très saine ! Pas de maladie sexuellement transmissible, pas de grossesse non-désirée, pas d'adultère, pas de recherche longue et fatigante du cadeau parfait –et invraisemblablement coûteux- pour la saint-Valentin ( fête dont je garde un assez mauvais et _rogue_souvenir, en passant ), pas de calcul du moment juste pour dire pour la première fois les trois fameux et dégoulinant de mièvrerie mots tant attendus… non, rien de tout ça ! Et je m'en porte comme un charme ! Et là, je voudrais sauter à deux pieds dans cette mare vaseuse de problèmes et de drames au premier petit et insignifiant sentiment… pour mon meilleur ami ?!

Si tout ça n'est pas absurde…

Je n'ai peut-être pas assez bu, tout compte fait… ce qui est une bonne chose ! Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire si j'avais été ivre ? Déblatérer un discours romantique à Tommy, lui sauter au cou pour lui bouffer la langue avant de le demander en mariage, voilà ce que j'aurai pu faire !

Seulement, je sens bien que l'alcool me monte à la tête alors que je marche parce que, malgré le trajet tout à fait cohérent qu'avaient alors parcouru mes pensées, celles-ci dérivent du côté de l'option suivante : et si j'essayais, quand même ? Juste cette fois, juste ce soir ? Juste avec Tommy ?

Non, me morigénais-je, absurde, j'ai dit !

Je lance un regard mauvais à mon verre vide. Objet maudit envoyé par Satan pour corrompre les innocentes et réfléchies sorcières britanniques ! Alors que je croise Janet, toute souriante et échevelée par ses danses répétées, qui quittait la piste de danse pour rejoindre mon frère, je lui tends mon verre.

-Garde-le, il est traître, lui appris-je.

Elle rit à mes mots et le prend avant de le renifler.

-Du whisky-pur-feu ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il est traître !  
>-Chace est le <em>vrai<em> traître…  
>-Oh, fait-elle en souriant plus largement et rougissant à ce prénom.<br>-Je crois qu'il a un méchant faible pour toi, le coquin…  
>-Et je crois que t'as un méchant coup dans le nez, Cassie !<p>

Je touche mon nez avant d'éclater de rire, faisant un geste désinvolte et assurant :

-Certainement pas !  
>-Seize ans de sobriété et tout est ruiné en une soirée, plaisante-t-elle. Par du Whisky-pur-feu, qui plus-est !<br>-Je suis sobre ! déclarais-je avec conviction. Il faut juste que j'aille tirer au clair Tommy… enfin, quelques petites choses ! me repris-je vigoureusement. Avec Tommy.  
>-Concernant ce presque-baiser de tout à… ?<br>-Chut ! ordonnais-je sévèrement. C'est juste un petit écart de conduite !

Elle opine du menton, faisant mine de me croire mais, bien que je lutte pour ne pas devenir un légume alcoolisé, je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas du tout convaincue. Je hausse les épaules. Les gens veulent tous croire aux grandes histoires d'amour… une petite danse, une pauvre envie de s'embrasser et voilà que, tout de suite… que tout de suite, tout le monde croit que… je ne sais plus trop où je voulais en venir mais c'est mal penser, ça c'est sûr. Les gens sont bêtes, ça, c'est sûr aussi. Tous des idiots. Moi, je suis intelligente, moi, je pense bien et moi, j'ai un peu envie de vomir.

Je ferme les yeux fortement et me secoue la tête pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits mais ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, le sol chavire sous mes pieds, un bref instant.

-Wow…

Je me fais quand même la remarque que l'alcool sorcier fait vite effet. Ca ne fait même pas cinq minutes que j'ai quitté Chace.

-Bonne chance avec Tommy… enfin, reprend-elle moqueusement, avec ces petites choses que tu dois tirer au clair avec Tommy.  
>-Yep ! ne trouvais qu'à répondre.<p>

Elle éclate de rire, me tapote l'épaule et me dépasse. Je me remets à avancer, fixant mon but. Tommy. Qu'il est beau… et assez loin… je me faufile entre les danseurs, bousculée et bousculant, répondant en grognant aux salutations. Tommy danse avec Black, Lupin, Oliveira, Pettigrow et quelques autres garçons et filles. Potter, avec un peu de chance, est en train de décoincer notre préfète.

-Tiens, Pastèque ! s'exclame Black, moqueur.  
>-Black, soupirais-je de mauvaise humeur, lâche-moi la grappe…<br>-De cassis ! plaisante Pettigrow, en pouffant.

Tous éclatent de rire et je me fais la remarque que, bien que Pettigrow est un sombre con, il connait mon vrai prénom… ce qui fait chaud au cœur ! Cependant, ça reste un sombre con.

-Vous autres, les Maraudeurs…, commençais-je, cherchant mes mots.

Je réfléchis un bref moment avant de trouver le terme juste.

-Vous êtes tous des sombres cons. Qui me pourrissent la vie.

Je ne m'embarrasse ni de sourire poli, ni d'hypocrite courtoisie et je remercie l'alcool pour ça parce que ça fait un bien fou ! Black, Lupin et Pettigrow me regardent avec de grands yeux, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. En même temps, ce n'est certainement pas mon genre d'être désagréable et insultante… bah ils ont qu'à arrêter de me pourrir la vie ! Entre Black qui ne perd pas une occasion de me grincer une de ses remarques piquantes, Lupin qui a été quand même l'élément motivateur de toute cette mascarade avec ma cousine, Potter qui m'a donné du pain sur la planche avec sa Lily-Joliment-emmerdante et, maintenant, Pettigrow qui s'amuse à faire des jeux de mots pleins d'esprit… j'en ai ma claque des Maraudeurs.

-Okay… elle est torchée ! déclare solennellement Black au groupe.

Et alors que Pettigrow et Tommy, et d'autres garçons éclatent de rire, Oliveira me pose une main attentionnée sur mon épaule.

-Ca va, Cassis ?  
>-Ah ! m'exclamais-je. Voilà, je m'appelle <em>Cassis <em>! Merci bien, Oliveira ! Prends-en de la graine…, fis-je en pointant un doigt faisant des petits cercles sur Black,... _Pink_ !

Il fronce le nez devant ma tentative de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il se met ensuite à sourire et dit :

-Nous avons confirmation, elle est bien torchée !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je cesse de lutter. D'ailleurs, au départ, je ne venais certainement pas pour échanger des mots doux avec quelques Maraudeurs en liberté mais pour mettre les choses au clair avec Tommy. Je croise son regard et il me sourit largement. Je souris en retour. Et c'est comme une évidence. Au diable tout ce qui semble poser problème ! Je n'ai même plus envie d'y réfléchir, certainement pas envie d'en parler !

Je connais une bonne façon de mettre les choses au clair.

Je marche droit vers Tommy, déterminée comme jamais, qui cesse de danser à mon approche. En trois pas, je suis sur lui et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, encerclant son cou avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

xOxOxOxO

J'entends un bruit de chute et un grognement sourd, suivi de très près d'un juron fortement imagé. Je fronce les sourcils, lâchant un gémissement alors que des pieds de glace se plantent dans mon cerveau. J'ai mal au crane, bon sang. Et je crève de chaud. J'ai le dos plaqué contre un corps bouillant et un bras m'encercle la taille, tandis qu'un autre fait office d'oreiller sous ma joue. Je fronce d'autant plus les sourcils avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, tandis que mon esprit s'éclairci. Mais c'est surtout le lieu dans lequel je suis qui est bien trop éclairée parce que j'ai beau papillonnée des cils, je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une secondes, bien trop éblouie. Je vois des bribes de la pièce, un désordre sans nom et des gens. Partout.

Et qu'est-ce que je boue !

-Hey, Triplie ! m'appelle une voix que je reconnais aussitôt.

Lydia Stevenson. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop entendre sa voix sortir de nulle part parce que c'est souvent synonyme de profonds ennuis mais, parmi ce capharnaüm de pensée, reconnaitre une voix me rassure.

-Ouais…, marmonnais-je, arrivant enfin à garder les yeux plus ou moins ouverts.

C'est en effet un désordre sans nom qui s'étale devant moi. On est dans le salon de Grand-mère. Et mes camarades sont allongés, ronflant pour certains, un peu partout. Parfois même sans matelas, directement contre le sol qui est jonché de gobelets, de flaques de boissons, de reste de nourriture, d'habits et donc… de chaire humaine sous forme de corps d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Je reconnais d'ailleurs Billie qui est étalée sur la table basse, dormant profondément, juste en face de moi. Je comprends donc que je suis installée sur le canapé. Je me félicite de cette présence d'esprit qui m'a évitée de dormir par terre. Bien que j'avais une chambre avec un lit bien plus confortablement qui m'était tout désignée… m'enfin, au moins, j'ai le canapé.

-J'vois que t'as suivi mes conseilles, grosse cochonne !

Cette idée m'aurait bien fait éclater de rire si je ne me sentais pas aussi nauséeuse. Comme si j'allais, un jour, suivre les conseils de cette reine des aliénés volontaires qu'est Lydia Stevenson. Je la regarde, à moitié affalé sur une fille qui grogne dans son sommeil. Lydia se relève, sans prêter attention à celle qu'elle a manifestement écrasée, après avoir trébuché.

Mais, soudain, je me rappelle du torse contre moi et des bras qui m'entourent. Et de la chaleur. Je me redresse et me retourne pour tomber sur un Tommy endormi, dans le même canapé que moi. Un glapissement m'échappe. Oh, Merlin…

Je porte ma main à mon front, plus confuse que jamais. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Bon, je me souviens parfaitement du léger dérapage lors du slow quand on s'est pratiquement… ah oui, maintenant, je me rappelle aussi de la seconde fois où cette fois-ci, j'ai fusé dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. A pleine bouche. Et de la troisième fois, aussi. Ainsi que la quatrième et la cinquième…

Par Toutatis ! Que vais-je devenir ?!

-J'dois quand même dire que vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, reprend Stevenson, s'asseyant à moitié sur Billy, sur la table-basse près de moi. Bon, hier, pas grand monde était en état de s'intéresser vraiment sur vous deux mais j'suis sûre que votre couple va faire fureur !

Je m'arrache de la contemplation, mêlant horreur et admiration, de Tommy et tourne un regard noir vers mon amie. Elle me lance un clin d'œil et j'ai une brusque envie de l'étrangler.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, vraiment inquiète.

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur devant mon inquiétude, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Bah… continuer comme ça ! Tu lui as roulés des putains de pelles, très pro ! Bon, j'pense pas que vous voyez allés au bout des choses encore, sur ce canap', mais ça devrait pas trop tarder donc, je dirais que t'es sur la bonne voie de…  
>-Stevenson ! m'énervais-je. Arrête de parler de Tommy et moi comme si nous étions un couple !<br>-Okay, chérie… laisse-moi méditer tes paroles… ça veut dire que tu as léché les amygdales de Fletcher, toute la nuit, pour… seller votre amitié ? ironise-t-elle.

Je la foudroie une énième fois du regard. Pourquoi rend-elle les choses plus compliquées ? Je n'arrive déjà plus à réfléchir convenablement ! Et c'est toujours _très_ mauvais signe ! C'est ce qui m'a menée à finir sur ce canapé, dans les bras de mon meilleur ami !

-Dés que tu ouvres la bouche, tout empire ! l'accusais-je.  
>-C'est un talent comme un autre… toi, tu ouvres la bouche pour inviter la charmante petite langue de Tommy à fricoter avec la tienne !<p>

J'ouvre la bouche, furieuse, avant de la refermer sous son air satisfait. C'est un assez bon résumé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, malheureusement.

-Il se passe beaucoup de choses imprévues et sans aucune signification quand on est sous l'emprise d'alcool, et c'est ce que nous étions, Tommy et moi, cette nuit ; sous l'emprise de l'alcool, répondis-je néanmoins, après un certain temps de réflexion, calmement.  
>-C'est ça ! Et moi, j'étais sous l'emprise d'un <em>imperium<em> quand je me suis bien éclatée avec le pote de ton âme-sœur, cette nuit, un peu partout dans la baraque de ta Mamie !  
>-Epargne-moi les détails sordides, grinçais-je en grimaçant.<br>-Je crois même qu'on a fait quelques petites choses sur ce canapé…

Je me lève aussitôt alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Je pousse un profond soupir.

-On devrait retarder la majorité sexuelle ! déclarais-je.  
>-Ouais et offrir des capotes avec chaque verre de whisky…<p>

Je remarque que Tommy gigote un peu dans son sommeil et, sentant la panique se glisser en moi, j'attrape le bras de Lydia et la force à se lever de la table basse, la trainant derrière moi alors que je fonce hors du salon, piétinant une ou deux jambes en chemin. On finit bien vite dans le jardin baignée de la lumière du Soleil déjà très haut dans le ciel. Je lance un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est onze heures seize.

-Comment t'as trop la flippe ! ricane-t-elle.  
>-J'ai pas du tout la « flippe », assurais-je avec conviction.<br>-Ouais, bien sûr… même Pettigrow court pas aussi vite quand il croise le Baron Sanglant !

J'allais répondre quand mon envie de vomir devint intolérable et que je me rue dans les buissons les plus proches pour vider mon estomac de la façon la plus répugnante et désagréable qui soit. Et après, on se demande pourquoi on conseille de boire de l'alcool avec modération…

-Tout le monde gerbe après sa première biture, me rassure Stevenson, en m'attachant les cheveux. C'est un peu comme un rite d'initiation…

Geste béni que je garderai dans mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et qui animera toute la reconnaissante que j'éprouverai à l'égard de Lydia Stevenson ! Cette pensée fut vite éclipsée par un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me redresse et elle me tend un mouchoir. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour m'en saisir. Je me sens considérablement mieux, même si ce sont été les pires instants de toute ma vie… enfin, mis à part les quelques gastro-entérites qui sont toujours de merveilleux souvenirs. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ! me sermonnais-je alors qu'une vague de dégoût se déploie dans mon estomac.

-Allez, sérieusement, reprend Lydia presque doucement. T'es morte de peur, pas vrai ?

J'allais nier mais, en la voyant si sérieuse, elle qui habituellement tourne tout en dérision, je me décide à parler franchement. Après tout, elle est, à Poudlard, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour moi, avec Janet.

-Je suis littéralement terrifiée, je me sens juste incapable d'être… d'être dans un couple normal... j'ai toujours considéré ça comme une perte de temps et une prise de tête colossales, je peux… je ne peux pas, avouais-je.

Elle hoche de la tête, comme si elle comprenait exactement ce que je voulais dire, réajustant sa paire de lunette sur son nez. Ses cheveux blonds partent dans tous les sens, au-dessus de sa tête, et je me demande un instant si ma tignasse ressemble à la sienne. Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je suis sortie avec pleins de mecs –pas à Poudlard, bien sûr ! c'te bande de blaireaux…- mais mon record de durée, ça a été un mois ! Donc, crois-moi, j'sais très bien ce que tu veux dire… c'est comme ça, on n'est pas des filles de couples !  
>-Ce n'est pas du tout le même cas de figure, remarquais-je.<br>-Bien sûr que si !  
>-Non. C'est totalement différent.<br>-Non ! C'est pareil.  
>-Non.<br>-Si.

Je la fixe, agacée, et elle tient mon regard.

-Non, insistais-je.

Elle allait bien sûr me répondre que si, ça l'était, et on allait surement y être bon pour une demi-heure quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment derrière nous. On se retourne toutes les deux pour voir James Potter, grand détendeur de la coupe de cheveux post-soirée la plus stupéfiante de désordre, vêtu d'un simple caleçon pourpre, débouler dans le jardin en bondissant, les bras brandis victorieusement vers le ciel. Sur son torse nu, il y a un charmant pénis, accompagné de ses deux fidèles testicules, dessiné à la peinture rouge magique qui lui permet de danser la polka sur son torse. Je déplore les qualités artistiques du dessinateur qui doit avoir un petit problème avec les proportions au vu de la taille des testicules. Autour de sa taille, trône la bouée-canard de Stevenson. Elle me confie alors qu'elle lui avait donné la garde de Vibro pour la fin de soirée car ça la gênait dans ses activités hautement sportives avec le copain de Tommy. J'allais lui répéter que je préférerai qu'elle garde certaines choses pour elle, à l'avenir, quand le hurlement triomphal de Potter, courant vers nous, nous coupa dans notre conversation.

-J'AI EMBALLE LILY EVANS !

J'échange un regard complice avec Lydia.

-C'est bien, mon grand, lui dit-elle alors qu'il nous saute dans les bras.  
>-Six fois ! ajoute-t-il fièrement.<br>-Comme quoi, tout est possible, en fait.

* * *

><p><em>Dites-moi un peu <em>


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je dédie tout spécialement ce chapitre à petit soleil qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre alors que j'avais complètement oublié de publier depuis pas mal de temps... vraiment pas mal de temps...

Breef ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><strong>Chapitre 27 : Quand un Ermitage est mis en échec<strong>

* * *

><p>Je rentre dans le dortoir, avec un soupir fatigué.<p>

Lily Evans est assise sur son lit, à lire une lettre, un gros tas de courrier posé juste à côté d'elle. Et, à son visage à la mâchoire crispée, je me doute qu'elle a soit un problème avec l'identité de son correspondant, soit avec ce qu'il lui a écrit.

Alice Cooper est, elle, en train de ranger ses vêtements dans son armoire, en chantonnant le tube de l'été qui vient de se terminer. L'été est bien terminée, les vacances, aussi, et je ne sais s'il faut que je m'en réjouisse ou non. Le fait est que, bien que je ne sache pas si j'ai raison, je ne m'en réjouis pas du tout.

Je m'avance vers mon lit, saluant le plus aimablement que ma mauvaise humeur me le permet mes quatre camarades de dortoir. Allez, encore une année à devoir supporter l'autorité bienpensante et agaçante d'Evans, l'attitude de pure garce de Yushika, la gentillesse béate de Connors et l'idiotie incroyable d'Ecolpia. Merlin est bien cruel.

-Hey, Framboise ! m'accueille joyeusement Samantha Ecolpia alors qu'elle se brosse ses cheveux blonds, déjà vêtue de son pyjama rose. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?  
>-Tu t'es tapée Tommy, à ce que j'ai entendu ! A la fête de ta cousine ! ajoute Yushika, par-dessus son magasine <em>Sexy Wizards<em>.  
>-Et bien, non, répondis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.<br>-Ooooh, arrête, on vous a vu vous peloter !  
>-Samara ! s'énerve Lily, déjà bien agacée par sa lecture épistolaire, visiblement. Tu vas nous lâcher avec tes commérages, bon sang ! La vie sentimentale de Cassis –CASSIS, Samantha, pas Framboise !- et de Thomas ne te regarde absolument pas !<p>

Je retire ce que j'ai dit concernant « l'autorité bienpensante et agaçante » de notre préfète, elle vient d'attirer l'attention mesquine de Yushika alors qu'elle avait de grandes chances de me rendre digne à se mettre à me parler du pire sujet qui soit. Ca fait un mois que je m'escrime pour ne pas penser à Tommy, à nos baisers et ce matin où je me suis réveillée dans ses bras, cette sensation de confort et de sécurité si nouvelle pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je me réveillais souvent dans les bras de garçons, pas vrai ? Et bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose ! Je le sais ! Cette sensation de confort et de sécurité est la plus diaboliquement trompeuse qui soit ! Elle ne mène qu'à s'accrocher, s'attacher, établir des attentes qui ne peuvent être que déçues, au final. Je n'ai pas envie d'un petit-copain. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, je n'en aurai certainement jamais envie. Je ne suis juste pas faite pour ça, ce n'est pas grave. Même Miliana sait que je vais finir vieille fille, c'est comme ça. Ça doit être comme ça. Et peu importe si Tommy me plait, peu importe si…

Oh, bon sang, ma fille, arrête d'y penser ! Tu ne l'as pas ignoré et évité jusqu'ici, et tu n'as pas inventé la pire excuse de tous les temps pour ne pas aller à ce stupide match de Quidditch auquel il t'invitait avant les vacances, pour penser à lui à la moindre occasion ! Faible ! Voilà ce que tu es, Cassis O'Connell ! Tu n'es qu'une faible !

Alors que je me dispute avec moi-même –ça devient de pire en pire-, la dispute entre la rousse qui a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la main crispée sur l'une de ses lettres, et la japonaise, aux cheveux encore plus blonds qu'avant les vacances, se poursuit.

-Je te causais pas, Lily ! Et si tu veux, on peut parler de celle de toi et de James, parce que là, par contre, je suis formelle, je sais que…  
>-Tais-toi ! claque Lily, en se levant abruptement. Un mot de plus et… et… et je te colle une retenue !<p>

Je me retourne avec surprise vers Lily qui est apparemment plus que sérieusement énervée que l'asiatique parle de Potter et elle. J'arque un sourcil avant qu'un petit sourire me vienne. Alors, comme ça, Potter a vraiment réussi à intoxiquer les pensées de notre à présent préfète-en-chef ? Je croyais qu'il m'avait menée en bateau dans ses lettres, après la fête, mais…

Lettres ?

Oh, je vois. Mon sourire s'agrandit, en fixant la lettre toujours dans les mains de Lily. Visiblement, ce garçon aime beaucoup écrire…

-Tu veux me coller ? s'indigne Yushika, en se levant à son tour, les mains sur les hanches. Et pourquoi exactement ?! T'as aucune raison valable, espèce de garce !  
>-Oh, avec toi, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, remarque un peu plus calmement Lily, ayant le privilège d'avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il suffit que je dise que tu t'es encore glissée dans les dortoirs des garçons !<br>-Mais c'est faux ! s'offusque Samantha avec son air niais. On avait prévu de ne pas y aller, cette semaine !

Cette remarque lui vaut un regard noir de la part de son amie japonaise tandis que Lily éclate de rire et que je lève les yeux au ciel, médusée par tant d'imbécilité. Alice a l'air un peu gênée par la situation.

-Ah bon ? fait Lily, en portant une main dramatique à son cœur. Pourtant, Cassis aussi l'a vue… n'est-ce pas, Cassie ?  
>-J'en ai bien peur, répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite pour Yushika. Et ce serait bien étrange que nos deux vues nous jouent des tours, tu ne trouves pas, Samara ?<p>

Yushika me lance un regard meurtrier mais je fais mine de ne rien remarquer et me penche sur mon lit pour ouvrir l'un de mes sacs. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de me faire des ennemies mais elle m'a sérieusement énervée en remuant le couteau dans la plaie et me forcer à me refaire face à ce dilemme qui m'a tourmentée jusqu'à la fin de ces bon sang de vacances d'été ; tenter quelque chose avec Tommy ou ne pas tenter. Je sais que, en théorie, j'ai déjà pris ma décision mais j'ai cette satanée envie persistante de changer d'avis !

Je tombe alors sur le calendrier que j'ai décroché du mur de ma chambre. Mon écriture semble me rire au nez, en diagonale sur les mois de Juillet et d'août qui sont maintenant bien écoulées.

« JE SUIS… »

Ma soi-disant quête d'identité n'a bien entendu pas marché. Tout ce qu'elle m'a appris c'est que j'étais mieux dans ma chambre.

-Belle connerie, grommelé-je.

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet et y jette le calendrier avant de le refermer sèchement.

xOxOxO

On peut être amené à croire, comme ça, à la première approche de l'activité, qu'éviter quelqu'un est un jeu d'enfant mais la vérité est tout autre. C'est épuisant ! Pour éviter quelqu'un, il faut savoir où il n'est pas et pour savoir où il n'est pas, il faut savoir où il est. Et comment savoir où Thomas Fletcher cabriole ? Il est certainement l'élève de Poudlard qui détient le record de vitesse du passage d'un endroit à un autre, sachant que ces deux lieux peuvent être les deux plus éloignés de l'école. Et ce, sans raison précise, juste animé par le désir de se mouvoir.

Eviter Thomas Fletcher sera donc mon sport de l'année. Sport qui s'avère d'autant plus épuisant, compte tenu du fait que Tommy poursuit assurément l'objectif inverse ; me mettre la main dessus.

Mais il est hors de question que je flanche ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je sais très bien que si je dois lui faire face, je ne pourrais pas lui résister et je finirai bêtement avec ses lèvres bien trop attirantes pour mes neurones –de compétitions, pourtant… mais, visiblement, même les intellectuels ne sont pas à l'abri de leurs hormones- greffées aux miennes. Et le pire, c'est que je serai surement la responsable là-dedans !

Je fuis donc la Grande Salle, prenant tous mes repas dans les cuisines, harcelée par les elfes-de-maison. Je me lève quasiment une heure avant pour ne pas avoir à croiser Tommy dans la Salle Commune qui est malheureusement Gryffondor, tout comme moi.

Je ne suis donc à l'abri que dans mon dortoir. Ce qui explique le fait que mes camarades de Gryffondor me surnomment déjà l'Ermite du dortoir des Septièmes Années –je crois bien que c'est Black qui est celui qui l'a initié. Alors que, demain, ça ne fera que deux semaines que j'y suis enfermée ! Les gens s'émeuvent de bien peu.

Et les quelques fois où j'ai eu la malchance de croiser Tommy, dans les couloirs, j'ai dû piquer un sprint et je _déteste_ courir.

Heureusement, j'ai une provision exceptionnelle de livres miniaturisés dans mes valises et j'ai choisi les plus sanglants, cauchemardesques et traumatisants de ma collection. Avec ça, je peux tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ! Alors, Tommy et Cupidon n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais craquer en premier, j'aime autant vous le dire parce que j'ai prévu de rester l'Ermite du dortoir des Septièmes Années encore un bon bout de temps !

Le bon côté de cet enfermement, je dois dire, est que j'ai beaucoup moins à supporter Miliana qui s'est apparemment mise en tête de me coller tant qu'elle peut pour mener à bien son projet de rédemption. Toujours entourée de ses deux tartes de copines, j'ai nommé Mikaela Travis et July Taylor –de loin la plus insupportable des deux-, ce qui rajoute un poids à la torture qu'est la compagnie de Miliana O'Connell pour moi. Car, bien que j'ai quelques gros doutes quant au fait que la toute nouvelle auréole que s'est acheté ma diablesse de cousine tienne le semestre, il y a bien une chose qui est sûre ; je ne peux toujours pas la supporter. Certes, je ne la déteste pas mais je ne la_supporte_ pas. Je la supporte d'ailleurs presque moins bien quand elle est gentille, c'est pour dire.

Samantha Ecolpia sort de la salle-de-bain, des bigoudis pleins ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu vas pas à Pré-au-Lard ? me demande-t-elle. C'est notre première sortie, faut en profiter ! Pré-au-Lard m'a tellement manqué !

Pré-au-Lard est le dernier lieu qui me manquerait. Le seul endroit qui tient la route, là-bas, c'est la cabane hurlante et encore, je soupçonne que toutes ces légendes selon lesquelles soit une créature monstrueuse, soit un meurtrier sanguinaire, y résiderait et y ramènerait ses victimes inconscientes pour les torturer, les faire crier de douleur puis les dévorer, ne sont que des histoires inventées par des adolescents qui veulent avoir une bonne raison pour prendre les pauvres petites filles terrorisées dans leurs bras maigrichons.

-J'irai sans doute une autre fois, mentis-je en souriant.

Mon vœu d'ermitage ne saurait tolérer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Pourquoi tu restes ici ? T'es malade ? Ou… euh, allergique au soleil ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Oui, exactement, je suis allergique au soleil ! approuvé-je en souriant plus largement.

C'est une très bonne excuse, cette histoire d'allergie. Débile et à l'image du faible Coefficient Intellectuel de la blonde mais, vu celui de la moyenne des élèves de cette école, je suis sûre que tout le monde y croira ! En plus, c'est assez vrai que le soleil et moi n'avons jamais fait bon ménage, je me retrouve toujours avec des coups de soleil effroyables avec seulement un quart d'heure dehors, au mois de mai.

-Oh, ma pauvre Mirabelle ! s'apitoie-t-elle avec sincérité, la main sur le cœur. J'y vais avec Olivier !  
>-Fabuleux.<br>-Oui ! Je crois que c'est un rencard… mais je ne suis pas sûre… tu crois qu'il pense à moi que comme une amie ?  
>-Cette question demande réflexion, concédé-je avec indifférence.<br>-C'est pour ça que j'me boucle les cheveux ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle en pointant de ses deux index son amas de bigoudis. S'il voit que j'ai changé de coiffure, il comprendra tout de suite que j'veux que ça devienne plus sérieux !

Avec une logique aussi sérieuse, je doute sincèrement du sérieux de la relation qui peut en découler. M'enfin.

-Sinon, tant pis… on fera seulement l'amour !

J'observe un instant sa mine contrite. Monsieur Ecolpia aurait vraiment dû faire le choix des cours par correspondance pour sa fille.

-D'où toute l'utilité des bigoudis.  
>-Exactement ! fait-elle joyeusement avant de repartir dans la salle-de-bain.<p>

Je m'autorise enfin à rouler des yeux en me calant plus confortablement dans mon lit, me remettant à lire mon bouquin sur un Pharaon assoiffé de sang.

-T'as des capotes, Mirabelle ? me crie-t-elle de l'autre pièce.  
>-Euhm, non mais j'ai un peu de dignité, si t'en veux.<br>-Quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
>-Non, Samantha, je n'ai pas de préservatif, répondis-je après un soupir.<p>

Elle ressort de la salle-de-bain, avec quelques bigoudis en moins et des mèches bouclées s'échappant un peu partout. Je lève les yeux pour la voir se mordiller la lèvre, gênée.

-Mirabelle ?  
>-Plaît-il ?<br>-Tu crois que… que je manque de dignité ? bafouille-t-elle, penaude.

Je regrette aussitôt la remarque ironique qui m'a échappé. Maintenant, je vais devoir donner un cours de dignité à Samantha Ecolpia. Elle n'est pas la plus dévergondée de Poudlard – elle n'est certainement pas du même niveau que sa meilleure amie, Samara Yushika, ou celle de ma cousine, ou Mikaela Travis qui se disputent la coupe de la Pire Trainée de l'école- mais, à ce que j'en ai entendu parler, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de la convaincre d'écarter les cuisses. Le pire étant qu'elle doit avoir l'un des esprits les plus innocents des filles de dernière année, à Poudlard… la preuve résidant dans le fait qu'elle nomme le fait de copuler avec un garçon qui l'a sans doute choisie pour son tour de poitrine, « faire l'amour ». Le problème c'est que son esprit a beau être innocent, il est encore plus simple.

-Tu ne voulais pas une relation sérieuse ?  
>-Si mais… s'il veut pas et qu'il veut juste…<br>-Tu veux vraiment « faire l'amour » avec un garçon qui n'est intéressé que par le sexe, Samantha ? demandé-je en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.  
>-Je… non, surement que… non, dit-elle sur un ton hésitant.<br>-Et s'il veut davantage, je pense qu'il pourra attendre un peu.  
>-Tu… mais…<p>

Bon. C'est peine perdue. Je reporte mon attention sur le Pharaon qui traine sa proie humaine encore gigotante dans les tréfonds d'une pyramide pour le vampiriser totalement.

-Tu sais quoi, Mirabelle ? me lance Ecolpia violemment.

Je pousse un soupir. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir donner un coup de main de façon tout à fait gratuite. On ne m'y reprendra plus, tiens !

-T'as carrément raison ! m'annonce-t-elle.

Je lève à nouveau le regard vers elle avec étonnement. Non pas que le fait que j'ai raison me surprenne. J'ai raison, c'est un fait difficilement contestable. Mais entendre Samantha Ecolpia le proclamer, c'est une autre affaire.

-Il va devoir le mériter ! Parce que j'ai de la dignité ! Pas vrai, Mirabelle ? déclare-t-elle fermement.  
>-Assurément ! fis-je, sérieusement impressionnée par ce revirement de comportement spectaculaire.<br>-Tu gères avec les mecs !

Me renvoyant aussitôt à la pensée de Tommy, je perds la bonne humeur que m'avait provoquée la réussite de doter Ecolpia d'un peu d'amour-propre et reviens à mon Pharaon, en grommelant :

-Quand tu veux.

Elle retourne dans la salle-de-bain en sautillant presque.

-Mais alors, tu crois que je dois me relisser les cheveux ? l'entendis-je me demander de là-bas.

Merlin, quand la torture cessera-t-elle ? Qu'ai-je fait de si terrible ? Ah oui. J'ai ouvert le sujet « dignité ». J'ai vraisemblablement perdu une occasion en or de me taire.

J'allais lui répondre que j'étais sûre que les frisotis dans ses cheveux n'allaient pas avoir un rôle déterminant dans sa prochaine ou non idylle avec Olivier Dual –quoiqu'il n'est pas non plus une lumière, dans son genre, et pourrait surement se faire convaincre par des boucles blondes- quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sans frapper. Sur deux têtes que je connaissais très bien. Deux têtes de garçons de Sixième Année qui n'avaient donc aucun –AUCUN !- droit être là. Et l'une des deux têtes était exactement celle que je ne voulais en aucun –AUCUN !- cas voir.

Tommy et Chace.

-Salut, fran…  
>-Coucou, Gro…<p>

Mais je n'attendis surement pas qu'ils aient fini de me saluer, ni de réfléchir quant au fait que ma réaction était peut-être un tantinet disproportionnée, et je bondis de mon lit, en direction de la salle-de-bain pour aller m'y enfermer, en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'ignore le regard interloqué d'Ecolpia et verrouille la porte de ma baguette que j'ai pris le temps d'attraper sur ma table de chevet.

-GROSEILLE ! percevé-je Tommy crier de l'autre côté de la porte.  
>-Les garçons sont interdits de monter aux dortoirs des filles ! tempêté-je, les joues cramoisie rien qu'à savoir que Tommy est à moins de deux mètres. Sortez d'ici !<p>

J'ignore consciencieusement l'impression d'être une fillette prude et effarouchée que me vaut de dire ces deux phrases.

-Comment vous faîtes ? s'intéresse Ecolpia, en se rapprochant de la porte, les cheveux à présent à moitié défaits. Je croyais que les escaliers étaient ensorcelés et qu'ils se changeaient en…  
>-Peu importe, Samantha ! claqué-je, perdant patience. Rappelle-toi, nous avons de la dignité et nous ne voulons pas que des garçons viennent dans nos dortoirs !<br>-Mais… c'est ton frangin et ton petit-copain !  
>-Ce n'est PAS mon petit-copain ! m'écrié-je.<br>-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! me contestent deux voix masculines en provenance de notre dortoir.  
>-LA FERME ! m'indigné-je.<br>-Mais Groseille…  
>-Tommy ! le coupé-je. C'est non, d'accord ?!<br>-Elle le pense pas, entendis-je mon frère assurer à ce dernier. Elle joue juste sa chieuse. Normal.  
>-Et puis, d'abord, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter Tommy, Chace !<br>-Ouais, bah, c'est ça ou on te voit pas sortir de ton putain de dortoir !  
>-C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire dés ma première année !<br>-Sors, Banane ! s'énerve-t-il.  
>-Euh… attendez…, nous interrompt Samantha en se tournant vers moi. Tu t'appelles Mirabelle, Banane ou Groseille ?<br>-CASSIS !

xOxOxO

-Cassis, ouvre cette porte…, soupire Chace avec exaspération.  
>-Non.<p>

Je suis assise sur la lunette refermée des toilettes, me changeant les idées en faisant crépiter des étincelles multicolores au bout de ma baguette, sous le regard fixe et émerveillé de Samantha, qui s'arrange encore ses cheveux. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle a toujours rêvé de faire apparaitre des étincelles magiquement, depuis les seize minutes et trente secondes qu'on est enfermées dans notre salle-de-bain, par la faute de Chace et de Tommy – et non, ce n'est pas ma faute et toujours non, je ne suis pas du tout lâche. Sachant que tout sorcier un minimum équilibré arrive à faire sortir des étincelles de sa baguette, au bout du premier mois à Poudlard.

Enfin, je me demande comment Samantha a fait pour arriver jusqu'à la Septième Année.

-J'vais être en retard à mon rencard, me dit-elle, aucunement accusatrice, après un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mais, au moins, j'ai enlevé tous mes bigoudis !  
>-Tu ne sais même pas si c'est un rencard, lui rappelé-je.<br>-Ah oui, c'est vrai !  
>-En outre, il faut savoir se faire désirer, dis-je, n'en pensant pas un mot.<p>

La ponctualité est l'une de mes plus chères valeurs.

-C'est dingue, observe-t-elle. On a été six ans ensemble, dans le même dortoir, et c'est qu'aujourd'hui, qu'on apprend vraiment à se connaître ! T'es une fille méga cool, Cassis ! Et qu'est-ce que t'es intelligente… surtout sur les garçons !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie mordante de la situation. Samantha Ecolpia est en train de flatter mon talent avec les représentants du sexe opposé alors que je viens de nous séquestrer pour m'éviter de faire face au garçon que j'ai évité depuis près de deux mois, après l'avoir embrassé plus d'une fois à la fête de Miliana.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir ? me demande-t-elle soudain.  
>-Je n'ai pas très envie de parler avec… eux.<br>-Allez, Grosie, sors, s'te-plait ! insiste la voix de Tommy de son plus beau ton larmoyant.

Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant d'acharnement. Si j'ai pas envie de sortir, c'est mon droit, tout de même ?! C'est mon dortoir, ma salle-de-bain !

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Samantha.  
>-C'est compliqué.<br>-C'est p't-être compliqué parce que tu réfléchis trop… tu sais, ya des choses, faut pas réfléchir et Tommy a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, et toi aussi ! Depuis la première année, on vous voit toujours ensemble !  
>-C'est… tout à fait vrai.<p>

J'ignore le fait qu'on tambourine à notre porte, focalisée sur les yeux bien trop honnêtes pour son propre bien de Samantha. J'ai fini par arriver à la conclusion que les plus sincères étaient souvent les moins finauds. Et aussi les plus gratuitement gentils. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une règle grossière, il y a toujours des exceptions.

Et je m'en retrouve convaincue. C'est vrai, pourquoi rester dans cette salle-de-bain, tout ça pour fuir de devoir regarder la vérité en face ? C'est immature et idiot. Tommy me plait. Beaucoup. C'est indéniable ! Bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'en suis amoureuse de une, parce que je déteste les étiquettes, de deux parce que personne n'est vraiment capable de définir le statu « amoureux » et de trois, parce qu'il ne faut pas pousser Mémé dans les orties ! Mais j'ai assez confiance en moi pour savoir que, même amoureuse, je ne deviendrai pas l'une de ses héroïnes niaises et débiles qui, dictées par leur graaaand amour, se comportent comme des quiches. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs que l'amour ne les a pas rendu quiches mais n'est qu'un bon engrais pour faire pousser la plante de la stupidité.

Je me lève donc, prête à affronter tout ce qui pourra me sauter à la gorge de l'autre côté de cette porte. Je pointe ma baguette sur la porte, prête à la déverrouiller, quand Samantha parle à nouveau :

-Mais, au fait, j'y pense ! T'as dit à Tommy que t'étais lesb' ?

* * *

><p><em>C'est vrai que ce serait bien de prévenir Tommy, quoi...<em>


	28. Chapter 28

_Voilà, voilà, le dernier chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire ma fic, en tout cas ce fut un plaisir de la partager avec vous *petit moment d'émotion théâtrale*. Je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui m'ont encouragé et laissé de gentilles review, merci à __**ptitsoleil **__sans qui j'aurais certainement oublié indéfiniment de poster, ahah, mais aussi à __**Rozen Coant**__, __**Smiling Sparrow, Idaline, Claroushka, **__et __**La plume d'Elena, **__et bien d'autres bien sûr, il fallait vraiment être patients pour me suivre et vous l'avez fait, donc voilà, MERCI !_

_Et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Juste moi ? Juste toi.<strong>

* * *

><p>La porte se déverrouille dans un déclic et alors que je pose les doigts sur la poignée, elle s'ouvre à la volée, et je me retrouve face à la mine furibonde de mon frère. Je lui décoche un regard agacé avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Tommy est assis tristement sur mon lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il lève brièvement ses yeux noisette vers moi mais les rabaisse aussitôt sur ses <em>Converses<em>. Okay. Il boude. Le diable sur mon épaule gauche le traite de crétin immature exaspérant, l'ange bien casse-bonbon sur celle de droite me rappelle que j'ai été celle à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, me cacher derrière des tapisseries et voyager entre les cuisines et mon dortoir, et les salles de cours, en mode furtif.

-Tiens ! commente mon frère en haussant ses épais sourcils de portugais. Tu n'as pris que…, il jette un regard ironique à son poignée sans montre, une heure pour avoir les citrouilles de sortir de la salle-de-bain !  
>-Ah bon ? s'alarme Samantha, derrière moi. Mais alors, je suis <em>vraiment<em> en retard !

On se retourne vers elle qui étudie son poignée qui a une montre réelle, pour le coup.

-Et ma montre aussi ! ajoute-t-elle avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Ou alors, la salle-de-bain est bloquée dans une autre dimension temporelle !  
>-Non, Samantha, mon frère est juste porté sur l'exagération, la rassuré-je.<br>-Oh, d'accord !  
>-BREF ! s'impatiente Chace. Moi aussi, je suis à la bourre maintenant ! Va retrouver ton chiot abandonné avant qu'il prenne des croquettes empoisonnés pour mettre fin à sa sombre existence !<br>-Ahah, commente sombrement Tommy, sans relever pour autant le regard.

Je fusille mon frère du regard et lui fais signe de foutre le camp. Ils prennent la direction de la sortie, lui et Samantha, tandis que celle-ci me lance :

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance avec Olivier !  
>-Bonne chance, Samantha.<br>-Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Dual ? s'intéresse mon frère.  
>-Ouaip ! Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que t'y allais avec Janet !<p>

Mon frère se retourne tout rouge vers moi, pour vérifier que j'ai bien entendu. Et je suis sûre que le sourire ravi et amusé qui s'étend sur mes lèvres lui assure que oui, j'ai bien entendu ! C'est fou, tout ce qu'on loupe quand on reste deux semaines, cloîtrée dans son dortoir. Il va falloir que j'aille parler à Janet !

-Okay, Sam, bien joué, grommelle-t-il avant de fermer la porte sur eux et le rire joyeux de la blonde.

Je me mordille la lèvre, me tournant vers Tommy qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Mon estomac se tord d'embarras et d'appréhension. Oh, Merlin, et voilà comment les ennuis commencent. Le dortoir est plus silencieux qu'une église abandonné et j'ai aussi l'impression que si je m'avise à parler, l'écho sera le même ; assourdissant et terrifiant, glaçant. La vérité c'est que tous les boyaux déchiquetés et les rires démoniaques que contiennent mes livres d'horreurs n'arrivent pas à m'arracher un hoquet ou un tremblement mais que, là, dans ce dortoir vide, juste lui et moi, je suis terrifiée. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle je ne cesse de fuir ou de reculer. Mais, peu importe si je perds la dernière once qu'il me restait de ma tranquillité d'antan, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que la tranquillité ne résout rien. En profondeur, tout du moins. En surface, ça peut faire illusion.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais chercher les ennuis ou les prises de têtes !

Enfin, mis à part maintenant.

Je le rejoins sur mon lit et m'assois près de lui. A une bonne distance, néanmoins. Je m'éclaircis la voix, ignorant du mieux dont je suis capable la boule dans mon ventre.

-Donc… tu es venue ici pour me parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Hum.<br>-D'accord…, dis-je, mal à l'aise devant son mutisme.

_Quel emmerdeur_, rage Diablotin._Tu l'as bien cherché !_ m'assure Angelot.

-Tu ne veux plus me parler, c'est ça ? dis-je, en essayant d'adopter le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas tenir plus de deux minutes.

Mais ma plaisanterie tombe à plat et je connais le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie. Si on m'avait dit que je serai un jour gêné au point d'en avoir les joues brûlantes, à cause du ô combien intimidant Thomas Fletcher, j'aurais eu ce sourire qui veut subtilement dire « Achète-toi un cerveau, mon pauvre ».

-Je comprends que…, commencé-je.

Puis, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire en débutant ma phrase. Qu'est-ce que je comprends, au juste ? Qu'il croit qu'on sort ensemble ? Que ça lui fasse perdre la boule que je lui saute au cou un jour, pour l'éviter le lendemain et une soixantaine de lendemains suivants ? Que je ne réponde pas à ses lettres, que je lui pose un lapin au match de Quidditch ? Que je me rue dans la salle-de-bain quand mon frère l'emmène ici pour qu'on règle les choses ?

Je comprends surtout que j'ai merdé un max.

Diablotin ne trouve rien à redire à ça, à part d'opiner du chef avec mauvaise humeur. Si même mon côté hypocrite, manipulateur, mesquin, sournois, jaloux, orgueilleux et rancunier n'a pas un seul petit mot pour me redorer le blason, dans cette affaire, c'est que je suis vraiment dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

_Il n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de t'atteindre, de te prouver que vous aviez une chance, espèce de sale petite tête de mule ! Et toi… tu as fait, quoi, déjà ? Ah oui ! Fuis, fuis… et fuis ! Chouette boulot, patate ! Arrange-moi ce merdier ! Il a fait le plus gros du chemin, fais les derniers pas !_

Par contre, Angelot n'a pas perdu sa langue, à ce que je vois. Ah, il ne manque pas une occasion pour l'ouvrir, celui-là ! Et en plus, je jurerai qu'il a la voix de Grand-mère !

-Je suis désolée, d'accord ? m'excusé-je.

Mais le fait de me rendre compte combien j'ai été une lâche m'a énervée et a rendu ma voix plus agressive que je l'aurais voulu. Et ça a le don de faire réagir Tommy qui relève aussitôt la tête et plonge directement son regard dans le mien. Ma mâchoire se crispe d'elle-même et je ne sais trop à quoi c'est dû ; à la tension que je ressens ; à tous les efforts nécessaires pour me retenir de lui dévorer les lèvres. Seize ans sans embrasser un garçon de ma vie et il suffit d'une fois avec Thomas Fletcher pour me rendre french-kiss-addict.

_French-kiss-addict _? J'ai réellement pensé ces trois mots ? Répugnant.

-Désolée pour quoi, Groseille ? me demande-t-il avec ce regard de chiot battu qui me fait toujours culpabiliser encore plus. Pour… m'avoir oublié ou pour… partir en courant à chaque fois que tu me vois ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il m'insulte, me menace et me dise qu'il allait fomenter ma mort. Mais non. Il me dit tout ça de son air le plus triste et misérable, avec ses yeux qui me demandent clairement pourquoi je lui ai brisé le cœur.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Tommy, lui répondis-je si doucement que je me demande s'il m'a entendu.  
>-Alors, pourquoi ?<p>

Je soupire. Ca ne va pas être facile. Je me décale de lui, regardant la porte fermée, tandis qu'il est complètement tourné vers moi.

-D'accord…, dis-je, les doigts crispés sur les draps de chaque côté de mes jambes. Bon. J'ai… j'ai quelques soucis avec les relations humaines. Rien qu'avec l'amitié, je suis perdue. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Bon grès, mal grès. Plutôt, mal grès, d'ailleurs, fis-je, en riant nerveusement. Et ça a pris des années avant que… je ne m'avoue à moi-même que tu étais mon seul et véritable ami, mon meilleur ami et surement l'une des plus importantes personnes de ma vie. C'est toi qui m'as permise de m'ouvrir aux autres –un tant soi peu, tout du moins- et grâce à toi, il y a Janet, et Lydia… et même James Potter ! J'ai même réussi à trouver des bons côtés à Lily Evans et, maintenant, depuis une demi-heure, j'ai sympathisé avec Samantha Ecolpia !

Le fil de mes pensées est tellement renversant qu'il faut que je me retourne vers Tommy qui a l'air assez perdu par ce que je lui dis et j'insiste, la voix maintenant plus sûre :

-JAMES POTTER, LILY EVANS et SAMANTHA ECOLPIA, Tommy ! N'est-ce pas affolant ?!  
>-Je… sais pas trop, Grosie…, hésite-t-il.<br>-Ca m'affole, en tout cas !  
>-C'est mal ? s'inquiète-t-il.<br>-Je ne sais pas, Tommy, avoué-je en soupirant. Mais ça me fait peur.  
>-Et je te fais peur aussi, pas vrai ? comprend-il en détournant le regard. C'est pour ça que tu t'es cachée dans la salle-de-bain.<p>

Parfois, je m'étonne à espérer qu'il soit plus bête que je ne lui en donne crédit.

Je comble la distance entre nous deux, glissant sur mon lit, pour poser une main sur son bras.

-Tommy, regarde-moi.

Il m'obéit et je déglutis face à ses si beaux yeux, dansant entre le vert amande et le marron caramel. Merlin mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque ?! Je balaye d'une main agacée cet élan de peur bien trop connu, ces derniers temps. Cette fois-ci, je ne reculerai pas.

-Encore une fois, tu es mon seul et mon premier, Tommy, il faut que tu m'apprennes, lui soufflé-je. Je sais que tu n'as pas le bon rôle, que c'est toi qui te prends toutes les gifles. Tu te les as prises en étant mon premier ami, tu en prendras d'autres en étant mon premier… mon premier…

Je toussote, mal à l'aise. Copain ? Petit-ami ? Amant ? Prince Charmant ? Je me sens incapable de prononcer un seul de ces mots qui ont depuis trop longtemps sonné comme une énorme connerie commerciale à écrire sur les boîtes en cœur de chocolat trop sucrés.

-Amour ? me propose-t-il avec un sourire.  
>-Admettons, concédé-je en riant. Et je suis désolée pour ça. Vraiment, je le suis. Mais je ne suis pas la plus gentille, ni la plus délicate et je manque souvent de compréhension ou de compassion. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la plus belle, non plus ! ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter. Tu peux trouver tellement mieux, Tommy ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, tu sais et…<br>-Tout le monde est fait pour ça, m'interrompt-il en me prenant les mains, toujours souriant. Et t'es parfaite comme t'es, ma Groseille ! T'es de loin la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse ! Et la plus canon, et la plus cool, et la plus drôle !  
>-Mais tais-toi ! rié-je.<p>

Des larmes me viennent et c'est ridicule. Pourquoi pleurer, franchement ?! Je m'énerve parfois, sérieusement ! J'essaye d'arracher l'une de mes mains pour me sécher les larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux dont je bats pourtant les paupières pour éviter le désastre mais rien y faire. Mais il y porte sa propre main pour les essuyer et je me sens rougir comme une…

Bah comme une quiche, il faut bien le dire ! Ah, bon sang…

-C'est vrai, Grosie, et je t'aime, juste toi.  
>-Juste moi ?<br>-Juste toi !

**xOxOxO**

-Non.  
>-S'te plaaaait, Grosiiiie !<br>-Non. Et à partir de maintenant, cesse avec tes « Grosie » à répétition, Tommy, c'est ridicule.  
>-D'accord, mon amour, ma chérie, mon cœur, mon bébé !<p>

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour compenser le rougissement qui s'étend sur mes joues. Non, je n'aime pas du tout ! Ces surnoms obèses de guimauve me donnent envie de vomir !

_Menteuse_, ronronnent Diablotin et Angelot d'une même voix.

Et depuis quand vous êtes potes, vous deux ?! Je dois avoir les deux seuls ange-démon qui s'adorent ! Mais quoi de plus étonnant ? Ca tombe toujours sur moi.

-Allez ! Tout le monde y s'ra ! insiste Tommy avec enthousiasme.  
>-Justement, je ne veux pas voir tout le monde, râlé-je.<br>-Mais tout le monde a envie de nous voir !

Il image bien le pronom « nous » en surélevant nos deux mains liées dont nos doigts sont entrelacés. Se tenir amoureusement la main. Encore une chose que j'espérais ne jamais faire de ma vie !

_Oh, quelle triste existence que voilà ! _se moque Angelot.

Arrgh.

-Soit, crissé-je avec mauvaise humeur.  
>-SUPER !<p>

Je le laisse me trainer vers les Trois Balais. On croise alors Miliana, Mikaela et July, et elles s'arrêtent à notre vue. J'ignore le sourire moqueur de July et observe la mâchoire de ma cousine tomber. Elle le cache presque aussitôt mais j'ai le temps de voir cette lueur de malveillante dans son regard. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

-Salut, les filles ! se réjouit Tommy avec un large sourire.  
>-Bonjour, ajouté-je aimablement, néanmoins.<br>-Alors, comme ça, vous êtes finalement ensemble ? s'enquit July, sans cacher son mépris évident.  
>-Ouais ! C'est cool, hein ?!<br>-Plus amoureux de moi, on dirait, Tommy ? minaude Miliana avec son faux air angélique. A part…, fait-elle mine de réfléchir. Si tu essayes de me rendre jalouse en utilisant bassement ma pauvre cousine !  
>-Je… ? Quoi ? Te rendre jalouse ? s'étonne Tommy, incertain. Non ! Enfin… non ! Je… Pourquoi est-ce que je… ?<p>

Elle a à présent les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air triomphant. Mon sourire de circonstance est tombé et j'observe son petit manège malsain avec des yeux froids. Bien sûr. Elle ne peut pas avaler le fait qu'un des plus fervents membres de sa cours et un de ses exs, qui plus est, ait déserté pour… pour sa cousine, sa pâle copie d'elle-même.

Tommy lâche ma main et je frissonne, et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi, mon estomac se rétractant face au goût amer de la déception. Alors, c'est tout ? Une tirade prétentieuse, quelques mots de ma cousine et l'affaire est classée ?

Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, je sens son bras musclé s'enrouler autour de mes épaules pour me coller contre lui. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et il a l'air beaucoup moins hésitant et intimidé.

-Je suis avec ta cousine parce que je veux être avec elle, Milie ! T'es sexy et je t'adore toujours parce que bon, voilà… Miliana O'Connell, quand même ! fait-il avec ferveur.  
>-Hé ! protesté-je en plantant mes ongles dans son dos, à travers le tee-shirt, orné d'un troll qui fracasse une guitare, qu'il porte. Tu t'égares un peu, là, je crois !<br>-Oh oui, désolé, bébé ! rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je suis pas avec Groseille pour te rendre jalouse, déjà… bah déjà parce que j'y aurais jamais pensé ! Et après, parce que je m'en fous de te rendre jalouse, maintenant ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'aime plus, Milie.  
>-Longtemps ? ironise July. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu lui courrais encore après –lamentablement, d'ailleurs !<br>-Ouais, l'année dernière ! approuve-t-il de bonne grâce. C'était quand j'étais jeune…

Je vois July s'apprêter à répliquer et, cette discussion, en pleine rue de Pré-au-Lard, commençant à me taper sur le système, je la précède avec un sourire poli dont je n'arrive à habiller le visage qu'au prix d'un effort colossal :

-Très bien ! Nous avons été très heureux d'échanger quelques mots avec vous mais nous avons à faire, donc…  
>-Oh, bien sûr ! fait Miliana avec un regard de défi qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais, avant ça, juste une dernière chose… j'ai réfléchi, Tommy, et si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux ressortir avec moi, et bien… c'est d'accord !<br>-Ah… euh…, prononce Tommy difficilement, assez perdu.

De mon côté, j'en reste sans-voix. Sa période de sainte n'a vraiment pas fait long feu. Comment ose-t-elle ? Sincèrement, elle devrait demander une médaille pour ses aptitudes de garce ! Mais, en réalité, ça ne devrait pas autant m'étonner. Elle a toujours été capricieuse et possessive. Elle n'apprécie pas que je sois plus proche de Chace que d'elle. Elle ne peut pas accepter que Lupin choisisse Oliveira plutôt qu'elle. Et elle ne supporte pas que Tommy cesse de lui courir après, même s'il est évident qu'il ne lui plait pas plus que ça.

Je lui lance alors un regard pleins de dégoût qu'elle fait mine d'ignorer, attendant avec jubilation que Tommy me quitte pour ses beaux yeux. La vérité c'est que personne ne change vraiment jamais. Et certainement pas en un mois. Je m'en doutais mais je ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle me donnerait raison à ce point.

-Merci, Milie, mais non merci, finit par répondre Tommy. J'te l'ai dit, je suis avec Groseille, maintenant. Juste elle. A tout !

Il lui fait un large geste de sa main libre, m'entraînant en direction du pub de l'autre, apparemment inconscient de la situation assez délicate dans laquelle il était. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour voir la mine sombre de Miliana. J'aurais bien aimé lui crier que je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Mais c'est ma cousine et j'entendrai encore parler d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle changera vraiment, avec le temps. Peut-être que non.

Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, elle ne m'a pas déçue.

**xOxOxO**

Je prends place dans le canapé de notre salle-commune, dans mon coin habituel. C'est-à-dire, le plus éloigné de la cheminée devant laquelle les Maraudeurs sont en train de mettre un boucan innommable. Je lance un regard agacé dans leur direction. Il n'y a pas à dire, les Maraudeurs sont en forme, aujourd'hui ! Déjà que j'ai dû les supporter bien deux heures aux Trois Balais après que Tommy les ait attiré avec euphorie à notre table –ainsi que la moitié du pub. Les deux _pires_ heures de ma vie ! Et à chaque fois que j'essayais de filer à l'anglaise vers n'importe où, pourvu loin de ce pub de malheur, il y avait soit Potter, soit Tommy pour me ramener par la peau des fesses. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus éreintant que d'être la meilleure amie de Thomas Fletcher mais j'ai trouvé pire. Être la petite-amie de Thomas Fletcher.

Tommy s'assoit juste à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser. Je me mets à sourire contre ses lèvres. Il y a quand même des bons côté non négligeables.

Nous allions approfondir le baiser quand…

-Hola, muchachos !

Suivi d'une claque retentissante sur ma cuisse gauche.

Lydia Stevenson, bien sûr.

Nous nous séparons et je tourne la tête vers la blonde à lunette à l'habituel sourire narquois, avachie à ma gauche, les bras étalés sur le dossier de notre canapé, les jambes écartées dans une posture supra-distinguée devant elle.

-Hola, Lydia ! lui répond gaiement Tommy.  
>-Qu'il est mignon…<br>-Tu n'étais pas à Serpentard, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? ironisé-je. Je sais bien que tu aimes squatter notre table mais notre salle-commune, quand même…  
>-C'est ma nouvelle ambition, pour ct'année, m'apprend-elle. Faut voir les choses en grand, Triplie ! Jerr' et Ophé me filent vos mots-de-passe ringards… pourquoi vous les faîtes tout le temps en latin ?<br>-Caius Mucius Scævola, c'est du latin ? s'étonne Tommy.

Lydia et moi lui lançons un bref regard avant de revenir à nos moutons.

-La déco d'chez moi est naze, en plus ! Tout en vert dégueu, avec toutes les têtes de nœuds de mes camarades… le résultat donne envie de gerber et j'sais même pas si ça arrangerait pas les choses !  
>-Raffiné, commenté-je.<br>-Tu pourrais m'faire visiter, un jour ? demande Tommy.  
>-T'inquiète, mon chou.<br>-COOL !  
>-D'ailleurs, tu l'aurais su si t'avais trainé ton cul hors de ton dortoir, Triplie ! Ca fait depuis la rentrée que j'suis là, me dit-elle.<br>-Ca, c'est vrai, confirme Tommy. Sirius a même failli la trucider, la première fois !  
>-Il voulait arracher mes fringues, tu veux dire, chéri ! Il est fou de moi.<br>-Euh… non, j'crois pas, Lydia, insiste-t-il. Il voulait vraiment te tuer… même qu'il a dit « JE VAIS LA BUTER ! ».  
>-Ah Tommy… mon p'tit Tommy…, se désole théâtralement la Gryffondor d'adoption. Tu comprendras, un jour…<p>

A cet instant, la porte de la salle-commune s'ouvre sur Lily et Alice Connors, et ne passent pas trois secondes chronos avant que la figure de notre préfète-en-chef ne vire au rouge cramoisi à la vue du bordel qu'installent Potter et cie, près de la cheminée. Elle s'élance vers eux et arrache la bouteille de bière-au-beurre que tenait Black, dans les mains, tandis que Potter danse assez bizarrement sur la table basse sur la musique rock que fait passer un tourne-disque. D'un coup de baguette, elle fait taire la musique, renversant de colère la moitié de la boisson qu'elle a subtilisée sur le tapis en hurlant :

-C'est pas bientôt fini, ici ?!

J'entends à moitié Black lui renvoyer une réplique dédaigneuse, Lupin s'excuser –alors que c'est quand même le deuxième préfet-en-chef mais je ne ferai aucun commentaire…- et Potter dire quelque chose du genre « Oh ma Lily-Jolie d'amouuuur ». Et Pettigrow s'en fiche comme d'une guigne de ce que peut bien raconter Evans.

-Tu vois, c'est comme Evans, poursuit Lydia, comme pour imager son propos, sur un ton professoral. Elle dit qu'elle peut pas voir l'ébourriffé mais elle loupe pas une occase pour courir vers lui, et elle se transforme en garce parce qu'elle doit réprimer ses envies de lui sauter dessus. Bah, Black, c'est pareil avec moi. Tu comprends, mon p'tit chou ?  
>-Oui, m'dame !<p>

**xOxOxO**

Je rentre dans mon dortoir, un vrai sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a personne pour le voir, dans le dortoir encore vide –bien que les autres ne vont pas tarder, elles sont toutes les quatre dans la salle-commune- et c'est ce qui fait surement toute la différence. Sourire pour soi-même et pas pour les autres.

J'étais en train de discuter encore avec Lydia et Tommy quand j'ai pensé au calendrier, enfermé dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Et j'ai eu beau me dire que je ferai ça plus tard, ça m'obsédait. Il faut que je termine ça, maintenant.

Je connais la réponse. Et elle n'a fait que se justifier pendant toute la journée. A présent, elle est très claire. Si claire que je me demande pourquoi je me suis posée une telle question et me suis embarrassée de cette quête existentielle si ridicule, cet été. Les ados aiment vraiment faire dans le dramatique, parfois !

J'ouvre le tiroir et en sors le calendrier, une plume et un encrier.

« JE SUIS… »

Avec une moue de satisfaction, j'inscris à la suite :

«… juste moi, Cassis O'Connell ».

Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

* * *

><p><em>Et c'est certainement pas plus mal ! <em>

_A vous les studios ;)_


	29. Bonus : Lydia Stevenson

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors, voilà, c'est un petit chapitre bonus qui peut aussi etre considéré comme une sorte d'épilogue, mais bon, ça n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire en elle-même... mais comme j'ai remarqué que vous étiez beaucoup à aimer Lydia, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa d'écrire un chapitre dans sa tête ! Bon, j'avais envisagé une fiction longue... mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas survivre mentalement à la cinglée-attitude de Lydia !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent, vous êtes adorables !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<br>Lydia Stevenson**

_Ooooh, happy dayyy –Oooh happy dayyyy…_

Je souris pleinement au son de trompette qui annonce une nouvelle et radieuse journée. J'ouvre donc les yeux pour tomber sur les teintures élégantes et vertes de notre si belle maison pleine à craquer de petits cons snobinards et vicelards qui rêvent de manger du moldu à la broche. Et non ! Ce n'est pas qu'un vulgaire cliché, c'est tout à fait véridique ! Les Serpentard sont l'engeance de Satan lui-même ! Je le suis moi-même donc je suis bien à même de vous le dire !

Je me redresse dans mon lit, passant mes deux bras derrière mon cou pour m'étirer en voyant que, comme d'habitude, mes petites diablesses sont déjà debout à se préparer. Ah… j'ai beau dire que mon rêve le plus précieux est de devenir une lionne de Gryffondor, je dois bien avouer que je les aime, mes colocataires des Enfers ! C'est un peu comme mes sœurs, vous voyez ? Elles me font chier, je les fais chier, elles me sermonnent, je leur brûle la perruque…

Tenez, la plus belle de toutes, Taylor qui vient d'envoyer mon réveil qui chantonnait encore gaiment mon gospel contre le mur le plus proche, comment ne pas l'aimer de tout mon petit cœur palpitant ? Elle est quand même formidable, comme fille. D'interminables boucles soyeuses de la couleur du chocolat et toujours ce petit air de diva contrariée collé sur sa gueule d'anglaise de pure souche. On n'aurait pas envie de passer sa journée à lui pourrir la vie, à lui faire péter les plombs, hein ? Franchement, c'est un trésor. Dès que je m'ennuis, j'ai toujours cet éclair de génie qui m'éblouit : « Lydia, ma déesse de sex appeal, et si t'allais emmerder Taytay ? ». Et ça repart comme sur des roulettes.

Et Sofia, la plus moche, avec sa face de cratère qui nous fait croire en la Lune en plein jour, qui est présentement en train de se rouler et grogner comme un ours dans son lit pour lutter contre sa destinée ; se lever. Aussi moche qu'elle est conne, c'est quand même un exploit. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est comme ma sœur, plutôt comme mon chien, mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, donc voyez comme elle m'est précieuse.

Mais la plus admirable des trois, c'est quand même ma préfète, Mortitia Nott. Oui, oui, elle a un nom à vous flanquer des frissons mais, rassurez-vous, elle est douce comme un agneau. C'est même Sainte-Mortitia. Elle veille à mon bien-être et à mon équilibre spirituel, ça me rend toute chose à chaque fois. Je l'ai déjà demandée en mariage, la pensant incroyablement amoureuse de moi, mais elle a refusé en rougissant d'embarras, mentionnant vaguement son futur mangemort de fiancé, Rosier Evan. Elle m'a aussi expliqué qu'il paraitrait que j'ai pris le choix, il y a bien longtemps déjà, d'emprunter la mauvaise voie, celle des pêchers, de la perdition et de la forfaiture. Après, bon, j'aimerais bien dire que c'est complètement faux mais c'est un peu vrai, aussi.

« Mortie ! s'écrie avec colère notre Seigneurie Taylor. Fais gaffe, bon sang ! Tu viens de me coller un coup de brosse !  
>-Oups, désolée, ma puce ! »<p>

J'attrape ma baguette dans ma taie d'oreiller et me lève, avec un regard peiné pour le squelette éparpillé de mon pauvre réveil en forme de fesses de lutin. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain où Mortitia et Taylor se maquillent et se coiffent.

« Bien l'bonjour, mes filles de peu de vertu.  
>-Où t'as vu que j'avais des verrues ?! s'indigne Taylor, déjà toute pimpante. Ma peau est PARFAITE !<br>-Vertu, pas verrue, pauvre tâche, claironne la voix nasillarde de Sofia. En gros, elle te traite de pute ! »

Je roule des yeux. Sofia, toujours là pour essayer d'instruire mes petites niaises. Ca m'ennuie, je les aime idiotes comme mes pieds. Quoique, voilà cinq ans d'efforts acharnés et Taylor est toujours aussi inculte.

Mais Taylor a l'air dubitatif, et me regarde avant de me demander :

« C'est vrai ce que dit le thon ?  
>-Huhum…<br>-Bon… »

Je fais face au miroir qui me renvoie ma superbe mine de gagnante. Je lui dédie mon plus beau sourire auquel mon reflet fait style de s'évanouir, ce qui fait beaucoup rire Mortitia –qui est, je dois l'admettre, un très bon public quand je ne fais pas honte à notre maison- et qui arrache un hoquet dédaigneux à Taylor qui commence à s'appliquer une drôle de crème étrange sur sa peau. Moi, ma peau est déjà claire et parfaite, pas besoin d'artifice ! D'ailleurs, entre vous et moi, je suis la fille la plus belle de Poudlard. Sinon, comment expliquer que Sirius Black soit dingue de moi ? Il n'y a qu'à regarder le champ de blé doré qui me sert de chevelure et les deux saphirs qui brillent sous mes deux sourcils parfaits. Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais lu de livre ? On décrit toujours l'héroïne des plus belles métaphores. Honnêtement, de vous à moi toujours, « grande blonde aux yeux bleu », ça vous fait rêver, vous ? Ou alors, il faut au moins rajouter « jambes galbées », « lèvres pulpeuses » et « poitrine généreuse ». Sommes-nous toujours d'accord ?

Bon, bah, considérez que j'ai tout cela, je vous fais rêver, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que Merlin m'a fichu des lunettes, c'est pour laisser une chance à mes camarades femelles. Quoique, de vous à moi encore une fois, être myope, ça me va comme un gant ! Ca me rajoute un p'tit quelque chose « secrétaire salope » qui plait aux hommes. Non mais essayez, je vous assure. Par contre, prenez des verres rectangulaires comme moi, hein, parce que y'a bien que mon pote-Potter pour penser que les binocles rondes, c'est sexy. Remarquez, ça émoustille Evans… Mais bon, c'est une rousse, tout le monde dit que les roux sont bizarres.

Je me brosse les dents avec enthousiasme en ondulant des hanches avec mes afro-américains intérieurs qui chantent leur refrain préféré :

_When Jesus waaaashed-when Jesus waaaashed  
>When Jeeeesus waaashed –When Jeeesus waaaashed<br>Jesus waaaashed –When Jesus waaashed- washed my sins awaaay…  
>Oh happy dayyy –Oh Happyyy day…<br>Lalalalalala-lalalala  
>Lalala-lalala<em>

Je sens alors la main douce de Sainte-Mortitia qui remonte la manche de mon tee-shirt jaune pâle qui glissait presque jusqu'à mon coude. Dans le miroir, je vois sa mine blême aux yeux noirs qui sont fixés sur mon omoplate avec un éclat d'effroi et je ris, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Ces sorciers et leurs superstitions ridicules ! Toujours à flipper devant mon gentil Bobby qui est le plus adorable des toutous, qui joue à la baballe et mâchonne son os en remuant sa queue dans mon dos, sans faire d'histoire. Il n'a jamais mordu personne et pourtant, il pâtit de la vilaine réputation de ses compatriotes… on dira ce qu'on voudra mais les sorciers sont vraiment des racistes de la pire espèce, à cataloguer tous les sinistros dans la même case de messager de la faucheuse !

« Franchement, Lydie, t'aurais pu te tatouer un serpent ou une chauve-souris ! me réprimande une nouvelle fois ma Sainte attitrée. Mais un sinistros ! Si ça se trouve, tu as provoqué des morts sans même le savoir ! »

Je crache le dentifrice et me rince la bouche, après bien évidemment ma séance indispensable de gargarisme qui fait grimacer à tous les coups Taylor. Puis, je recrache et m'essuie la bouche du revers du poignet, et me retourne en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine vers Mortitia.

« Je trouve ton jugement à l'encontre de mon Bobby vraiment cruel et gratuit ! Pour une Sainte-Préfète, je te trouve bien étroite d'esprit !  
>-Mais Lydia ! C'est un sinistros ! C'est présage de mort !<br>-Et est-ce que t'es morte ?  
>-Euh…<br>-Pourtant t'arrêtes pas de me mater à poil, alors tu serais la première à claquer !  
>-Qu-quoi ?! balbutie-t-elle en virant rouge pivoine. C'est parce que tu te promènes toujours nue ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Jamais je ne…<br>-Ca t'embarrasse que j'dise ça devant Tay-tay ? compris-je avec indulgence. Très bien, je n'en dis pas plus alors…  
>-Mais je-mais…, » fait-elle en regardant Taylor qui hausse les épaules avec ennui.<p>

Je me saisis d'un rouge-à-lèvre Chanel parmi l'armée de Taylor qui a envahi notre salle-de-bain. Elle crie comme une hystérique de ne pas toucher à ses affaires et je l'ignore, comme d'habitude. Ce qui est marrant avec Taylor c'est qu'elle ne se lasse de rien. Elle me pète mon réveil tous les quatre matins, et je me venge à chaque fois. Je me sers de son maquillage tous les matins et lui choure ses fringues à chaque fois que l'envie m'en prend, elle beugle comme une vache espagnole à tous les coups sans que ça ne me stoppe en rien dans mon élan, mais ça ne la dissuade pas dans sa routine inutile d'hystéro maladive.

Je m'en applique donc gaiement sur fond de gospel featuring cris-de-pintade. Je vais leur faire sortir un tube parce que, honnêtement, c'est rythmé ! Mais, après le mascara et le crayon, ma pauvre pie n'a plus de voix et se contente de bouillir sur place. Je crois qu'elle s'est rouillée pendant les vacances d'été.

J'allais sortir alors de la salle-de-bain pour aller enfiler mon uniforme quand un manquement à l'un de mes devoirs me revint. Je fis donc demi-tour et d'un coup de baguette, j'enclenche les robinets de notre grande baignoire qui se remplit à la vitesse magique habituelle. Mortitia vient se poster à ma droite et s'étonne :

« Mais Lydia, tu n'as déjà pas pris ton bain, hier soir ?  
>-Très juste observation, je t'en félicite, mon ange ! »<p>

Elle me fait l'un de ses sourires-froncement-de-sourcils qui la rend très moche. Ce qui la sauve, c'est que, d'habitude, elle est quand même regardable. Quand elle ne fait pas ses rictus et moues de petite pimbêche coincée qui refroidissent de beaucoup mes ardeurs de potentielle-lesbienne. Après bon, je l'aime quand même.

Une fois que le niveau de l'eau me satisfait, j'en crève la surface de mon index droit avec un air critique. Mortitia me regarde faire avec l'admiration qu'elle ne sait se défaire quand je suis en sa présence. Au fond, je sais qu'elle est ma plus grande fan.

« Elle est bonne, l'informé-je. Comme moi.  
>-Oh ! » se réjouit-elle avec moi.<p>

Je me redresse donc, me retourne, attrape le bras de Taylor et la balance d'un geste dans la baignoire où elle tombe, éclaboussant les environs, Mortitia qui pousse un petit cri et moi-même. Taylor se débat un moment vainement avant de comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver et son visage furieux et alarmé, au maquillage saccagé et à la coiffure style-serpillère ( tout à fait dans le vent à Serpentard donc) me fait sourire avec complaisance.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais, ma biche. »

On ne touche pas à mon réveil cul-de-lutin, j'y tiens beaucoup. Ses fesses vibrent quand il sonne, c'est un chef d'œuvre.

**xOxOxO**

« Hop, hop, hop ! » fais-je en me glissant in extremis par l'entrée de la salle de métamorphose que McGo refermait déjà.

McGo a la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucun commentaire. Elle doit avoir elle aussi remarqué l'immense honneur que je lui fais d'assister à son cours et ce, plus ou moins en temps et en heure. Je commence à marcher dans l'allée entre les tables quand, à ma plus grande déception, je vois que mon Blackie-bis a osé laisser Wilkes me piquer ma place à côté de lui.

Bon, je vais faire les présentations parce que je sens que vous connaissez des difficultés pour me suivre. Blackie-bis, c'est le petit-frère de Blackie, et Blackie c'est Sirius Black quand je suis dans mes bons jours et que je veux bien lui faire ce plaisir incontestable –qui doit le rendre fou d'amour et de désir à l'intérieur- de lui affubler ce petit sobriquet affectueux. Notez bien que je me force parce que Sirius Black, c'est pas mon genre. Mais bon, je sais qu'il est depuis des années amoureux de moi alors… je fais des sacrifices. Parfois, je l'appelle même Sisi, mais ça le fait rougir, alors je le réserve pour les grandes occasions.

Blackie-bis, c'est donc, c'est donc… Et oui, c'est Regulus Black ! Lui, il me fait constamment la tronche. Depuis toujours, il me tire la gueule. J'en ai conclu qu'il était jaloux de l'attention que je portais à son aîné alors que c'était lui qui était dans ma classe et dans ma maison. Mais faut me comprendre ! C'est dur de répartir équitablement mes faveurs. Bon, après, Regounet, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de moi… il est encore trop jeune pour ça. Disons qu'il goûte aux plaisirs de l'amour petit à petit grâce à moi. Et puis, lui, c'est pas pareil. Mais puisque nous sommes intimes, vous et moi –vous êtes tout de même installés dans mon cigare !-, je peux vous le dire : j'ai une nette préférence pour Blackie-bis, il me plait bien, alors il a des chances de devenir Mr Lydia Stevenson. C'est pour ça que je suis si gentille avec Sisi, j'arrondis les angles, je lui forge de bons souvenirs auxquels il pourra se raccrocher quand le choc arrivera.

Non, sérieusement, les Black, c'est de vrais Roméo, ça m'épuise.

« Vire, Stevenson, énonce-t-il avec sa voix de Bad-Dark-Boy.  
>-Mais bien sûr, mon chou… »<p>

Il me jette un regard qui pourrait presque me flanquer des frissons tout partout, dans le genre « attends que je sorte le fouet et les menottes en peluche rose, Lydia-chérie ». Vous voyez, quoi. Il retourne cependant à l'écoute du baratin scolaire de notre McGo adorée. Et oui, Blackie-bis, The Blackie-bis, est un putain d'intello… Ca peut casser le mythe, je suis bien d'accord avec vous.

Mais, honnêtement, de moi à vous, on a tous un truc pour les élèves studieux, lécheurs de culs professoraux, fayots comme ça ne devrait même pas être permis. Allons, on est entre nous, on peut se dire les choses ouvertement. Ils ont ce petit truc « Niquons le système » et « dans dix ans, tu seras torcheuses-de-trolls et moi, le maître du monde ! » qui donne envie de faire des folies avec eux…

Maintenant, voilà. On préfère les regarder bosser parce que, finalement, torcheuse de troll, c'est une belle vocation. Et on ne le dira jamais assez, on manque d'effectif dans le social.

**xOxOxO**

Moi, j'ai pleins d'amis, ça rend jaloux les gens. Mais faut les comprendre, ils ont beau essayé d'être aussi aimé que moi, c'est voué à l'échec comme dessein. Comme vous avez pu le constater depuis ce matin, je suis plus sociale qu'une abeille. D'ailleurs, je suis un peu une Queen-bee, les ailes et les antennes en moins bien sûr, parce même si je suis ouverte à toute expérience chargée de nouvelles sensations électrisantes, je préfère qu'on me foute pas un jet d'insecticide dans la tronche. Donc, mis à part ça, j'ai mon petit club perso, vous voyez.

Vous connaissez déjà Sainte-Mortitia, Tay-Tay et, mon animal de compagnie, Sofia avec qui je partage mon petit chez moi, et mes deux plus grands prétendants, les frères Blackie… mais attention aux yeux parce que la liste est encore longue. Vous n'avez pas encore rencontré les meilleurs ! Le problème principal résidant dans le fait que le choixpeau a voulu s'amuser, lors de ma répartition. On a passé cinq minutes à papoter, lui et moi. Il m'a présenté mes nombreuses qualités, je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier. Téméraire, vive, franche, passionnée comme les flammes ardentes d'un buchée à sorcières. Imprévisible, originale, impulsive et bornée comme un hippogriffe-punk. Tordue, aliénée et brutale comme le Saul-cogneur. Intrusive, dérangeante et déplacée comme une gastro-entérite. Je lui ai alors dit que c'était très bien, qu'il aurait pu faire un psychologue hors-pair, mais que j'attendais de lui de faire le bon choix. Que ma famille attendait que j'aille à Serpentard et que je voulais donc aller partout, sauf là-bas. Logique imparable, argumentaire en béton.

Pensez-vous. Le coquinou s'est dit que ce serait plus drôle de foutre la merde chez les vipères et de m'y expédier en colis recommandé. Quelle charmante idée ! Elle m'a tout de suite fait beaucoup rire !

Ceci étant dit, c'est aussi un rêve brisé. Je me voyais tellement bien en lionne prédatrice et carnivore. Les uniformes tomato-ketchup, les Maraudeurs, McGo, les cassoulets devant la cheminée. Bref, la vie de Gryffondor, la dolce vita pleine de courage et de niaiserie héroïque. Mais bon, c'est un sacrifice pour une invasion parasitaire des Serpillères réussie, tout-ça-tout-ça. Le sacrifice de soi, en somme.

Mais vous pouvez aisément comprendre désormais pourquoi c'est si naturel que mes meilleurs amis soient des Gryffondor, connaissant la lionne qui ronronne en moi en se léchant les coussinets et se dorant la fourrure sous le beau soleil d'Afrique. Une sorte de destinée, plus forte que tout, qui influence ma vie de Serpillère-reconvertie.

« Stevenson…, grince BMB.  
>-BMB…, répondis-je solennellement.<br>-On vous a encore odieusement transmis le mot de passe de ma salle-commune…  
>-C'est ça, ma poule. »<p>

Alors, bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas que des admirateurs… je vous l'ai dit, les gens sont des jaloux. BMB en est l'exemple parfait. Une sorte de gros dragons à terrasser à chaque fois que je me rends dans la salle-commune de mon cœur. Bon, comme vous êtes nouveaux, BMB, c'est Big-Mamma-Blanche. De son vrai nom, c'est la Grosse Dame mais j'ai quand même un peu pitié d'elle et le surnom me semblait quand même trop has-been.

« A bene placito, dis-je.  
>-Votre prononciation latine est affreuse, » siffle-t-elle tandis que son tableau se décale pour me laisser passer.<p>

La perche étant trop facile, je décide de ne pas m'en saisir et lui dire qu'elle ne l'est pas autant que sa gueule. Je lui souris donc et pénètre dans mon humble demeure. C'est éclairé, c'est flamboyant, c'est animé, ça sent bon le fauve-joyeux. Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je m'applique à mon petit tour d'horizon.

Fidèles au poste, les maraudeurs font les zouaves devant la cheminée. Je souris avec tendresse. Heureusement que je peux compter sur eux pour mettre l'ambiance quand je fais le bien ailleurs. Potty est actuellement en pleine représentation de théâtre vu ses mimiques et ses grands gestes, le fou-rire quasiment hystérique de Blackie et la façon dont les autres boivent ses paroles. Même ma deuxième préfète préférée, Lily Evans, l'écoute, en essayant de couvrir son attention derrière une mine grincheuse. Elle fait toujours ça, j'ai remarqué. Mais avec moi, ça prend pas. Surtout après qu'elle ait fait des cochonneries avec lui, à la fête de O'Connie-bis, faut pas qu'elle croit que s'est passé inaperçue. Potty m'a tout dit. Il me dit toujours tout. Et Evans ferait bien de s'y faire parce que je serais le témoin de leur mariage. Mais bon, ce couple est rien à côté de mon chouchou, mon OTP de mon cœur…

Qui sont en train de s'affronter sensuellement et charnellement dans une partie d'échec sorcier parce que, oui, Triplie et son Fletcher sont sexy comme ça ! Les mains dans les poches et mon sourire habituel aux lèvres, je m'en vais les rejoindre et je me poste à côté d'eux.

« Lydia ! C'est trop cool que tu sois venue nous voir ! »

Triplie se contente de me lancer un vague regard blasé, qui me rend à chaque fois toute chose, et quand elle déplace son fou, il y a une tel sex appeal qui se dégage de ce simple geste que j'en soupire, rêveuse.

« Ah Triplie, qu'est-ce que t'es bonne quand tu joues aux échecs, on aurait envie de te bouffer toute crue. »

Elle me présente son sourire le plus niais et je me marre. La chose à savoir sur Triplie c'est que, quand elle vous sourit comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes, elle est en réalité en train de vous insulter de chouette péripatéticienne paraplégique dans sa tête. Et ouais, elle est comme ça, Triplie. C'est une caillera _in disguiiiiise_.

« Lui dis pas ça, Lydia… déjà que je perds GRAVE, pleurniche Tommy. Si en plus tu lui dis qu'elle est jolie, ça va lui donner des forces !  
>-C'est vrai que ça a toujours marché comme ça, ironise placidement Triplie en haussant l'un de ses sourcils châtains. C'est logique.<br>-Nan, nan, protesté-je. Il a raison, le p'tit, quand je drague quelqu'un, c'est pire que s'il se shootait à cockane !  
>-Ine, corrige Triplie.<br>-Coquine ? repris-je d'un air lubrique. Oh, coquine...  
>-Cocaïne ! reprend-elle avec exaspération. C'est cocaïne, la drogue moldue...<br>-Fais pas trop la ouf avec moi, Triplie, tu vas gagner grâce à moi ! Non ! faut que je répare mon injustice ! Je vais faire équipe avec ton mâle pour me rattraper.  
>-Ouaiiiis… t'as entendu, chérie, elle a dit que j'étais un mâle !<br>-Non, Lydia ! Hors de ques…, commence Triplie.  
>-Bouge ! »<p>

Je fais gicler un gosse d'une chaise derrière, et je la traine à côté de Tommy qui se décale avec entrain pour me faire une place. Brave petit, elle l'a bien choisi, Triplie ! Il est presque aussi mignon qu'un bichon maltais.

Mais bon, je vais lui dire tout de suite, à Triplie, parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle saurait bien gérer une félicitation, vu comme elle fait la tronche. Elle fait style mais elle aime faire des folies avec moi. Faut jamais l'écouter, elle aime juste se faire désirer.

« Bon, maintenant, les cocos, et si on pimentait un peu tout ça ?  
>-On ne pimente rien du tout, grince-t-elle.<br>-Oh ! Dis, dis, diiiis ! » trépigne dans le même temps mon coéquipier.

Je dessine un sourire adorablement machiavélique sur mon visage.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Strip Chess ? »


End file.
